


Cztery powody (oraz nieoficjalny piąty), by porwać Tony'ego Starka

by ToriHuff



Series: W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół (Ale Jego Rodzina Była Przypisana Przez Nicka Fury'ego) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Banter, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark is a BAMF, Translator may be also crazy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Są cztery powody, dla których można byłoby porwać Tony'ego Starka i Tony ma już dosyć ich wszystkich. Cóż, jest również potencjalnie piąty powód, ale jest wysoce nieprawdopodobne, że Kapitan Ameryka nagle spełni TĘ fantazję, co nie podnosi Tony'ego szczególnie na duchu.Steve Rogers, jak zwykle, jest niczego nieświadomy. A przynajmniej dopóki ktoś nie porywa Tony'ego. Wtedy jest po prostu wkurzony.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391599) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: wciąż brak odpowiedzi na email, ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że autorka nie ma nic przeciwko tłumaczeniu.
> 
> JEST TO TRZECIA CZĘŚĆ W TEJ SERII, ale nie trzeba koniecznie znać poprzednich dwóch, by zrozumieć tą.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że ta część spodoba się Wam tak samo jak poprzednie, a może nawet jeszcze bardziej :D To chyba jedna z najlepszych części tej serii. Najdłuższa i najbardziej zawiła. Tony ma znów pecha, bo jakby mogło być inaczej? W końcu to Tony. Ale tym razem Avengersi od razu ruszą mu na pomoc, lecz czy uda im się go uratować?

* * *

\- Powiedz coś śmiesznego.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozbrzmiał lekki chichot.

\- Obudziłeś mnie i jeszcze oczekujesz, że będę cię rozśmieszał? - zapytał Steve Rogers. - To pokazuje, że nawet ty masz znaczące braki w manierach, Stark.

Tony roześmiał się.

\- Po pierwsze, Rogers, to nie mam absolutnie żadnych manier. Jakichkolwiek. Nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, więc przestań próbować zrujnować moje dobre imię. Nie uda ci się to, a tylko siebie ośmieszysz.

Steve wydał dźwięk, który mógł być parsknięciem śmiechu. Tony wykorzystał okazję bez zastanowienia.

\- Po drugie, nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, doskonale wiem, że śpisz może przez cztery godziny w ciągu nocy i w tej chwili urządzasz piekło kolejnemu workowi treningowemu. Przystopuj trochę, chłopie. Mam już dosyć kupowania tych rzeczy w hurtowych ilościach. Przez nie zaczyna się robić dziura w budżecie domowym. - Brunet na chwilę umilkł, popijając kawę, ale niestety był to już ostatni łyk. Mężczyzna poświęcił moment ciszy, by uczcić pamięć tego jakże idealnego cappuccino, nim w końcu wrzucił pusty kubek do najbliższego kosza. - A poza tym, gdybyś spał, to byś wyłączył telefon.

\- Właśnie, że nie. A co, jeśli zostałbym poproszony do... - Steve urwał w środku zdania i westchnął. - Druga nad ranem. Tony, jest druga nad ranem.

\- Ale nie tu, gdzie jestem! - Tony szedł ulicą, wolną rękę trzymając w tylnej kieszeni jeansów. Na ramiona miał narzuconą marynarkę, spod której było widać koszulkę Aerosmithów, a jego buty kosztowały chyba więcej niż większość tańszych samochodów. - A właśnie to się przede wszystkim liczy!

\- Spróbuję o tym nie zapomnieć - odparł blondyn, a inżynier usłyszał, jak mężczyzna siada. - Jak idzie konferencja?

\- Wepchnąłem się w kolejkę i wygłosiłem wczorajszą mowę główną za kogoś innego. Musiałem postawić drinka dosłownie każdej osobie w cholernej sali, by uchronić się przed ukamieniowaniem pendrive'ami i smartfonami - oznajmił Tony, śmiejąc się i nie czując jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak śmiesznie to wyglądało, gdy miejscowi wściekle wykrzykiwali równania i poświęcali sprzęt laboratoryjny, by udowodnić swoją rację.

\- Powiem to jeszcze raz: masz niezwykłą klasę i maniery, Stark.

\- I tak się śmiejesz teraz jak idiota. Wiem to nawet bez patrzenia. - Tony uniósł głowę do góry, spoglądając na poranne niebo przez okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Bezchmurne i niemal boleśnie błękitne. Prawie jak oczy Steve'a. Wow, zaczynał być żałosny. Po chwili zastanowienia jednak mężczyzna wzruszył jednak ramionami. Nie było wcale tak źle, w końcu Steve odebrał od niego połączenie o drugiej w nocy.

Co albo znaczyło o uczuciu albo współczuciu. Tony nie miał zbytnio ochoty rozmyślać, która z opcji była bardziej prawdopodobna.

\- Co u reszty?

\- W porządku, mieliśmy wczoraj drobny problem w Central Parku. Dostałeś już raport?

\- Tak. - Brunet powlókł się wzdłuż ulicy, zastanawiając się, czy miał czas, by kupić jeszcze jedną kawę przed przemową, którą miał wygłosić tego ranka. Za nic w życiu nie wytrzyma z ponad sześćdziesięciorgiem pogrzanych naukowców w jednym pomieszczeniu, jadąc na hotelowej kawie. Zasługiwał na ostatni posiłek przed egzekucją. - Przypadkowe portale teleportacyjne? Na co tym razem wpadł Richards?

\- Naprawdę musisz przestać obwiniać Richardsa za każdą dziwną rzecz - stwierdził Steve. - To nie pomaga relacjom pomiędzy naszymi zespołami.

\- Och, czyli to nie był on? - zapytał Tony przesłodzonym tonem.

\- Cóż, tym razem to był on, ale to niczego nie zmienia, Tony.

\- Ale to niczego nie zmienia, Steve - przedrzeźnił go brunet, śmiejąc się. - Więc Reed otworzył pełno portali w samym środku Central Parku, a mnie tam nawet nie było, przez co nikt mu nie mógł wyjaśnić, czemu jego pomysł był do dupy. Zamiast tego byłem tutaj, w Wiedniu, próbując pozostać względnie przytomnym, podczas gdy idiota z Noblem chrzanił o jakimś podstawowym eksperymencie. Ta cała wycieczka do Wiednia staje się gorsza z dnia na dzień.

\- Ale wciąż jakoś przetrwaliśmy bez ciebie - powiedział drugi mężczyzna. - Nie był to bardzo duży problem, a Reed zdołał je zamknąć, nim coś większego zdążyło przez nie przejść. Kilka kamiennych potworów, więc Thor miał frajdę. Bruce wrócił do bycia Brucem trochę szybciej, niż byśmy chcieli. Ma kilka pękniętych żeber, ale nic poważniejszego poza tym. Twoje nowe strzały do przebijania pancerzy, które zrobiłeś dla Clinta, zdały egzamin.

\- Jestem dogłębnie, ale to dogłębnie niezadowolony z faktu, iż w tej chwili słyszę w twoim głosie tak dużo ZASKOCZENIA, Steve. Wszystko, co tworzę, zdaje egzamin. - I oto było największe i najbardziej oczywiste kłamstwo, jakie kiedykolwiek wyszło z jego ust, a przecież kiedyś składał zeznanie przed sztabem generalnym. Na szczęście Steve był zbyt miły, by mu to wytknąć, więc powinien z tego jakoś wybrnąć.

\- Tony, czy muszę ci przypomnieć o strzałach wodnych?

Teraz to był już po prostu cios poniżej pasa.

\- Wiesz co? Lubiłem cię znacznie bardziej, kiedy byłeś niemożliwie miły i onieśmielony moim geniuszem, by się odszczekać, Kapitanie.

\- Nie byłem onieśmielony, myślałem tylko, że ktoś sobie ze mnie żartuje - odgryzł się Steve. Tony był pewien, że w rzeczywistości blondyn właśnie się śmiał, pomimo tego, iż jego głos był spokojny oraz profesjonalny jak zawsze. - Każdy mi powtarzał: "O to Tony Stark. Jest geniuszem", a ja się wciąż zastanawiałem, czy właśnie nie jestem przypadkiem w środku nowoczesnej ekranizacji "Nowych szat cesarza". Czy jestem jedynym, który widzi, że ten facet gada sam do siebie, wcześniej wysadził połowę stołu konferencyjnego, a raz nawet minął się z drzwiami i zamiast tego wszedł prosto w ścianę? - Steve mruknął pod nosem, jakby się głośno zastanawiał. - Czy my mówimy o tym samym Tonym?

Brunet śmiał się zbyt mocno, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Po... - wykrztusił po kilku sekundach. - Po pierwsze, Kapitanie Zarozumiały, rozmawiałem z Jarvisem, który był w tamtych momentach bardziej zainteresowany tym co mówię niż reszta drużyny i to nie była moja wina, że nie miałeś wtedy słuchawki w uchu, by usłyszeć jego odpowiedzi.

\- Mówiłeś sam do siebie jak pijany włóczęga.

\- Ale za to ze znacznie lepszą garderobą! - odkrzyknął inżynier. - A po drugie, to wysadziłem stół, ponieważ Fury upierał się, że nie byłbym w stanie znaleźć drogi ucieczki z mokrej torby papierowej bez pomocy Jarvisa, a ja nie mogłem przyjąć tego do wiadomości. To było okrutne kłamstwo.

\- Może, jeśli rezultatem jest zniszczenie stołu, powinieneś pozostać przy korzystaniu z pomocy Jarvisa.

\- Po trzecie, minąłem się z głupimi drzwiami jeden cholerny raz. JEDEN raz byłem tak bardzo zagubiony w swoim geniuszu i, co ja tam robiłem, projektowałem cholernego Quinjeta w swojej głowie, taki jestem mądry, że zboczyłem kilkanaście centymetrów z kursu i otarłem się o futrynę.

\- Spotkałeś się ze ścianą twarzą w twarz i połamałeś swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Czemu jesteś taki niemiły? Gadałeś z Pepper? Mówiłem jej tyle razy, że w końcu się doigra i obetnę jej ten żmijowaty język. Miała nawet zapisane w umowie, że nie ma prawa nikogo zarażać swoimi tendencjami do nieszanowania mnie oraz mojej nieskazitelnej perfekcyjności.

\- Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz sam siebie, chociaż raz na jakiś czas? - zapytał Steve.

\- Nie, nie zbyt. Mam ludzi takich jak ty, by robili to za mnie. - Na twarzy Tony'ego pojawił się ogromny uśmiech, gdy usłyszał ciepły i głęboki śmiech Steve'a w słuchawce. Brunet dalej szedł do przodu, czekając, aż blondyn odzyska nad sobą kontrolę na tyle, by kontynuować rozmowę. Może było to dziecinne z jego strony, ale lubił rozśmieszać Steve'a. Zbyt często przyłapywał Kapitana na udawaniu uśmiechu czy staniu zbyt prosto, z pozbawionymi wyrazu oczami wpatrującymi się w nicość.

To z kolei zmuszało Tony'ego do złapania go za koszulę i nakłonienia go do zrobienia czegoś głupiego, śmiesznego i najlepiej w centrum miasta. To wyjaśnia czemu Tony odwiedził Statuę Wolności dziewięć razy w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy, z czego Statua była ożywiona i/lub oblężona przez zmutowane kosmiczne ryby tylko cztery z tych dziewięciu razy. W większości przypadków Tony po prostu nosił śmieszną zieloną gąbkową koronę, opowiadając każdej napotkanej osobie przeokropne kłamstwa, a Steve w tym czasie wyjąkiwał przeprosiny i odbierał połączenia od Pepper, Coulsona, Fury'ego oraz każdego, kto miał nieszczęście być rzecznikiem prasowym TARCZY lub StarkIndustries w danym tygodniu.

Ale kiedy dzień dobiegał końca, a oni jedli śmieciowe żarcie z jakiegoś ulicznego straganu i nabijali się z gołębi, które wpatrywały się w nich smutnymi oczami, Steve nie wyglądał już jak podgrzana w mikrofalówce śmierć i tylko to się liczyło.

\- Poważnie, Tony - zdołał powiedzieć Steve.

\- Poważnie, Steve. Jak tam moje boty?

\- Dummy został dzisiaj wysłany do kąta.

\- Ale jesteś wredna, mamo. - Tony nie mógł przestać chichotać. - Co zrobił?

\- Clint namówił go do rzucania glinianych celów w ramach praktyki.

\- Och, daj spokój. Dummy powinien dać sobie z tym radę. Ostatnio podkręciłem mu trochę mechanizm ruchu, więc powinien stanowić wyzwanie nawet dla Hawkeye'a.

\- Bardziej chodzi o to, że robili to na dachu.

\- No dobra, tego robić nie powinni - przyznał brunet, krzywiąc się na myśl o dystansie pomiędzy szczytem wieży a niewinnymi przechodniami na dole. - Ale to bardziej wina Clinta niż Dummy'ego.

\- Pozwoliłem Coulsonowi się nimi zająć. Kara Dummy'ego trwała do piątej. Za to myślę, że w tym czasie Clint wciąż był w pokoju przesłuchań.

\- Mądry ruch z twojej strony. - Tony skręcił za róg, kiwając głową do właściciela sklepu, trzymającego w ręku miotłę oraz z fartuchem zawiązanym wokół jego szerokiej talii, który właśnie otwierał swój przybytek. - A gdy już mówimy o rzeczach, których Coulson prawdopodobnie nie popiera, to czy raczyłbyś mi wyjaśnić czemu w New York Timesie był artykuł na trzy strony o moim tosterze?

\- Widziałeś go, co nie?

\- Tak, Steve. Widziałem go, bo w końcu był w pieprzonym New York Timesie, który subskrybuję? Nie dlatego, że chcę, ale dlatego, że tego ode mnie wymagają. Generalnie, to po prostu biorą moją kasę bez względu na to, czy chcę gazetę czy nie. Są jak prasowy gang, ale można jakoś się pogodzić z tym faktem, bo mają ogromne archiwum online. Ale mimo to nie mam wyboru, czy chcę subskrypcję czy nie, ponieważ wiesz, żyjesz w mieście, prowadzisz firmę, jesteś międzynarodowym sprzedawcą odrzutowców i playboyem, filantropem...

\- Zapomniałeś dodać "geniuszem".

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi to pochlebia, że o tym wspomniałeś, Stevenie. Niezmiernie ci dziękuję. Płynie od ciebie dzisiaj tylko i wyłącznie miłość, oprócz tego momentu, kiedy wspomniałeś o strzałach wodnych. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdradziłeś naszą przyjaźń w taki sposób. To naprawdę zabolało i było po prostu złe. - Tony niemal podskakiwał, gdy był już tylko kilka bloków od jego sekretnej małej kafejki, którą odkrył już pierwszego dnia po przebyciu na miejsce. A znalazł ją w niesamowicie perfekcyjny sposób, a mianowicie podążając za zapachem idealnej prażonej kawy, którą nagle poczuł w wilgotnym porannym powietrzu, gdy się przechadzał po okolicy. - Ale iż jestem wspaniałomyślny, wybaczę ci ten niecny czyn, ponieważ wciąż jestem skupiony na New York Timesie i na fakcie, iż ktoś nałożył malusią, malusią czapeczkę na mój genialny mały toster i go sfotografował.

\- Byłem pewien, że zdjęcie wyszło całkiem dobrze.

\- To było zdjęcie tostera. W czapce. Różowo-pomarańczowo-zielonej zimowej czapce zrobionej na drutach. Z pomponem na górze. - Na chwilę przerwał, chcąc nadać sytuacji dramatyzmu. - Czapka narciarska na tosterze. Tosterze, który nie ma problemów z zachowaniem ciepła, bo jest w końcu cholernym tosterem i nie jeździ na nartach, więc nie jestem pewien, co się tam u was dzieje, ale gdy ja tu tak sobie siedzę na światowym sympozjum naukowym, na pewno nie spodziewam się pytań na temat wyczucia stylu mojego tostera.

Tak, był pewien, że był pijany, gdy próbował zrozumieć, czemu głowa jednego z najstarszych uniwersytetów na świecie zadaje mu właśnie TO pytanie. Pijany albo naćpany.

\- Wyglądał słodko. Poprawił nasz wizerunek publiczny.

\- Steve, wyszliśmy na idiotów. Serio, większość świata już myśli, że żyjemy w pogrzanym superbohaterowskim odpowiedniku akademika. Czy możemy ich nie utwierdzać w tym przekonaniu i przestać pozwalać, by zdjęcia sprzętu domowego w miniaturowym nakryciu głowy były publikowane w jednej z najbardziej renomowanych gazet na świecie?

\- Najwidoczniej nie, bo to już się stało, Tony.

\- Zauważyłem. - Tony przewrócił oczami, spoglądając w obie strony, nim przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy. - Steve? Skąd wzięliście tę czapkę tak poza tym?

\- Bruce próbował nauczyć Thora jak szyć na drutach i...

\- Stop. Nie istnieją żadne słowa, które byłyby w stanie opisać powody, dla których to zdanie jest tak bardzo koszmarne. Nie, nie mogę... - Tony przycisnął dłoń do mięśnia pulsującego nad jego okiem. - Nie.

Steve oczywiście go zignorował.

\- Bruce próbował nauczyć Thora jak szyć na drutach i zdecydowali, że zrobią ocieplacz na imbryk do herbaty, który Thor mógł potem dać swojej mamie w prezencie...

\- Proszę, przestań. Steve, proszę.

\- I nie poszło im to tak dobrze, jak się spodziewali. Ocieplacz lekko zwisał po jednej stronie i nie był na tyle godny, by podarować go mamie, więc Bruce próbował go pocieszyć i wpadł na pomysł, by przerobić to na coś innego. Wybrali czapkę, bo kształt był już odpowiedni, ale niestety czapka była na każdego za mała, nawet Thor próbował ją przymierzyć. - Mężczyzna umilkł na sekundę. - Powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie opublikowaliśmy TEGO zdjęcia w New York Timesie.

\- Tak. Dużo. Bólu - wydusił Tony przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- A że Thor kocha Calcifera, jakby ten był prawdziwym zwierzakiem, czapka zdobyła jeszcze pompon i została podarowana tosterowi.

\- Jakim cudem to się stało częścią mojego życia? - Zastanawiał się głośno inżynier. - Wykroczyłem poza znane granice nauki oraz technologii. MIT ma kurs dedykowany moim odkryciom w dziedzinie robotyki. Ludzie napisali na mój temat setki dysertacji oraz wypracowań. Jestem pieprzonym superbohaterem. Ocaliłem świat przynajmniej dwa razy, a jeśli liczyć również pracę w zespole, to sześć razy plus jeszcze ten jeden raz, gdy wszyscy sobie zrobili drzemkę w ciągu pracy i ocaliłem Nowy York na własną rękę. Zrewolucjonizowałem zdolność latania, system zbrojeniowy, praktyki administracyjne oraz pokazałem czym naprawdę jest nowoczesna sztuczna inteligencja. Jestem Tonym Starkiem, a wiesz co będzie napisane na moim nagrobku, Steve? "Tu leży Anthony Stark: ten, który raz zrobił świetny toster!"

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Tony - odparł rozbawiony Steve. - Będzie na nim napisane: "Tu leży Anthony Stark: ten, który raz zrobił świetny toster i obudził swojego przyjaciela o drugiej NAD RANEM, by o tym marudzić!"

\- Nienawidzę cię tak bardzo mocno.

\- Tony, nie używamy takich słów, jak "nienawidzić" w tym domu. Nieuprzejmy język podburza morale drużyny. Nie pamiętasz szkolenia na temat wrażliwości? - I Steve znowu się z niego śmiał, brunet był tego pewien. Mógł usłyszeć ciepło oraz humor w głosie drugiego mężczyzny i usłyszenie go było warte całej tej sytuacji z tosterem. Było to nawet warte tego całego szkolenia, które zafundowała im TARCZA, a które było czystym koszmarem.

On i Barton wciąż powtarzaliby ten kurs, gdyby instruktor kategorycznie nie powiedział, że już nigdy więcej nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z żadnym z nich. Barton, jak to Barton, wyrzucił pięść do góry i zadeklarował zwycięstwo w "byciu kurewsko niewrażliwym". Tony oznajmił, że jako konsultant, już nigdy więcej nie będzie uczestniczył w takim gównie, jakim było to szkolenie.

Steve i Coulson byli niezadowoleni, ale nie zaskoczeni.

\- Zignorowałem ten trening - wyjaśnił inżynier. - Nienawiść daje mi siłę.

\- Możesz nienawidzić Hydry. Ich możemy nienawidzić.

\- Och, jasne. Możemy nienawidzić twojego arcywroga. To całkiem sprawiedliwe.

\- Mam arcywroga dłużej niż ty, Tony.

Brunet nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wypływającego na jego usta.

\- W porządku, Kapitanie, w porządku. Wykręcaj się swoim wiekiem. Nie martw się, starcze. Rozumiemy cię. Z pewnością jest trudno odnaleźć swoją drogą w tym szalonym, współczesnym świecie.

\- To jest akurat prawda. A tak swoją drogą, to musisz przeprogramować nagrywarkę. Thor zażądał programów weselnych o raz za dużo, a Coulson poprosił o zdecydowanie zbyt wiele reality show i teraz jedynie co dostajemy, to ciągnąca się bez końca "Bridezilla" oraz "Ślub na bogato". Clint powiedział, że podpali tę nagrywarkę, bo jedyne, co jeszcze puszcza, a co nie jest związane ze ślubami, to "Top Shot", a wiesz jaki staje się szalony, gdy to obejrzy.

\- Jarvis może to zrobić.

Steve odchrząknął, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

\- Może, ale wolę, gdy ty to robisz.

Tony przewrócił oczami.

\- No daj spokój, Kapitanie. Nawet ty to możesz zrobić. Widziałem, jak już to robiłeś wcześniej.

\- Przykro mi, ale Super Żołnierz nie należy do tych czasów i jest bardzo zagubiony. Zrób to teraz za mnie, Stark.

Inżynier wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Ty pieprzony kłamco. Mówisz to samo za każdym razem, gdy jesteś zbyt leniwy, by zaktualizować swoją listę kontaktów w telefonie.

\- Jeśli masz zamiar się ze mnie śmiać to przynajmniej mogę na to zasłużyć - powiedział Steve po czym ziewnął.

\- Idź do łóżka, Kapitanie - odpowiedział Tony, gdy kafejka pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku. - Mam przemowę do wygłoszenia tego ranka, więc muszę podbić sobie poziom kofeiny we krwi.

\- Czy ty w ogóle spałeś, Tony?

\- Spanie jest dla mięczaków. Tak samo jak jedzenie. Mam instytucje naukowe do obalenia. - Mężczyzna popchnął drzwi i od razu wiedział, że coś było nie tak.

Za ladą stała dziewczyna, której czarne gładkie włosy był zaplecione w warkocze, na nosie miała okulary z fioletowymi oprawkami, a na białą zapinaną koszulę był narzucony czarny fartuch. Miejsce samo w sobie było małe, dosłownie trochę większe od dziury w ścianie z trzema stolikami wewnątrz oraz dwoma na zewnątrz. Z głośników dobiegała jazzowa melodia, a powietrze było wypełnione zapachem świeżo zaparzonej kawy, przyprawy chai oraz aromatycznych ciastek. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało tak jak zawsze. W kafejce nikogo nie było, a ulica na zewnątrz była opustoszała.

Ale dziewczyna ściskała ścierkę obiema dłońmi, a knykcie na jej pięściach były niemalże białe. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się do Tony'ego, ale uśmiech nie dosięgnął jej oczu.

Tony odwzajemnił gest, po czym zwrócił się do Steve'a.

\- Okej, Pepper, rozumiem. Tak, wiem, wiem. I wracam jutro do domu. Kocham cię, skarbie.

\- Tony, co jest nie tak? - powiedział Steve po drugiej stronie słuchawki, ponieważ nigdy nie trzeba było mu powtarzać niczego dwa razy. Mężczyzna nigdy nie przegapiał prawdziwego znaczenia, nie ważne ilu słów użył Tony. On po prostu zawsze wiedział, gdy coś jest nie tak. Wiedział, gdy Tony był w kłopotach. Brunet uśmiechnął się słabo.

I wtedy inżynier zakończył połączenie i wyłączył telefon, nim Steve zdążył do niego oddzwonić. Wsadzając komórkę do kieszeni, Tony podszedł do lady.

\- Dzień dobry! – przywitał się radośnie, a następnie kontynuował już po niemiecku. - To co zawsze, poproszę. Dużą i czarną, jak moją duszę.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, ale wyjątkowo nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa, a jej jasno pomalowane usta pozostały nerwowo ściśnięte. Zamiast tego pochyliła się nad kasą, wpisując zamówienie.

\- Ostatni dzień w Wiedniu - ciągnął Tony, krzyżując ramiona na blacie i uśmiechając się szeroko do baristki. - Będziesz za mną tęsknić?

Dziewczyna spojrzała do góry i wtedy mężczyzna zobaczył, że jej oczy były wilgotne. Jej usta się poruszyły, ale kelnerka nic nie powiedziała.

\- Och, nie płacz - zaśmiał się. Sięgając ponad ladą, inżynier chwycił papierowy kubek i podrzucił go do góry, łapiąc go po chwili, a następnie przerzucając go pomiędzy dłońmi, potem pod łokciem, a na koniec nad ramieniem, udając, że robi magiczną sztuczkę. Koniec końców postawił kubek z powrotem na blacie, przykrywając go z góry wolną ręką, a drugą chwytając czarny marker. Stukając palcami w pokrywkę, brunet pochylił się nad kubkiem i z rozmachem się na nim podpisał. - Voilà, będziesz miała po mnie małą pamiątkę.

Wyciągnął rękę z kubkiem w stronę dziewczyny, trzymając go z góry, gdzie napisał po niemiecku "SCHYL SIĘ". Przerażone oczy dziewczyny spojrzały na Tony'ego, który podał jej kubek, jednocześnie niemal niezauważalnie kiwając głową. Czarnowłosa zamknęła oczy, a po jej policzkach potoczyły się łzy, ale po chwili skuliła się i zwinęła w kulkę za barem.

Tony miał ledwo czas, by się zasłonić.

Uderzenie nadeszło z tyłu, mocne i szybkie, ale Tony Stark uczestniczył w tylu bójkach w barach, niż dałby rady spamiętać. Mężczyzna brał lekcje boksu od Happy'ego oraz walki wręcz od Natashy. Clint nauczył go, jak poruszać się lekko i szybko, a po nocach ćwiczył walkę ze Stevem, który był większy, silniejszy i wytrzymalszy niż jakikolwiek inny człowiek na tej planecie. 

Jednak Tony'ego otoczyło sześciu mężczyzn, każdy z nich był ogromny i każdy z nich miał na głowie czarną czapkę zakrywającą całą twarz i mieli nad nim znaczną przewagę liczebną.

No i jak tu nie być zdenerwowanym?

\- Wiecie co? - zapytał, gdy złapał dłoń jednego z atakujących, przesuwając środek ciężkości do przodu i przerzucając idiotę przez ramię, który uderzył prosto w ścianę z dźwiękiem pękających kości. Bez chwili przerwy uniósł ręce, by osłonić się, jednocześnie obracając się, rozglądając się szybko po kafejce, zapamiętując pozycje oraz ścieżki atakujących, a potem roztrzaskując szklaną cukiernicę na twarzy jednego z mężczyzn bez chociaż jednego mrugnięcia, by po chwili odskoczyć do tyłu, użyć krzesła do podcięcia nóg drugiego mężczyzny i powalić go na ziemię. - Teraz już naprawdę jestem wkurzony.

Tony zablokował uderzenie, którego siła mimo wszystko zmusiła go do zrobienia kroku w tył, ale po chwili zamachnął się łokciem z ogromną siłą, uderzając w nos atakującego, łamiąc go. Uśmiechając się dziko, brunet obrócił się i uderzył stopą w kolano innego mężczyzny, posyłając go na jednego z jego kumpli.

\- Naprawdę nie musicie straszyć biednej baristki. Niektóre rzeczy są święte i wśród tych rzeczy są słodkie dziewczyny, które robią cholernie... - Tony zamachnął się i przyłożył kolejnemu facetowi pięknym prawym sierpowym, uchylając się niemal od razu w lewo, a potem kopiąc w brzuch i wykańczając przeciwnika ciosem z dołu prosto w brodę. - Pieprzoną. - Zrobił krok do przodu, obracając się i uderzając pięścią w szczękę jeszcze innego mężczyzny. – Dobrą. KAWĘ.

Inżynier obrócił się dookoła, szukając drogi ucieczki - doskonale wiedział, że nie miał szans na wygraną. Nie był wystarczająco silny ani szybki, a przeciwników było po prostu zbyt wielu. Nie ważne ile razy ich uderzy - i tak nigdy nie powali ich wszystkich. On był tylko jeden, a ich było sześciu. Liczby przelatywały przez jego umysł z prędkością światła, obliczając szanse, kąty, siły oraz prawdopodobieństwa i wszystko wskazywało na jedno: nie wygra tej walki.

Tony uchylił się w porę przed ciosem, próbując potem kontratakować, kopać i uderzać i przedrzeć się przez dwójkę mężczyzn stojących przed nim, ale nagle pojawił się jeszcze trzeci, blokując jego próby, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się w stronę lady - jedynego miejsca, w którym nie chciał być. Potrzebował przestrzeni i wolnej drogi. Każde uderzenie ze strony mężczyzn niweczyło jego szanse na wygraną oraz ucieczkę.

Jego szanse malały z każdą chwilą.

Nagle ramię bruneta przecięło ostry ból i Tony z szokiem oparł się plecami o ścianę, jednak wiedział, że nie miał czasu na odpoczynek. Złapał stolik, obok którego właśnie stał i podniósł go, jednocześnie uderzając nim jednego z napastników mocno w podbródek. Inżynier machnął meblem wokół siebie, po czym otoczył je ramieniem i rzucił się do przodu, podtrzymując wolną ręką stolik z dołu. Używając go jak tarczy Steve'a, uderzył z impetem w atakujących, którzy upadli ciężko na dół, a Tony się po nich przetoczył.

Cios w plecy posłał go na kolana, a chwilę później boleśnie opadał na ziemię, gdy ciężkie ciało przyszpiliło go do podłogi. Brunet próbował się wyrwać z uścisku, po raz pierwszy żałując, że nie spał chociaż przez moment w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin - może wtedy jego czas reakcji byłby znacznie krótszy, a jego ruchy były szybsze - ale zmęczenie oraz przewaga liczebna wykańczały go. Walczył przez cały czas, pięści, kopniaki, wszystko, co był w stanie zrobić, ale i tak poczuł, jak w jego szyję wbija się igła.

I wiedział, że jego czas był już policzony.

\- Kurde, mam już tego TAK BARDZO DOSYĆ - wydusił, a gdy ktoś pochylił się nad nim, łapiąc go za ramiona i przygniatając jeszcze bardziej do ziemi, Tony zdołał ostatkiem sił unieść kolano i uderzyć z całej siły w klejnoty biedaka.

Brunet śmiał się cicho, nawet wtedy, gdy pięść trafiła go prosto w twarz, pozbawiając go przytomności. Jego ostatnią myślą było to, że jeśli nawet nie wybrnie z tego, to przynajmniej powiedział Steve'owi, że go kochał.

*

Steve spróbował zadzwonić do Tony'ego dwa razy, ale w obu przypadkach od razu włączała się poczta głosowa.

W tamtej chwili, wybiegając z siłowni w pełnym biegu, blondyn bez zastanowienia zdecydował o wszczęciu alarmu.

\- Jarvis, główny kanał! - wyrzucił z siebie, nie zatrzymując się nawet na moment, a odgłos jego nagich stóp uderzających o posadzkę rozchodził się po korytarzu. - Avengersi, zbiórka! - krzyknął, gdy skręcał za róg, dosłownie się ślizgając na gładkiej podłodze. - Tony właśnie został zaatakowany w Wiedniu! Quinjet w tej chwili!

Nie było sensu poprzedzać wypowiedzi słowami "myślę" lub "być może" - Steve _wiedział_ , że miał rację. Tony nazwał go Pepper, powiedział: "Kocham cię" i rozłączył się, nie odpowiadając na pytanie Steve’a, a potem od razu wyłączył swoją komórkę.

A to wszystko oznaczało, że Tony był w kłopotach.

Steve pędził co sił w nogach, gdy o mało co nie zderzył się z Thorem, który nadchodził z przeciwnej strony, trzymając Mjolnira w prawej ręce, a pod drugą niosąc zbroję oraz resztę ubrań. Ubrany tylko w bokserki i buty, półbóg spojrzał na niego gniewnie roziskrzonymi oczami.

\- Kto by ŚMIAŁ?!

\- Nie wiem. Jeszcze. - Steve pośpieszył go machnięciem ręki, wznawiając bieg i docierając do drzwi hangaru, gdzie był trzymany odrzutowiec, w tym samym czasie, co Clint z depczącym mu po piętach Coulsonem, który już coś warczał do swojego telefonu. Clint mocno ściskał swój łuk, na plecach miał przerzuconą kuszę, a z ramienia zwisały mu dwa kołczany pełne strzał. Łucznik miał na sobie flanelowe spodnie od pidżamy oraz biały t-shirt. Coulson miał już nałożone spodnie i buty, chociaż jego koszula była wciąż niezapięta, a marynarka zwisała smętnie na zgięciu łokcia.

\- Co się, do cholery, dzieje? - warknął Barton, a sekundę później pojawiła się również Natasha, już przebrana w swój strój, a jedynymi rzeczami świadczącymi o nagłej sytuacji były pokręcone, rozwichrzone włosy, buty trzymane w lewej ręce oraz pośpiesznie zapinany drugą dłonią zamek.

\- Co mamy, Kapitanie? - zapytał Coulson, trzymając telefon w pogotowiu.

\- Ubierzcie się - powiedział Steve, gdy akurat Bruce wbiegł przez drzwi. Jego skóra była lekko zielonkawa, a oddech ledwie kontrolowany. - Ruszamy za pięć minut. - Mężczyzna zaczął szybko streszczać informacje agentowi, jednocześnie kierując się do szafy, w której był jego strój. Nie obchodziło go ani trochę, czy będzie walczył w podkoszulce i dresach, ale musiał mieć w dłoniach chociaż swoją tarczę.

I to najlepiej w tej chwili.

Kątem oka ujrzał gotową już Natashę wspinającą się na pokład Quinjeta i po chwili można było już usłyszeć uruchamiające się silniki odrzutowca. W tym czasie reszta zbierała uzbrojenie, ruszając się szybciej, niż powinni, nie dbając o wygląd czy inne nieważne szczegóły. Clint przebierał się na środku hangaru, przeklinając i szarpiąc się z ubraniem, gdy próbował się jakoś ogarnąć, a Thor, który również już zdążył się ubrać, teraz niecierpliwie przerzucał swój młot pomiędzy dłońmi, czekając na resztę.

\- TARCZA w Europie jest już w drodze - oznajmił Phil, zapinając guziki koszuli jedną ręką. - Czekamy teraz na wyznaczenie trasy. TARCZA próbuje odnaleźć ostatnią znaną lokalizację Tony'ego poprzez namierzenie sygnału z jego telefonu, który miał wbudowane urządzenie śledzące, ale prawdopodobnie szybko je wykryją i pozbędą, by uniemożliwić nam zlokalizowanie Tony'ego.

Clint podbiegł do niech, niemal już całkowicie gotowy, z wyjątkiem butów, oferując Coulsonowi Glocka w kaburze oraz błękitny krawat. Agent wziął oba przedmioty, kiwając głową w podziękowaniu.

\- Dopóki się z nami nie skontaktują albo nie będziemy mieć punktu zaczepu, lecimy na ślepo, Kapitanie.

\- Był w Wiedniu. Spacerował, nie był daleko od hotelu, dwa, góry trzy kilometry. Chciał kupić kawę przed poranną przemową. - Steve zerknął na ekran swojej komórki. - Jego przemowa jest za mniej niż pół godziny i z pewnością o tym nie zapomniał, bo wspominał o niej. Chyba wracał już do hotelu. Powinniśmy zacząć właśnie od niego, a następnie sprawdzić każde miejsce, gdzie sprzedają kawę. Ale póki co ruszamy. Teraz.

I wtedy nagle rozbrzmiał dzwoniący telefon Steve'a, a dokładniej dzwonek, który był przypisany Tony'emu. Zszokowany mężczyzna niemal upuścił swoją komórkę, po chwili czując się jak idiota, gdy próbował odebrać połączenie. Reszta drużyny zastygła w ruchu, czekając.

\- Steve Rogers - wykrztusił blondyn i od razu usłyszał stłumiony płacz dziewczyny po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Halo? Proszę pani? Skąd ma pani ten telefon?

\- Przepraszam - odpowiedziała rozmówczyni po niemiecku, płacząc jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. - Tak bardzo przepraszam. Oni... Oni zabrali go.

Steve momentalnie przerzucił się na niemiecki, a jego wzrok napotkał wzrok Coulsona.

\- On tam był, ale potem ktoś przyszedł i go zabrał? Proszę pani, czy jest pani bezpieczna? Czy oni wciąż tam są? Skąd ma pani ten telefon? - powtórzył Steve.

\- On... on wrzucił go do kubka od kawy i dał go mi, ukrył go w nim. Kazał mi się ukryć i dał mi swój telefon w kubku - wyjaśniła nieskładnie dziewczyna urywanym oddechem. - Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam. Ci ludzie przyszli zanim jeszcze sklep był otwarty, sklep w którym pracuję. Powiedzieli mi, bym zachowywała się normalnie, a jeśli spróbuję go ostrzec, to mnie zabiją. Zabrali go. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam...

\- Czy już poszli? - Jeszcze chwila, a Steve zacznie wyrywać sobie włosy z nerwów. - Quinjet, teraz! - warknął do drużyny, która nagle się ożywiła, a u boku blondyna pojawił się Phil mówiący pośpiesznie do swojego własnego telefonu ostrym głosem.

\- Tak. Nie wiedziałam jak włączyć ten telefon. Przepraszam. - Jej głosem znów wstrząsnął szloch. - Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam!  

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, nic mu nie będzie - odparł Steve, sam próbując wierzyć w to, co mówił, bo szczerze mówiąc, to sam już zaczynał wariować, ale wtedy zobaczył kiwającego do niego głową Coulsona, który po chwili uniósł dłoń, pokazując pięć palców. Blondyn niemal zakrztusił się śmiechem. No tak, oczywiście, że Coulson mówił po niemiecku i oczywiście, że rozumiał każde słowo, które opuściło usta Steve'a. - Proszę pani, w tym telefonie jest wbudowane urządzenie śledzące. Za pięć minut pojawi się w sklepie pełno ludzi z bronią, wszyscy ubrani na czarno. Muszę panią poprosić, by stanęła pani przed ladą z rękami uniesionymi do góry, by agenci mogli panią w pełni widzieć, dobrze? Niech tylko pani się nie denerwuje. Ci ludzi przychodzą po to, by pani pomóc i zdobyć tak wiele informacji, jak tylko się da. Czy jest pani teraz na pewno bezpieczna?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała i tym razem jej głos już brzmiał pewniej. - Powiedział mi, bym kucnęła, bym się ukryła. Ukryłam się i on mnie uratował. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ci mężczyźni pamiętali, że nawet tu byłam. Powiedział mi... - Jej głos urwał się na sekundę. - Wstrzyknęli mu coś. On się w ogóle nie ruszał, gdy go wynosili, ale on od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy wszedł, on od razu wiedział, ale i tak kazał mi się ukryć.

To brzmiało jak coś, co Tony z pewnością by zrobił.

Przez sekundę, dosłownie ułamek sekundy, Steve oparł dłoń o ścianę, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść do przodu, a jego plecy lekko się zgarbiły pod wpływem wszystkich uczuć, które teraz czuł. Pustka, strach, panika, koszmary, które miał tuż pod powiekami, czyste przerażenie - to wszystko rozrywało go od środka, jakby było ostrymi kawałkami lodu wciąganymi wraz z mroźnym powietrzem do płuc. Jednak wtedy Steve spróbował przełknąć ten gorzki i zdecydowanie zbyt realistyczny ból, ignorując sposób, w jaki jego żołądek się skręcił w proteście.

A wtedy mężczyzna momentalnie się wyprostował i wznowił krok, przeklinając siebie samego za straconą cenną sekundę.

\- Dobrze, proszę pani - powiedział pewnym i uspokajającym tonem. - Proszę wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę dłużej, zaraz przybędą agenci TARCZY, którzy z panią porozmawiają. Dopilnują, by nie stała się pani żadna krzywda, jest pani całkowicie bezpieczna.

Dziewczyna dalej płakała, ale było słychać, że już bardziej nad sobą panowała.

\- Proszę, niech go pan uratuje - wyszeptała. - Wiedział, co się stanie, on wiedział, ale i tak mi pomógł. Proszę. Uratuj go.

\- Uratuję go - obiecał blondyn, zerkając na swoją drużynę, która wsiadała już na pokład Quinjeta uzbrojona po pachy, a w ich oczach było widać ogromne zdeterminowanie. Zdeterminowanie oraz wściekłość. - Uratujemy go.

\- Kobieta zadzwoniła po miejscową policję - dodał Coulson cicho. - Przechwyciliśmy ich, inaczej nie utrzymalibyśmy tego w tajemnicy. Jeśli cała sprawa wyjdzie na światło dzienne, to będziemy zalani dziennikarzami i nie będziemy nic w stanie zdziałać. Dopóki się nie dowiemy czemu go zabrali, tylko i wyłącznie TARCZA wydaje tu rozkazy.

Steve kiwnął głową.

\- Dopilnuję, by została pani poinformowana, gdy już go znajdziemy - zapewnił ją Steve. - Dziękuję za bycie dzielną i zadzwonienie do nas.

\- Wybrałam tylko ostatnio wykręcany numer. Nie wiedziałam, co innego mogłam zrobić.

\- Dziękuję - odparł blondyn. - Odzyskamy go z powrotem. - W tamtej chwili Steve usłyszał po drugiej stronie tuzin wbiegających do sklepu agentów, zapewne z bronią w ręku oraz czarnymi lustrzankami na nosie. - Już tam są.

\- Tak - potwierdziła rozmówczyni, brzmiąc już znacznie spokojniej. - Znajdź go.

\- Znajdę. Obiecuję.

*

Philowi udało się zablokować Fury'ego dopóki nie opuścili kraju i nie byli już w połowie Atlantyku. Steve nie był do końca pewien jakim cudem to zrobił, ale był mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczny. Agent musiał odrzucić połączenia od kilku agentów, w tym jedno od Marii Hill, lecz gdy w końcu to Fury zadzwonił, nawet Coulson nie zdołał nacisnąć czerwonej słuchawki. W chwili obecnej dyrektor ryczał na nich przez głośniki odrzutowca, a jego głos odbijał się od ścian, wypełniając każdy kąt Quinjeta.

\- Macie natychmiast zawrócić swoje dupska do bazy - krzyknął mężczyzna już chyba po raz szósty w ciągu ich dziesięciominutowej rozmowy. - Dopóki nie zdobędziemy więcej informacji, wasze działa są kontrproduktywne. Nie wiecie, kto to zrobił, gdzie teraz są, ani gdzie go zabierają, a ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić mojej drużynie zapieprzać do Europy jak jakaś banda nowicjuszy. Wracajcie. W tej chwili. Do bazy.

Dłonie Steve'a leżące na jego kolanach zwinęły się w pięści. Siedzący naprzeciw niego Clint co chwila naciągał swój łuk, jakby miał zamiar strzelić, ale w ostatniej chwili rezygnował. Mężczyzna śledził palcami linie i połączenia, jakby trzymał w rękach różaniec, a nie broń. Łucznik spojrzał przelotnie na blondyna, a jego mina jasno świadczyła, co myślał o całej tej pogadance z dyrektorem.

Thor prychnął, krzyżując ramiona. Wyłącznie z szacunku do Bruce'a, półbóg zgodził się na niedotykanie młota przez czas podróży, lecz mięśnie w jego ramionach niemal niezauważalnie co chwila drgały. Na wypadek wszyscy zgodzili się również na to, by Bruce nałożył wyciszające słuchawki - aktualnie naukowiec siedział po turecku oparty o ścianę, jego oczy były zamknięte, a dłonie leżały płasko na nogach. Mężczyzna miał zbyt wiele złych wspomnień związanych z krzyczącymi oficerami - doktor musiał pozostać Brucem przynajmniej dopóki nie wylądują. Oczywiście, jak to zwykle bywało, Fury nie pomagał zmniejszyć jego poziomu stresu.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie, sir - odpowiedział Steve. - W chwili, gdy zdobędziemy nowe informacje, będziemy już na miejscu, od razu gotowi do działania. Zawrócenie w tym momencie do Nowego Yorku tylko niedopuszczalnie zwiększyłoby nasz czas reakcji w szczególności, gdy już niedługo będziemy lądować.

\- A co, jeśli to jest pułapka? - Sapnął Fury.

\- Wtedy to będzie naprawdę głupia pułapka - odparł spokojnie Steve. - Upewniłem się również, iż Fantastyczna Czwórka wraz z X-Menami będą przez najbliższy czas w Nowym Yorku i poinformowałem ich, że przez kolejne kilka dni nie będziemy w stanie im udzielić wsparcia. Reed przełożył wykonanie potencjalnie problematycznego eksperymentu do czasu, aż nie wrócimy, a profesor Xavier wezwał z powrotem drużynę, która akurat załatwiała coś na zachodzie.

Może i w tej chwili czuł się bezużyteczny, ale Steve wiedział, co robił. Wiedział jak należy przemieszczać odział, osłaniać go i ubezpieczać tyły. Przynajmniej w tym był dobry.

\- To jest bezpośredni rozkaz, Kapitanie Rogers. Lecisz na ślepo, nie wiedząc co tak naprawdę robicie. Macie tu natychmiast wracać.

Cięciwa w łuku Clinta głośno zabrzdąkała.

\- Sir? Z całym szacunkiem? Idziemy na poszukiwania. Idziemy na poszukiwania budynku, który PŁONIE JAK POCHODNIA. Tego, który właśnie ześlizguje się do oceanu. Tego, w którym brakuje trzech ścian, podłogi i łazienki. Tego, który jest otoczony przez wściekłych wieśniaków wymachujących widłami, pochodniami i kawałkami eksplodujących robotów.

\- Idziemy na poszukiwania magazynu, w którym źli faceci są maltretowani przez ich własny sprzęt, a legowisko zła jest stopione do postaci toksycznego galaretkowatego basenu. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli znajdziemy podwodny gmach wypełniony wściekłymi blenderami z niską samooceną i spragnionych ludzkiego mięsa. Albo tropikalną wyspę, która ma teraz gigantyczne mechaniczne nogi, które niosą ją prosto do więzienia.

\- Będziemy podążać za krzykami, zapachem napalmu domowej roboty, zgłoszeniami o zakupie kawy w niecodziennych ilościach oraz wszystkim, co może zaprowadzić nas prosto do Tony'ego Starka. Tony'ego Starka, który jest cholernym sukinsynem i prawdopodobnie chichocze w tej chwili jak wariat, a ci pieprzeni kretyni, którzy byli na tyle głupi, by go porwać, płaczą wniebogłosy i żałują, że kiedyś kupili ekspres do kawy.

Thor nie mógł powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu.

\- Zaiście! - huknął radośnie mężczyzna. - Nawet współczułbym jego porywaczom, gdyby nie to, iż zasługują na jego gniew, który niedługo na nich spadnie.

\- Barton... - zaczął groźnie Fury niskim głosem.

\- Nie, mówię poważnie, proszę pana. Wolałbym utknąć w mokrym worku z Doomem i połowem tuzina ratelów miodożernych, niż mieć do czynienia ze Starkiem na głodzie kofeinowym.

\- To aż zbyt dokładny opis sceny, której nigdy sobie wyobrażać nie chciałem, agencie - warknął Fury.

\- Jestem zajebistym artystą, sir. Ale taka jest prawda. - Barton wyszczerzył się do Steve'a. - Znajdziemy Tony'ego z pańską pomocą czy bez niej. Nie chce pan być chociaż raz po zwycięskiej stronie?

\- Kiedyś w końcu miarka się przebierze i wydam rozkaz zabicia cię, Barton.

\- Jestem bardzo tego świadomy, sir. Właśnie dlatego utorowałem sobie drogę do zimnych ser pańskich najlepszych agentów. - Łucznik znów się zaśmiał. - Tylko i wyłącznie ze wzgląd na własne bezpieczeństwo.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

\- Dobra - wydusił dyrektor przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Zobaczcie, czego możecie się dowiedzieć. Ale chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, nawet o najmniejszej rzeczy, zrozumiane?

\- Tak, sir - powiedział Steve, czując jak jego ramiona opadają, jakby ktoś zdjął z nich niewidzialny ciężar. - Dziękujemy, sir. - Wcale nie planował zignorować rozkazów, ale niezestrzelenie przez Helicarrier też było dobrą rzeczą.

Fury prychnął pod nosem.

\- Coulson, jak już wrócisz, to porozmawiamy sobie o twojej lojalności.

\- To wcale nie wyjdzie panu na dobre, jak się pan spodziewa. Przepraszam - odgryzł się Coulson.

Po tych słowach Thor podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Syn Coula - zaczął Thor, a jego głos był bardzo spokojny i bardzo oziębły. - Jest człowiekiem honoru i prawomyślności. To właśnie jego lojalność względem Avengersów sprawia, iż tak jak ja, czuje się tu komfortowo pomimo tego, iż jest z dala od swojego domu. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to użyte przeciwko niemu, gdyż inaczej będę bardzo pogniewany.

Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, gdy Fury zamilkł, lecz za to każdy wpatrywał się w Thora.

\- Zrozumiałem - oznajmił koniec końców dyrektor. - Koniec rozmowy, bez odbioru.

Z wysoko uniesioną głową, Thor wrócił na swoje miejsce, znów krzyżując ramiona. Coulson wciąż się w niego wpatrywał z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

\- I właśnie dlatego Thor jest ulubieńcem każdego - stwierdził Clint z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- W rzeczy samej - zgodziła się Natasha, która siedziała na miejscu pilota, a w jej głosie nie dało się przegapić nuty wesołości.

 


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za kudosy oraz komentarze pozostawione przez Philo_sophie_24 oraz Fu3go!
> 
> Mini słownik na końcu rozdziału.

* * *

****Tony Stark wiedział o czterech powodach, dla których ludzie chcieli go porwać. Dobra, okej, pięciu, ale szumowiny tego świata wpadły tylko na cztery. Piąty, na który Tony zawsze skrycie czekał, to to, że zostanie sprzedany jako niewolnik seksualny. Jeszcze to się nigdy nie stało, ale hej! Jego życie było już tak pojebane, że wszystko mogło się zdarzyć.

Po cichu brunet również często marzył, że pewnego dnia Kapitan Ameryka uratuje świat i, w ramach nagrody, zażąda, by Tony z nim sypiał. Tony, jako iż jest bardzo patriotycznym Amerykaninem, nie miałby wyboru i zgodziłby się. Entuzjastycznie. I tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na dobro ludu amerykańskiego oraz innych mieszkańców Ziemi, bo właśnie takim typem człowieka był Tony. Człowiekiem oddanym swojemu demokratycznemu państwu, szczególnie gdy w rolę wchodził jeszcze nagi Steve Rogers.

Jednak do czasu, aż któryś złoczyńca nie zwietrzy, jak dobrym i utalentowanym kochankiem jest Tony i/lub nie odkryje jego fetyszu w postaci sławnego Kapitana, póki co zostają tylko cztery powody, dla których inżynier był, lub mógł zostać, porwany.

Powód numer jeden był najłatwiejszym, najgłupszym i najbardziej popularnym: zwykłe żądanie okupu.

Tony był synem bogatych i potężnych ludzi, którzy może i nie byli zbytnio przywiązani do swojego jedynego syna, ale mieli na tyle rozumu w głowie, by zdać sobie sprawę, że jeżeli ktoś porywa ich sześcioletniego dzieciaka, to zapłacenie pieniędzy, by go odzyskać jest czymś, czego społeczność od nich oczekiwała. W większości przypadkach (i tak, było na tyle dużo porwań, gdy Tony był dzieckiem, by użyć słowa "większości"), spełniano żądania, odpowiednia kwota była przelewana, a Tony wracał do domu odrobinę bardziej zszokowany, niż był dzień wcześniej.

Jednak jakiś czas później, gdy jego wiek przestał być jednocyfrową liczbą, brunet przestał być zszokowanym, a zaczął być po prostu znudzonym. A gdy Tony był znudzony, to również zaczynał być kąśliwy i wyszczekany. Było jeszcze gorzej, gdy zaczął wkraczać w okres dojrzewania, który nie jest dobrym okresem dla nikogo, a w szczególności dla Tony'ego. Jego mózg był zbyt wyrośnięty na jego chude ciało, wiecznie niezmykające się usta czy chwiejność emocjonalną. Mówił oraz robił rzeczy, które chwiały się gdzieś pomiędzy głupotą a samobójstwem. I robił to wszystko z ogromnym zapałem oraz przyjemnością.

Większość ludzi była bardzo, ale to bardzo szczęśliwa, gdy mogła się go pozbyć. Jednego pamiętliwego razu porywacze wypuścili go bez wpłaconego okupu, a on tylko podjechał autostopem do najbliższego komisariatu policji z podbitym okiem i rozciętą wargą, całkowicie przepełniony wściekłością, bólem i oburzeniem. Policja nie wiedziała co z nim zrobić, gdyż nie byli w ogóle poinformowani o jakimkolwiek porwaniu, a gdy dwunastoletni Tony znokautował posterunkowego na służbie, chłopak znalazł się w areszcie.

Był to już jakiś postęp w porównaniu do bycia przywiązanym do krzesła, ale nie duży.

I teraz, przewijając jakąś jedną czwartą wieku do przodu, Tony Stark raz jeszcze obudził się przywiązany do jebanego krzesła i jedyne, co mogło mu to wynagrodzić, to przybycie Steve'a, stawiającego perwersyjne żądania. Mężczyzna jednak wiedział aż za dobrze, że tak to się nie skończy, ale był wkurzony, znudzony oraz, jeśli miał być szczerym sam ze sobą, bo naprawdę nie było sensu kłamać, czuł się poniżony.

Był przyzwyczajony do bycia porywanym przez przestępców z wyższej półki. W tym momencie swojego życia inżynier był oficjalnie grubą rybą, a to powinno oznaczać AIM, Hydrę, ludzi Kingpina albo chociaż Doktora Dooma z jego "korpusem dyplomatycznym" uzbrojonym po same zęby. Gdy chodziło o porwanie zasługiwał na właśnie kogoś takiego, a nie na tych amatorów, z którymi miał w tej chwili do czynienia. Serio, to było po prostu żenujące zarówno dla nich, jak i dla niego.

Po jakichś pięciu minutach po przebudzeniu się, inżynier zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie wciąż był w Wiedniu w jakimś cholernym magazynie. Naprawdę, tylko na tyle było ich stać? Znajdź kryjówkę, udawaj prawdziwych i dojrzałych profesjonalistów, bo w końcu masz zamiar porwać IRON MANA, a co potem? Przywiąż go do drewnianego krzesła używając LINY? Na litość boską, oni naprawdę użyli SZNURA. I czy w jego ustach była jakaś szmata? Zmiłuj. Się. Boże. Tony przesunął się i poczuł, jak krzesło również się porusza - przez sekundę inżynier chciał po prostu przywalić głową w ścianę.

Również nikt go nie pilnował. Zostawili go samego w pokoju, a dokładniej chyba w opuszczonym biurze, wnioskując po znajdujących się tam przedmiotach, meblach oraz szklanej ścianie, przez którą było widać resztę magazynu. Jasna cholera, ci ludzie byli fantastycznie beznadziejni w swojej pracy. Powinni znaleźć sobie inne zajęcie, ponieważ pozostawienie Tony'ego Starka samego w pomieszczeniu pełnym przeróżnych przedmiotów, potencjalnych broni i ostrzy oraz rzeczami, którymi mógł zobaczyć przez szybę, a z pomocą których mógłby się pozbyć połowy miasta, było po prostu głupie. Chryste, w rzeczywistości było mu wstyd za tych idiotów.

Za siebie samego też mu było wstyd, bo był na tyle głupi, by dać się im złapać.

To go przynajmniej nauczy, by nie zachowywać się ciągle tak samo każdego dnia na nieznanym terytorium. Powinien był wiedzieć, że kusił los, gdy podczas swojego tygodniowego pobytu w Wiedniu dzień w dzień zawsze chodził sam do tej samej kafejki o tej samej porze. Ale przyzwyczaił się do Nowego Yorku, przyzwyczaił się do bycia Iron Manem, do bycia wytrzymalszym, szybszym i mądrzejszym niż większość ludzi, a teraz dał ostro ciała. Brawo, Stark!

Dał się złapać kryminalnemu odpowiednikowi Akademii Policyjnej, a w tej chwili Avengersowie, TARCZA i pewnie jeszcze Interpol, FBI, CIA, wydział cholernego bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego, ONZ, prezydent oraz Pepper Potts o tym wiedzieli. Tony na chwilę przerwał potok myśli, wzdrygając się. Pepper wykastruje go zardzewiałym nożykiem do ostryg. Kobieta nienawidziła, gdy go porywali.

I tak technicznie rzecz patrząc, było to pierwsze porwanie Tony'ego dla Steve'a. Tony był bardziej ostrożny od czasów założenia Avengersów, ponieważ nie było nic gorszego dla nowo powstałej drużyny, gdy jeden z jej członków był na tyle roztrzepany i niekompetentny, by dać się porwać w biały dzień prosto z ulicy. Taaak, po prostu świetnie. Po tym wszystkim z pewnością każdy będzie bardzo chętny do polegania na jego umiejętnościach.

Steve będzie wariował ze strachu. Będzie robił to cicho, z dala od innych, ale kochany stary Kapitan nie był wcale taki dobry w ukrywaniu uczyć, jak myślał i miał pełno problemów z utratą ludzi czy niemożliwością pomocy swoim przyjaciołom, którzy byli poza jego zasięgiem. Nie mógł ich ochronić. Na miłość boską, facet walczył z tarczą w ręku - był chodzącą definicją słowa "ochrona".

Tony potrząsnął sobą w myślach. Dobra, koniec rozmyślania. Im szybciej się stąd wydostanie i postawi sobie największego drinka, jakiego znajdzie w tym mieście, tym lepiej.

Brunet wziął głęboki oddech, a potem jeszcze jeden. Tak. To będzie bolało.

Tony zaczął studiować metody ucieczki Harry'ego Houdiniego już jako nastolatek. Nabyte umiejętności znalazły dalsze zastosowanie po jego "wypadzie" do Afganistanu, lecz stały się obsesją, gdy zaczął używać zbroi Iron Mana. Ucieczka od porywacza to jedno, ale wydostanie się ze swojej własnej zgniecionej i zniszczonej zbroi, to już całkowicie inna rzecz. Zbroja mogła wytrzymać naprawdę wiele rzeczy, ale fakt, że była zbudowana z części, był jednocześnie największą zaletą, jak i najgorszą wadą.

W momentach, w których Tony nie próbował oszukać samego siebie, przyznawał, że bycie uwięzionym w zbroi, kiedy ta była poskręcana, jak metalowa puszka, było bardzo realistycznym koszmarem.

Inżynier i magik mieli kilka wspólnych cech, co ułatwiało zadanie. Tony był trochę wyższy od Houdiniego, który mierzył tylko metr sześćdziesiąt, ale nie na tyle, by nie móc wykonywać jego sztuczek. Oboje mieli podobną strukturę ciała, temperament, psychiczną dyscyplinę, zaparcie w dążeniu do doskonałości oraz niemal identyczny zapał do podejmowania głupiego ryzyka poprzedzonego starannym treningiem i przygotowaniem. 

Oraz podobną tolerancję bólu.

Tony odetchnął krótko, próbując ustabilizować oddech oraz puls, a potem zamknął oczy i zaczął obracać rękoma, aż w końcu mógł spleść palce obu dłoni. Jego nadgarstki były związane, a lina była poprzeplatana wokół szczebli w oparciu krzesła, ale sznur był na tyle chudy i luźno zawiązany, by brunet mógł poruszać ramionami w dół i górę. Jego stopy nie były w ogóle związane.

Amatorszczyzna, no naprawdę.

Tony przesunął się do przodu, zjeżdżając w dół krzesła, by postawić stopy płasko na ziemi. Próbując utrzymać środek ciężkości w jednym miejscu, mężczyzna powoli przepchnął krzesło po podłodze, próbując robić jak najmniej hałasu, gdyż następna część miała być głośna i bolesna.

Odwracając głowę do tyłu, brunet ustawił się równolegle do krawędzi ciężkiego metalowego biurka. Jego mózg szybko i umiejętnie przeprowadził obliczenia - kąt, siła, ciśnienie, masa, waga, prędkość, wytrzymałość materiału... Wszystkie te liczby przelatywały przez jego umysł z prędkością oraz precyzją, której nie powstydziłby się żaden komputer. Po chwili inżynier przesunął krzesło raz jeszcze, w końcu znajdując odpowiedni punkt. Tony wziął głęboki oddech, napiął mięśnie łydek i odepchnął się lekko do tyłu, podrywając przednie nogi krzesła do góry i sprawdzając, czy biurko styka się z oparciem w odpowiednim miejscu.

Gdy się upewnił, że wszystko jest tak, jak powinno, mężczyzna gwałtownie przechylił się do przodu, ponownie opierając stopy na ziemi i po chwili odepchnął się z całą siłą na jaką było go stać, przywalając szczeblami krzesła w metalową krawędź mebla. Brunet usłyszał trzask drewna, gdy jednocześnie cały wstrząs uderzenia rozszedł się po jego plecach.

Zaciskając mocno zęby, Tony szarpnął się do przodu, napierając mocno na pęknięte drewno, używając swojego ciało jak dźwigni, aż poczuł, że szczeble się ostatecznie poddają. Stając z powrotem na nogi, nie będąc już tak bardzo skrępowanym, mężczyzna uwolnił zaplątaną w krzesło linę, a następnie, balansując na jednej nodze, drugą stopą kopną oparcie krzesła - drewniane siedzenie spadło na ziemię, a Tony podniósł się, będąc wolnym.

Cóż, był wolny od krzesła, ale liny nie powinny stanowić większego problemu.

Napinając ramiona, brunet ukląkł na podłodze w zamiarze uwolnienia rąk, które wciąż były związane z tyłu jego pleców, tuż nad biodrami. Ruch był wyćwiczony oraz pewny - inżynier odchylił się do tyłu, wysuwając ramiona do przodu, korygując kąt i przekręcając nadgarstki wśród pętli liny, by chwilę później przełożyć jedną, a potem drugą nogę nad związanymi dłońmi, a jego ramiona, łokcie i nadgarstki przystosowywały się do nowej pozycji w trakcie ruchu, szybko i gładko. Potrząsając ramionami, Tony usiadł na ziemi, a związane ręce były teraz z przodu jego ciała. Sięgając do góry, inżynier wyszarpnął knebel ze swoich ust, a po chwili zaczął rozwiązywać supeł zębami.

Mniej niż piętnaście minut po przebudzeniu, Tony był wolny, pocierając nadgarstki, by przywrócić krążenie w dłoniach i ściągając z siebie resztki sznura.

\- Pieprzeni idioci - mruknął pod nosem. - W tym tempie będę z powrotem na zewnątrz w ciągu godziny, a TARCZA nawet nie będzie mieć czasu, by ogłosić moje zniknięcie, a znając życie jeszcze mnie opieprzą, bo ominąłem cholerny wykład, a grono naukowców i inżynierów będzie rozpowiadało jaki to jestem NIEODPOWIEDZIALNY i NIERZETELNY i tylko dlatego, że jest to prawda, to nie oznacza, że chcę się użerać z ich szyderstwem.

Ale nim stąd ucieknie, to najpierw wysadzili to miejsce w cholerę tylko po to, by zrobić im na złość.

Dobra, czas na szybkie podsumowanie obecnej sytuacji. Był wolny i względnie zdrowy, co było plusem. Jego głowa bolała, tak samo jak zresztą dłonie i ramiona, ale nie wyglądało na to, by był ranny w jakikolwiek sposób, miewał znacznie gorsze kace niż to. I to dosyć często.

Jego kurtka zniknęła wraz z portfelem i zegarkiem, jego telefon był w kawiarence, ale przynajmniej wciąż był ubrany. To też było doskonałą wiadomością, bo nagie ucieczki były bardzo żenujące.

Wewnętrzny zegar Tony był całkiem dokładny i mimo to, iż nie sprawdzał go często, mógł teraz oszacować, że był nieprzytomny przez około cztery godziny, może więcej. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych zegarów czy okien wychodzących na zewnątrz, więc mógł się tylko domyślać, ale nie wydawało mu się, że był daleko od poprawnej odpowiedzi. Biorąc pod uwagę prędkość Quinjeta (ultraszybka) oraz prędkość Steve'a w domyślaniu się, że Tony kompletnie spieprzył swoje życie (jeszcze szybsza), Avengersowie prawdopodobnie już dotarli do Europy.

Co oznaczało, że najlepszą rzeczą, którą mógł zrobić, to dać stąd dyla i spotkać się ze swoją drużyną.

Nie chcąc marnować więcej czasu, Tony zabrał się do pracy. Biuro było małe, więc przetrząśnięcie go, zajrzenie do wszystkich szuflad, szafek na dokumenty czy stojących bez ładu kartonów, zajęło mu tylko kilka minut. Wszystko, co mężczyzna uznawał za przydatne, trafiało do jego kieszeni, a te rzeczy, który były zbyt duże, były chowane w zakamarkach i kątach - stara sztuczka Houdiniego - które podczas przeszukiwania nie zostałyby sprawdzone.

Następnie Tony ostrożnie skierował się w stronę drzwi. Przednią ścianę biura stanowiły wielkie okna, przez które można było zobaczyć wąską metalową rampę, a pod nią dolne piętro magazynu. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego śladu ruchu, a Tony nikogo nie widział od kiedy się obudził, ale mimo to mężczyzna wolał nie kusić losu, poruszając się cicho i uważnie.

Drzwi były zamknięte. Pięć minut, z cienkim kawałkiem kartonu oraz spinaczem do papieru w ręku, drzwi stanęły otworem. Kolejny powód, by mieć prawdziwą siedzibę: w niej może chociażby były jakieś odpowiednie zabezpieczenia. Póki co, to wszystko było raczej małym kłopotem niż prawdziwym problemem.

Stojąc na metalowym podeście, kucając za stertą wielkich pudeł, Tony przeskanował wzrokiem dolne piętro. Magazyn był w sumie jednym wielkim pomieszczeniem wypełnionym rzędami metalowymi półek, formującymi ścieżki o różnej szerokości i długości. Na samym przodzie było kilka białych samochodów ciężarowych, a przy głównym wyjściu mieściło się kilka biur. Była tam również dwójka mężczyzn patrolujących obszar, ale nie wyglądali na bardzo zainteresowanych swoją pracą, gdyż chodzili z góry ustaloną ścieżką, która była bardzo łatwa do przewidzenia.

Żaden z nich nawet nie zapuszczał się w głąb magazynu.

Tony obserwował, zaciekawiony, a wtedy zajął się szukaniem możliwych dróg ucieczki. Nic na górze - jakiekolwiek okna, którymi mógłby uciec, były zbyt wysoko, a nawet gdyby mógł ich dosięgnąć, wciąż dzieliłoby go od ziemi być może nawet sześć metrów. Nie bardzo widziała mu się wizja złamanych nóg, co oznaczało, że potrzebował dostępu do parteru.

A to oznaczało, że musiał się upewnić, że nikt nie będzie go śledził.

Obserwując, brunet pozwolił swojemu umysłowi przebiec przez wszelkie możliwości. Jego oczy przeskakiwały pomiędzy budynkiem, mężczyznami, szafkami oraz ciężarówkami. Pozwolił liczbom, działaniom i statystykom wywnioskować jego szansę na sukces lub porażkę. Gdy wszystkie dane były już zebrane, a obliczenia wykonane, na twarz inżyniera wypłynął chytry uśmiech.

Chwilę później Tony poruszał się wzdłuż rampy, a jego plany umacniały się z każdym krokiem.

*

\- Tylko Tony Stark mógł wdać się w bójkę w kawiarni - skomentowała rozglądająca się dookoła Natasha.

\- Niektórzy z nas daliby sobie z tym rady - odparł Bruce. - Ale jestem za to pewny, że tylko Tony jest w stanie zrobić taki wielki bałagan w tak krótkim czasie. - Doktor zerknął na zniszczone pomieszczenie. - Jak na dosyć małego faceta, to na jeden kilogram przypada zadziwiająco dużo destrukcji. Mam nadzieję, że mają dobre ubezpieczenie.

\- TARCZA pokryje wszelkie szkody w zamian za współpracę oraz tak długo, jak wszyscy zaangażowani podpiszą umowę o poufności. - Phil zaczął przedzierać się przez zdemolowane pomieszczenie. - Technicy znaleźli jego kurtkę, a baristka miała jego telefon. To jest nasz punkt zaczepu.

\- Brak świadków? – odezwał się Steve, klękając, by spojrzeć z bliska na pozostałości po pobitej cukiernicy. Na krawędziach odłamków była zaschnięta, ciemna krew. Blondyn z trudem przełknął ślinę.

\- Nikt poza dziewczyną. Jest teraz pod naszym nadzorem, ale wygląda na to, że jest czysta. Trzeba przyznać, że porywacze wybrali dobre miejsce. Najwidoczniej Tony odwiedzał tę kawiarnię każdego ranka podczas pobytu tutaj. Na ulicy nie ma żadnych ludzi przez przynajmniej kolejną godzinę po jego wizycie, a miejsce jest zbyt małe na jakikolwiek system bezpieczeństwa.

Clint zatrzymał się przy wyjściu, spoglądając raz jeszcze na wnętrze kafejki.

\- Rozejrzę się trochę - oznajmił, a Coulson pokiwał głową.

\- Nie wyjmuj słuchawki albo osobiście cię zabiję - ostrzegł agent tylko na pozór spokojnym głosem. - Nie pomożesz nam, jeśli nagle znikniesz z radaru.

\- Zwykły zwiad, zrozumiano. - Łucznik postawił do góry kołnierz swojej czarnej kurtki.

Rogers posłał mu uważne spojrzenie.

\- Bądź ostrożny - powiedział, a Clint uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Zawsze, Kapitanie. - Barton zasalutował Steve'owi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Długa czarna walizka na jego plecak skrywała w sobie łuk oraz kołczan, ale Steve dobrze wiedział, że Hawkeye mógł zniknąć bez śladu na środku ulicy i wciąż uzbroić się w przeciągu kilku sekund.

Coulson podawał właśnie teczkę dla Natashy, która otworzyła ją na najbliższym nietkniętym stoliku. Kobieta wraz z Brucem pochyliła się na dokumentami, podczas gdy Phil wyciągnął podobną teczkę w stronę Steve'a.

\- Mamy jakieś wieści od Thora? - zapytał blondyn, biorąc teczkę od agenta.

\- Wciąż w powietrzu i wciąż wysoko. Nie musimy ich teraz straszyć. Potrzebujemy więcej informacji, nim zaczniemy działać. - Usta Coulsona były zaciśnięte w wąsku linię, a szczęka była napięta. - TARCZA obserwuje wszystkie linie komunikacyjne, zarówno te bardziej legalne, jak i mniej.

Rudowłosa nagle się wyprostowała.

\- Muszę wykonać kilka telefonów - oznajmiła, kierując się do drzwi.

\- Też uważaj na siebie - powiedział Coulson. Kobieta zatrzymała się w półkroku, posyłając spojrzenie agentowi, przez które jego usta lekko drgnęły.  - Racja, marny dobór słów, przepraszam. Bądź dyskretna.

\- Jakby to był mój pierwszy raz - odpowiedziała Natasha, przewracając oczami, po czym wyślizgnęła się przez drzwi wyjściowe i zniknęła w oddali.

Steve obserwował ją, oddychając głęboko. Agenci TARCZY wiedzieli, co robili - blondyn nie raz był świadkiem ich niezwykłych umiejętności użytych w praktyce - ale akurat w tej chwili nie chciał, by którekolwiek z nich znikało w podziemiu Wiednia. Potrzebował ich tutaj, blisko niego.

Zaciskając zęby, mężczyzna skupił się z powrotem na dokumentach trzymanych w rękach. Musiał ufać swojej drużynie. Jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiedli i z pewnością nie zawiedą teraz Tony'ego.

W folderze nie było za dużo. Podstawowe informacje, przepuszczenia oraz opis kilku przeszłych prób. Steve poczuł, jak jego ramiona znów się napinają.

\- To już się zdarzyło wcześniej? - zapytał, śledząc palcem kolumnę z danymi.

\- Kilka prób w ostatnich dziesięciu latach. Afganistan był jedyną, która mogłaby być bez zastanowienia określona prawdziwym porwaniem - odpowiedział Coulson, gdy akurat Bruce poprawiał swoje okulary do czytania. - Niektóre uprowadzenia były zlecone przez rząd. Kilka razy był przytrzymywany w areszcie w trakcie zagranicznych podróży bez jakiegokolwiek powodu. Były również cztery próby wykryte zawczasu i w porę zneutralizowane, nim mogło do czegokolwiek dojść.

\- Nie miał tyle szczęścia, gdy był mały - zauważył cicho Bruce.

\- Nie, nie miał. - Agent nawet nie patrzył na swoją kopię dokumentów. Steve był pewien, że mężczyzna już dawno zapamiętał najważniejsze informacje. - Mamy dane dotyczące potwierdzonych przypadków oraz tych, które podejrzewamy, ale nigdy w pełni nie zbadaliśmy.

Nie, Steve nie chciał myśleć o małym bezbronnym Tonym trzymanym dla okupu. Nie było to czymś, z czym sobie by teraz poradził. Blondyn spojrzał w dół na kilka niewyraźnych wyblakłych fotografii.

\- A te?

\- Wzięte z kamery przemysłowej z pobliskiego sklepu. Była zwrócona w stronę okna, więc nagrała zdarzenie, ale jakość nagrania nie jest wystarczająco dobra, by wydobyć jakieś szczegóły. Zbyt daleko, a kamera, cóż, nie jest kamerą TARCZY, ujmijmy to tak.

Postacie wyglądające jak cienie zostały przyłapane na wychodzeniu z kafejki, niosąc kogoś pomiędzy sobą. Steve wiedział, że był to Tony jeszcze zanim jego wzrok zatrzymał się na czymś, co musiało być ręką ocierającą się o ziemię pomiędzy ciągnącymi się nogami. Blondyn wpatrywał się w zdjęcie przez długi bolesny moment, nim w końcu zamkną gwałtownie teczkę.

\- Co będziemy... - zaczął Steve, lecz wtedy znajdujący się w jego kieszeni telefon zaczął dzwonić, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich. Mężczyzna wyciągnął urządzenie, sprawdzając wyświetlacz. - Pepper Potts - przeczytał głośno. - Czy ktoś...

\- Protokół TARCZY wyraźnie mówi, by udzielać jak najmniej informacji - przerwał mu szybko agent. - Ona jeszcze o niczym nie wie.

Steve pokiwał głową, wiedząc bez pytania, że oczekiwano od niego trzymania się tego protokołu. Blondyn ruszył w stronę drzwi, wychodząc na ulicę. Było to głupie, wiedział, że było, ale i tak to zrobił, a Coulson nie sprzeciwiał się. Mężczyzna skręcił w małą uliczkę wiodącą pomiędzy budynkami, po czym oparł się plecami o zimną ścianę, odbierając w końcu połączenie.

\- Steve Rogers - powiedział, próbując brzmieć normalnie.

\- Cześć, Steve. Tu Pepper. - W jej głosie pobrzmiewało lekkie zdystansowanie, które zresztą zawsze tam było. Steve wiedział, że kobieta nie lubiła go za bardzo, nie był tylko pewien dlaczego. Zawsze miła, zawsze uprzejma. Ale nie byli przyjaciółmi. Blondyn czasami odnosił wrażenie, że Pepper za coś go winiła. Nie miał najbladszego pojęcia za co, ale wiedział, że tak właśnie było - zawsze widział to bliżej nieokreślone coś w jej jasnych, bystrych oczach.

\- Witaj, Pepper - przywitał się, opuszczając głowę, nie patrząc w stronę ulicy. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Przez chwilę kobieta się nic nie mówiła.

\- Steve, StarkIndustries właśnie otrzymało żądanie okupu za Tony'ego - oznajmiła w końcu niezwykle spokojnie, a Steve spróbował nie odebrać tego jak ciosu, ponieważ w jej głosie było słuchać zmartwienie przelatane ze współczuciem. Nie dla Tony'ego, ale dla Steve'a. Rozmówczyni powiedziała to delikatnym, ostrożnym tonem, jak gdyby wiedziała jaki ból sprawi blondynowi usłyszenie tych słów.

Steve uniósł dłoń, a Coulson pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Zaskoczony mężczyzna spojrzał w górę tylko po to, by ujrzeć Hawkeye'a przykucniętego na krawędzi dachu wysokiego budynku po drugiej stronie. Snajper trzymał w ręku swój łuk, ale jego spojrzenie było skupione na Stevie. Tam wysoko Clint był oczami Phila. Zawsze obserwował, zawsze widział rzeczy, których nikt inny nie mógł zobaczyć. Steve skinął mu głową, a Barton odwzajemnił gest, lecz jego twarz, ciało oraz oczy wciąż pozostały nieruchome.

\- Żądanie okupu - powiedział do Coulsona, który wydusił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, wydając cichy, syczący dźwięk, ale od razu wyciągając swoją komórkę.

\- Już wiedziałeś o tym - domyśliła się kobieta.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego - odparł Steve. - Ale tak. Myślimy, że rozmawiał przez telefon... - Blondyn odchrząknął. - Rozmawiał ze mną przez telefon, gdy to się stało.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Pepper łagodnie.

\- Odbijemy go - oznajmił Steve, ignorując pytanie, gdyż szczerze nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała kobieta, a następnie wzięła głęboki wdech i Steve mógł usłyszeć w jej oddechu z trudem powstrzymywane łzy. - StarkIndustries nie spełni żądania. Tony już dawno ustalił tę zasadę i nie możemy jej ominąć.

\- Wiem. To samo tyczy się TARCZY. Dla nich nie istnieje coś takiego, jak żądanie okupu - powiedział, po czym zerknął na Phila. Nawet jeśli któraś z grup była skłonna złamać zasady, to Tony zostawił ściśle określone instrukcyjne. Steve rozumiał powody tej decyzji, ale jakaś część jego chciała mimo wszystko i tak krzyczeć. Jeśli ci wszyscy idioci chcieli tych cholernych pieniędzy, to można byłoby im je po prostu dać.

Do diabła, przez siedemdziesiąt lat nazbierało mu się trochę oszczędności i nie miał żadnych protokołów zabraniających zapłacenia okupu. Teraz chciał tylko jednej rzeczy: sprowadzenia Tony'ego do domu, całego oraz zdrowego. Nie dbał o to jak wiele zasad musiałby złamać, by tego dokonać - po prostu chciał odzyskać Tony'ego.

Ale z drugiej strony mężczyzna wiedział, że nie byłoby to dobrym wyjściem. Zapłacenie okupu tylko zrobiłoby z Tony'ego cel. Jego racjonalnie myśląca część była tego świadoma. Za to jego emocjonalna część... Nie ma co ukrywać, że jego emocjonalna część była w totalnej rozsypce. Była taka od momentu, gdy obudził się w budynku TARCZY, zdając sobie sprawę, że był absolutnie sam jak palec w tym nowym dziwnym świecie.

To dopiero było zabawne.

Aż do Avengersów. Do czasu, gdy poznał Tony'ego. Tony'ego - zawsze sarkastycznego i złośliwego, próbującego go wkurzyć na wszelkie możliwy sposoby, czasami nawet na takie, o których Steve nie miał pojęcia, że w ogóle istniały. Był jego nemezis, znajomym z pracy, przyjacielem i rodziną. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to wszystko się stało. Nie wiedział, kiedy Tony przestał być największym utrapieniem na ziemi, a stał się jedyną osobą, którą Steve mógł tolerować, gdy miał gorsze dni. Po prostu się stało. A teraz sama myśl, że musiałby iść dalej do przodu bez Tony'ego ściskała jego żołądek, wywołując mdłości i paląc w gardle.

Pamiętał bycie samotnym i nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie przejść przez to raz jeszcze.

Blondyn poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Coulsona, która po chwili zaczęła go kierować z powrotem do kafejki. Steve pozwolił mniejszemu mężczyźnie pociągnąć się do przodu, jednocześnie próbując skupić się na tym, co aktualnie się działo, a nie na tym jak bardzo był pochrzaniony.

\- Czy przekażesz szczegóły Coulsonowi? - poprosił Pepper.

\- Oczywiście, mimo iż nie ma tego za dużo. - Głos kobiety był teraz bardziej opanowany i silniejszy. - Steve? Wiem, co Coulson powie mi o polityce TARCZY. Najpierw zadzwoniłam do ciebie, bo chcę żebyś coś mi obiecał. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, zasługuję na prawdę. Ja... - Pepper urwała na sekundę, a mężczyzna był niemal w stanie usłyszeć jak rozmówczyni próbuje się pozbierać w całość. - Zasługuję na to.

\- Oczywiście, że zasługujesz. Masz moje słowo - obiecał Steve bez wahania.

Znów zapadła cisza, a Pepper najwidoczniej zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno mogła ufać Steve'owi.

\- Dziękuję. Teraz porozmawiam z Coulsonem.

\- Dziękuję, Pepper - odpowiedział i podał telefon agentowi, który od razu zaczął porównywać posiadane informacje, używając nieznanych Steve'owi skrótów, która ta dwójka musiała uzgodnić między sobą już dawno temu.

W chwili, gdy Natasha pojawiła się w obok niego jak duch, a jej oczy błyszczały samozadowoleniem, blondyn po raz pierwszy poczuł odrobinę nadziei.

\- Chyba mam trop - oznajmiła rudowłosa, a Steve w końcu się uśmiechnął.

*

Tony Stark uniósł głowę do góry, kiedy drzwi biura otworzyły się z hukiem. Ponad kneblem jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a on sam gwałtownie szarpnął się do tyłu, gdy mężczyźni weszli do środka.

Szmata została wyrwana z jego ust ze zbyt dużą siłą, przez co ciało bruneta z bólem naparło na krępujące go liny obwiązane wokół krzesła. Inżynier zakaszlał, w tym samym czasie ruszając na boki obolałą szczęką.

\- Co, kurwa... - zdołał wykrztusić.

\- Podnieście go - wydał rozkaz mężczyzna, który najwidoczniej tu dowodził, chociaż jego twarz wciąż była ukryta pod czarną czapką. Pozostała dwójka chwyciła Tony'ego pod pachy, podciągając go do góry i ignorując jego szamotanie się, zaciągnęła go razem z krzesłem w stronę wyjścia. Z tyłu jego ręce kurczowo trzymały się połamanego szczebla, nie chcąc, by go odwiązano od krzesła, które zostałoby w pomieszczeniu.

W końcu zadał sobie tyle trudu, by znów uwięzili go w tym samym miejscu, z tą różnicą, że teraz był uzbrojony, a jego dłonie były związane prostym węzłem, z którego można było z łatwością się wyswobodzić - byłoby szkoda, gdyby teraz się dowiedzieli o jego sztuczkach. Zamiast tego Tony pozwolił, by krzesło boleśnie obijało się o jego nogi oraz plecy, gdy porywacze go pchali, ciągnęli i popychali wzdłuż rampy, a potem w dół schodów.

Kiedy już w końcu doszli do parteru magazynu, brunet spojrzał na nowo przybyłych.

\- Zgaduję, że ani Fury ani StarkIndustries nie zapłaci wam - powiedział chropowatym głosem. - Więc postanowiliście poszukać kogoś bardziej chętnego do wydania pieniędzy.

\- Witam, panie Stark - przywitał się mężczyzna, a następnie pochylił się nad inżynierem, unosząc jego podbródek palcem odzianym w rękawiczkę. - Tak. Jest w odpowiednim stanie. - Facet obrócił się do swojego asystenta. - Zapłacić im, a go zabieramy ze sobą.

\- Albo - zaczął się zastanawiać Tony, przyglądając się nieznajomym zmrużonymi oczami. - Wyszliście z ofertą do wszystkich zainteresowanych. I zgodziliście się na pierwszą pozytywną odpowiedź. Nie jestem pewien, czy to szczyt mądrości czy jednak głupoty. Naprawdę, trochę mi zaimponowaliście, bo przecież właśnie zyskaliście sobie cholernie imponującą liczbę wrogów i nie wiem, czy jesteście gotowi, by stawić...

Coś nagle uderzyło go mocno w tył głowy i wszystko stopiło się w czerń.

*

\- Odbiór. –Gdy w uchu Steve'a zabrzmiał głos Coulsona, mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Hawkeye, jakiś ruch?

\- Nic, Kapitanie. - Głos Clinta był szeptem wypowiedziany na wydechu, ale i tak bez problemów dało się go zrozumieć. - Mamy przynajmniej dziesięcioro ludzi, wszyscy w biurach na parterze. Żadnych innych sygnatur cieplnych.

\- Thor, jesteś na pozycji?

\- Tak. Powiedz słowo, a natychmiast ruszam do boju. - Wysoko na niebie Thor zataczał koła w powietrzu. - Nie obawiajcie się, nieprzyjaciele nie dotrą do ulic.

Półbóg zabezpieczał tyły, Steve wraz z Coulsonem byli na przodzie przy drzwiach wyjściowych, a cały budynek był otoczony agentami TARCZY, gotowymi do ruchu w każdej chwili. Hawkeye oraz Czarna Wdowa byli w środku na drugim piętrze, każde z nich przyczajone i oczekujące na znak. Bruce był za budynkiem, czekając w nieoznaczonym wozie na sygnał, jednak każdy miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie będzie musiał brać bezpośredniego udziału w akcji.

Steve spojrzał na Coulsona, który tylko kiwnął głową.

\- Ruszajcie - oznajmił blondyn, a cała drużyna ruszała ze wszystkich stron.

Drzwi frontowe upadły ze stłumionym "bum", a Steve od razu skoczył do przodu, unosząc do góry swoją tarczę. W tamtej chwili z biur zaczęli się wysypywać mężczyźni, uciekając w każdym kierunku, ale szybko zostali zablokowani przez agentów wkraczających do magazynu jak wielka armia mrówek. Natasha zeskoczyła z góry, łapiąc jednego z mężczyzn za tył jego koszuli i rzucając go ciężko na ziemię, jednocześnie kopiąc innego mężczyznę stopą prosto w pierś – nieszczęśnik uderzył w ścianę, do której chwilę później przyszpiliło go kilka strzał.

\- Dwóch na pierwszej próbują uciec tyłem - oznajmił Clint, niemal brzmiąc na znudzonego, gdy śledził ruchy ściganych. Po sekundzie dało się usłyszeć świst strzał, a Steve ruszył biegiem za uciekającymi celami.

Rogers przebiegł sprintem przez wąską alejkę, manewrując wśród wysokich metalowych półek, wybiegając w porę, by ujrzeć dwójkę mężczyzn wskakujących do ciężarówki. Chwilę później ten, który siedział na miejscu pasażera, wybiegł z samochodu, a Steve chwycił za drzwi po stronie kierowcy, otwierając je, podczas gdy drugi uciekinier męczył się z odpaleniem silnika.

Blondyn szarpnął drzwiami tak mocno, że aż je wyrwał, ale wtedy po prostu odrzucił je na bok, roztrzaskując je na betonowej posadzce. Sięgając do środka, mężczyzna wyciągnął kierowcę za przód jego koszuli i uderzył go pięścią w szczękę, gdy ten próbował wyjąć broń. Facet przestał się ruszać, a Steve odrzucił go w stronę wyrwanych drzwi.

Drugi mężczyzna dostał się do stojącej obok ciężarówki i ta odpaliła bez problemu. Rogers przeskoczył nad maską pierwszego pojazdu w momencie, gdy cel wrzucił bieg i miał właśnie ruszyć.

To, co stało się potem, wydarzyło się tak szybko, że blondyn niemal nie wiedział, co zdarzyło się w jakiej kolejności.

Ciężarówka wystrzeliła do przodu, a sprytnie ukryty łańcuch, który był obwiązany wokół tylnej osi, rozwinął się i niebezpiecznie napiął. Drugi koniec łańcucha, przyczepiony do najbliższego rzędu metalowych półek, również szarpnął do przodu, wyrywając jedną z kolumn, przez co półki zaskrzypiały w proteście, a sekundę później przechyliły się i runęły, jeden rząd uderzając w drugi, i nie minęła chwila, gdy całe miejsce upadało jak sprytnie ustawione domino.

Pudła i kartony spadały, a ciężarówka wpadła w poślizg, gdy kierowca spanikował i gwałtownie skręcił, by ominąć rumowisko. Rząd baryłek uderzył z hukiem o ziemię, otwierając się i rozlewając chemikalia w każdym kierunku, a samochód zapiszczał, gdy wjechał w wielką kałużę. Jedna z opon pękła z dźwiękiem wystrzeliwanej kuli, a po sekundzie ten sam los spotkał jej sąsiadkę.

Ciężarówka uderzyła w ścianę z hukiem rozdzierającym uszy.

Steve dotarł do pojazdu w dwóch dużych susach, uderzając w maskę tarczą, przecinając metal, jakby był papierem. Jednym zamachem ramienia blondyn rozwalił pięścią szybę w drobne kawałeczki. Mężczyzna siedzący w samochodzie wyciągnął dłoń, ale Steve w akcie wściekłości złapał go za nadgarstek, ściskając go tak długo, aż nie usłyszał pękających kości, a kierowca nie krzyknął. Wtedy Steve wyciągnął go przez pobitą szybę, a następnie uderzył nim o bok ciężarówki, nie dbając o to, czy ostry metal lub szkło potnie plecy mężczyzny. Broń wypadła ze zmiażdżonej ręki uciekiniera, odbijając się od posadzki.

\- Gdzie jest Tony Stark? - warknął Steve, pochylając się nad mężczyzną, a ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Schwytany jęczał i wywijał się w uścisku Rogersa, ale gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła, blondyn raz jeszcze uderzył nim o samochód, powtarzając pytanie po niemiecku.

\- Dobrze ci radzę mu odpowiedzieć. - Głos Clinta dobiegł go zza pleców i po chwili usłyszał, jak cięciwa w jego łuku powoli się napina. Jeden celny strzał wystarczyłby, by zakończyć to tu i teraz.

Mężczyzna sapał, a na jego twarzy było widać okropną mieszaninę paniki, bólu i strachu.

\- Oni... - wydyszał. - Już go zabrali.

Stojący za nim Clint głośno przeklnął, a po chwili zawtórowała mu Natasha, która musiała przybyć tuż za łucznikiem.

\- Kto? - Głos Steve'a był cichy, ale przez pozorny spokój przebijała się ledwo kontrolowana furia. - _Kto_ go zabrał? _Gdzie_ go zabrali?

Kierowca zaczął się krztusić, gdy palce blondyna zacisnęły się na jego gardle. Mężczyzna wykrztusił coś, ale krew w uszach Steve'a dudniła tak mocno, że nie zrozumiał ani słowa. Będąc już na skraju wytrzymałości, Kapitan uniósł mężczyznę do góry, który tylko bezradnie zamachał nogami w powietrzu.

\- KTO.

\- Hydra - wyszeptał przetrzymywany i to jedno słowo było jak cios prosto w serce.

W ciągu chwili Steve stracił resztki logicznego myślenia, a instynkt oraz emocje w całości go pochłonęły. Czuł, jakby właśnie spadał w przepaść. Strach, wściekłość i ból. Nie mógł myśleć. Nie mógł myśleć o tym, że Hydra ma Tony'ego. Wiedział, co Hydra mogła zrobić, co zrobiła, co mogą jeszcze zrobić. Pamiętał, gdy znalazł Bucky'ego na jednym z ich stołów operacyjnych, a było to siedemdziesiąt lat temu - od tamtej pory Hydra miała wystarczająco czasu, by jeszcze bardziej się rozwinąć, by pchnąć ludzkie okrucieństwo do granic możliwości i wykorzystać postęp technologiczny w najmroczniejszy możliwy sposób. Steve chciał krzyczeć, wyrzucić z siebie wszystko lub...

\- Potrzebujemy go żywego. - Głos Natashy przebił się przez mur myśli, a blondyn nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego dłoń wciąż była owinięta wokół gardła mężczyzny, z każdą sekundą zaciskając się jeszcze bardziej. - Kapitanie, on może mieć informacje, których potrzebujemy.

\- Pieprzyć to, mamy jeszcze innych dziewięciu - odezwał się Clint obojętnie, ale mimo to Steve rozluźnił palce.

Było to znacznie trudniejsze, niż mógłby kiedykolwiek przepuszczać.

Uciekinier runął na ziemię, łapiąc powietrze haustami i powstrzymując mdłości, gdy miotał się w kawałkach pobitej szyby. Mężczyzna żałośnie pojękiwał, ale i tak spróbował sięgnąć po swoją broń, jednak Clint bez zastanowienia nadepnął na jego dłoń, zmuszając go do krzyku.

\- Ups - powiedział łucznik, gdy kierowca upadł na twarz, a ból niemal doprowadził go do skraju stracenia przytomności.

\- Dziękuję, tyle wystarczy - oznajmił Coulson, próbując przedrzeć się przez pogorzelisko. - Zakładam, że to wszystko, to robota Starka i jego niezwykłych zdolności.

\- Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, że mógł to być ktokolwiek inny - zgodził się Barton, potrząsając głową. - Co on zrobił, przyciągnął łańcuch przez te metalowe półki?

\- Na to wygląda - odparł Steve. Kontrola. Mógł siebie kontrolować. Mógł i taki miał właśnie zamiar. - Oddali go Hydrze - powiedział Coulsonowi, który kiwnął głową.

\- Inni powiedzieli to samo. Teraz ich wszystkich zgarniamy. - Agent odsunął się na bok, pozwalając parze uzbrojonych agentów zabrać dwójkę mężczyzn, których unieszkodliwił Steve. - Dowiemy się reszty szczegółów od tych, którzy są jeszcze przytomni. - Phil zerknął szybko na Natashę. - Albo żywi.

\- Nie zabiłam żadnego z nich - zaprzeczyła kobieta, unosząc lekko głowę. – Są lekko uszkodzeni, ale nie martwi.

\- Hmmm - skomentował Coulson. - Wymiana musiała mieć miejsce niedawno. Wysłaliśmy wszystkim ogólne ostrzeżenie, kontrola na granicach została wzmożona oraz zwiększyliśmy ilość agentów zaangażowanych w poszukiwania.

\- Jak długo? - spytał blondyn.

Coulson pokręcił głową.

\- Ciężko stwierdzić. - Agent nie mówił prawdy, nie wtedy, gdy jego wokół jego oczu były obecne te małe, niemal niewidoczne zmarszczki, ale Steve nie potrafił zmusić się do spróbowania wyduszenia od niego więcej informacji. - Myślimy, że w chwili obecnej wciąż jest w okolicy. Patrolujemy cały ruch naziemny oraz powietrzny, Kapitanie.

Natasha uśmiechnęła się niebezpiecznie.

\- Dajcie mi dziesięć minut sam na sam z jednym z tych idiotów, a dostaniecie wszystkie informacje, które chcecie - zwróciła się rudowłosa do Phila.

\- W to nie wątpię. Póki co... - Mężczyzna spojrzał na blondyna. - Przetrząśnijcie budynek?

\- Tak. Myślę, że powinniśmy wysłać Thora na zwiad. Może zauważy coś z góry. - Steve wyrwał tarczę z maski ciężarówki, a po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się szczęk metalu. - Hydra jest szybka, ale niezbyt dyskretna.

\- Całkowicie się zgadzam.

W tym czasie Clint podszedł do pierwszego samochodu i zachichotał pod nosem, gdy zajrzał pod jego maskę.

\- W tym brakuje sporo części. Albo oszczędzają na mechaniku albo Stark skanibalizował je w jakimś innym celu. Albo by się upewnić, że ta ciężarówka nigdzie nie pojedzie.

\- Prawdopodobnie i to i to. - Usta blondyna rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, słabym, ale przynajmniej prawdziwym. - Co ty, do diabła, planujesz, Tony?

\- Znajdźmy go i się dowiedzmy. - Coulson również delikatnie się uśmiechnął. - Na razie upewnijmy się, że Tony nie zostawił za sobą jeszcze jakichś innych małych niespodzianek, dobrze?

Jednym machnięciem dłoni Phil przykuł uwagę wszystkich agentów, po czym zaczął się oddalać od Avengersów, jednocześnie wysyłając swoich podwładnych w każdy kąt budynku.

Steve spojrzał na Natashę.

\- Jest jakaś szansa, że będziesz wstanie się dowiedzieć, gdzie go wywieźli?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, ale moje znajomości na tym obszarze nie mają zbytnich wpływów. Utrzymują się na powierzchni dzięki ukrywaniu się i pozostawaniem poza zasięgiem rekinów. A trzeba przyznać, że Hydra jest tutaj największym rekinem. Działają na własną rękę i nie pracują zbytnio na zlecenia. Clint?

Łucznik wciąż grzebał pod maską samochodu.

\- Może - odparł Barton. - Mam kilka własnych wtyczek, które powinny dać nam znak, jeśli coś zauważą. Koniec końców to właśnie mała mrówka ma największe szanse, by wydostać się z wielkiej paszczy rekina. Mogą nie wiedzieć, co planuje Hydra ani dlaczego chcieli właśnie Tony'ego, ale jeśli się przemieszczają, ktoś z pewnością będzie wiedział gdzie i jak. - W końcu mężczyzna się wyprostował, zatrzaskując klapę. - Zbadam kilka źródeł, w tym akurat jestem dobry.

Steve kiwnął głową.

\- Zobaczę, co ma do powiedzenia TARCZA. To... Dużo zmienia.

\- Tak, ale to wciąż my dowodzimy i Tony wciąż jest sobą. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu poruszał się po tym magazynie, co oznacza, że jest cały, jest w stanie myśleć i gdyby chcieli go zabić, to już by to zrobili. Potrzebują go żywego.

\- Wszystko, czego potrzebujemy, to czas - dokończyła Natasha.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że czas jest właśnie tym, co zostawił nam Tony - westchnął Steve. - Ruszajmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słownik:
> 
> \- AIM: agencja prowadzona przez Aldricha Killiana; Tony walczył z nimi w "Iron Man 3"  
> \- Kingpin: kolejny superprzestępca. Nie występuje w tym fanfiku, więc nie będę się o nim rozpisywać.  
> \- Harry Houdini: https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Houdini  
> \- skanibalizować: nie, wcale nie zrobiłam błędu pisząc te słowo - nie mam na myśli kanibalizmu. "Skanibalizować" oznacza "wykorzystanie części pochodzących z jakiegoś urządzenia (maszyny, samochodu) do naprawy innego egzemplarza"
> 
> Następny rozdział za dwa lub trzy tygodnie ;)


	3. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za kudosy! Chciałabym też życzyć Wam szczęśliwych i radosnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! <3

* * *

Tony uderzył z łomotem w ziemię, który wstrząsnął każdą komórką jego ciała, momentalnie go budząc, a krzesło, do którego udawał, że był wciąż przywiązany, doszczętnie się połamało.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebym prosił o pobudkę - oznajmił brunet, wpatrując się w podłogę. Jego twarz była przyciśnięta do metalowych paneli, więc nie miał zbytnio wyboru, by spojrzeć gdzieś indziej. - Obsługa jest tutaj beznadziejna. Będę musiał złożyć zażalenie do...

W tej chwili stopa odziana w ciężki but kopnęła go w bok. Mężczyzna z trudem zdławił okrzyk. Matko boska, to bolało. Kopiący zarechotał, a potem zatrzasnął drzwi, wychodząc. Dobrze. A nawet bardzo dobrze. Tony wolał zostać sam na sam ze swoim żebrami i naprawdę nie potrzebował żadnych innych gości na tym przyjęciu.

Gdy ból zelżał, inżynier wziął bardzo ostrożnie głęboki oddech. Uczucie, jakby go właśnie dźgnięto, nie było zaskoczeniem, ale mimo wszystko martwiło go. Oby był tylko posiniaczony. Bardzo posiniaczony. Mógł przeżyć siniaki, ale pęknięte żebra były po prostu koszmarem. Brunet nienawidził tej obezwładniającej agonii, która ogarniała go za każdym razem, gdy próbował oddychać, nienawidził owijania się cholernymi bandażami, a już w szczególności nienawidził ukrywania tego przed wszystkimi.

Tony spróbował się przekręcić i niemal stracił przytomność z bólu.

Dobra, nowa myśl. Pęknięte żebra było o niebo lepsze od połamanych. Połamane żebra nie były dokuczliwym problem - one były potencjalnym zagrożeniem życia. Więc tak, żebra były zdecydowanie pęknięte.

Jebana Hydra.

Nie potrzebował żadnego z tych nonsensów. Był już tak blisko, tak blisko wydostania się z pieprzonego magazynu, ale nieee, oczywiście oni się musieli pokazać - zbyt wiele nieoznaczonych samochodów, zbyt wielu ludzi ubranych na czarno celujących do niego ze zbyt wielu okien oraz drzwi. Proste obliczenie - porównanie szansy na ucieczkę z szansą na byciem przeniesionym - momentalnie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jego szanse na wydostanie się bez żadnej bezpiecznej drogi ucieczki, zabezpieczenia lub jakiejkolwiek informacji z kim miał w rzeczywistości do czynienia, były niemal równe zeru.

Oczywiście, gdyby wiedział, że była to walona Hydra, to spróbowałby skorzystać z tej nawet najmniejszej szansy. No cholera, nienawidził Hydry. Powaleni szaleńcy. Nie potrzebował tego wszystkiego.

Dobra, czas na szybkie oględziny. Dłonie wciąż były związane, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. Węzeł wyglądał na porządny, ale w rzeczywistości był beznadziejny i można było wyjąć z niego ręce w każdej chwili. Krzesło było w drzazgach, co oznaczało, że mógł się przenieść w inne miejsce i nikt nie uznałby tego za podejrzane. Był właśnie teraz przewożony, ponieważ podłoga pod nim wibrowała. Prawdopodobnie był na statku, sądząc po rozmiarze i kształcie pomieszczenia oraz fakcie, że jego uszu nie były przytkane przez zmianę ciśnienia. Wciąż był ubrany, wciąż miał na sobie te same buty. Wniosek? Jeżeli przeszukali go w tym czasie, gdy był nieprzytomny, to nie przeszukali go dokładnie.

Tak, wbrew pozorom bycie tym normalnym gościem w drużynie miało swoje plusy. Było to trochę wkurzające, bo nikt go nie brał na poważnie, ale gdy akurat działało to na jego korzyść brunet był naprawdę wdzięczny. Okej, cóż, zadowolony. Wdzięczny to trochę przesada.

Jednak w tym wypadku był naprawdę szczęśliwy, że wciąż miał na stopach swoje buty. Wychodzi na to, że jednak nie znaleźli małej zabawki, którą brunet ukrył pod wkładką w lewym bucie. Nie ma nic lepszego od najechania biura i znalezienia zepsutego, porzuconego sprzętu.

Ponieważ to, co przeciętny użytkownik komórki uważał za zepsute, a to, co uważał Tony za zepsute, były często bardzo, ale to bardzo dwiema różnymi rzeczami.

Inżynier potrzebował teraz trzech rzeczy. Prywatności, kilku minut oraz dostępu do głównego systemu. Plus cholernie dużo szczęścia. Tony wziął głęboki oddech i przeczołgał się przez pomieszczenie, by oprzeć się w końcu plecami o najbliższą ścianę.

Czas zabrać się do pracy.

*

\- Mamy gościa.

Głos Clinta wyraźnie zabrzmiał w słuchawce, a wszyscy unieśli głowy w oczekiwaniu na dalsze informacje. Coulson dotknął palcem swój komunikator.

\- Raport, Hawkeye. - Jego dłonie spoczywały na stole, który wciąż był cały zakryty papierami. Bruce oraz Steve pochylali się nad swoimi stosami dokumentów, próbując znaleźć jakieś wzorce lub informacje ukryte w księgach lub w raportach dostaw magazynu. TARCZA już niemal oczyściła budynek, lecz mimo to dookoła wciąż kręcili się ubrani na czarno agenci, którzy przez większość czasu robili wszystko, by omijać Avengersów szerokim łukiem.

\- Czy Fury powiedział coś o wciągnięciu War Machine do poszukiwań?

Brwi Phila uniosły się do góry.

\- Nie. - Mężczyzna spojrzał na Steve'a, który potrząsnął głową. Blondyn nie miał kontaktu z Pepper od czasu ich ostatniej rozmowy przez telefon i niby poznał Rhodesa, ale nie znał go zbyt dobrze. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z pułkownikiem sam na sam, nie bez Tony'ego u boku. - Zbliża się?

\- I to szybko. Rozkazy?

\- Mamy tylko potwierdzenie wizualne. Czy wygląda na to, że ma zamiar tu wylądować?

\- Tak, za jakieś czterdzieści pięć sekund.

Steve już kierował się w stronę drzwi, a Coulson był pół kroku za nim.

\- Znasz go? - zapytał agenta szeptem.

\- Spotkaliśmy się, ale nigdy z nim nie pracowałem.  Dyrektor Fury nie zgadza się z decyzją Starka, by zbroja pozostała w posiadaniu pułkownika Rhodesa, a gdy Fury jest niezadowolony, to zaczyna chodzić nadąsany, a przynajmniej tak to można opisać w przypadku normalnej osoby.  

\- A w przypadku Fury'ego? - Kąciki ust Steve'a mimowolnie uniosły się do góry.

\- W przypadku Fury'ego objawia się to szpiegowaniem oraz eksplozjami i zawsze te dwie rzeczy występują w równych ilościach - odparł krótko agent.

Mężczyźni weszli na parking w tym samym momencie, w którym srebrna zbroja ciężko wylądowała.

Steve przyjrzał się przybyszowi, gdy ten się prostował. Osobiście blondyn wolał zbroję Tony'ego - jasną, błyszczącą oraz smukłą, zaprojektowaną pod kątem szybkości i precyzji niż raczej siły rażenia. Szara zbroja Jamesa Rhodesa miała broń wystającą z każdego możliwego miejsca - pokaz siły, z którego Tony zawsze rezygnował.

Jednak głównymi powodami, dla którego Steve nie lubił tej wersji zbroi, był oczywiście fakt, że nie była to zbroja Iron Mana oraz to, że nie było w niej samego Tony'ego. Były to bardzo racjonalne i logiczne powody.

Wyrzucając z głowy dziwne myśli, blondyn zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Pułkowniku?

Wizjer uniósł się do góry, odkrywając zmęczoną, przepełnioną niepokojem twarz. Rhodes pozdrowił go kiwnięciem głowy, a następnie powtórzył ten sam gest w kierunku Phila.

\- Kapitanie. Agencie Coulson. Przepraszam, że przyleciałem bez uprzedzenia, ale mam dla ciebie informacje, Kapitanie Rogers. Muszę porozmawiać z tobą na osobności.

\- Yhym, jasne. Nie - odpowiedział sarkastycznie Clint. Steve nawet nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był w tej chwili łucznik, ale było jasne, że przypatrywał się całej sytuacji.

\- Spocznij, Hawkeye - odparł Coulson spokojnym głosem.

\- Możemy wejść do środka - zaczął Steve, ale gość od razu zaczął potrząsać głową.

\- Na osobności znaczy na osobności. Przykro mi, ale to, co chcę powiedzieć, jest przeznaczone dla twoich uszów... - Mężczyzna na chwilę urwał, przeczesując teren wzrokiem, najwyraźniej również próbując znaleźć Bartona.  - I oczów wyłącznie.

\- Sir, jeśli ma pan informacje dotyczące położenia Starka - wtrącił się Coulson. - To są to informacje, których potrzebuje cała drużyna.

\- Ma pan swoje rozkazy, agencie Coulson, a ja ma swoje - odciął się James z napięciem wymalowanym na twarzy. - A czas nam ucieka. Muszę pomówić z tobą sam na sam, Kapitanie.

Steve wpatrywał się w Rhodesa, rozważając opcje.

\- W porządku - powiedział w końcu. Jeśli Tony mu ufał, to Steve również to zrobi, nawet jeśli wciąż nie był do końca do niego przekonany. - Możemy pójść gdzieś indziej, jeśli pan tak woli. Albo pożyczyć jeden z wozów TARCZY.

\- To nie wystarczy - Rhodes raz jeszcze pokręcił głową. - Chciałbym, żebyś wyjął swoją słuchawkę i poszedł ze mną. Niedaleko. Ale wystarczająco daleko, bym był pewny, że nie zostaniemy zaskoczeni przez nieproszone towarzystwo.

\- Nie. Ma. Takiej. Jebanej. Opcji. - Głos Hawkeye'a był pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji.

Coulson uniósł rękę do góry, próbując załagodzić sytuację.

\- Nie powiem, że mi to odpowiada - oznajmił agent, a jego wzrok przeskakiwał pomiędzy dwójką mężczyzn. - Straciliśmy już jednego członka drużyny. Nie chcemy stracić kolejnego.

\- Chciałbym pomóc w odbiciu go. Chcę, żeby wrócił, ale do tego potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Pułkownik napotkał spojrzenie Steve'a, a jego brązowe oczy były, pomimo obecnej sytuacji, spokojne oraz opanowane. - Musisz mi zaufać, Kapitanie, ponieważ ja ci ufam.

Steve skinął głową. Unosząc dłoń do góry, blondyn wyjął komunikator z ucha i wręczył go Coulsonowi, ignorując głośne, bardzo bogate przekleństwa Clinta wydobywające się z urządzenia. Mężczyzna posłał Philowi słaby uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam za to - powiedział, a agent wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Poradzę sobie z nim. - Phil zwrócił się do Rhodesa. - Chcę ramy czasowej.

\- Pół godziny. Maksymalnie.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo - Coulson przytaknął. Jego twarz była napięta, a zmarszczki wokół jego jasnych oczów jeszcze bardziej wyraźne. - Kapitanie, twoja drużyna już jest na skraju wytrzymałości. Dopilnuję, by nie zrobili czegoś głupiego, ale jeśli przekroczysz limit czasu chociaż o minutę...

\- Wiem. Thor?

\- Przypilnuję go, by został na ziemi.

Żołnierz wyciągnął rękę.

\- Latałeś już wcześniej z Tonym?

W tamtej chwili blondyn o mało co nie odtrącił dłoni Rhodesa. Tak, latał już z Tonym i to więcej razy, niż mógłby zliczyć. W zasadzie, to nawet lubił, gdy Tony go niósł, ale Rhodes nie był nim. Zamiast tego Steve zacisnął zęby i objął ręką ramiona pułkownika. Mężczyzna chwycił go wokół pasa.

\- Trzymaj się. - Wizjer wrócił na miejsce i za nim jeszcze przybysz miał szansę wystartować, strzała wbiła się w ziemię pomiędzy jego stopami. - Słodko - skomentował mężczyzna.

Steve naciągnął na głowę kaptur.

 - On ma własne sposoby na radzenie sobie ze stresem - wyjaśnił krótko, nie przejmując się za bardzo, będąc pewnym, że Coulson opanuje za chwilę sytuację. Zresztą, gdyby Hawkeye naprawdę chciał ich zatrzymać albo chociaż dać ostrzeżenie, to użyłby strzały elektromagnetycznej, a nie tej zwykłej.

Rhodes poprawił uścisk, upewniając się, że Steve nie wyślizgnie mu się w czasie lotu i wzbił się w powietrze. Steve spojrzał w dół, gdy nabierali wysokości - Natasha właśnie wybiegła z magazynu, ale z jej twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać. Bruce był tuż za rudowłosą, a Thor wylądował obok Coulsona i sądząc po jego ruchach, półbóg nie był zadowolony, bo chyba właśnie kłócił się, żywo gestykulując. 

Ale jednak Thor został, tak jak obiecał Phil. Wszyscy zostali na dole. Steve pomachał im, gdy on i Rhodes byli jeszcze wciąż widoczni.

Była to szybka podróż i po chwili mężczyźni wylądowali na skraju małego lasu, a Steve puścił się zbroi jeszcze zanim jego stopy dotknęły ziemi.

\- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? To jakaś oficjalna wizyta związana z wojskiem? A może Pepper powiedziała ci...

\- Nie do końca. Pepper nie złamała protokołu StarkIndustries. Dostałem cynk z moich własnych źródeł. Oficjalny powód mojej podróży to pomoc amerykańskiej armii w rozwiązaniu jakiegoś problemu. Nie mogę zostać, ponieważ TARCZA nie opublikowała sprawy porwania Tony'ego, ale jest coś, o czym musisz wiedzieć.

James wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Wiem, że Howard był twoim przyjacielem, ale ja go osobiście nie znoszę. Tak tylko mówię to dla jasności już na samym początku.

Steve zamrugał, nie wiedząc jaki związek ma z tym wszystkim Howard, ale powoli pokiwał głową.

\- To typowa reakcja wśród przyjaciół Tony'ego. Nie zawsze było łatwo po prostu lubić Howarda, ale jeśli znało się go dobrze, można było dostrzec więcej niż tylko jego typowe zachowanie.

Ale nie było to proste. Czasami Howard bywał aż nazbyt bystry - w jednej chwili był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, a w drugiej twoim największym wrogiem. Był na przemian tak uparty, że sam nie wiedział czego chciał, tylko po to, by zaraz porzucić wszystko, co jeszcze moment temu go interesowało.

Jednak mimo to mężczyzna był zdatny do ogromnej lojalności, a jego pokazy geniuszu niemal oślepiały, gdy się było ich świadkiem, a co dopiero wtedy, gdy się ich doświadczało na własnej skórze. Howarda można było porównać do bomby - miał minimalny bezpieczny dystans i jeśli go przekroczyłeś, gdy akurat się nakręcał, to miałeś szczęście, jeśli wychodziłeś z tego wszystkiego żywy. Był odważny oraz wytrzymały, ale jednocześnie tak podatny na własne demony, że fakt, iż osiągnął tak wiele, był dosłownie cudem.

Kochanie Howarda Starka było łatwe. Nienawidzenie go było jeszcze łatwiejsze.

Czasami Steve chciał desperacko zapytać Howarda czemu. Czemu pobrał się i miał dziecko? Czy zrobił to, ponieważ było to czymś, co powinien był zrobić tak wysoko postawiony mężczyzna? Czy było to przez presje wywieraną przez innych? Czy naprawdę kochał Marię i cieszył się, gdy była koło niego? Czy chciał Tony'ego? Czy cieszył się, kiedy jego syn się urodził? Czy ciąża Marii była przypadkowa czy planowana? Czy cieszyli się z dziecka czy nie do końca? Albo, co gorsza, żałowali?

Czy byłoby łatwiej kochać tego małego, zagubionego, sfrustrowanego chłopca, gdyby ten był radośniejszy i nie aż tak inteligentny? Czy relacja Howarda z jego jedynym dzieckiem, z jego jedynym krewnym, była tak krucha, ponieważ mężczyzna nie mógł znieść myśli, iż Tony był mądrzejszy od niego?

Że Tony i to, co ten chłopak mógł osiągnąć, przerośnie jego własne dokonania w krótkim czasie?

Gdy nachodziły go mroczne myśli, Steve zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem Howard specjalnie nie miażdżył ducha Tony'ego, jego ciekawości, zaparcia oraz poczucia własnej wartości, by temu zapobiec. Nigdy nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale tak, zastanawiał się nad tym. Ponieważ widział te nieliczne zdjęcia, które ocalały z dzieciństwa inżyniera - ogromne brązowe oczy, chude łokcie, uparta twarz pod burzą dzikich ciemnych włosów - i nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ktoś nie mógł kochać tego chłopca. Tego wrażliwego, pełnego energii dzieciaka, który wpatrywał się w obiektyw kamery, jakby był jego największym wrogiem, a jednocześnie wyglądał, jakby chciał, by ktoś go przytulił.

Sądząc po jego własnych wspomnieniach o Howardzie oraz aktualnych uczuciach Tony'ego względem jego rodziców, ten mały chłopiec nie dostał tego, czego chciał.

Więc może o to chodziło. Że Howard był jaki? Zamknięty w sobie? Przestraszony? Rozżalony? I to względem swojego własnego dziecka? A Tony uznałby, że zachowanie ojca było jego winą, ponieważ wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, w umyśle Tony'ego Starka było lepsze od obojętności?

Za każdym razem, gdy Steve przyłapywał Tony'ego na rzucaniu naprawdę złośliwych komentarzy, unikaniu kontaktu fizycznego czy odpowiadaniu na słowa pochwały lub komplementy autoironicznymi żartami, blondyn nienawidził Howarda, nienawidził go z taką siłą, że aż dziwił się samemu sobie. Nienawidził go za niezainwestowanie chociaż odrobiny wysiłku, który mógłby zmienić życie Tony'ego.

Rhodes odchrząknął głośno, sprowadzając Steve'a do rzeczywistości.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Nigdy go nie poznałem. Ale musiałem poradzić sobie ze skutkami jego działań. Wiem, że dzieciaki często pamiętają rzeczy inaczej, niż w rzeczywistości było, że mają lekko spaczony punkt widzenia, ale Tony chwilami bywa wystarczająco szalony, bym wiedział, że jego dzieciństwo nie zaliczało się do tych szczęśliwych.

\- Poznałem go na MIT. Był genialny, wkurzony i pijany już w wieku piętnastu lat. Niedowaga, niemal głodujący oraz tym podobne... Nie stajesz się taki, jeśli pochodzisz z kochającej rodziny. - Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech, w którym było słychać coś szorstkiego. Blondyn nic nie powiedział, dając szansę najlepszemu przyjacielowi Tony'ego na pozbieranie się.

Było widać, że pułkownik ledwo nad sobą panował, gdy znów przemówił.

\- Nienawidziłem Howarda Starka bardziej niż jakiejkolwiek żyjącej osoby, a nigdy nawet go nie spotkałem. Mówię ci to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żebyś zrozumiał, że nie podchodzę do tego racjonalnie, a co dopiero obiektywnie. - Rhodes zerknął w stronę Rogersa, a mięsień w jego szczęce zadrgał. - Przypisuję mu tylko i wyłącznie samolubne powody wyjaśniające jego działania, ponieważ ten facet był naprawdę skończonym dupkiem i wszystko, co zrobił, wciąż wisi nad Tonym jak czarna chmura.

Steve tylko kiwnął głową.

James wpatrywał się w niego zmrużonymi oczami oraz zaciśniętymi ustami. Mężczyzna nabrał powietrza do płuca, a blondyn zobaczył, że jego ramiona unoszą się i opadają, pomimo tego, że mężczyzna był w zbroi.

\- Co wiesz o akcji ratunkowej, gdy Tony został schwytany w Afganistanie?

Niespodziewający się takiego pytania Steve przez chwilę milczał, przypominając sobie szczegóły porwania sprzed kilku lat.

\- Przeczytałem raporty. To ty byłeś tym, który go znalazł, prawda?

\- Tak. Po trzech miesiącach szukania. - Oczy Rhodesa były bez wyrazu. - Zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek jakim cudem go znaleźliśmy?

\- Wykonał wtedy swój pierwszy lot w prototypie zbroi Iron Mana, racja? Wykryliście ruch?

-Tak, ale tylko dlatego, ponieważ już szukaliśmy w okolicach tamtego obszaru - powiedział cicho niższy mężczyzna. - Afganistan jest naprawdę dużym krajem. I nie mieliśmy żadnego tropu poza miejscem, z którego został porwany. Po tym po prostu przepadł, jakby wskoczył do króliczej nory, ale ostatecznie zdołał się z niej sam wydostać. Znaleźliśmy go, ponieważ podążaliśmy za ścieżką, którą pozostawił po sobie.

Żołnierz ucichł, rozważając. 

\- Tony ma nadajnik wszczepiony w szyję, tuż za czwartym kręgiem.

Steve gapił się na niego, nie do końca wciąż rozumiejąc, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Co? - Blondyn złapał Rhodesa za ramię, przyciągając mężczyznę do siebie z odrobinę zbyt dużą siłą. Pułkownik zachwiał się na piętach udowadniając, że nawet zbroja nie stanowiła zbytniego wyzwania dla siły Steve'a. - Co powiedziałeś?

Rhodes uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego opanowanym, ciepłym wzrokiem.

\- Tony Stark - powtórzył raz jeszcze ciemnowłosy. - Ma ukryte urządzenie śledzące w swojej szyi. I nikt o nim nie wiem.

Steve zakołysał się, ledwo utrzymując się na nogach.

\- Jak to jest możliwe? - W końcu zaczęło do niego docierać, co to wszystko oznaczało. Strach, nadzieja oraz niedowierzania walczyły ze sobą, ale Rogers chwilowo zdusił te wszystkie uczucia. - Jak... Kto... - Jego głowa nagle się uniosła. - Pepper wie o tym? TARCZA?

\- Nikt nie wie, Kapitanie. Nawet Tony nie wie. Do teraz byłem jedyną osobą, która o tym wiedziała. - Usta Rhodesa wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, który jednak nie zawierał w sobie ani krzty humoru. - Teraz ty jesteś drugą.

Steve potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie rozumiem - przyznał głośno.

Rhodes spojrzał na niego, ale zaraz odwrócił wzrok.

\- Gdy Tony został schwytany w Afganistanie, wiedzieliśmy, że nie został zabity na miejscu. Informacje mówiły, że był żywy, gdy został zabrany, ale był za to ranny. Spędziliśmy trzy miesiące na poszukiwaniach, ponieważ mieliśmy pełne wsparcie StarkIndustries, a wojsko nie skakało na myśl, że zawartość tego mózgu mogła wpaść w niepowołane ręce. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, poszukiwania zostałyby prawdopodobnie odwołane, ale w tamtym czasie Tony był głównym dostawcą zbrojenia dla Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jednym z najbardziej znanych sekretów w świecie broni jest to, że Tony buduje rzeczy tak, że potem może je sam obejść. Facet nie lubi, gdy coś nie ma tylnego wejścia i to jest niebezpieczne.

\- Szczególnie wtedy, gdy jest w rękach naszych wrogów.

Rhodes znów umilkł, uważnie rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Trzy miesiące to dużo czasu, szczególnie wtedy, gdy nie musisz spać, a twoim jedynym zadaniem, jedyną rzeczą, na której musisz skupić swój niezwykły umysł, to znalezienie twojego twórcy.

I wtedy w głowie Steve'a wszystko nagle wskoczyło na swoje miejsce z niemalże słyszalnym dźwiękiem.

\- Jarvis - powiedział blondyn.

\- Jarvis - zgodził się mężczyzna w zbroi. - Jarvis, który wie więcej o Tonym niż jakiekolwiek inne żywe stworzenia na Ziemi. Trzy miesiące to w cholerę czasu, ale dla superkomputera, jakim jest Jarvis, równie dobrze może to być wieczność. Podczas gdy reszta z nas miała jeszcze inne zajęcia, Jarvis poświęcił siebie tylko i wyłącznie na znalezienie Tony'ego. I znalazł coś, co my przegapiliśmy.

Rhodes zdjął rękawicę z ręki, a następnie dotknął swojej klatki piersiowej. Dotknięta część zbroi przemieściła się, ukazując ukrytą szczelinę, z której mężczyzna wyłowił złożony kawałek papieru i podał go po chwili Steve'owi. 

\- Nie jest zaskakujące to, że umknęło to naszej uwadze. Jest malusie, w dosyć kłopotliwej lokalizacji i pojawia się na wszystkich rentgenach od kiedy Tony miał osiem lat. Tylko w jednym skanie nie zostało to wykryte.

Kapitan rozłożył kartkę - było to prześwietlenie karku oraz czaszki z profilu.  Zaznaczono na nim kółkiem niemal niewidoczną kreskę ukrytą pomiędzy kośćmi kręgosłupa.

\- Nadajnik pozostał niezauważany głównie ze względu na rozmiar oraz lokalizację, jak i również po części przez to, że wyglądał na nieaktywny. A że Tony gardzi opieką medyczną, Jarvis posiada więcej danych na jego temat niż ktokolwiek inny i w końcu zaczął zastanawiać się czym to, do diabła, jest. Wyglądało to na kawałek kości albo odłamek metalu, który jakoś się tam znalazł, ale skany wykluczyły obie opcje. A więc co to było i co tam robiło? A co ważniejsza, kto to coś tam umieścił?

Steve wpatrywał się kartkę, zaciskając na niej palce.

\- Howard.

\- Howard to jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienie - zgodził się z nim Rhodes. - I nie jest to wyjaśnienie, które mi się podoba. - Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Jedyny rentgen w jego dokumentacji medycznej, na którym nadajnik nie jest obecny, był zrobiony, gdy Tony miał siedem lat. Spadł wtedy z dachu, łamiąc obojczyk, więc kark również został uwzględniony w prześwietleniu. Jakieś osiemnaście miesięcy później Tony został hospitalizowany po porwaniu. W tamtym momencie to coś było już widoczne na prześwietleniach.

\- Powiedziałeś, że jest to nadajnik? - zapytał Steve, nie chcąc dawać sobie nadziei, a potem radzić sobie z rozczarowaniem, jeśli ta nadzieja okazałaby się pusta.

\- Tak jakby. W tym problem, Kapitanie. Według obecnych standardów, ta rzecz to antyk, a w czasie, w którym Howard ją stworzył, nie mogła być nadajnikiem. - James zauważył wymalowane na twarzy Steve'a zagubienie. Po czym nabrał nerwowo powietrza. - Sam tego nie rozumiem, ale Jarvis twierdzi, że jest to unikalna kombinacja stopów metali, która, cóż, nieustannie wibruje, jak to ujął Jarvis. Wytwarza pewnego rodzaju sygnaturę, która została zarejestrowana w czasie skanów, ale Jarvis nigdy zbytnio się nią nie zainteresował aż do czasu, gdy Tony zniknął. Miał już wszystkie dane, musiał je tylko przeanalizować. Z dostępem do globalnej sieci potężnych satelitów i narzędzi naukowych, Jarvis zdołał wychwycić sygnał, znacznie zawężając obszar poszukiwań do potencjalnej lokacji.

\- Kiedy Tony miał osiem lat, jest mało prawdopodobne, że Howard miał odpowiednie sensory do śledzenia sygnału. Być może mógł być w stanie go wykryć, ale to wszystko. Tylko "tak" lub "nie", żadnych innych danych.

Steve potrząsnął głową.

\- Więc dlaczego?

\- Cała reakcja jest zasilana, z brak lepszego sposobu opisania tego, ciałem Tony'ego. To coś w jego karku jest, w gruncie rzeczy, wszczepione do jego systemu nerwowego, więc wysyła sygnał tylko wtedy, gdy Tony żyje. Jarvis myśli, że pierwotnym zadaniem tego urządzenia nie było śledzenie miejsca lokalizacji.

\- Jego zadaniem było potwierdzenie, czy Tony żyje. - Dokończył Steve pustym głosem.

\- Tak. A ponieważ nienawidzę Howarda Starka, to bez wyrzutów sumienia zakładam, że facet nie chciał płacić okupu, jeśli jego dzieciak był martwy. - Gdy Steve uniósł gwałtownie głowę, brunet tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Ostrzegłem cię na samym początku. Przepraszam. - Rhodes nie brzmiał, jakby naprawdę było mu przykro, ale Steve nie mógł mu mieć tego za złe.

\- Podsumowując, Howard wszczepił tą małą zabaweczkę Tony'emu, ale albo nigdzie o tym nie wspomniał, albo zniszczył wszystkie dowody zanim umarł. Nie mamy żadnych informacji. Jarvis przegrzebał się przez wszystkie bazy danych, pliki, dosłownie każdą możliwą rzecz. Nie ma żadnej wzmianki na ten temat ani w dokumentacji StarkIndustries ani dokumentach osobistych, które po nim pozostały.

Blondyn z trudem rozluźnił uścisk. Strona była cała pognieciona.

\- Ale Jarvis może wyśledzić sygnał.

\- Do pewnego stopnia. Nawet z postępem technologicznym i całym czasem, który miał na udoskonalenie algorytmów, których użył ostatnim razem, Jarvis wciąż może tylko zawęzić obszar poszukiwań do ogólnych terenów geograficznych.

\- Ile dokładnie?

\- Zależy, czy Tony się przemieszcza oraz gęstości sensorów w obszarze, w którym akurat się znajduje. W Afganistanie było to około trzystu kilometrów kwadratowych jebanej pustyni, wybacz mój piękny język. A jeśli skończy w zaludnionym obszarze? Jarvis powinien być w stanie zawęzić obszar do około stu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów kwadratowych. To wciąż bardzo duży teren do przetrząśnięcia, ale wciąż o niebo mniejszy od całego świata.

\- Wezmę to, co mam - wydusił Steve. - Czemu te całe podchody, pułkowniku?

 - Nie ufam Fury'emu tak bardzo, jak daleko bym mógł nim rzucić, a nawet w zbroi nie jest to wcale tak dużo. Jarvis był w systemie TARCZY - on ufa jemu jeszcze mniej. Poprzednim razem Jarvis musiał mi o tym powiedzieć. Potrzebował nóg na ziemi. Tym razem dał mi pozwolenie, bym również powiedział o tym tobie.

\- Ale nie reszcie drużyny? - Serce Steve'a boleśnie zabiło.

James znów wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jarvis pozostawił tę decyzję tobie. - Jego twarz drgnęła, jak gdyby mężczyzna chciał się uśmiechnąć. - Gratulacje. Najmądrzejszy system na całym świecie zdecydował w ciebie uwierzyć.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Gdyby Tony wiedział, co ciągle ze sobą nosi, wygrzebałby to ze swojej szyi najbliższym ostrym przedmiotem, który by akurat koło niego leżał. Znając Tony'ego, a wierz mi, znam go aż za dobrze, oznaczałoby to dźgnięciem się w kręgosłup długopisem. Z pewnością już zauważyłeś, że Tony ma problemy z kontrolowaniem siebie, problemy z tatusiem oraz warczy, gdy ktoś próbuje nim rządzić. Jarvis też jest tego świadomy, że gdyby nasz wynalazca o tym wiedział, to od razu spróbowałby się tego pozbyć, ale jest to tak blisko rdzenia kręgowego, że nawet prawdziwa operacja niosłaby za sobą potencjalne ryzyko śmierci. Gdyby Fury o tym wiedział, to nie wydaje mi się, że poszłoby to dużo lepiej. A masz w swoim zespole aż trzech agentów TARCZY.

Steve momentalnie zaczął potrząsać głową.

\- Nie. Oni wszyscy wiedzą do czego jest zdolny Fury. Nie wspomną nic o tym w raportach nawet jeśli jedynym powodem byłoby bezpieczeństwo Tony'ego.

\- Romanoff i Barton to jeszcze może tak. Ale Coulson? - Rhodes spojrzał na niego ciężkim wzrokiem. - Nie ma szans. Chyba od zawsze pracował dla Fury'ego i to się nie zmieni. Coulson doskonale wie, kto podpisuje jego czeki z wypłatą. - Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, lecz po chwili od razu się rozluźniły. - To wojskowy, Kapitanie. Będzie wypełniał dane mu rozkazy.

Wzrok Steve padł na trzymaną kartkę.

\- To prawda. A teraz wypełnia rozkazy dane przez Avengersów. Coulson zatrzyma tę informację dla siebie.

James obserwował go z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Steve spędził z Tonym wystarczająco czasu, by być w stanie odczytać jego język ciała, gdy ten miał na sobie zbroję. Sposób, w jaki przenosił ciężar z nogi na nogę lub gdy zbroja na ramionach przesuwała się w zależności, czy inżynier był spięty lub odprężony oraz napięte plecy czy kark, które wywoływały zgrzytające odgłosy metalu przy nawet najmniejszym ruchu – był w stanie to wszystko odczytać i zauważyć. Blondyn nie drgnął ani nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Coulson jest po naszej stronie. Gwarantuję za niego swoim życiem.

\- I przez to gwarantujesz również życiem Tony'ego - wytknął drugi mężczyzna.

\- Z jego życiem jestem znacznie bardziej ostrożniejszy niż ze swoim.

Cisza przeciągała się w nieskończoność, aż w końcu pułkownik słabo się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiem, Kapitanie, wierzę ci. - Ciemnowłosy wziął głęboki oddech, a z jego twarzy uleciały wszelkie pozostałości humoru, które jeszcze sekundę temu tam były. - Nie rozmawiajcie o tym publicznie. Żadnych dyskusji na temat sytuacji przez żadne urządzenie, do którego może włamać się TARCZA. - Rhodes otworzył kolejną ukrytą kieszeń i wręczył Steve'owi lśniący StarkPhone. - To bezpośrednie łącze do Jarvisa. Nie do namierzenia, nie do zhakowania. Powie ci o wszystkim, o czym musisz wiedzieć oraz pomoże, jeśli będzie w stanie. Jarvis jest z tobą, nie ważne co się dzieje. On nie zaryzykuje życia Tony'ego. Jednak jeśli ten układ nie wyjdzie mu na dobre, on to zapamięta na bardzo długo.

Steve parsknął cicho śmiechem.

\- Zgaduję, że Jarvis jako wróg nie jest czymś, co byś polecał.

\- Robię, co w mojej mocy, by nie wkurzyć Jarvisa, a pamiętaj, że ja nie żyję w tym samym budynku, który on kontroluje. Posiadanie go jako wroga byłoby, krótko mówiąc, żywym koszmarem.

\- Zrozumiane. - Steve składał kartkę wzdłuż już istniejących linii, aż nie była na tyle mała, że mógł ją włożyć do jednej z kieszonek w swoim pasie. W pewnej chwili blondyn się zatrzymał. Musiał o to zapytać, ale nie chciał mówić tego na głos. - On żyje. - Było to stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

Nie było możliwości, by mógł to wymówić jako pytanie.

\- Tak. Nadajnik świeci na tyle jasno, że Jarvis jest tego pewien. Jest żywy i się przemieszcza. - Rhodes zdołał wykrzesać odrobinę uśmiechu. - Odbijemy go.

\- Tak. Odbijemy. - Steve wciągał powietrze powolnymi, bolesnymi oddechami. - Okej - powiedział. Mężczyzna przetarł dłonią twarz, ignorując fakt, iż jego ręka się trzęsła. Zmusił palce do zmniejszenia uścisku wokół telefonu. Już sama ulga mogła złamać człowieka.

Oczywiście nadzieja mogła być jeszcze gorsza.

\- Gdyby chcieli go martwego, to już byśmy zbierali jego szczątki - stwierdził James, a bezceremonialność tego stwierdzenia była jak cios w żołądek. Steve cofnął się o krok, jakby słowa na prawdę miały go uderzyć. - Wiesz, że mam rację - dodał pułkownik. - On żyje i jest znacznie bardziej silniejszy, niż nawet ty mógłbyś kiedykolwiek podejrzewać. W szczególności jak na cywila. Utrzyma siebie przy życiu, dopóki go nie znajdziemy.

\- Wiem, że sobie poradzi. A teraz wracajmy. Kończy nam się czas, a ja wolałbym zabrać Avengersów w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, zanim zdetonuję tą szczególną bombę prosto w ich twarze. Dobrze czy nie, ale to zmienia całą sytuację

Rhodes kiwnął głową i wyciągnął ramię w stronę blondyna.

\- Podrzucę cię, ale potem od razu muszę znikać. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań, będziesz musiał zadać je bezpośrednio Jarvisowi. Powodzenia, Kapitanie.

\- Dziękuję, pułkowniku. Za wszystko. - Steve mocno zacisnął zęby, szykując się na podróż powrotną. Wkrótce to wszystko się skończy. Z tym, z Jarvisem - dzięki Bogu za Jarvisa - będą w stanie znaleźć Tony'ego i wszystko się skończy.

Musiał w to wierzyć.

*

Szorstkie dłonie zignorowały jego próby wyrwania się, przyciskając go do krzesła. Wiedząc, co miało zaraz nadejść, Tony wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Kiedy worek został zerwany z jego głowy, brunet zamrugał, niemal ślepy, nim w końcu jego oczy się przyzwyczaiły do światła.

\- Och - wykrztusił, rozglądając się dookoła, a jego głowa niemal bezwładnie toczyła się z boku na bok na bezkostnym karku. - Dzięki Bogu, już myślałem, że to jest kolejna sesja z radą zarządu.

Inżynier był świadomy nadciągającego ciosu, więc w porę się na niego przygotował, napinając mięśnie brzucha. Wciąż bolało jak sukinsyn, gdy ciężka pięść uderzyła go w żołądek. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że inżynier aż się pochylił do przodu i wciąż wciągał haustami powietrze, gdy został podciągnięty do góry za włosy.

\- Jak zawsze ze sprytnymi odzywkami - powiedział mu do ucha gładki głos ze słyszalnym niemieckim akcentem.

\- Jestem oburzony - wydusił Tony, a ton jego głosu był na skraju histerycznego chichotu. - Wszystko we mnie jest sprytne, nie tylko odzywki. - Tym zarobił sobie na kolejne uderzenie.

\- Jeśli go zabijecie, to nie będę zainteresowany negocjacjami. - Rozbrzmiał zimny kontrolowany głos Fury'ego, a Stark z trudem skupił swój wzrok.

\- Serio? - wykrztusił, a zarówno w jego głowie jak i głosie skakało coś małego oraz rozbawionego, jakby mała iskierka czarnego humoru. - Wideokonferencja na żywo? Naprawdę myśleliście, że to dobry pomysł? Sadzanie mnie przed jebaną kamerą? Pozwólcie, że wam powiem, że był to głupi, ale to bardzo, bardzo...

Kolejne uderzenie, które akurat tym razem padło na tą złą stronę żeber i mężczyzna ledwo powstrzymał się przed zwymiotowaniem. Może i uprzykrzyłby im trochę tym życie, ale z drugiej strony nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na spędzenie najbliższej przyszłości w obrzyganym ubraniu, więc lepiej tego nie robić. Nie było to tego warte.

\- Czy nie moglibyście go po prostu zakneblować, proszę? - zapytał Fury z lekkim westchnięciem pobrzmiewającym w jego głosie.

\- To nie jest moim największym problemem - oznajmił oficer Hydry. - Pozwólmy nauczyć mu się w bolesny sposób, że w obecności lepszych od siebie należy trzymać język za zębami. Stark nie jest pierwszym dzieciakiem z niewyparzoną gębą, z którego trzeba było siłą wybijać bezczelność z głowy.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli jeszcze do tej pory się tego nie nauczyłem, to nie sądzę, że akurat ty będziesz w stanie tego dokonać - odparł Tony, a chwilę później jego głowa została poderwana do góry. Szarpnięcie było na tyle mocne, że w oczach bruneta błysnęły łzy. Jego wzrok napotkał zimne, pogardliwe spojrzenie tylko na sekundę, po czym szybko spojrzał w inną stronę. Było to zamierzone zagranie, które najwidoczniej zadziało, bo oficer nagle się zaśmiał, dalej się w niego wpatrując.

\- Och, możemy być bardzo... Przekonujący.

Tony zesztywniał, a uderzenia, które nastąpiły moment później były szybkie oraz brutalne. Gdy po raz któryś ciężka pięść uderzyła go w brzuch, brunet pochylił się do przodu, przygryzając z całej siły wnętrze policzka. Kaszląc i krztusząc się, inżynier wypluł krew na ziemię, a torturujący go mężczyzna znów zarechotał, kładąc jeden z palców pod podbródkiem Tony'ego, unosząc w ten sposób jego głowę do góry. Brunet wypuścił trzymane w płucach powietrze, przez co w kącikach jego ust pojawiły się kropelki krwi.

\- A teraz?

Tony przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego szklanym, nieostrym wzrokiem.

\- Sorka - zdołał powiedzieć. - Wciąż nie jestem najszlachetniejszym człowiekiem w okolicy. - Jego usta wykrzywiły się w bolesnym uśmiechu, ukazując zabarwione na czerwono zęby.

Dobra, chyba raczej zasłużył sobie na tego liścia. Ale było, kurwa, warto.

Ciemnowłosy odchylił bezwładnie głowę do tyłu, udając, że miał problemy ze skupieniem się. Po drugiej stronie wideokonferencji Fury, Coulson oraz Maria Hill utrzymywali najlepsze pokerowe miny, jakie Tony kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Czy wy gracie w pokera? - odezwał się głośno. - Ponieważ wasze... Wasze miny są naprawdę mistrzowskie, ktoś już wam to kiedyś powiedział? Idę o zakład, że wy wszyscy po prostu wymiatacie w pokerze. Avengersi nie są tacy dobrzy, Natasha dosłownie zamiata nami podłogę, co jest, jednym słowem, żenuj... - Kaszel znów wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem, a na jego ustach ponownie pojawiła się krew. - Żenujące, poważnie.

\- Stark... - zaczął Fury.

\- Nie, nie, czy Coulson kiedyś wam się wygadał, że raz złapał nas na graniu w rozbieranego pokera w kuchni? - przerwał mu szybko Tony, a pomiędzy wypowiedzianymi słowami dało się słyszeć chichot.

\- Nie bez powodu nie znalazło się to w żadnym oficjalnym raporcie - odpowiedział spokojnie Coulson.

\- I dobrze, że nie stało się inaczej. - Brunet się śmiał już teraz na całego, głośno i nienaturalnie, histeria wyraźnie obecna w jego tonie. Inżynier usłyszał, jak jego głos przybiera tą niepokojąco wysoką nutę, więc spróbował oddychać wolniej, a jego głowa przetoczyła się w stronę klatki piersiowej. - Jedno trzeba powiedzieć: nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy siedząc tylko i wyłącznie w bokserkach przy piątce innych facetów, gdy Natasha wyłożyła te dwie pary. No serio, odrzuciła asa. Kto tak robi? Kto odrzuca asa i wykłada trójkę, a potem piątkę i czwórkę i myślisz, że ta zołza ma cholernego flusha, ale co to to nie, zaraz ci wykłada kolejną czwórkę i piątkę i w ten sposób ma podwójną parę, to było po prostu...

Tony urwał, nie mogąc przestać chichotać, a łzy kręciły się w kącikach jego oczów.

\- Wystarczy. Zakneblujcie go.

Więziony wciąż nie dał rady oddychać po ataku śmiechu, gdy strażnik chwycił go za tył głowy.

\- Siedziałem na pieprzonym asie, dwóch kartach, które nie były warte wystawienia, trójce i szóstce, ale nie dasz rady wykiwać Natashy, ale i tak próbuję, zawsze próbuję - mówił coraz bardziej chaotycznie, po jego policzkach ciekły łzy, oczy spoglądały w każdą stronę, a urywany oddech wstrząsał cały jego ciałem. - Ponieważ Thor, ten chuj, miał dwójkę oraz czwórkę, których potrzebowałem...

Knebel został wepchnięty siłą w jego usta, a po chwili dostał raz jeszcze za sprawianie kłopotów. Gdy prostował się tym razem, brunet wydał cichy złamany dźwięk brzmiący jak szloch, który był słyszalny pomimo tłumiącego go knebla. Zgarbiony, zatrząsł się i skulił w sobie, pozwalając łzom dalej lecieć.

Ponieważ szczerze: ludzie to osły i dzięki czemu Tony nie musiał niemal nic robić już w tamtym momencie. Natasha miała rację - błogosławić jej małe czarne serduszko. Ludzie brali łzy za znak poddania się. Nie było to mądre z ich strony, gdyż brunet opanował sztukę robienia wielkich oczów, które ledwo powstrzymywały łzy już jako dziewięciolatek. Nauczenie się jak płakać na zawołanie nie było dużo trudniejsze.

I zawsze udowadniało, że było przydatne.

Ponieważ właśnie teraz tu sobie siedział i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie pomiędzy Furym a oficerem Hydry. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mieli do czynienia z powodem numer dwa, ze czterech możliwych (lub pięciu), dla którego porywało się Tony'ego Starka: wymiana.

Ten powód nie był tak często używany, gdyż, bądźmy szczerzy, Tony był wrzodem na dupie. Jako karta przetargowa, nie był wcale warty tego całego zachodu, ponieważ porywacz musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto chciałby, by Tony był cały i bezpieczny na tyle mocno, że byłby w stanie dać coś innego w zamian.

Nie było zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy chcieliby go utrzymać przy życiu aż tak bardzo.

Nick Fury mógł lub nie mógł zaliczać się do tej kategorii - z nim nigdy nie wiadomo. To nie tak, że dyrektor lubił inżyniera, ale ten często bywał przydatny i od czasu do czasu odnosił wrażenie, że reszta drużyny była tak jakby do niego przywiązana, co to przeważało szalę. Steve rzuciłby Furym jak pizzą, gdyby się dowiedział, że szef TARCZY sprzedał Starka i było to czymś, co Tony chciałby naprawdę zobaczyć.

Jakaś inna część jego chciała zabawić się w Toma Sawyera i zobaczyć swój własny pogrzeb. Jeśli Pepper rzeczywiście wypełniłaby jego instrukcje, czego oczywiście nie zrobi - tchórz - ale jeśli by zrobiła, to byłoby to naprawdę fantastyczne. Szczególnie gdyby wszyscy przyszli w przebraniach. Z ust bruneta wyrwał się urywany śmiech, nie tylko dlatego, że pasowało to do jego przedstawienia, ale po prostu tego chciał. Jeśli miał umrzeć, to lepiej, żeby Pepper wypełniła jego instrukcje co do joty.

I tak, fakt, że teraz myślał o swoim pogrzebie, próbując się nie śmiać, podczas gdy był przytrzymywany jako zakładnik przez międzynarodową grupę terrorystów i udając, że płacze, były prawdopodobnie znakami niestabilności mentalnej. Prawdopodobnie. Na miłość boską, chciał kawy tak bardzo. Nie chodziło o bicie, nie chodziło o wcale-nie-taką-seksowną niewolę, ale o fakt, że te przygłupy nie dali mu nawet głupiej kropelki kawy od kiedy gwizdnęli go z ulic Wiednia, co uważał za okrutnie bezlitosną karę.

Nie pozwolili mu nawet na wypicie drugiej kawy w kawiarni. To był po prostu szczyt złośliwości.

I jeśli zacznie myśleć o kawie na serio, to naprawdę się rozpłacze, więc czas najwyższy, by skupić się na paplaninie pomiędzy Hydrą a Furym. Nie było tam nic trudnego do zrozumienia. Jeśli TARCZA zrobi krok przeciwko Hydrze, to zabiją Tony'ego.

Bla bla bla, nic ciekawego póki co. Hydra: może być zła do szpiku kości, ale nie jest wybitnie kreatywna.

Tony pozwolił słowom spływać po nim jak woda po kaczce. Przedrzeźnianie się, groźby, puste obietnice, jeszcze więcej gróźb, walczenie o ostateczne słowo w sprawie, ale gdy oficer Hydry warknął "Wystarczy", inżynier nagle się otrząsnął z letargu - no tak, wciąż związany, wciąż przetrzymywany przez złych ludzi i prawdopodobnie oberwie jeszcze kilka razy.

Czasami jego życie po prostu było do dupy.

\- Chcesz im powiedzieć, co chciałbyś mieć napisane na swoim grobie? - wymruczał oficer, podciągając głowę Tony'ego.

Brunet spojrzał Coulsonowi prosto w oczy.

\- Steve wie - odpowiedział, przełykając ciężko oraz wiedząc, że jego oczy były całe czerwone, a twarz już spuchnięta i posiniaczona. - My... Niedawno o tym rozmawialiśmy. Albo wiesz co, Coulson? Jednak niech zmieni jedną rzecz. - Jego usta lekko się uniosły, tworząc delikatny uśmiech. - Przekaż mu, by upewnił się, że będzie tam: "Tu leży Tony Stark: ten, który raz zrobił świetny toster, a jego przyjaciele kochali go tak bardzo, że byli w stanie słuchać jego marudzenia o wspomnianym urządzeniu."

Coulson kiwnął głową.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

I Hydra zakończyła połączenie.

*

Fury westchnął.

\- Kurwa – skomentował krótko. Dyrektor zerknął na Hill, która nie powiedziała ani słowa. Jej zaciśnięte usta oraz zmartwione oczy mówiły same za siebie. Mężczyzna zwrócił swoją uwagę na Coulsona. - Rozbierany poker?

Agent wpatrywał się w pusty ekran, ciesząc się, że Fury namówił ich na sztuczkę z holograficznym interfejsem, który sprawił, że wyglądał jakby był obecny na Hellicarrierze.

\- Nic takiego, sir. On próbował nam coś powiedzieć. Dajcie mi kopię transmisji. Jeden z Avengersów będzie w stanie rozszyfrować wiadomość.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, by im to pokazać? - zapytał Fury, jednocześnie machając dłonią w stronę Hill. Kobieta skierowała się do najbliższej konsoli, by rozpocząć kodowanie plików. - W szczególności Rogersowi?

\- Dobry pomysł? Nie. Ale jeśli są w stanie go tak traktować, gdy my na to patrzymy? Nie jestem zbytnio chętny do pozostawienia go w ich jakże dobrych rękach dłużej niż to konieczne.

Fury wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilą, ale w końcu skinął głową.

\- Masz coś dla nas?

\- Barton podjął trop. W tej chwili za nim podążamy. Tak szybko, jak skończymy tutaj robotę, Romanoff odpala Quinjeta.

\- Informuj mnie na bieżąco. - Fury wyglądał na naprawdę napiętego. - Powodzenia, agencie.

\- Dziękuję, sir. - Coulson wyłączył sprzęt, przez co znikła projekcja Hellicarriera, a z powrotem pojawił się mały pusty pokój w sekretnej bazie TARCZY. Mężczyzna stał tam przez sekundę, totalnie wyczerpany.

To z pewnością nie pójdzie dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flush (w pokerze) - Układ składający się z dowolnych 5 kart tego samego koloru.
> 
> Kolejny rozdział powinien pojawić się w pierwszym tygodniu stycznia ;) (Ale nie gwarantuję!)


	4. Rozdział 4

* * *

Coulson wkroczył do pomieszczenia - jego wyraz twarzy był doskonale kontrolowany, niezdradzający niczego.

\- Barton, Romanoff, wasza dwójka idzie ze mną. Reszta - wyruszamy za pół godziny. Przygotujcie się do odlotu.

Steve był już na nogach, nim dwójka agentów miała chociaż szansę się ruszyć.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał spokojnym głosem, ale jego ręce zwisające po bokach zwinęły się w pięści.

\- Mam coś, co oni muszą obejrzeć - odparł Coulson i wtedy już cała drużyna stała na baczność. Mężczyzna mógł odczytać ich twarze, gdyż żadne z nich nie dało rady ukrywać dobrze swoich uczuć, gdy byli razem jako zespół. Clint oraz Natasha wymienili wymowne spojrzenie, doskonale wiedząc, że jeśli Phil wzywał tylko ich, to cokolwiek mieli zaraz obejrzeć, nie było niczym dobrym. Twarz łucznika nie zdradzała wiele, ale jego prawa ręka nieznacznie drgała na udzie, na którym się opierała. Mina szpiegini była zimna i pusta.

Thor miał nadzieję w oczach, która zresztą zawsze tam gościła - pomimo wielu lat, półbóg nie miał aż takiego doświadczenia ze śmiercią i stratą, jak można byłoby się spodziewać i to zawsze go zdradzało. Jak wielka nie byłaby jego nadzieja, jego wściekłość była jeszcze większa, gdy nadzieja była niszczona. Obok niego, tak blisko jak tylko mógł, stał Bruce, ściskając tablet rękoma tak mocno, że jego palce aż pobielały. Jego oczy były ciemne, a szczęka zaciśnięta. Strach zmieszany z rezygnacją był widoczny w linii jego opadniętych ramion czy ściśniętym gardle - naukowiec wiedział jak bezlitosny potrafił być świat. I nienawidził tego.

Coulson nie chciał spojrzeć na Steve'a. Nie chciał widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy, ponieważ ten mężczyzna był mieszanką każdej osoby w tej drużynie. Nadzieja oraz rezygnacja, strach i złość - wszystkie w nim obecne i wszystkie trzymane w ryzach. Uważnie ukryte za maską, ponieważ były żołnierz nauczył się kontrolować siebie, nauczył kontrolować swoją siłę, wszystkie swoje siły i w tym samym czasie Kapitan Ameryka nauczył się również kontrolować swoje największe słabości.

Coulson napotkał jego wzrok bez mrugnięcia.

\- Nie chcesz tego zobaczyć. Pozwól Bartonowi oraz Romanoff się tym zająć. Niech znajdą, co się da, a jeśli będziemy podejrzewać, że coś przegapiliśmy, wtedy możesz...

\- Dziękuję, Coulson, ale nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony. Marnujemy tylko czas.

\- Kapitanie...

\- Wciąż jestem liderem drużyny. Jeśli masz jakieś informacje, ja ich potrzebuję - niemal warknął Steve ze zgarbionymi ramionami, zaciśniętą szczęką i iskrzącymi oczami. Clint posłał Philowi współczujące spojrzenie, ale mimo to już sekundę później podszedł do blondyna, stając po jego prawej stronie, pół kroku za nim. Po chwili Natasha poszła śladem swojego przyjaciela, ustawiając się po drugiej stronie.

Agent ciężko westchnął.

\- W porządku. Bruce, Thor - wyruszamy tak szybko, jak tu skończymy.

Banner pokiwał głową.

\- Dopilnuję, by Quinjet był przygotowany. - Ciemnowłosy zerknął na boga błyskawic. - Podjechałbym, ale będzie szybciej, jeśli podrzucisz nas oboje na lądowisko.

Thor wpatrywał się w resztę, frustracja oraz dezorientacja malujące się na jego twarzy. Bruce dotknął jego ramienia, a mężczyzna się szybko otrząsnął.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział, przytakując. - Nie powinniśmy się teraz rozdzielać.

\- Bądź ostrożny - zwrócił się Steve do Thora, który dział znacznie lepiej, gdy miał coś do roboty, jasne zadanie, kogoś do ochrony. Rogers bez słowa podał doktorowi smartfon, który dostał od Rhodesa. Bruce tylko kiwnął głową, wkładając urządzenie do kieszeni spodni.

Mieli wystarczająco czasu, by przebrnąć przez podstawowe informacje na odosobnionym obszarze z dala od samochodu TARCZY, w którym pozostawili swoje komunikatory. Nie mieli jednak czasu, by zanurzyć się w szczegóły, gdyż w pewnym zadzwonił do nich Coulson, wzywając ich z powrotem do lokalnej bazy TARCZY. Nie zamierzali rozmawiać o tym na terenie agencji, ale Phil wiedział, że zaczną nad tym pracować tak szybko, jak tylko wejdą na pokład odrzutowca. Agent nie miał wątpliwości, że gdy Avengersi będą w stanie mówić bez żadnych obaw, posypią się, delikatnie mówiąc, szorstkie komentarze na temat nadajnika w szyi Tony'ego Starka.

Szok, spowodowany usłyszeniem tej informacji, wciąż jeszcze z niego nie wyparował.

Coulson poczekał, aż Thor oraz Bruce opuszczą pokój, nim zamknął drzwi i je zablokował, w końcu odwracając się do pozostałej trójki.

\- Zaangażowali Starka w negocjacje - oznajmił, wpatrując się przez cały czas w Steve'a. Mężczyzna nabrał gwałtownie powietrza, ale agent udał, że tego nie zauważył. - Dali pokaz siły. Pobili go w trakcie rozmowy - kontynuował głosem bez emocji. - Był przez cały czas przytomny i wierzę, że próbował nam przekazać jakieś informacje udając, że właśnie przechodzi załamanie. Nie wiem, co chciał nam powiedzieć, ale zadał sobie tyle trudu, co, przynajmniej dla mnie, oznacza, że wierzy, że jedno z was będzie w stanie rozszyfrować to, co mówił.

Phil podszedł do ekranu wmontowanego w ścianę i kilkoma kliknięciami otworzył plik, który wysłała mu Hill.

\- Kontrolował sytuację na tyle, że podjął szansę przekazania nam informacji. Musimy o tym pamiętać.

Clint padł na krzesło.

\- Źle?

\- Nie według standardów TARCZY. Ale według normalnych standardów? Tak. Dosyć źle.

Natasha podparła się rękoma i usiadła na stole, lekko i delikatnie.

\- Wiedział, że wy tam byliście?

\- Tak. Wideokonferencja w obie strony.

Kobieta prychnęła.

\- Ze Starkiem? To było głupie.

\- On też stwierdził coś podobnego - powiedział Coulson, a wtedy spojrzał na Steve'a. - Zajmij miejsce, Kapitanie. - To był rozkaz, co prawda spokojny i przyjazny, ale bez żadnych wątpliwości rozkaz, a Steve wypełnił go, siadając na jedynym wolnym krześle po tej stronie stołu. Nie przypadkowo była to pozycja akurat pomiędzy Clintem a Natashą.

Oboje otoczyli go bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia. Ponieważ już przez to kiedyś przechodzili. Dla siebie nawzajem. Dla Coulsona. Dla większej ilości agentów, niż chciał pamiętać. Oczywiście mógł zapamiętać każdą twarz, każde imię, każdą kroplę krwi przelaną przez któregoś z młodszych agentów, który znalazł się w złym miejscu o złym czasie. Gdzieś na końcu jego głowy była pogrzebana lista zmarłych i wiedział, że zarówno Clint jak i Natasha również mieli swoje listy.

Wiedział też, że ta dwójka zrobi wszystko, co możliwe, by uchronić Starka przed skończeniem na nich.

Phil poczekał, aż jego przyjaciele się usadowią i dopiero wtedy puścił nagranie. Nie był to materiał, który chciałby zobaczyć ponownie i po chwili zauważył kątem oka, że cała trójka chyba podzielała jego opinię na ten temat. Clint zjechał w dół krzesła, sięgając dłonią do kołczanu. Palce Natashy zacisnęły się na blacie, a usta skrzywiły. Siedzący pomiędzy nimi Steve równie dobrze mógł być wyrzeźbiony z kamienia.

Kiedy nadszedł pierwszy cios, a ciało Tony'ego zgięło się pod jego siłą, Steve nagle drgnął, jakby nękał go fantomowy ból. Głośny wdech rozległ się w cichym pokoju.

Barton w kółko przetaczał strzałę pomiędzy palcami, jednocześnie delikatnie przebiegając po niej opuszkami.

\- Jest ranny po prawej stronie - powiedział napiętym tonem. - Żebra. Prawdopodobnie pęknięte.

Natasha mruknęła, zgadzając się z łucznikiem.

\- Jest dobry. - Rudowłosa posłała mu spojrzenie. - Trenowałeś go?

\- Nikt w TARCZY nie oberwał więcej razy niż ja - odparł Clint, a jego zęby błysnęły w słabym uśmiechu. Coulson skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, a jego ramiona wyraźnie się napięły. Barton nie spojrzał w jego kierunku, ale za to wysunął jedną ze stóp tak, by opierała się nogę Phila. - Dałem mu kilka rad.

\- Jest dobry - powtórzyła szpiegini.

\- Nie aż tak dobry jak ja, ale tak. To całe odwrócenie uwagi, dezorientacja i maskowanie przychodzi mu naturalnie. Znalazł wzorzec. To właśnie nasz chłopak. Dobra robota, Stark. - Łucznik pochylił się do przodu, łapiąc spojrzenie Steve'a. Mężczyzna machnął strzałą w kierunku ekranu. - Jest ranny po prawej stronie. Napina mięśnie, facet uderza. Czeka z odszczekiwaniem się, aż ten idiota nie przejdzie na lewą stronę. Kontroluje kąt uderzeń, upewniając się, że nadchodzą z dobrej strony. - Jeden z kącików ust Clinta podjechał do góry, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Oberwie i wie o tym. Nie da się tego uniknąć. Najlepsze, co może zrobić, to kontrolować jak oraz kiedy nadchodzą ciosy i idzie mu to naprawdę dobrze.

\- Wręcz fantastycznie - dodała Romanoff. Kobieta również pochyliła się do przodu, wciąż opierając ręce na stole po obu stronach jej bioder. Jej oczy się zmrużyły. Właśnie nadciągnął jeden z tych gorszych ciosów. Wszyscy mężczyźni w pomieszczeniu drgnęli, ale ona nie zareagowała w żaden sposób poza mrugnięciem. - Tony kontroluje sytuację. Mógłby się mniej z tym afiszować, ale... - Wzruszyła ramionami. - To zbiry. To znacznie ułatwia robotę.

\- Zawsze - przytaknął jej Clint, jednocześnie prychając pod nosem. - Oni zawsze czekają, by wygrać. A rezultatem tego jest z góry założony wniosek. Wiedzą, że w końcu się złamiesz. Wręcz nie mogą się tego doczekać. Oni spodziewają się zwycięstwa. Czekają na nie z wywieszonymi językami.

\- A kiedy to się dzieje, to nie przypatrują mu się zbyt uważnie. Błędne oczekiwania - westchnęła Natasha. W tym czasie na nagraniu krew właśnie poplamiła podłogę. - Policzek czy usta? - zapytała łucznika.

\- Policzek. Przegryzienie ust jest łatwiejsze, ale jest również zbyt łatwe do zauważenia. Nie zaryzykuje tego. Jest na to za mądry.

Steve pomiędzy nimi siedział cicho, nie poruszał się, a jego twarz była bez wyrazu, niemal zimna. Był skupiony na Tonym. Phil wiedział, że były żołnierz słyszał każde słowo wypowiedziane przez agentów i wiedział nawet lepiej, że mówili to wszystko dla niego. Oni doskonale wiedzieli, co robił Stark i chcieli się upewnić, że blondyn również był tego świadomy.

Clint nieudolnie zamaskował chichot.

\- Rozbierany poker? - zerknął na Natashę z rozbawieniem. - Och, możemy?

\- I tak łazisz wszędzie w samych bokserkach przez większość czasu. Nie muszę na to pracować, Clint. - Jej oczy nagle się rozszerzyły. - Co on mówi?

\- Chodzi o karty. Na pewno.

\- Przewiń do tyłu. - Głos Steve'a był szorstki, ale panował nad nim. Ani razu nie odwrócił wzroku od nagrania. - Jaka jest sekwencja?

\- Jeden, trzy, pięć, cztery, cztery, pięć - wyrecytowała od razu Natasha bez zająknięcia. - A potem jeden, trzy, sześć, dwa, cztery.

\- Nie - powiedział Clint. - "Dwie karty nie warte wyłożenia".

\- Zera - domyślił się Steve. - To muszą być dwa zera. Gdyby było tylko jedno, to wtedy powiedziałby, że pierwsza karta była dziesiątką. A nie zrobił tego. Jeden, zero, zero, trzy, sześć, dwa i cztery.

\- W takim wypadku w pierwszej sekwencji jest sześć cyfr, a w drugiej siedem - podsumował Phil. - Zakładając, że to są dwie sekwencje, a nie trzy.

\- Dwie - stwierdziła rudowłosa. - W pierwszej wszystkie karty zostały od razu wyłożone, ale w drugiej już nie. Tony powiedział, że Thor miał karty, których potrzebował. Musiał je mieć w swojej ręce.

Coulson wznowił nagranie, przysłuchując się rozmowie pomiędzy Furym a porywaczami Starka. Gdy część z groźbami i atakami słownymi się skończyła, mężczyzna sięgnął dłonią, by wyłączyć nagranie, ale Steve złapał wtedy jego nadgarstek.

Jego uścisk był mocny, niemal bolesny. Nie spojrzał na Coulsona, ale mięsień w jego policzku wyraźnie drgał.

\- Do samego końca - oznajmił cicho.

\- Kapitanie...

Rogers potrząsnął głową, a Clint napotkał spojrzenie Coulsona ponad głową Steve'a. Coulson prawie niezauważalnie pokręcił głową, ale Clint i tak dostrzegł ten gest. Snajper przesunął się do przodu, zarzucając rękę na plecy Steve'a, obejmując go i pocieszając. Natasha nawet nie patrzyła. Wystarczyło te kilka słów oraz dźwięk zmieniających pozycję ciał, by wiedziała, co się dzieje. Ona również się przesunęła, a jej noga otarła się o ramię dowódcy drużyny.

\- Powiedz mu, żeby upewnił się, że będzie tam: "Tu leży Tony Stark. Ten, który raz zrobił świetny toster, a jego przyjaciele kochali go tak bardzo, że byli w stanie słuchać jego marudzenia o wspomnianym urządzeniu."

\- Jezus, Tony - mruknął Clint, unosząc wolną dłoń, by zakryć usta.

Nagranie się skończyło, a blondyn w końcu spojrzał na Coulsona.

\- To wszystko, co masz?

\- To wszystko. - Agent patrzył mu prosto w oczy. - Kontrolował sytuację cały czas.

Steve wstał.

\- Tylko dopóki uszkodzenia wewnętrzne jej nie przejmą - wydusił. Mężczyzna wciągnął z trudem powietrze, a całe jego ciało zawibrowało z oddechem. Kolejny wdech, ale już nie był tak gwałtowny, jak poprzedni. - Liczby.

\- Współrzędne - stwierdziła Natasha, ześlizgując się na podłogę. - Clint, to ty jesteś pilotem.

Barton przechylił głowę na bok, zamykając oczy.

 - Południowo-wschodnia Azja - powiedział po chwili. - Łatwe do sprawdzenia.

\- I tak kierowaliśmy się na wschód - dodał Coulson. - Ruszajmy. Czeka już na nas samochód. - Agent zerknął szybko na Natashę oraz Clinta, a ci od razu chwycili swoje rzeczy i bez zatrzymywania się ruszyli do wyjścia. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Steve'a. - On cały czas walczy. I oczekuje, że będziemy podążać jego tropem.

Steve przetarł twarz dłonią, zamykając oczy.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, oddychając wolno. - Wiem.

Phil zatrzymał się.

\- Steve? - Gdy blondyn na niego spojrzał, starszy mężczyzna posłał mu słaby uśmiech. - On cię teraz potrzebuje. My wszyscy cię potrzebujemy.

\- Wiem. Chodźmy. - Rogers również ruszył do drzwi, ale po chwili jednak stanął. - Coulson?

\- Tak?

\- Clint powiedział...

\- Tak - odpowiedział agent, od razu wiedząc do czego nawiązywał Steve.

\- Jak ty w ogóle sobie z tym radzisz?

Phil przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się.

\- Po prostu wyobrażam sobie, co zrobię każdej osobie, która chociaż tknie go palcem - powiedział w końcu niemal przepraszającym tonem. - Ale cóż, jestem wtedy, niestety, dosyć krwiożerczy.

Steve wciąż wstał w przejściu, odwrócony tyłem do Coulsona, a każdy jego mięsień był zarysowany pod uniformem.

\- Nie - stwierdził w końcu.

\- Nie?

\- Nie, to wydaje mi się jak najbardziej poprawne. - Rogers zerknął do tyłu, a jego oczy były jak lód. - Ruszajmy. On czeka.

*

Tony nie był zdumiony przyjściem strażników. Wręcz na to czekał. I szczerze, był zaskoczony, że zajęło to aż tyle czasu. Nie narzekał, był po prostu zaskoczony.

Nie był jednak zdziwiony, że strażnicy nie byli zainteresowani w prowadzeniu z nim konwersacji. Jaka szkoda, był przecież takim uzdolnionym rozmówcą w większości przypadkach porwań. To było prawie jak jedno z przyjęć Fury'ego, tyle że na widoku było mniej karabinów maszynowych.

Tony zrobił, co w jego mocy, by pozostać na dwóch nogach, udając że sam szedł, a nie, że był ciągnięty, gdy przechodzi przez korytarze. Nie zakryli mu oczu, co było głupotą i tylko dało mu większą szansę na zapamiętanie układu budynku. Szansy na zobaczenie jakich materiałów użyto do zbudowania go.

To było czymś, co zauważył już dawno temu: większość ludzi była cholernie głupia, gdy wybierali materiały budowlane. Inwestowali miliony w system bezpieczeństwa, a potem podczepiali go do drzwi zrobionych ze sklejki.  Wyrzucali połowę budżetu w system komputerowy zdolny do włamania się do satelit okrążających Ziemię, a podłączali go do kontaktu owiniętym taśmą klejącą i drutem.

Jeden z jego profesorów z MIT'u zaczynał oraz zakańczał swoje lektury jednym zdaniem, które na okrągło im przypominał: Skomplikowane systemy padają na skomplikowane sposoby. Nie musiałeś niszczyć najmocniejszego punktu struktury, maszyny czy systemu - wystarczyło, że namierzysz najsłabszą część.

A kiedy miałeś marmurowe ściany z tytanowym wsparciem, ale twoje przewody elektroniczne biegły na zewnątrz, zakryte zwykłym plastikiem, którego używa się w zwykłych domach, to cóż, trudno było nie namierzyć słabego punktu.

Gdy strażnicy skręcili za róg, brunet udał, że się potyka i spojrzał w górę. Rury były widoczne. Wyglądały na tak stare, jak sam budynek. Wentylacja, rury z wodą, jeszcze kilka innych, które mogły odprowadzać jakieś opary, chemikalia lub gaz, ciężko było stwierdzić. Ale te, których potrzebował, były łatwe do odgadnięcia i było mu to bardzo na rękę.

Można było bezpiecznie założyć, że był w drugorzędnej bazie. Wszystko, począwszy od pracowników, a skończywszy na lokacji, na to wskazywało. Nie był to budynek, który Hydra zbudowała z myślą o superbohaterach czy diabelskich planach. Była to raczej placówka, którą kupili lub po prostu sobie przywłaszczyli. Wystarczająco dobra do tego, co próbowali zrobić, ponieważ i tak już mieli lokalny rząd głęboko w dupie, który był albo przekupiony albo zastraszony oraz zmuszony, by nie zwracał na nich żadnej uwagi.

Ale to miejsce nie było zaprojektowane do przetrzymywania Tony'ego Starka. To też było całkiem oczywiste.

Cela, do której wrzucili go od razu po przybyciu na miejsce, była mała, wilgotna, śmierdziała pleśnią, ale wciąż była dosyć wygodna. Pozbawili go jego butów oraz paska, a on przeklinał fakt, że właśnie stracił większość swoich narzędzi. Zaczynanie od zera już wystarczająco go wkurzało, ale przynajmniej spożytkował je, kiedy miał tylko na to wcześniej okazję, a w dodatku był pewien, że Coulson wyłapał jego wskazówki. Facet zazwyczaj był w tym dobry.

Brunet zdołał przespać kilka godzin pomimo bólu w żebrach oraz migreny spowodowanej niedoborem kawy. Zaryzykował nawet z jedzeniem, które mu dali, głównie dlatego, iż nie miał zbytnio innego wyboru. Jedzenie było konieczne, a woda przynajmniej była w nieotwartej butelce.

Była szansa, że jedzenie było zatrute lub napakowane jakimiś narkotykami, ale i tak musiał coś w końcu zjeść.

Gdy mężczyźni dalej go ciągnęli, Tony rozrysował w swojej głowie mapę, zaznaczając lokalizację celi na podstawie reszty budynku, dodając układ korytarzy, uzupełniając to widokami, które mógł ujrzeć przez białe zamglone okna i wilgotnych słabo oświetlonych klatek schodowych, które prowadziły przez centrum budowli. Inżynier zauważył również kratki wentylacyjne umieszczone nisko na każdej ze ścian oraz kratki ściekowe w podłodze, które są niezbędne na terenach, gdzie występują monsuny.

Geniusz od razu zaczął korzystać z zebranych informacji. Miał już gotowe dwie trzecie planu, gdy w końcu strażnicy zatrzymali się przed wyższym rangą oficerem.

\- Być może przydasz się do czegoś użytecznego - powiedział facet do bruneta z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Być może - odparł Stark, opierając się całym ciężarem ciała na ramieniu strażnika. - Ale mało to prawdopodobne.

\- Przekonamy się. - Oficer odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, które były po obu stronach otoczone szerokimi oknami, takimi samymi, jakie inżynier widział w pozostałych częściach placówki i pozwalały na pilnowanie pracowników w środku bez wchodzenia do pomieszczenia. Około tuzina mężczyzn oraz kobiet w fartuchach laboratoryjnych oraz kombinezonach pochylało się nad naprawdę starymi komputerami i stertami papierów.

W chwili, gdy otworzyły się drzwi, każda głowa uniosła się do góry. A potem z powrotem opadły w dół.

Interesujące. Oni nie byli prawdziwymi wyznawcami religii Hydry. Wychodziło na to, że może jednak Tony nie był tu jedyną osobą przetrzymywaną wbrew własnej woli. Brunet spróbował zwrócić uwagę na to, co mówił właśnie oficer.

\- Już załatwiliśmy kogoś, kto ma tu przyjść i pomóc w ulepszeniu systemu naprowadzania, ale nie widzę przeszkód, byś ty też rzucił na niego oko - powiedział, wciąż się ironicznie uśmiechając. - Nie powinno to być trudne dla kogoś z twoimi... Unikalnymi zdolnościami.

Inżynier westchnął pod nosem. To był powód numer trzy, by porwać Tony'ego Starka: by Tony coś zbudował.

Naprawdę, to nie był dobry wybór. W zasadzie, to był niesamowicie beznadziejny wybór. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że był jeden krok wyżej nad MacGuyverem, jeśli chodziło o umiejętność zabijania ludzi zwykłymi przedmiotami gospodarstwa domowego. I, w przeciwieństwie do MacGuyvera, on nie miał nic przeciwko robieniu lub używaniu broni. Skrótem mówiąc, Tony Stark nie był gościem, którego chcesz uwięzić w jednostce naukowej. Nie, jeśli chciałeś przeżyć.

\- Postawy sprawę jasno - mówił dalej oficer. - Albo będziesz się zachowywał jak należy, a my pozwolimy ci pracować, albo spędzisz resztę swoich dni na znacznie mniej przyjemnych czynnościach do czasu, aż nie będziemy więcej cię potrzebowali. W końcu mamy inne metody wydobywania informacji, które chcemy pozyskać. - Mężczyzna zbliżył się do Tony'ego, a ten spotkał jego spojrzenie na sekundę, po czym spuścił oczy. Oficer zarechotał. - Tak, może jednak nie powinieneś być taki chętny do nadwyrężania swojego szczęścia.

Mężczyzna złapał bruneta za kark, przyciągając go do siebie.

\- Pracuj ciężko. Byłoby smutno, gdybym stracił taką użyteczną kartę przetargową. - Jego palce zacisnęły się na tyle mocno, by pozostawić siniaki, a inżynier skrzywił się. - Ale z drugiej strony może minąć trochę czasu, zanim znów zażądają dowodu na to, że żyjesz. A ja jestem skłonny podjąć ryzyko.

Facet wskazał na zebranych w biurze ludzi.

\- Oni pokażą ci nad czym pracują. Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. Uznaj to za wstępny test. Jeśli będziesz się źle zachowywał, zostaniesz ukarany. Zrób z siebie jakiś użytek, a może jeszcze trochę pożyjesz.

Śmiejąc się, mężczyzna odepchnął od siebie Tony'ego i wymaszerował z pokoju.

\- Witamy na pokładzie, panie Stark!

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się na nim z głuchym łomotem.

*

\- Współrzędne 13° 54' 45"N 100° 36' 24"E - potwierdził Jarvis. - Międzynarodowe lotnisko w Bangkoku.

Clint siedział przed panelem sterowania Quinjeta.

\- I pokrywa się to z ruchem nadajnika? - zapytał, przelatując przez standardowe procedury bezpieczeństwa w zastraszającym tempie.

\- Ostatnia potwierdzona lokalizacja kierowała się właśnie w tamtym kierunku. Wątpliwe jest jednak, by lotnisko było rzeczywistym punktem docelowym pana Starka.

\- Dlaczego nie? - odezwał się Thor. Półbóg wyglądał przez okno zmrużonymi oczami. Mjolnir zwisał z jego pasa, a palce zaciskały się na jego rączce.

\- Ponieważ ma militarny aspekt - wyjaśnił Coulson. - Byłoby to nieuzasadnione ryzyko.

\- Jednakże, właśnie ze względu na militarne połączenie, jest to lokalizacja, którą pan Stark odwiedził już wcześniej. Jeśli odkrył, że był zabierany do Tajlandii, to jest to właśnie ciąg współrzędnych, który by podał. W szczególności, że niezwykle ryzykował, podając wam te współrzędne w obecności jego oprawców, liczby nie mogły być dokładne. Mogę zacząć od przeskanowania okolic tego obszaru.

\- Zrób to - zgodził się Steve. - Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym możesz nam powiedzieć, Jarvis?

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy.

\- Nadajnik może nie wytrzymać dużo dłużej - powiedział w końcu SI. - Jest stary i nie był funkcjonującym prototypem, gdy był wszczepiany. Po około trzydziestu latach miał szansę się przemieścić, co spowodowałoby spadek w jego efektywności oraz ciągłe włączanie i wyłączanie się.

\- Jaja sobie z nas robisz? - wyrzucił łucznik.

\- Clint - zwrócił mu uwagę Phil.

\- Nie, zgadzam się z nim - wtrącił się Bruce. Naukowiec pochylał się nad wyświetlaczem pokazującym wszystkie dane, a jego oczy połyskiwały za lekko tłustymi szkłami okularów. - Jarvis, czy nadajnik jest zasilany przez otoczkę mielinową rdzenia kręgowego?

\- Tak - potwierdził Jarvis przyciszonym głosem.

Przeklinając cicho, Banner zdjął okulary z nosa. Steve spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- To źle?

\- Z pewnością nie jest dobrze. - Doktor się skrzywił. - Mielina pozwala na transport impulsów nerwowych z mózgu do reszty układu nerwowego.  Jeśli zostanie uszkodzona, to nie odrośnie. A uszkodzona mielina może doprowadzić do paraliżu. Umieszczanie kawałka metalu obok niej... - Bruce spochmurniał, patrząc w dół na dane, a jego palce obrysowywały krawędzie okularów. - To nie było mądre posunięcie, Kapitanie. Szczególnie, że Tony wciąż rósł, gdy zostało to zrobione. Ma szczęście, że to się nie przesunęło ani nie uszkodziło rdzenia kręgowego.

\- Po prostu wspaniale - powiedział blondyn, będąc już u kresu sił. Nie mógł cofnąć się w czasie i potrząsać Howardem Starkiem, aż wszystkie jego zęby by wypadły, nie mógł zapytać go, co poszło źle, czemu to zrobił, ale szczerze, czy ta wersja Starka różniła się aż tak bardzo od tej, której on znał?

Jakie on sam miał szanse, gdy wsadzali go do tej super maszyny?

\- Więc mamy ograniczony czas, ale nie wiemy jak bardzo, by uratować naszego kolegę z drużyny, który jest albo nie jest w stanie pomóc sobie samemu, a który kieruje się w stronę miejsca, które jest albo nie jest prawidłowym miejscem? - podsumowała Natasha. - Brzmi jak nasz typowy dzień.

\- Trzymajcie mocno swoje kapelusze i spodnie, kochaniutcy - ostrzegł Clint. - Lecimy dla prędkości, nie wygody. Będzie szybko i ciężko.

\- Moje życie jednym zdaniem.

\- Nat, słońce ty moje, nigdy wcześniej nie narzekałaś.

\- Clint, ty po prostu nigdy nie słuchasz. - Po tych słowach kobieta usiadła i przypięła się pasami. – Ruszajmy, nim Stark będzie miał czas na wywołanie kolejnego międzynarodowego skandalu.

Rogers nie mógł powstrzymać wypływającego mu na usta uśmiechu.

\- Startuj, Clint.

*

Naukowcy wyglądali jak stado zbitych psów.

Którymi prawdopodobnie zresztą byli. Tony przechadzał się po laboratorium, sprawdzając kartki z danymi, komputery, szafki oraz ich zawartość, skacząc wzrokiem z miejsca na miejsce, gdy próbował oszacować z czym mniej więcej musieli pracować. Nie było tego dużo. Naprawdę wolałby mieć znacznie więcej chemikaliów. W głównej mierze laboratorium było wypełnione przestarzałym sprzętem elektronicznym, jakimiś stopami metali i plastików oraz ludźmi, którzy nie chcieli za nic spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Wychodzi na to, że Hydra przynajmniej się nauczyła jak szalone było danie dostępu Tony'emu do czegoś, co było chociaż odrobinę łatwopalne.

Brunet rzucił się na krzesło, pozwalając leniwie mu się obracać przez chwilę. Usiadł przodem do oparcia, obejmując je ramionami, opierając podbródek na nadgarstkach, jednocześnie taksując sufit wzrokiem. Nic. Żadnych kamer. Przynajmniej nie na widoku. Prawdopodobnie nie uznali ich za konieczność, jeśli wielkie okna wychodzące na korytarz zawsze były pilnowane, a przynajmniej jacyś ludzie zawsze tam byli. To, jak wiele z tego mogło się zaliczać do pilnowania, było już kwestią dyskusyjną.

W głównej mierze opierali się o okna lub ściany, zwróceni tyłem do zespołu naukowców. Sama obecność strażników wystarczyła, by trzymać tych ludzi w ryzach.

Tak. Zbite psy.

\- Wiem, że rynek pracy już chyba dawno został spuszczony w kiblu, ale bez przesady. Ci idioci musieli mieć naprawdę dobre bonusy, jeśli przekonali was do pracy w tej dziurze - powiedział beztroskim głosem. Brunet wyciągnął rękę i szturchnął myszkę, gdy krzesło zataczało kolejne koło. - To co to było, plan dentystyczny? Czy może dopłacają wam do leków? Te dwa są chyba najistotniejsze, w zależności od stanu waszego zdrowia. Nie mam nawet zamiaru zakładać, że mają tu przychodnię lekarską dla pracowników, ponieważ, bleee. Nie, to po prostu byłby bardzo zły pomysł.

W pokoju nikt się nie poruszył. Po dłuższej chwili tylko szczupła kobieta pochyliła się nad swoją pracą, a ramiona niemal zakrywały jej uszy. Inny mężczyzna mrugnął oczami ukrytymi za grubymi szkłami starodawnych okularów, jednak ruch powiek był zbyt szybki i gwałtowny - nerwowy tik, którego nie mógł kontrolować. Tony przeleciał wzrokiem po każdej osobie siedzącej w pracowni, szukając tej jednej odpowiedniej, której akurat potrzebował. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho. Większość z nich wyglądała na przestraszonych albo przynajmniej załamanych do tego stopnia, że już o nic nie dbali.

Jeden młody mężczyzna, chorobliwie chudy z grzywą blond włosów, spotkał spojrzenie inżyniera bez wahania. Usta bruneta znów drgnęły. Bingo.

\- Ty, byłeś zatrudniony jako ostatni? - zapytał go Stark, sprawiając, że chłopak podskoczył. - Tak. Ty, patyczaku. - Inżynier wyszczerzył zęby, przebiegając palcami po klawiaturze. - Wow. Wszystko tutaj jest z lat dziewięćdziesiątych? - Mężczyzna cicho zagwizdał. - Czy to jest Windows 98? O Boże, to jest Windows 98. Wow. Wstyd mi po prostu. - Chwycił długopis i wskazał nim na blondyna. - A ty co, odpowiedziałeś na podejrzanie idealnie ogłoszenie na Monster.com? To tak się tutaj dostałeś? A teraz nie masz paszportu, pieniędzy ani sposobu na kontakt z zewnętrznym światem?

Dzieciak zaśmiał się, co prawda cicho, ale to wystarczyło. To był już znak życia. - Mówiąc w skrócie - odpowiedział, kręcąc głową. Złapał zeszyt i naskrobał jakąś krótką notatkę. - Wiesz, jak to mówią. Nie możesz odejść ze swojej pierwszej pracy po szkole zbyt szybko albo dadzą ci łatkę lenia.

Tony roześmiał się głośno i cholera, to nie spodobało się jego żebrom, ale to nic.

\- To miejsce i tak już jest odludziem - odparł Stark, rozglądając się. - Nie ma szans, że dział zasobów ludzkich odpowie na jakiekolwiek pytania, a w dodatku jeszcze zapytają cię, czy aplikujesz gdzieś indziej, bo nie stawiłeś się na rozmowę końcową.

\- Rozmowa końcowa jest jak pocisk w głowę - stwierdził chłopak, a jego usta drgały.

\- Więc prawdopodobnie będzie najlepiej, jeśli się na nią nie pójdzie - zgodził się Tony. - Ale wciąż wyglądasz mi na mądrego. Szybkiego. - Brunet skupił uwagę na komputerze, a jego oczy zabłyszczały, gdy zdołał wypatrzeć dziurę w kodzie, którą od razu wykorzystał. Jezus. Nie musiał hakować tego systemu od końca poprzedniego wieku. To było poważne old schoolowe gówno. - Niedawno skończyłeś studia, ciężko pracujesz - to dobrze. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to znaleźć inną robotę.

\- Yhym - mruknął blondyn. - A co, proponujesz etat?

\- Prawdę mówiąc, to tak. - Znaleziona luka w systemie doprowadziła do jeszcze kolejnej, co napawało inżyniera głupią radością. Mężczyzna raz jeszcze obrócił się w krześle, odwracając się do ludzi. - Oto moja propozycja. Nie chcecie być tutaj. Ja nie chcę być tutaj jeszcze bardziej niż wy, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. I wyrwę się stąd. Ale przydałaby mi się pomoc. Pomożecie mi, a ja w zamian gwarantuję wam pracę w StarkIndustries. TARCZA sprowadzi was z powrotem do Stanów, jeśli będziecie z nią współpracować, a nawet jeśli odmówią pomocy z jakiegoś cholernego powodu, to i tak obiecuję, że traficie do domów z czystym kontem oraz dobrze płatną pracą.

Chłopak gapił się na niego w osłupieniu.

\- Czyś ty postradał zmysły?

Tony wyciągnął rękę.

\- Hej. Tony Stark. Dałbym ci wizytówkę, gdybym miał jakąś przy sobie. Moja prezes zrobiła specjalną edycję, która odpowiada na to szczególne pytanie. Pepper powiedziała, że był to żart, ale nawet nie wiesz ile frajdy sprawia wręczanie ludziom wizytówek, na których jest napisane: "Tony Stark - Pomijając zbędne szczegóły to tak, postradałem zmysły."

Niebieskie oczy patrzyły teraz na dłoń miliardera. Nadzieja walczyła z rezygnacją.

\- Zabiją cię.

Stark wciąż trzymał rękę wyciągniętą.

\- Ujmijmy to inaczej. Moja drużyna się zbliża. Teraz jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że wyrwę się stąd jeszcze za nim oni się pojawią, ale pozwól, że powiem ci coś o TARCZY. TARCZA nie lubi przegrywać. Wręcz nie znosi. Są naprawdę brutalni, gdy wygrywają, ale kiedy przegrywają... Słyszałeś o zasalaniu ziemi? Spal wszystko, a potem posyp popioły solą, by nic już więcej tam nie wyrosło? TARCZA uważa to za zbyt łagodną karę dla swoich wrogów. Ona od razu sięgnie po wersję z głowicą nuklearną.

\- Ponieważ nic nie może wyrosnąć z ziemi, jeśli została ona wcześniej usunięta z mapy. Nie musisz marnować soli, jeśli teren, który był zajęty przez twoich wrogów, jest teraz dymiącym kraterem.

Usta bruneta znów drgnęły.

\- To jest właśnie TARCZA. A w mojej drużynie jest trójka agentów, która została uznana za odrobinę zbyt ekstremalnych dla TARCZY. A jak można opisać mój zespół? To właśnie tam TARCZA odsyła tych, których uzna za zbyt niestabilnych czy niebezpiecznych. - Stark na chwilę zamilkł. - A to o czymś świadczy.

\- Ci ludzie, moi ludzie, nadchodzą. Macie dwa wyjścia. Możecie stanąć po mojej stronie, a niedługo będziemy biec na spotkanie z moją drużyną i mieć całą resztę w dupie, albo możecie zostać tutaj. I czekać, aż zostaniecie mokrą plamą na podłodze. Ponieważ będą czołgi. Oraz wyrzutnie rakiet. Plus Hulk.

Chłopak zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jezu Chryste, kiedy ujmujesz to w taki sposób. - Jasnowłosy złapał dłoń miliardera, ściskając ją, ale pomimo iż jego ręka się trzęsła, uścisk był pewny i silny.

Tony szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - zwrócił się do reszty. Naukowcy spojrzeli po sobie, wymieniając spojrzenia i nie zdradzając w żaden sposób swoich myśli.

I wtedy mała kobieta azjatyckiego pochodzenia uniosła do góry rękę, spoglądając nerwowo w stronę okien.

\- Wchodzę w to - powiedziała cicho. - Wolę walczyć, niż nie robić nic.

Kilka innych osób przytaknęło jej i w taki oto sposób po chwili cały pokój był po jego stronie. Tony spojrzał z powrotem na monitor.

\- Dobrze - mruknął, zerkając z powrotem na komputer. - Więc pogadajmy o planie. - Brunet otworzył folder ze strzeżonymi plikami z kolejnym wesołym gwizdnięciem. - Cóż, to jest po prostu nonsens. - Rozejrzał się dookoła. - Muszę zobaczyć wasze dłonie. Do góry, wnętrzem do was, a przodem do mnie, proszę bardzo, panie oraz panowie.

Na twarzach zebranych malowało się zdezorientowanie, a kilka osób przewróciło oczami, ale każda ręka uniosła się na wysokość klatki piersiowej. 

\- Ty, ty i ty - powiedział. - Torby. Dajcie mi zerknąć. Jedno z was ma to, czego potrzebuję. - Gdy wstał, kierując się w stronę biurek wskazanych osób, brunet zwrócił się do kolejnej dwójki. - Wy idźcie pracować przy stanowiskach, które są na przeciwko okien. Jeśli będzie zapowiadało się na to, że któryś ze strażników nagle będzie chciał tutaj zajrzeć albo chociaż się obudzi, dajcie nam znać.

Wybrani spojrzeli na siebie pytająco, ale od razu ruszyli do wskazanych miejsc.

Na ekranie komputera przewijało się pełno informacji, które Tony szybko przejrzał.

\- Potrzebuję więcej informacji na temat górnych oraz dolnych pięter, tam jeszcze nie byłem. Ktokolwiek? - Dwójka starszych naukowców skinęła głowami. - Chcę, byście spojrzeli na te plany. Powiedzcie, czy są poprawne, a każde miejsce, które jest strzeżone lub ma dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, odnotujcie to. - Złapał strony, które się właśnie wydrukowały i im je podał. - Zaraz spiszę listę rzeczy, których potrzebuję. Powiedźcie mi, czy jest jakaś szansa, by je zdobyć. Bez przyłapania.

Szczegóły dostaw - och, jeszcze fajniej. Brunet powstrzymał chęć zachichotania, gdy czytał kolejne pliki.

\- Jak po maśle. Zróbmy tak... - Jego oczy się zwęziły. - Fajnie. Fajnie, fajnie, faaajnie. - Miliarder wsadził długopis do ust, przytrzymując go zębami. - Jak zapasy są wywożone oraz dostarczane? Ktoś wie?

Wszyscy pokręcili głowami.

\- Nasz zespół zajmuje się tylko rzeczami teoretycznymi, że tak powiem. Nie mamy dużo dostaw, ani my im niczego nie dostarczamy. Mój lokator, a raczej kolega z celi – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn pochylających się nad wydrukowanymi stronami. - Pracuje w innym laboratorium. Oni mają dostawy. Mogę się go spytać.

\- Świetnie. Zrób to. - Inżynier spojrzał na torebki, które zostały koło niego postawione. Znalazł to, czego potrzebował w drugiej torbie. - Ktoś ma więcej tego? - zapytał, unosząc przedmiot do góry, stając tyłem do szyb dla ochrony. Dwie głowy kiwnęły. - Przynieście to jutro. Potrzebujemy tego tak dużo, jak to możliwe, ale bądźcie subtelni.

Następnie obrócił ekran w stronę grupy, a każdy się zgromadził wokół niego.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał, stukając palcem w harmonogram. - Ten przyjazd?

Jedna z kobiet odpowiedziała mu, ale jej głos niemalże przypominał pisk.

\- Mieli sprowadzić kogoś do skończenia systemu naprowadzania - powiedziała. - Nie ciebie. Planowali przyjazd tego gościa już od jakiegoś czasu. Podsłuchałam rozmowę kilku kierowców, kiedy byłam w doku załadunkowym.

\- Byłaś w doku załadunkowym? Tym głównym?

Kobieta przytaknęła ze zmęczeniem widocznym na twarzy.

\- Jestem tu od lat. Dłużej niż większość strażników, więc nie zwracają na mnie zbytnio uwagi, a w dodatku palę. - Jej dłonie się trzęsły. - Ostatni dowódca bazy nienawidził jakichkolwiek śmieci, więc palący idą na dół. Wyznaczyli specjalne miejsce.

Brwi Tony'ego niemal sięgały linii włosów.

\- Żartujesz sobie, nie? - powiedział płaskim głosem. Naukowiec potrząsnęła głową. - Jesteśmy naprawdę na jakimś zadupiu. - Nagle brunet zabrał plany z ławki. - Pokaż mi gdzie i którędy tam idziesz.

Kobieta wzięła plany z jego rąk, pochylając się nad nimi, jedną ręką zakładając posiwiałe włosy za ucho.

\- Tutaj - wskazała palcem na schemacie, a inżynier zerknął nad jej ramieniem. - Na tym skrzyżowaniu.

\- Dobrze - mruknął, zerkając z powrotem na komputer. - Mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. - Mężczyzna machnął głową w stronę pustych kartek leżących obok drukarki. - Zrobisz mi przysługę? Miałaś inną pracę przed tą. Spisz prostą umowę o pracę. Wymień warunki i klauzule. Podpiszę je wszystkie. - Kobieta pokiwała głową.

Inżynier wrócił do swojego stanowiska. Jego plan nabierał kształtu. Nadchodzący gość najwyraźniej będzie gwoździem programu, którego potrzebowali. Dostęp do doku załadunkowego, raporty, plany instalacji elektrycznej oraz wodno-kanalizacyjnej, które teraz drukował, stróżówki na niższych piętrach, rzeczy, które teraz zbierał. Brunet podrzucił najnowszy element układanki w górę, po sekundzie znów go łapiąc.

Nieszkodliwy i zdolny do zrujnowania całego miejsca. Czy tak nie było zawsze?

Jednak teraz trudniejsza część - danie cynku. Nie uśmiechało mu się przedzieranie przez tajską dżunglę. Ani trochę. Byłoby znacznie łatwiej, gdyby Coulson czekał na nich z helikopterem. To byłoby takie miłe. Bardzo, bardzo miłe.

Ale komputer, co nie zaskoczyło go w żaden sposób, nie był podłączony do zewnętrznego świata.

Ale to nie mogło być prawdą, musieli mieć jakieś zewnętrzne połączenie. To było z góry wiadome. I zawsze był ktoś w dziale informatycznym, albo ktoś, kto był zauroczony w kimś z działu informatycznego, kto wyprosiłby ten jeden niewinny, całkowicie bezpieczny programik. Bo szczerze, szefostwo i tak by się nie dowiedziało, a uzależnienie od FarmVille potrafiło nieźle skłonić do działania.

Mężczyzna szybko oraz cicho przeszukał system. Cholera, nie ma Facebooka. Twitter, Tumblr, nawet MySpace - nic. Spróbował również znaleźć FourSquares, głównie dla jaj, ale również dlatego, że byłby to zajebisty sposób wyjawienia jego miejsca pobytu. "Tony Stark właśnie został burmistrzem Drugorzędnej, Przyprawiającej O Dreszcze Bazy Hydry!"

No może nie do końca.

Zamknął oczy, wytężył mózg i spróbował po raz ostatni. Bingo. Bingo i podwójne bingo. Właśnie tego chciał. Dobra, nie. Tony potrzebował tego oraz kogoś po drugiej stronie aplikacji, kto logowałby się na swoje konto na tyle regularnie, że od razu zauważyłby jego ingerencję.

Brunet spojrzał na godzinę, porównując czas w dwóch strefach czasowych. Całe szczęście, że znał osobę, która się idealnie do tego nadawała.

*

\- JANE!

Doktor Jane Foster praktycznie wyskoczyła ze swojej skóry.

\- Jezus, Darce, co, do licha, jest z tobą nie tak? Mogłam zniszczyć tygodniową pracę, gdybym to upuściła - powiedziała z wyrzutem, zerkając do tyłu na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę oraz asystentkę w jednym. Poruszając się ostrożnie, Foster odłożyła na blat laboratoryjny najnowszą próbkę asgardzkich kłopotów i zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu. - Co się stało, szalona dziewczyno?

\- Znowu grzebałaś w moim iTunes?

\- Uwielbiam to, że mówisz "znowu". To tak, jakbym kiedykolwiek wcześniej grzebała w twoim iTunes. Poza tym, przecież i tak nie znam hasła, zmieniasz je chyba co trzy dni.

\- Trzeba zachować odpowiedni poziom zabezpieczeń, Jane. To chyba logiczne, że chcę chronić rzeczy, które są dla mnie najważniejsze. I nie ufam tym dupkom z TARCZY. - Darcy zmrużyła oczy, rozglądając się w obie strony, a Jane wtedy przeszło przez myśl, że jej przyjaciółka wygląda jak wiewiórka, która ma nie do końca równo pod sufitem.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście. To masz w ogóle jakiś powód, by osądzać mnie o tę jakże okropną zbrodnię, jaką jest grzebanie w twojej muzyce? - Jane zdjęła swój fartuch i rzuciła go na oparcie krzesła, masując bolące ramiona oraz szyję.

\- Tak, ponieważ ja bym nigdy nie dodała "Gwiaździstego mężczyzny" do mojej listy pobierania?

Głowa doktor poderwała się do góry.

\- Co? Pokaż mi.

Pięć minut później kobieta wpatrywała się szerokimi oczami w kolejkę pobierania na komputerze Darcy. Jej serce biło z łomotem, gdy próbowała znaleźć swój telefon.

W kolejce było kilkanaście piosenek, a Foster po raz kolejny przeczytała je od góry do dołu - "Powiedz", "Gwiaździsty mężczyzna", "Jestem cały", "Jedna noc w Bangkoku", "Mam już tego dosyć", "Robienie planów", "Jutro z rana", "Mam pomoc z zewnątrz", "Uratuj ludzi", "Napisałem ci list", "Przeczytać o tym wszystko", a ostatnią piosenką było "Tony" Patty Griffin.

Gdy w końcu jej połączenie zostało odebrane, brunetka odchrząknęła szybko.

\- Thor, tu Jane. Masz jakikolwiek pomysł, dlaczego Tony Stark miałby zhakować iTunes Darcy i zostawić na nim wiadomość ukrytą w tytułach piosenek? Wiadomość, która jest chyba skierowana do Steve'a?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słownik:  
> \- Angus MacGyver - https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angus_MacGyver . Cytując Wikipedię: "fikcyjny bohater z amerykańskiego serialu telewizyjnego MacGyver, słynący z niekonwencjonalnego wykorzystania przedmiotów codziennego użytku do rozwiązywania różnych problemów."   
> \- Monster.com - na początku myślałam, że autorka wymyśliła tę stronę (pol. Potwór.com), ale o dziwo jest to prawdziwa strona z ofertami pracy. Ktokolwiek wymyślił nazwę dla tej strony powinien dostać jakąś specjalną nagrodę - praca JEST potworem  
> \- FarmVille - kolejna internetowa gra z wirtualną farmą. Ciekawe, czy naprawdę aż tak uzależnia :D  
> \- FourSquare - aplikacja pokazująca miejsca warte odwiedzenia na podstawie twojej lokalizacji, historii przeglądania itp. W czasach, gdy to opowiadanie było pisane, FourSquare umożliwiało jeszcze udostępnienie swojej lokalizacji przyjaciołom i podejrzewam, że właśnie z tej funkcji skorzystałby Stark  
> \- Patty Griffin - "Tony" - posłuchajcie tej piosenki, jest naprawdę fajna, ale również i smutna, gdy wsłuchacie/wczytacie się w tekst
> 
> Nie wiem kiedy będzie kolejny rozdział, który jest baaaaaaardzo długi (prawie 10k słów, gdzie pozostałe miały mniej więcej po 6.5k). Raczej go nie podzielę na dwie części, więc trzeba po prostu cierpliwe czekać. Przepraszam :(


	5. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIEM, minęło bardzo dużo czasu od ostatniego przetłumaczonego rozdziału i bardzo za to przepraszam. Postaram się, by więcej się to już nie powtórzyło.
> 
> Dziękuję za kudosy i komentarze od Susette oraz Slimarwen (pamiętaj, WSZYSTKO BĘDZIE DOBRZE).

 

* * *

Steve z całej siły próbował udawać, że jego ręce wcale się nie trzęsły, gdy nachylał się nad ramieniem Coulsona. Thor wciąż rozmawiał przez telefon z Jane oraz Darcy, wychwalając je za ich błyskotliwość.

\- Myślimy, że to naprawdę jest od Tony'ego? - zapytał Rogers Phila, który krótko kiwnął głową.

\- Tak. System namierza już adres IP, ale on dosłownie przypiął łatkę StarkIndustries do kodu, którego użył, by ominąć hasło. Nie jestem w tym tak biegły, ale mamy ludzi, których jedyną robotą jest badanie w jaki sposób Stark robi rzeczy, które robi i powstrzymywanie go przed robieniem tych rzeczy nam.

\- Nie chcę tej roboty - stwierdził Clint.

\- Nikt nie chce tej roboty, Barton. To robota, którą dostają informatycy, gdy za bardzo wkurzą Fury'ego. Albo ci, którzy wyglądają na niebezpiecznie niestabilnych. - Coulson pochylił się do przodu, przyglądając się iTunes Darcy. - Również fakt, że na jej konto zostało przelane pięć tysięcy dolarów świadczy o tym, że był to Stark.

Steve czytał tytuły piosenek już chyba po raz dwudziesty raz. Mężczyzna powstrzymał odruch dotknięcia ekranu, udając, że informacja z drugiej ręki mogła jakoś podnieść go na duchu.

\- Bangkok. Mieliśmy rację co do współrzędnych.

\- Bangkok i pomoc - zauważył Coulson. - Jeśli dokopią się do szczegółów na temat logowania, będziemy w stanie dokładnie wskazać jego lokalizację. Zakładamy, że miał na myśli porę lokalną. O ile dopisze nam szczęście, to zgramy się z jego planem i będziemy tam na czas.

\- Ale czy informatycy wykonają swoją pracę w porę?

\- Raczej tak. - Agent zerknął na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. - A czy Jarvis zdąży? Zdecydowanie.

Steve zaśmiał się.

\- Wpuściłeś go do systemu TARCZY?

\- Jestem zaskoczony, iż myślisz, że on już tam wcześniej nie był, Kapitanie. Jedyne, co zrobiłem, to dyskretne wskazanie dobrego kierunku. - Coulson na chwilę urwał. - Jarvis i ja doszliśmy do porozumienia.

\- Kto jest jeszcze kurewsko PRZERAŻONY tą szczególną myślą? - zapytał Clint z siedzenia pilota. - Coulson i Jarvis mogliby razem rządzić światem.

\- Dziękuję, Clint - Coulson w odpowiedzi się uśmiechnął. - Jarvis upewni się, że TARCZA zrobi to, co ma zrobić i postara się nam wysłać jakieś wsparcie. Bo jesteśmy właśnie krok przed wywołaniem międzynarodowego skandalu i chciałbym, by Hill była po mojej stronie, gdy trzeba będzie to wszystko wyprostować.

\- Wykryliśmy ruch w tym obszarze lasu - oznajmiła Natasha, przesuwając palcami po swoim tablecie. - Wiele ruchu. Nic dużego, co bylibyśmy w stanie dokładnie zidentyfikować, ale w tej części świata Hydra jest aktywna wszędzie. Próbuję teraz zawęzić możliwości.

\- Jakiekolwiek informacje na temat miejsc, które lepiej omijać, też by były dobre - dodał Clint. - Wolałbym nie uruchamiać żadnych alarmów, Nat. Nie mówiąc już nic ostrzelaniu do nas.

\- Będą do nas strzelać, Clint. Nie płacz jak dziecko.

\- A żeby tak mniej do nas strzelali? Czy ja proszę o tak dużo? - zapytał, odwracając głowę, by móc spojrzeć na resztę. Jego usta były wykrzywione w uśmiechu, ale jego oczy były poważne. Thor siedział na miejscu drugiego pilota, wpatrując się w horyzont ze skupieniem. Półbóg brał obowiązki pilota na poważnie, ale uwierzył im dopiero po kilku lotach, że w przeciwieństwie do samochodów, Quinjet nie miał radia.

Bruce spojrzał na nich, unosząc do góry rękę jak mały chłopiec w szkole.

\- Jestem za tym, by strzelali do nas mniej - powiedział naukowiec, słabo się uśmiechając. - Proszę.

\- Tylko dlatego, że poprosiłeś, doktorze - zgodziła się Natasha, a jej usta drgały.

\- Och, jasne. No to już teraz wiemy kto jest czyim ulubieńcem - gderał pod nosem łucznik, ale jego głos był przepełniony rozbawieniem. - Banner, mam tu dziwne odczyty. Prześlę ci je, dobra?

\- Pokaż, co masz - zgodził się mężczyzna, poprawiając okulary, gdy Clint wysyłał dane.

Steve wziął tablet, który podała mu rudowłosa. Dopóki nie mieli szczegółowego planu ataku, jedyne co mógł zrobić, to korzystać z danych i informacji, które obecne posiadali. Cokolwiek, żeby tylko nie czuć się bezużytecznym.

*

Strażnicy, którzy przyszli po Tony'ego następnego ranka, tym razem zakuli go w kajdany.

Świetnie.

A przecież od przybycia tutaj był w głównej mierze niezwiązany. Zmiany w rutynie czy zachowaniu - nienawidził się do nich dostosowywać. Coś się zmieniło, a on nie lubił bycia zmuszanym do zauważania tych zmian, bo jeśli wcześniej się pomylił, to będzie musiał zmienić plany, w które było zaangażowane ponad dwadzieścioro ludzi i każda najmniejsza rzecz mogła zaważyć na tym, czy ich wydostanie czy nie.

Stark był całkiem dobry w przerabianiu planów na poczekaniu. Jego dopiero co zdobyci nowi towarzysze broni? Już raczej nie.

Podróż do laboratorium nie zajęła dużo czasu, ale była na tyle długa, by inżynier mógł rozważyć wszelkie możliwości. Większość z nich była dosyć okropna. Gdy strażnicy na wpół wciągnęli na wpół wepchnęli go przez drzwi, było od razu jasne, że to, na co właśnie patrzył, nie było "dosyć okropne".

Oficer Hydry trzymał teczkę w jednej dłoni, a swoje skórzane rękawiczki w drugiej. Mężczyzna posłał brunetowi zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Więc, panie Stark. Doszły mnie słuchy, że ma pan zamiar opuścić nasze towarzystwo już dzisiaj?

Fantastycznie.

Tony utrzymał na twarzy wyraz lekkiego zobojętnienia.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- A to dziwne. Cała reszta wie. - Oficer znów się uśmiechnął, jednak tym razem był to już bardziej drapieżny uśmiech. - Złożono mi wizytę zeszłej nocy. Twoi nowi przyjaciele zmienili zdanie. Wygląda na to, że jednak sprzeciwili się twojemu dowodzeniu, panie Stark.

Krótkim ruchem nadgarstka facet rzucił folder na biurko, posyłając kartki, plany i szkice we wszystkie kierunki. Ostre, pośpieszne pismo miliardera było widoczne na kilku z nich. Inżynier zacisnął zęby, jego szczęka była twarda jak kamień, ale wciąż zdołał wykrzesać uśmiech.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - powtórzył.

Oficer pstryknął palcami, a jeden ze strażników wystąpił do przodu, ciągnąc ze sobą chudego blondyna. Dzieciak był blady jak prześcieradło, a jego niebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte. Dosłownie się trząsł.

\- Chłopak nam wszystko wyśpiewał.

Tony wpatrywał się w jasnowłosego, który omijał go wzrokiem. Harris. Dzieciak nazywał się Harris.

\- Kłamie - stwierdził spokojnie brunet.

\- Jeden z was kłamie, to na pewno. Ale wątpimy, by tym kimś był on. - Oficer znów pstryknął palcami. - Zabierzcie go na górę. Jeśli pan Stark postanowił nadużyć naszej gościnności, to nie powinniśmy jej dłużej przeciągać. - Teraz na jego usta wypłynął zimny uśmiech. - Być może, gdy będziesz bardziej... świadomy swojej sytuacji, rozważymy opcję, byś z powrotem wrócił do pracy. Ale póki co... - Mężczyzna kiwnął głową do strażników, którzy chwycili inżyniera za ramiona i zaczęli ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi.

Walcząc z mocnym uściskiem, Tony próbował odwrócić się do tyłu, by przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu. Udało złapać mu się spojrzenie dwóch kobiet stojących przy drzwiach, ściskających paczki papierosów i zapalniczki w swoich rękach. Potem jego wzrok padł na mężczyznę pochylającego się nad splątanymi przewodami oraz lutownicą. Następnie na małą kobietą przyciskającą do piersi podkładkę z kartkami. A na koniec na Harrisona - zdrajcę, który sprzedał ich wszystkich. A może to nie był tylko on. Stark nie był pewien, ale wolał nie znać prawdy.

\- Ty pieprzony idioto - powiedział, a jego głos był lodowaty i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć. Chłopak drgnął, spuszczając głowę w dół. - Mogliśmy się stąd wydostać. - Strażnicy mocno pociągnęli go za ramiona, ściskając je tak mocno, że z pewnością za chwilę pojawią się na nich siniaki. Miliarder opierał się, kopiąc ze wszystkich sił, a wściekłość wykrzywiła całą jego twarz.  - Mogliśmy się stąd wydostać! - krzyknął.

Harris wrócił do swojego stanowiska ze zgarbionymi ramionami, a jego ręce trzęsły się nad klawiszami klawiatury.

\- Wszyscy byśmy umarli - powiedział cicho drżącym głosem.

\- Nie, gdybyś słuchał rozkazów! - Tony postawił jedną stopę na ziemi i wyrwał się do przodu, próbując wydostać się z uścisku. - Ty jebany kretynie!

Oficer uderzył go tyłem ręki po twarzy - brunet zachwiał się do tyłu, a ramiona strażników znów go otoczyły.

\- Na górę z nim - powiedział, nakładając rękawiczki. - Do pokoju przesłuchań.

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a wszyscy naukowcy spojrzeli w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Wracajcie do pracy. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nic się nie stało. Niech wam nic znowu nie uderzy do głowy. - Odwracając się na pięcie mężczyzna opuścił laboratorium, a strażnicy wyszli tuż za nim, ciągnąc ze sobą Tony'ego.

Brunet splunął krwią na kafelki, gdy był wypychany przez drzwi.

\- Pierdolcie się wszyscy! - wrzasnął, ale nikt na to nie odpowiedział.

*

Wszystkie „pokoje przesłuchań" wyglądały tak samo. A przynajmniej były identyczne, gdy to właśnie ty byłeś przesłuchiwany.

Stark siedział w ledwo trzymającym się krześle, a jego dłonie były skute za plecami, ale on tylko patrzył pustym wzrokiem na przeciwległą ścianę. Na razie oficer pozostawił strażnika na zewnątrz, ale Tony miał przeczucie, że ten napakowany typ dołączy do nich, gdy tylko zacznie się ta mniej przyjemniejsza część przesłuchania.

A sądząc po ubrudzonych krwią narzędziach ułożonych w rządku na pobliskim stole, miej przyjemna część miała nadejść szybciej niż później.

Do tej pory było oczywiste, że oficer tylko się nim bawił, jak kot z myszą uwięzioną pomiędzy jego łapami, z ustami wykrzywionymi w szerokim groteskowym uśmiechu. Tony nie dbał zbytnio o sadystyczne impulsy idioty - urozmaicało to chociaż jakoś czas. Brunet słyszał tykające sekundy w sylabach pytań mężczyzny wypowiadanych ostrym tonem oraz upływające minuty w każdym brutalnym zamachnięciu jego ramienia.

Czas był odmierzany w uderzeniach serca, pytaniach i bólu.

\- Dałem ci szansę, panie Stark - warknął mężczyzna.

\- Ale ja sam podejmuję swoje decyzje - odpowiedział inżynier, co zaskutkowało kolejnym uderzeniu po twarzy. Brunet poruszył szczęką, krzywiąc się. - Czasami nie wychodzą mi te decyzje na dobre.

Oficer zaśmiał się mrocznym, drwiącym śmiechem.

\- A czy one kiedykolwiek wychodzą na dobre, panie Stark?

\- Częściej, niż śmiałbym o tym marzyć. – Brunet spojrzał w górę na mężczyznę, nie będąc zbytnio zainteresowanym, ale i tak postanowił skorzystać z okazji. - A co z tobą? Jakie podjąłeś decyzje, że skończyłeś w takiej dziurze? To nie dokładnie czołowa pozycja na liście możliwych baz do przejęcia.

\- Byłbyś zaskoczony.

\- Nie, raczej bym nie był. Wiesz, wszystko z drugiej ręki jak się patrzy - i budynek i ludzie i... - Słowa miliardera nagle się urwały, gdy ręka oficera zacisnęła się na jego szyi, kciukiem naciskając na jabłko Adama. Tony zaczął się dławić, wciągając z trudnością powietrze nosem. Na sekundę jego wzrok się rozmazał, lecz gdy się z powrotem wyostrzył, Stark spojrzał na nadgarstek mężczyzny, a dokładniej na znajdujący się na nim zegarek.

Na godzinę.

\- Czy chcesz, by jednak coś innego było napisane na twoim grobie, panie Stark?

Tony wziął głęboki oddech, skupiając wzrok na zegarku, który był teraz tuż przed jego twarzą.

\- Tak. Pięć, cztery...

Oczy oficera zmrużyły się, a uścisk na gardle bruneta nieznacznie zelżał.

\- Co?

\- Trzy, dwa, jeden. - Zaśmiał się. - Przegrywasz.

I wtedy uruchomiły się tryskacze.

Było to dosyć niefortunne - inżynier nie był pewny, czy urządzenia nie były nigdy używane, testowe czy woda była po prostu pobierana z jakiegoś niezdatnego do picia źródła - gdyż to, co wyleciało z tryskaczy, było brązowe. A dokładnie koloru chai latte. Kremowobrązowe. Boże, nie mógł teraz myśleć o kawie, bo w obecnej chwili drugi mężczyzna rozglądał się dookoła, zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, ale taki stan z pewnością nie utrzyma się długo.

Stark rzucił się do przodu, zderzając się z oficerem, a następnie spychając i przyszpilając go siłą uderzenia oraz ciężarem własnego ciała do ziemi. Głowa mężczyzny uderzyła o betonową posadzkę z dźwiękiem przypominającym uderzenie przejrzałego melona kijem bejsbolowym. Brunet przetoczył się na bok, pochylając się i przeciągając ręce pod nogami tak, że miał teraz skute dłonie z przodu, jednocześnie próbując się nie poślizgnąć, gdy chodził bosymi stopami po mokrej podłodze.

Oficer się nie poruszył.

Przez moment Tony stał wyprostowany, ze skrępowanymi pięściami uniesionymi przed sobą oraz lekko rozstawionymi nogami dla lepszej równowagi, przyjmując obronną postawę, czekając, ale poza wciąż płynącą wodą nie działo się nic. Żadnego ruchu ani dźwięku. Miliarder zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i przewrócił stopą nieprzytomnego faceta na brzuch. Z ust leżącego wydostało się bolesne jęknięcie, ale on sam się nie poruszył, a z tyłu jego głowy ciekła krew.

Stark ukucnął, grzebiąc w kieszeniach mężczyzny, gdy nagle ktoś zaczął łomotać w drzwi. Brunet szybko wyjął pistolet z kabury oficera, wsadzając go za pasek własnych spodni i chwycił leżący obok paralizator. Klamka w drzwiach zatrzęsła się, a inżynier wygrzebał kluczyki od kajdanek. Zdjął je tylko z jednej ręki, pozwalając, by metalowa bransoleta zwisała z drugiego nadgarstka. Wyjął wtedy broń i pobiegł sprintem do drzwi, rozpryskując stopami wodę o kolorze kawy. Przyciskając się plecami do ściany, brunet wziął głęboki oddech, mrugając, by pozbyć się brudnej cieczy z oczu.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a on skoczył do przodu, gdy strażnik zajrzał do środka. Brunet przyłożył paralizator do szyi mężczyzny, tuż nad kołnierzem jego uniformu, po chwili dodając jeszcze cios łokciem w kość policzkową. Strażnik upadł bezwładnie na ziemię, a po chwili Tony chwycił go i wciągnął do pokoju, zamykając kopniakiem drzwi.

\- Pieprzeni idioci - mamrotał Stark, a oddychanie bolało, ruszanie się bolało, dosłownie wszystko bolało. To były najgorsze wakacje na jakie kiedykolwiek się wybrał. Gdy następnym razem Fury wpadnie na genialny pomysł wysłania Tony'ego, by ten spędził trochę czasu z jego kumplami, to Tony oficjalnie rezerwuje sobie prawo do uderzenia faceta prosto w twarz. Hill wpakowałaby mu za to kulkę, ale byłoby to tego warte, szczególnie w tej chwili.

Wszystko szło wolniej i trudniej, niż iść powinno, ponieważ woda wciąż pryskała z sufitu, sprawiając, że ciało strażnika było cholernie ciężkie, a zdjęcie munduru z jego zwiotczałego ciała było po prostu koszmarem. Inżynier zmagał się z paskiem oraz guzikami, ale w końcu zdołał się pozbyć ubrań i nałożyć je na siebie. Całe szczęście, że strażnik nie był wcale taki mały - pomimo iż jego uniform był przemoczony do ostatniej nitki, wciąż dało się go z łatwością nałożyć, a przednie kieszenie były na tyle duże, że brunet bezproblemowo mógł schować tam wszystkie przedmioty.

Boże, błogosław Hydrę za bycie cholernymi durniami i wybranie sobie takich strojów, które zawsze składały się z zakrywających twarz hełmów. Idioci.

Stark skuł obu mężczyzn razem i poświęcił chwilę, by związać ich liną wziętą z jakże „przerażającego stołu tortur". Zawiązując supły tak mocno, jak się tylko dało i obdarowywując każdego z mężczyzn kawałkiem taśmy na ustach, miliarder również się upewnił, że pozbył się wszelkich potencjalnych broni i uniemożliwił im jakikolwiek sposób wezwania pomocy, aż w końcu nałożył kask na głowę i ruszył do drzwi.

Czas wciąż tykał w jego głowie, uciekając. I wciąż był wyznaczany przez uderzenia serca, ból, a teraz również plusk wody na posadzce.

Uzbrojony w karabin, paralizator, pistolet oraz ogromną ilość wściekłości, Stark wyszedł na korytarz, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i zamykając je na klucz. Mijając po drodze kilku mężczyzn, którzy biegli w przeciwnym kierunku, krzycząc coś przez lejącą się bezustannie wodę, Tony zarzucił broń na ramię i skierował się do pomieszczenia kontrolującego.

Do pokoju wiódł oddzielny korytarz, który był jedynym miejscem nietkniętym przez wodospady wody, prawdopodobnie po to, by uchronić urządzenia elektryczne znajdujące się w środku. Popękane brudne okna wychodzące na korytarz dawały widok na strażnika znajdującego się w środku. Wyglądało na to, że facet męczył się z jednym z paneli kontrolnych, ale gdy Tony zadudnił w drzwi, ten zwrócił na niego uwagę. Mężczyzna zerknął do góry, a wtedy brunet wskazał ręką na drzwi, wydając głośne dźwięki zniecierpliwienia spod swojego hełmu. Strażnik potrząsnął głową, trzymając się protokołu, co było dosyć wkurzające. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Tony cofnął się krok do tyłu, wyjął buteleczkę ze zmywaczem do paznokci z kieszeni kurtki i wylał ją na jedną z szyb.

Popękany i przedpotopowy poliwęglanie - zapoznaj się z acetonem.

Geniusz uniósł kolbę karabinu i uderzył nią całą siłą. Kuloodporne szkło pobiło się w drobne kawałeczki - aceton znalazł każde pęknięcie, osłabiając strukturę całej szyby do tego punktu, że porządne uderzenie wystarczyło, by ją rozbić.

Brunet zdążył przejść przez pobite okno i zamachnąć się karabinem jak maczugą, nim strażnik miał chociaż czas, by otrząsnąć się z szoku. Sekundę później mężczyzna runął na podłogę jak długi. Przechodząc nad nim, Tony przypatrzył się panelowi, a potem uderzył przycisk alarmowy.

Skowyt alarmu był głośny i przenikliwy, a połączony ze wciąż tryskającą wodą, bardzo dekoncentrujący.

\- Czas się ewakuować - powiedział inżynier z uśmiechem szaleńca.

Przebiegając palcami po panelu, Stark wyłączył elektryczne zamki, które kontrolowały centralną klatkę schodową i zewnętrze wejścia oraz odciął zasilanie systemu bezpieczeństwa sprawiając, że kamery opadły jak spadające kostki domina. Nagle odwrócił głowę w bok. Komunikacja. Musiało być tu coś...

Niespodziewanie ktoś nagle zaczął krzyczeć ostro po niemiecku, a brunet miał tylko czas by ukucnąć, zanim nad jego głową przeleciało kilka pocisków, które rozwaliły pobliski monitor, rozsypując odłamki szkła na wszystkie strony. Przeklinając, Tony zaczął się wycofywać, chowając się po chwili za wzmocnionymi drzwiami. Strzały uderzyły w ścianę, a mężczyzna znów się musiał schylić.

To byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze, gdyby miał jebaną zbroję.

Nadeszła kolejna fala pocisków z półautomatu i miliarder nie miał innego wyboru, niż tylko ukucnąć i zakryć się ramionami. Musiał poczekać aż strzały ustaną, ponieważ może i miał karabin oraz pistolet, ale mimo to nie chciał oddawać strzału, dopóki wciąż istniało ryzyko, że w trakcie to on mógł zostać postrzelonym.

Wtedy rozbrzmiał okrzyk, następnie czyjś krzyk, a na koniec odgłos ciała uderzającego o podłogę. Tony uniósł pistolet do góry, pewnie trzymając go w dłoni.

\- Raport z katastrofy! - zawołał głos.

\- To jeden jebany kataklizm - odpowiedział geniusz, podnosząc się na nogi. Krótkie spojrzenie na stojącą przed nim osobę w uniformie Hydry, ale pozbawioną kasku, wystarczyło, by brunet obniżył pistolet i zdjął swój własny hełm. - Jezus, Harris!

Harris pochylił się nad krawędzią pobitego okna, a jego twarz była napięta i przepełniona zmartwieniem. Chłopak szybko rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym machnął ręką w stronę dwóch innych osób, przywołując je.

\- Wszystko pod kontrolą, idźcie. - Chłopak odwrócił się do Tony'ego. - Wiedziałeś, że paralizatory naprawdę działają? - zapytał, mrugając. - Jesteś cały?

\- Tak, wiedziałam, i tak, jestem cały. - Inżynier potrząsnął głową, po czym podszedł do drzwi, wpuszczając dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy chwycili nieprzytomnego strażnika i wyciągnęli go do środka. Miliarder wyciągnął taśmę klejącą, którą ukradł z pokoju przesłuchań i podał ją blondynowi. - Zaklej im usta i sklej ręce oraz nogi - powiedział, a chłopak zabrał się do roboty.

Wracając do konsoli, Stark zrobił wszystko, co był w stanie, by wyłączyć każdą rzecz, która nie przyda mu się w żaden sposób.

\- Skończone - oznajmił Harris za jego pleców, prostując się.

\- Chodź tu i pomóż mi znaleźć panel komunikacyjny. Muszę wysłać sygnał alarmowy do TARCZY, by mogła się nimi porządnie zająć. Cały ten sprzęt jest chyba z jebanego średniowiecza.

Chłopak przesunął się i stanął obok niego - chudzielec wyglądał dosyć śmiesznie, gdy ślamazarnie poruszał się w zdecydowanie za dużym uniformie, jednak jego twarz była blada, a oczy wydawały się być jeszcze większe niż zazwyczaj pod mokrymi blond kosmykami.

\- Serio, jesteś cały?

\- Serio, nic mi nie jest. I odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty tam na dole.

\- Twoje plany są cholernie głupie, wiesz o tym, prawda? Ludzie ci to już wcześniej mówili, co nie?

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musiałem jakoś dostać się na trzecie piętro i nie mieliśmy lepszych pomysłów. Poza tym, gdy już mnie zabrali, to zostawili was samych, tak?

\- Tak, tak, ale to był wciąż pojebany plan. - Harris wskazał ręką na maszynę. - Myślę, że to ten. Ten postrzelony.

\- Fantastycznie - mruknął sarkastycznie Stark. - I nie żartuję, naprawdę się spisałeś. Rozważałeś kiedyś życie jako super tajny agent rządowy? Powiem o tobie Coulsonowi. Tutaj. Potrzymaj to i... - Brunet poluzował klapę panelu. - Tak, powinniśmy być w stanie...

\- Nie mów nikomu o mnie. Nie. Nie chcę być facetem w czerni, wyglądam beznadziejnie w czarnym. I co ty... Nie! - krzyknął blondyn, ale jego dłonie były zajęte, więc nie mógł powstrzymać Starka przed wyrwaniem kabli. - Jezus! Porazisz się prądem, a ja nie chcę być tego świadkiem!

\- Cienias. - Tony owinął jeden z kabli wokół ręki i pociągnął, posyłając deszcz iskierek przez całą konsolę. - Zróbmy tylko... Ta, to powinno być dosyć łatwe... - Pochylił się, przyglądając zabytkowej elektronice. - Cholera. Zainwestujcie kilka dolców we własny sprzęt, ludzie.

\- Cofam swoje słowa - oznajmił Harris. - Twoja plany są głupie oraz samobójcze. - Chłopak podrzucił lekko metalowe płytki, które podał mu inżynier. - Miałeś na nas poczekać przed przyjściem tutaj, pamiętasz o tym?

\- Czy ja wiem czy miałem. Po prostu powiedziałem wam, że tak zrobię, byście się zgodzili. Czasami plany trzeba zmieniać. - Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby. - Ewakuacja się już zaczęła?

\- Tak, wszyscy pędzą na dół. I mieliśmy rację - rozdzielili siły, by zabezpieczyć lotnisko, bo w każdej chwili ma przybyć ich kontrahent. Został tylko podstawowy personel i większość z nich nie ma pojęcia co robić. Naukowcy oraz technicy, którzy są tu przytrzymywani, mieli więcej ćwiczeń przeciwpożarowych niż sami strażnicy, więc ci idioci po prostu za nimi podążają, udając, że to oni tu rządzą.

\- Tak długo jak mają broń, to rzeczywiście oni tu rządzą - zauważył Tony, kończąc ostatnie poprawki. Nie było to żadne arcydzieło, ale zdołał przerobić generalny alarm w system komunikacyjny. Nadawali sygnał alarmowy na częstotliwości, której najczęściej używała TARCZA i, przy odrobinie szczęścia, sygnał będzie na tyle głośny, by ściągnąć czyjąś uwagę. - Nigdy nie bagatelizuj grupy idiotów z bronią w ręku.

\- Zapisane, zapamiętane. - Harris wziął głęboki oddech. - Gotowy?

\- Gotowy. - Brunet nałożył z powrotem kask i zaczął iść w stronę korytarza z chłopakiem depczących mu po piętach. - Gdzie poszła reszta drużyny?

\- Na dół. - Jasnowłosy ciężko oddychał. Stark nie był pewien, czy było to spowodowane wodą czy może wysiłkiem, ale chłopak dotrzymywał mu kroku. Nie żeby zresztą Tony sam poruszał się tak bardzo szybko. - Jest jeszcze kilka laboratoriów, których wciąż nie sprawdziliśmy.

Tony otworzył główne drzwi prowadzące do schodów, trzymając na wypadek karabin w pogotowiu. Było tam pełno ludzi, zarówno cywili jak i agentów Hydry, ale wszyscy zbiegali na dół. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby ktokolwiek był zainteresowany w sprawdzeniu wyższych pięter. Jednak mimo to w chwili, gdy Harris przeszedł przez drzwi, brunet zaczął grzebać w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu pęku kluczy, który zabrał strażnikowi. Wsadzając do zamka przypadkowy klucz, mężczyzna spróbował go przekręcił, ale po chwili po prostu uderzył w niego kolbą karabinu, łamiąc go w pół i w ten sposób blokując zamek.

\- Idź zobacz jaki im idzie, okej? Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, nim zdadzą sobie sprawę, że to nie szef wydaje tu decyzje i wolałbym, by wszyscy byli już na zewnątrz, gdy to się stanie.

\- Tony?

\- Tak?

\- Co się stanie, jeśli wydostaniemy się, ale TARCZA nie będzie na nas czekała?

\- Oni tam będą. Nie ma takiej możliwości, by ich tam nie było. Zrozumiesz, co mam na myśli, gdy poznasz Coulsona. - Miliarder zarzucił broń na ramię i zaczął zbiegać w dół schodów tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie. Oddychanie nie powinno było stanowić aż takiego wyzwania. - Chodźmy.

Blondyn pokiwał głową i również nałożył hełm.

\- Nie mów o mnie Coulsonowi.

\- Młody, wejdziesz w mury TARCZY i nigdy z nich nie wyjdziesz. - Stark zaśmiał się, kierując się w dół z chłopakiem. - Pójdź po resztę i spotkajcie się z nami w dokach. Wywalamy stąd tak szybko jak tylko wyjedziemy na ciężarówki.

*

W dolnym doku załadunkowym powarkujący agenci Hydry oraz przerażeni technicy i naukowcy biegali we wszystkich kierunkach. Kilku ze strażników w pełnych uniformach i kaskach na głowach popędzało ludzi, by wsiadali do ciężarówek transportowych, a kobieta w fartuchu laboratoryjnym, która wyglądała na lekko przestraszoną, odznaczała imiona osób na liście.

\- Pośpieszcie się - krzyczała, gdy akurat strażnik wepchnął potykającego się mężczyznę na tył ciężarówki. - Musimy się ruszyć, szybko. Zostawcie swoje badania i prace, po prostu je zostawcie!

Tony przedarł się przez tłum, przykładając dłoń do klatki piersiowej. Wcześniej ustalony sygnał wystarczył, by ją uspokoić.

\- Mamy wszystkich? - zapytał, podchodząc do niej na tyle blisko, że nie musiał podnosić głosu.

Kobieta się trzęsła, ale nie skrzywiła się.

\- Prawie - powiedziała. - Już wysłaliśmy kilka ciężarówek, ale wciąż brakuje nam ludzi z niższych pięter.

\- Harris i jego chłopacy już poszli tam, by ich odszukać. - Brunet zerknął na sufit. - Domyślam się, że nie miałaś problemów z systemem tryskaczy.

Jej usta drgnęły w napiętym uśmiechu.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata mówiono mi, że palenie szkodzi zdrowiu, ale zapalniczki się przydały i tak. - Kobieta przestąpiła na drugą nogę, sprawdzając kartę identyfikacyjną mężczyzny, który z trudem manewrował wśród ludzi, jednocześnie popędzając kilka innych osób. - A teraz strażnicy w naszych ciężarówkach są naszymi sprzymierzeńcami.

Stark zaśmiał się, doskonale wiedząc, iż "strażnicy" byli tak bardzo po stronie Hydry jak on sam.

\- Mieli problem ze zdobyciem uniformów?

\- Tylko pierwszy. Prawie miałam wyrzuty sumienia. Ale wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że gość flirtował z Jessicą od miesięcy i naprawdę ciężko jest być czarującym, gdy hełm zakrywa ci twarz. Nie było trudno odwrócić jego uwagę na tyle długo, by zdążyć przyłożyć mu rurą po głowie. - Podała mu trzymane papiery, a on udał, że je sprawdza, jednocześnie pozwalając, by ukryty pomiędzy stronami paralizator wpadł mu prosto do wyciągniętej dłoni. - Po tym przyszła już pomoc. A fakt, że nikt nie bierze nas na serio również nam pomógł. - Naukowiec wyglądała na wyczerpaną, ale zdołała się uśmiechnąć do Tony'ego. - Jaki jest rozkaz?

\- Jeśli mamy zapełniony samochód, to do niego wsiadaj. - Mężczyzna zerknął na listę nazwisk. - Masz umowy?

\- Tak, sir, ale...

\- Trzymaj się planu. - Wręczył jej z powrotem teczkę z dokumentami. - Ruszać się, ruszać! - krzyknął, dodając odrobinę niemieckiego akcentu, gdy "strażnik" złapał ją za ramię i wepchnął do ciężarówki. W chwili, gdy oboje znaleźli się w pojeździe, ten sam mężczyzna zastukał w ścianę ciężarówki wolną ręką, w której nie trzymał broni i kierowca wrzucił bieg, a samochód zaczął powoli toczyć się w stronę wyjścia.

Inżynier poczekał chwilę z karabinem wciąż zawieszonym na ramieniu, jednocześnie upychając paralizator w kieszeni na przodzie kurtki, dopóki samochód nie znalazł się poza zasięgiem wzroku. W chaosie ewakuacji, z agentami Hydry taszczącymi pudła z wyposażeniem oraz dokumentacją do samochodów i biegających w kółko przez zatopione korytarze, nikt nie zauważył ciężarówki ze zbyt dużą ilością cywilów i ze zbyt małą ilością strażników.

Tak szybko, jak zniknęli, brunet poprawił kask i popędził w stronę głównych schodów. Harris wciąż nie wrócił ze swoją drużyną, co prawdopodobnie było bardzo złym znakiem.

*

Avengersi wylądowali na lądowisku przy bazie Hydry bez większych problemów - Thor zajął się ich sprzętem komunikacyjnym zanim jakikolwiek alarm mógł zostać wszczęty, a odrzutowce TARCZY sprawnie uziemiły nieliczne siły powietrzne, które znajdowały się w pobliżu. Bruce, odczuwając napięcie panujące wśród drużyny, pozwolił wyjść temu drugiemu. Większość personelu, która nie poddała się już na samym początku, została pokonana bez chociaż jednego strzału. Zielony stał teraz na straży, pilnując więźniów z skrzyżowanymi ramionami, rzucając groźne spojrzenia.

Steve ledwie dostał kilka razy - jego tarcza odbijała się jak piłka w pinballu w małym przestrzeniach pomiędzy budynkami, trafiając prosto w cele, które wskazywał mu Hawkeye. Mężczyzna przyzwyczaił się już do dokładności Clinta, jego niesamowitej precyzji w podawaniu kątów, odległości czy pozycji. Nie musiał nawet widzieć gdzie rzucał, jeśli łucznik mógł widzieć za niego.

Natasha, która najwidoczniej musiała dać upust emocjom, oczyściła hangar oraz małą wieżę kontrolną, zajmując się pozostałymi agentami Hydry, a potem wzywając TARCZĘ, by się nimi odpowiednio zajęła. Uzbrojeni po zęby agenci szybko zajęli całe lądowisko, wykonując rozkazy Coulsona w mgnieniu oka. Weszli do akcji w chwili, gdy Avengersi potwierdzili lokalizację bazy, a Fury przez cały czas wspierał ich z daleka jak tylko mógł bez chociaż jednego pytania.

Dobra wiadomość była taka, że znaleźli bazę. Zła wiadomość była taka, że ciężarówki pełne personelu opuszczały placówkę w ogromnym pośpiechu.

\- Co tu się odpierdala? - wyrwało się Clintowi. Przyczajony na szczycie wieży kontrolnej Barton nie poruszył się od chwili, gdy jego uwagę przykuła nieoczekiwana eksplozja ruchu.

\- Ewakuacja całej placówki. - Głos Natashy rozbrzmiał w słuchawce. Kobieta wciąż była w środku, próbując wydobyć jakiekolwiek informacje ze zniszczonych komputerów. Śmierć maszyn spowodowana błyskawicą Thora była raczej ostateczna, ale rudowłosa łatwo się nie poddawała. - Coś się stało w tej bazie.  Kto chce się założyć, że to sprawka Starka?

\- Myślę, że możemy założyć, że tak właśnie było - stwierdził Coulson. - To dobry znak. To znaczy, że on wciąż walczy.

\- Albo walczył - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Rogers. Mężczyzna potrząsnął ramieniem, pozwalając tarczy w jego ręku lekko się obrócić - nerwowy tik, którego nigdy do końca się nie pozbył. Nienawidził go, szczególnie w tej chwili. Nienawidził uniformów Hydry - tak znajomych, a jednocześnie tak obcych. Nienawidził faktu, że ktoś wciąż je nosił. Nienawidził tego, że oni wciąż wyglądali jak naziści. A można było pomyśleć, że świat się czegoś nauczył, że stał się lepszy.

Blondyn nadal pamiętał dzień, w którym Fury powiedział mu, że ludzie popełnili błędy, gdy on był wciąż zamrożony. Jednak to nie błędy, które popełnił ten nowy świat, martwiły Steve'a - był to raczej fakt, że najwidoczniej nikt nie wyciągnął cholernych wniosków z błędów, które zostały popełnione w jego czasach.

\- Ktoś nadchodzi - oznajmił Clint. - Thor, masz ich?

\- Tak - potwierdził półbóg. Gromowładny był wysoko w powietrzu - ledwo co widoczna plamka na tle błękitnego nieba, która poruszała się szybciej niż większość ptaków, ale wciąż niemalże niezauważalna.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał Phil, idąc szybko przez pas startowy. Jego krawat trzepotał na gorącym wietrze, ale agent był opanowany i spokojny jak zawsze.

\- Ciężarówka z transportem. Ludzie Hydry na przodzie, oba siedzenia. Sądząc po tym, jak blisko podwozie jest ziemi, ciężarówka jest cała załadowana, ale nie mam widoku na tył. To może być wszystko. Jadą szybko, śpieszą się.

\- Kiedy tu będą?

\- Mamy może pięć minut.

\- Kapitanie? - zapytał Coulson.

Steve spojrzał przez lornetkę.

\- Hawkeye, przebij jedną z tylnych opon. Zobacz, czy dasz rady ich spowolnić bez wystraszenia ich. Thor, gdy tylko się zatrzymają, upewnij się, że znów nie ruszą. Wdowo, ubezpieczaj nas z góry. Ja zajmę się tyłem. - Zaczął się wycofywać, kryjąc się za niskim murem oporowym i trzymając się blisko ziemi bez wychylania się. - Coulson, dopóki nie dowiemy się z czy mamy do czynienia, nie pozwól naszym ludziom wkroczyć do akcji. Nie mamy pojęcia, co oni tu robią ani co mają w ciężarówce.

\- Jasne, Kapitanie - odparł Clint i po chwili w słuchawce cicho rozbrzmiała naciągana cięciwa łuku. - Czekamy na sygnał, Coulson.

Agent wstrzymał wszystkich dopóki ciężarówka nie wjechała na zniszczony asfalt lądowiska.

\- Teraz.

Strzała niezauważalnie przecięła powietrze, a siła, z jaką została wystrzelona, była idealna, by wbiła się w oponę, ale nie doprowadziła do jej pęknięcia. Pojazd zatrzęsł się i zaczął zwalniać, jeżdżąc z boku na bok, aż w końcu zatrzymał się dokładni tam, gdzie tego chcieli. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się ruszyć, Thor gwałtownie wylądował tuż przed ciężarówką, jedną ręką dotykając jej maski.

\- Wstrzymajcie się! - zawołał z napięciem widocznym na twarzy. - Nie dotykajcie swojej broni, a nie spotka was żadna krzywda. - Mjolnir ostrzegawczo raz po raz zataczał koła nad głową mężczyzny.

Steve wyszedł z ukrycia, podchodząc do tyłu pojazdu z tarczą uniesioną w pogotowiu, a Natasha zeskoczyła na dach ciężarówki cicho i lekko jak liść, w obu dłoniach trzymając pistolety.

Mężczyzna siedzący na miejscu kierowcy już trzymał obie ręce w górze.

\- Mam wiadomość dla Hawkeye'a od Tony'ego Starka - zawołał kierowca i wszyscy się zatrzymali.

\- Okeeej - powiedział przeciągle Clint. - Thor, zapytaj go jaka jest wiadomość.

\- Mów - powiedział półbóg. - On słucha.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął głośno i było to słychać pomimo hełmu na jego głowie.

A wtedy zaczął śpiewać.

\- Ja jestem czajniczkiem, niskim i grubym... - I wtedy łucznik wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Tak, facet serio gadał ze Starkiem. - Clint znów zachichotał. - Raz się upiliśmy i uznaliśmy, że potrzebujemy tajnego hasła w razie, no wiecie, gdybyśmy spotkali ludzkie kameleony, podszywających się pod nas Skrulli albo coś podobnego. Tony wybrał sobie właśnie tę piosenkę. Moja, żebyście wiedzieli na przyszłość, to Oscar Meyer Wiener.

Natasha prychnęła.

\- Oczywiście, że właśnie to wybrałeś. - Kobieta wyprostowała, chowając jeden z pistoletów.  - Podajcie swoją broń przez okno, proszę - powiedziała, pochylając się, by wziąć karabin, który mężczyzna siedzący na miejscu pasażera właśnie jej podał.

Coulson również wyszedł z ukrycia z uniesioną bronią.

\- Wszyscy na zewnątrz - oznajmił, a agenci TARCZY zaczęli nadchodzić z każdej strony. - Powoli. Ręce mają być na widoku.

Steve zajrzał do ciemnego wnętrza ciężarówki. Mała kobieta w fartuchu laboratoryjnym była pierwszą osobą, która zrobiła krok do przodu. W uniesionej dłoni ściskała jakąś kartkę.

\- Mamy to - wyjaśniła, unosząc papier jeszcze wyżej. - Tony nam je dał. Powiedział, by pokazać je TARCZY. Jesteśmy personelem naukowym, byliśmy przytrzymywani w placówce.

Kobieta podała kartkę Steve'owi, którą ją wziął, podczas gdy reszta pasażerów zaczęła wyskakiwać na zewnątrz z uniesionymi rękoma. Wyglądali na zmęczonych oraz przerażonych, a większość z nich trzymała podobne kartki, gdy agenci kierowali ich do budynku, będąc względnie bezpiecznym. Rogers zrobił kilka kroków w tył, pozwalając Coulsonowi zająć się osobami z ciężarówki, a on sam rozłożył kartkę podaną przez kobietę.

_Do wszystkich zainteresowanych,_

  _Podpisana niżej, Jodi Chang, jest obywatelką Stanów Zjednoczonych, która była przytrzymywana wbrew jej woli w placówce Hydry. Za jej asystę w ucieczce oraz pomoc innym uwięzionym została jej obiecana posada w StarkIndustries na pozycji, która odzwierciedla jej wykształcenie oraz doświadczenie. StarkIndustries zrzeknie się prawa do pierwszego roszczenia o tego pracownika, o ile TARCZA zgodzi się na zatrudnienie jej na porównywalnej pozycji oraz płacy._

_Pakiet relokacyjny, pakiet świadczeń pracowniczych oraz bonus za zatrudnienie również obowiązują w tej sytuacji. Przyjęcie pod tytułem "Jasna cholera, zwialiśmy z legowiska zła!" będzie w pełni sfinansowane przez Tony'ego Starka, nie StarkIndustries, i odbędzie się po zakończeniu przesłuchania. Będzie otwarty bar, a pozycje wegetariańskie będą obecne w menu._

Pod spodem były dwa podpisy, jeden bez wątpliwości należący do Tony'ego. Obok był odcisk kciuka i blondyn modlił się, by do jego zrobienia nie została użyta krew, ale znając życie to była właśnie krew - czasami Tony bywał aż nad zbyt dokładny jeśli tego chciał. Nie mówiąc nic, mężczyzna podał umowę Philowi.

\- On potrzebuje badania psychiatrycznego - stwierdził po chwili mężczyzna. - Jezus.

Steve nie był pewien dlaczego, ale się uśmiechnął.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, że był bezpieczny. - Wziął kartkę od innej kobiety, która była popędzana przez parę agentów. - Gdzie jest Tony Stark?

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową.

\- Byliśmy pierwszą grupą, która opuściła bazę. Nie wiem, przepraszam.

\- Ja wiem. - Kierowca zdjął mundur oraz hełm i był teraz przeszukiwany przez młodszego agenta. - Był na górze, trzecie piętro. Pokoje przesłuchiwań, tam miał się dostać. Harris, Zach i Brian poszli, by go wydostać stamtąd, ale gdy odjeżdżaliśmy żaden z nich się wciąż nie pojawił. Taki był plan. Właśnie to mieliśmy zrobić - wyjechać tak szybko jak tylko ciężarówki będą załadowane.

Wzrok Steve zaszedł mgłą, gdy usłyszał "pokój przesłuchań" i teraz blondyn mocno zaciskał zęby.

\- Czy przeżył?

\- Nie wie... - Urwał. - Tak. Włączyły się alarmy. To oznacza, że ktoś dostał się do pomieszczenia kontrolnego i tylko on mógł to zrobić. To musiał być on. Musiał być... - Kierowca był pokryty potem, a jego twarz była szara. Mruknął, wpatrując się w blondyna. - On miał plan.

\- Zazwyczaj tak właśnie jest - powiedział Rogers z napiętym uśmiechem.

\- Rozkazy, Kapitanie? - zapytał cicho Coulson.

Steve wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Jak wielu cywilów? - zwrócił się do przeszukiwanego mężczyzny, który po chwili wręczył mu jego własną kopię listu "Tony Stark mówi, byś mnie nie zabijał".

\- Od siedemdziesięciu pięciu do nawet dziewięćdziesięciu osób. Celem było wydostanie wszystkich ludzi. Wiem, że przynajmniej dwie ciężarówki również ruszyły, nim jeszcze zdążyliśmy opuścić teren bazy. - Mężczyzna przełknął. - Będzie około sześciu transportów, jeśli znajdziemy wszystkich.

Steve zdusił chęć przeklnięcia na głos.

\- Zbliżają się dwie kolejne ciężarówki. - Głos Clinta rozbrzmiał w słuchawce. - Sześć minut, może mniej.

Natasha znów przykucnęła na dachu, zniżając swój głos.

\- Kapitanie, mogę się tam dostać. Wiesz, że mogę. Pozwól mi iść. Thor może mnie podrzucić. Upewnię się, że Stark jest cały. - Kobieta machnęła dłonią. - Potrzebujesz Hawkeye’a, by obserwował wszystko z góry, a Coulsona na ziemi, ale ty i ten duży dacie sobie rady tutaj. Wchodzimy tam, strzelając - oni dają mu kulkę. Wiemy, że to zrobią, nie ma co się oszukiwać. Upewnijmy się najpierw, że już go tam nie ma, a wtedy możemy wysłać oddział, by wszystko do końca pozamiatał. - Rudowłosa przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na Coulsona, który przez sekundę się nie ruszył, ale w końcu kiwnął głową.

\- Według naszych przepuszczeń liczba strażników w tym miejscu jest dosyć ograniczona, a już zajęliśmy się ponad pięćdziesięcioma z nich - stwierdził agent. - Zanim będą mieć wystarczająco czasu, by się przegrupować, wciąż będą obecne dziury w ochronie, przez które Romanoff będzie mogła się prześlizgnąć.

Tak, nienawidził tego pomysłu. Po prostu go nie znosił. A nienawidził go głównie przez to, że był to najlepszy pomysł, jaki mieli. Steve spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Nie ryzykuj niepotrzebnie - powiedział cicho, a ona tylko łagodnie przytaknęła. Mężczyzna obrócił się do Thora. - Podrzuć ją tam, gdzie będzie chciała, ale zostań w pobliżu. Gdyby potrzebowała pomocy, rozwal ścianę lub ze dwie, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

Kącik ust Thora podjechał do góry, a bóg skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Pozostanę na wyciągnięciu ręki, nie martw się. - Mężczyzna zaoferował dłoń dla Natashy. - Droga Wdowo?

Natasha złapała jego dłoń, pozwalając, by gromowładny chwycił ją w pasie i posadził w zgięciu swojego wielkiego ramienia.

\- Postaraj nie ściągać na siebie uwagi, dobrze? - poprosiła kobieta. - Będziemy cię informować na bieżąco, Kapitanie. - Rudowłosa zasalutowała mu dwoma palcami, a po chwili została uniesiona w powietrze, odlatując.

Coulson dotknął lekko pleców Steve'a.

\- Nic jej nie będzie.

\- Wiem. - I naprawdę tak myślał. Natasha była najlepsza - szybka, sprytna i mądra pod ostrzałem, ale nawet jeszcze lepsza w ukryciu cienia. Wiedział, że wypełni swoje zadanie.

Ale jednak odmówił przyjęcia do wiadomości, że właśnie od środka ściskało go jakieś dziwne, bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie. Coś, co aż za bardzo przypominało  bezsilną zazdrość, ponieważ to Natasha miała zaraz uratować Tony'ego, a on musiał jej na to pozwolić. _Musiał_. Była najlepszą szansą Tony'ego, jak i również cywilów oraz samego Steve'a i nienawidził tego.

Nie znosił tego wszystkiego jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ próbował okłamać samego siebie.

\- Sześćdziesięciosekundowe ostrzeżenie - oznajmił Clint, ściągając Rogersa z powrotem na ziemię.

Mężczyzna zerknął na stojącego obok agenta. Coulson, który jako jedyny mógł mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o chaosie rozgrywającym się w umyśle Steve'a, pozostał dyskretnym i zatrzymał wszystkie myśli dla siebie. Coulson, który wiedział. Który rozumiał. Który musiał stać z tyłu tak wiele razy, gdy Clint niespodziewanie znikał z radaru - nie mógł pokazać po sobie żadnych uczuć, a jedynymi dozwolonymi emocjami były spokój i opanowanie, ponieważ życia, a raczej życie, to JEDNO SZCZEGÓLNE życie, zwisało nad przepaścią.

Jego oczy były wypełnione wszystkim, co w tej chwili czuł Steve, lecz nie mógł ubrać w słowa. Jednak, co ważniejsze, w tych oczach nie było ani odrobiny osądu.

\- Idź przodem, ja ubezpieczę tyły - powiedział Phil łagodnie. - Jeśli nie znają kodu, będziesz wtedy w lepszej pozycji, by się nimi zająć.

Tłumaczenie: wsadź im tę cholerną tarczę prosto w maskę. Steve skinął szybko i bez zawahania. Było to daleko od tego, co naprawdę chciałby zrobić, ale było to wciąż lepsze niż nic.

Przez całe swoje życie chwytał się wszystkiego, czego mógł. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że po tylu latach powinien być w tym trochę lepszy.

*

Wszystkie drzwi prowadzące na dół były szeroko otwarte. Tony, z karabinem zwisającym z ramienia, niecierpliwie podążał w stronę niższych pięter, schodząc z drogi dwojgu przypadkowym strażnikom, którzy pędzili w przeciwnym kierunku.

Coś było nie tak. Coś było bardzo nie tak.

Wszystkie pomieszczenia, które sprawdził, gdy szedł wzdłuż korytarza, były puste, podobnie jak pracownie. Papiery były porozrzucane po całej podłodze, wszędzie walało się pobite szkło oraz sprzęt laboratoryjny. Z każdymi otworzonymi drzwiami, każdą pustą przestrzenią, brakiem jakiegokolwiek śladu po Harrisie czy reszcie, nieznośne przeczucie wypełniające go od środka przybierało co raz bardziej na sile.

I było to bardzo złe przeczucie. Cholera jasna, nie znosił go.

Drzwi na końcu korytarza były pilnowane przez strażnika. Miliarder pomaszerował przed siebie, nie zatrzymując się, a jedynie odrobinę zwalniając, przez cały czas uważnie obserwując mężczyznę spod osłony hełmu. Kiedy strażnik przycisnął dłoń do piersi, Tony odetchnął głęboko z ulgą i odwzajemnił gest.

\- Harris jest w środku - powiedział mężczyzna, gdy brunet go minął, a potem popchnął drzwi . - Jest pewien... problem.

Tony przecisnął się obok niego.

\- Ty stąd idziesz. Ja wydostanę stąd Harrisa za sekundę.

\- Ale...

\- Idź. To rozkaz. - I czy nie było to zabawne? Pracował z ludźmi, którzy naprawdę wypełniali jego polecenia. Trzeba przyznać - była to jakaś odmiana. Dzieciak nie protestował zbytnio - po prostu pobiegł tą drogą, którą przybył inżynier. Stark zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, obrócił się i wtedy jego serce na chwilę zamarło.

\- Och - powiedział na głos, gdy jego mózg próbował zrozumieć to, co zobaczyły oczy. - To dlatego mieliśmy pracować nad systemem naprowadzającym. Ponieważ oni mają jebane pociski odrzutowe.

W pomieszczeniu był strażnik, który stał na górnej rampie, opierając się o ścianę i trzymając jedną z dłoni na mostku. Tony znalazł najbliższą drabinę, po czym zaczął się na nią wspinać, przez cały czas badając pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Rząd z pociskami nie był znacząco wielki, ale jeśli miałeś coś takiego jak POCISKI, to wtedy, cóż, nie potrzebowałeś bardzo dużo miejsca. Plusem było to, że były to pociski naziemne. Minusem było to, że były to właśnie pociski naziemne, a jakby nie patrzeć, to Tony stał tuż obok nich.

\- Czy my jesteśmy w składziku na pociski? - zapytał, gdy zbliżył się do strażnika na tyle blisko, że ten mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Tak, na to wygląda. - Harris przykucnął za konsolą i ściągnął hełm tak szybko, jak tylko był pewny, że nikt z dołu nie mógł go zauważyć. Jego jasne włosy przykleiły się do bladej skóry twarzy, a dłonie trzęsły się, gdy próbowały nie wypuścić kasku z uchwytu.

\- Okej, to nie do końca dobrze - powiedział brunet przez zęby, po czym również zdjął swój hełm. - Harris, zakładam, że właśnie po to pracowaliśmy nad systemem naprowadzającym?

\- Też tak myślę. - Młody mężczyzna siedział skulony za konsolą, a Tony obserwował go, a dokładniej sposób w jaki chłopak próbował uzyskać czysty widok na rakiety bez zbytniego wychylania się. - Nie wiedzieliśmy, przyrzekam, że nie wiedzieliśmy. Nikt nie pracuje tutaj na dole oprócz ludzi Hydry. Wszyscy myśleli, że było to… No dobra, nie wiem, co myśleliśmy, ale na pewno nie podejrzewaliśmy, że nasze laboratoria siedziały na szczycie broni masowego rażenia.

\- Nikt nigdy nie wie o takich rzeczach. - Inżynier wziął głęboki oddech i od razu tego pożałował. Niech to szlag, jego żebra. Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby, ignorując strużkę potu, która spłynęła mu wzdłuż pleców pod mundurem. Musiał się skoncentrować. Ponieważ było źle. Było... było bardzo źle. Wziął kolejny oddech, tym razem starając się, by był on płytki i krótki.

\- Myślisz, że czym one są? - wyszeptał blondyn.

\- Biologiczne lub chemiczne - odpowiedział bez zawahania Stark. Wszystkie były smukłe, niezwykle zaawansowane i przerażająco dokładnie wykonane. - Wygląda na to, że to właśnie tutaj szedł cały budżet. - Miliarder się wyprostował. - Zrób coś dla mnie i stań tu na warcie - poprosił Tony chłopaka, opierając się jedną ręką o panel sterowania. - Jeśli zobaczysz, że ktoś się zbliża czy patrzy w moim kierunku, uderz w kratę - powiedział, wskazując na metalową rampę, na której stali.

\- Mogę iść z tobą - zaczął Harris, ale Tony potrząsnął głową.

\- Zostań tu. Obserwuj. Potrzebuję dodatkowej pary oczu. Stąd możesz zobaczyć części parteru, których ja zobaczyć nie mogę. - Brunet z powrotem nałożył kask. - Rozumiesz? - Chłopak kiwnął głową, a inżynier delikatnie się uśmiechnął. - Dobry chłopiec. - Nie dając mu szansy na atak paniki, Tony zarzucił karabin na plecy i wznowił krok. Nie zrobił nic, by się ukryć lub przekraść - po prostu ruszył przed siebie, próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, starając się zapamiętać z jego układu jak najwięcej.

Pomylił się tak bardzo, że prawie nie chciał wracać do miejsca kryjówki Harrisa.

Wypowiadając w myślach każde przekleństwo jakie znał, Stark zatrzymał się na chwilę, spoglądając w dół na zatłoczony parter oraz porozrzucane wszędzie części. Ludzie wciąż pracowali, pomimo iż gdzieś nad ich głowami rozbrzmiewał alarm ewakuacyjny, lecz oni go ignorowali, tylko pracując, pracując i pracując.

Tak. Pomylił się.

Tony ruszył z powrotem do alkowy, w której przykucnął Harris - jego ukryta pod hełmem głowa kiwała się z boku na bok, a ramiona były napięte pod ciężkim uniformem. Jego karabin opierał się o metalową kratę. Inżynier przysiadł obok niego.

\- Więc? - zapytał chłopak niskim głosem.

Mężczyzna wciągnął powietrze do płuc, tym razem nie mając nic przeciwko bólowi.

\- Musimy to wszystko powyłączać - stwierdził bez zbędnych szczegółów. - Oni ich nie pakują. Jesteśmy w środku ewakuacji, ale oni się nie pakują. Nie lubię tego.

\- Myślisz, że tu zostają?

\- Myślę, że są blisko wystrzelenia ich. W tym wszystkim miałem wywalone na pracę, którą rzekomo miałem robić - mam taki zwyczaj olewania, gdy ma być to robota dla czarnych drani, po prostu nie chcę dołączać się do tego typu gówna - i nie wiem jak blisko byliśmy skończenia tego systemu. Więc jak blisko byliśmy?

Harris pokręcił głową.

\- Ja nie...

\- Daj mi najbardziej trafne oszacowanie. Jesteśmy w niezłym bagnie, Harris, nie żartuję. Utknęliśmy w podziemnym grobowcu z cholernymi pociskami, które są lub nie są gotowe do użytku. Po prostu powiedz mi w jakim stopniu ten system jest gotowy.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

\- Jest skończony - oznajmił w końcu chłopak.

\- Ale kontrahent...

\- Był niepotrzebny. Myślę... - Blondyn zaczął się niespokojnie kręcić. - Myślę, że chcieli sprawdzić gościa, ale nie chodziło o system. Chcieli zobaczyć, co by z nim zrobił, więc potem mogliby go wypróbować na czymś większym.

\- Więc mogą wystrzelić je.

\- Tak. Mogą.

\- My, ehh, nie możemy im na to pozwolić.

Jego oddech lekko zadrżał, gdy wypuszczał powietrze.

\- Coś tak właśnie się bałem, że to powiesz - stwierdził chłopak trzęsącym się głosem.

\- Nie możemy im pozwolić tego zrobić - powtórzył Tony. - Spójrz na mnie, Harris. Spójrz na mnie. Nie możemy im na to pozwolić. To, co mogą zrobić te pociski... Mogłyby zmieść miasto z powierzchni ziemi. A nawet więcej niż tylko jedno. Liczba zgonów byłaby liczona w setkach tysięcy, o ile nie milionach, w zależności od rodzaju rakiet i celów. Nie możemy im na to pozwolić.

Brunet pochylił się do przodu.

\- Nie ma szans, że możemy dostać się do samych pocisków. Jednak to, co możemy zrobić, to sabotaż wyrzutni. - Mężczyzna złapał ramię Harrisa. - Tylko ty tu jesteś. Musisz to zrobić.

\- Zrobić co?

\- Okej, dobrze, to dobrze. - Tony pociągnął chłopaka do przodu. - Patrz. Widzisz te konsole na dole? - Blondyn kiwnął głową. - Będzie tam seria przełączników. Każdy czerwony przełącznik jest zakryty plastikową obudową. Musisz zejść tam na dół i je wszystkie wyłączyć.

Harris już potrząsał głową, a jego twarz była blada i napięta.

\- Dlaczego? To nic nie zmieni. Ci ludzie włączą je po prostu z powrotem.

\- Tak, mogą to zrobić. No chyba, że wcześniej odłączę zabezpieczenia na automatycznych wyłącznikach. Wtedy dorzucę kilka poprawek od siebie. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to usmażę coś w cholerę ważnego.

\- To ich nie zatrzyma.

\- Nie musimy ich zatrzymywać. Wystarczy, że ich spowolnimy. Musimy dać czas Avengersom na pokazanie się i zrobienia tego, co robią najlepiej. I jeśli nie przyniosą ze sobą mojej walizko-zbroi, to nie odezwę się do żadnego z nich już nigdy więcej. Poważnie, całe to bieganie dookoła w kombinezonie i obrywanie co chwila po twarzy zaczyna tracić swój urok. - Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, blady jak ściana, a jego źrenice były rozszerzone w słabym świetle. - Młody, musisz tutaj ze mną zostać.

\- Nie wiem, czy dam rady to zrobić - wyznał blondyn cienkim, przeciągłym głosem.

Tony ukucnął tak, by być twarzą w twarz z młodszym mężczyzną.

\- Potrzebuję, byś się trzymał jeszcze przez jakiś czas - powiedział, a jego głos był spokojny, całkowicie opanowany. W środku czuł, jakby się rozpadał na kawałki, ale mógł to zrobić. Mógł to robić jeszcze przez chwilę. - Musisz to zrobić, ponieważ ja nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić bez czyjejś pomocy. Potrzebuję, byś się trzymał na tyle długo, by przez to przebrnąć, a wtedy wstajesz i znikasz, ale _potrzebuję cię_. Potrzebuję cię, byś się trzymał.

Harris spojrzał na niego, by po sekundzie z jego ust wydostał się krótki, lekko histeryczny chichot.

\- Czego? - odszepnął. - Czego się trzymać?

\- Czegokolwiek, co jest pod ręką - odpowiedział Tony. - Końca liny, jeśli to jedyne, co pozostało. Jeśli to wszystko, co masz, wszystko, co jeszcze pozostało, to trzymaj się go obiema dłońmi i zębami, jeśli zachodzi taka konieczność. - Mężczyzna ścisnął ramię chłopaka i lekko nim potrząsnął. - Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Blondyn wziął urywany oddech, który wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem, a jego ramiona zadrżały pod palcami bruneta.

\- W porządku. - Przetarł ręką twarz. - Okej. W porządku. - Harris niezdarnie wstał, wpół ciągnięty wpół popychany przez inżyniera. - Okeeej. - Przełknął, a jego usta zadrgały. - Dostać się do konsoli. Znaleźć przełączniki. Wyłączyć je wszystkie.

\- Dokładnie. A potem zmiataj stamtąd. Biegnij na górę i prosto do głównego luku załadunkowego. Dostań się do najbliższego transportu i tyle, po prostu idź.

\- A co z tobą?

\- Będę tuż za tobą. - Tony przyjrzał się jeszcze raz uważnie jego twarzy, ale dzieciak już przestał się trząść, a jego dłonie były stabilne. - Będę tuż za tobą, więc pamiętaj, że masz się trzymać cholernego planu.

\- Tego nie było w planie.

\- Teraz już jest. Plany się zmieniają. Trzeba je zmieniać w zależności od sytuacji - stwierdził Stark, a cień jego typowego złośliwego uśmiechu wypłynął mu na usta.

\- Co, jeśli to ja chcę zmienić plan?

\- Ile ty masz lat, dwanaście? Albo robisz wszystko według planu albo skręcę ci kark - oznajmił kategorycznie mężczyzna, ale Harris tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Cóż, dobrze wiedzieć ile mam tak naprawdę do powiedzenia.

\- Totalne posłuszeństwo - wyjaśnił Tony.

\- Nie chcę już tej pracy.

\- Za późno. Witamy w TARCZY. Pierwsze zdanie raportu jest zawsze dosyć sukowate, większość ludzi płacze, ja sam musiałem się powstrzymywać ze wszystkich sił, żeby się nie porzygać do kosza na śmieci, serio, więc się tym nie przejmuj. - Miliarder spojrzał znad balustrady, zauważając coś, co chyba było nową dostawą. - Kurwa. Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale ludzie na nas nie patrzą. Wykorzystamy ten fakt na naszą korzyść. Idź.

Blondyn wyprostował się, odchylając ramiona do tyłu oraz unosząc podbródek do góry, a jego wilgotne włosy zaczynały już się kręcić nad czołem.

\- Mogę to zrobić - stwierdził i tym razem to Tony się zaśmiał. - Co?

\- Właśnie zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę. Wow, ale jestem głupi. W końcu zrozumiałem czemu wyglądasz tak znajomo. Wyglądasz dokładnie jak mój przyjaciel, gdy ten był młodszy. I mniejszy. - Mężczyzna szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Na pewno to zrobisz.

Harris posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Twój przyjaciel? Został bohaterem, gdy urósł?

\- Zawsze nim był. Potrzebował tylko szansy. Idź. - Nasunął na głowę hełm i poczekał, aż chłopak zrobi to samo, a wtedy od razu wstał i ruszył tak szybko, jak tylko uważał to za rozsądne, kierując się w dół rampy w stronę drabiny.

Uczucie zdemaskowania, które odczuwał, gdy szedł przez parter, nie było czymś, co lubił. W szczególności, że nie poruszał się tak szybko, jakby chciał, a żebra - gdy w końcu postanowił poświęcić im chwilę uwagi - bolały, jakby ktoś uderzył w nie wielkim młotem - nie mógł nawet wziąć pełnego wdechu bez ryzykowania gwałtownym ostrym bólem. Przejście pomiędzy sporą ilością agentów Hydry, którzy wciąż tu pozostali, wymagało zbyt dużo koncentracji.

Przeszło mu gdzieś przez głowę, że tak jak HUD w jego zbroi pokazywał mu informacje tylko w zasięgu jego wzroku, tak on właśnie sięgał końca swojej liny.

Upływ czasu nie był dłużej liczony w godzinach czy dniach, ale w uderzeniach serca, krokach oraz bólu, kując i uwierając jak nieznany obiekt wepchnięty pomiędzy jego wewnętrzne organy. Próbował o tym nie myśleć, ale jego mózg tak szybko wszystko segregował na sekcje, tak szybko przydzielał wszystkiemu liczby, statystyki oraz prawdopodobieństwa. Powolny marsz malejących szans wraz z czerwonymi liczbami błysnął w jego umyśle, a każde lodowe ukłucie, które czuł przy oddychaniu, sprawiały, że się wzdrygał.

W środku wiedział, że kombinacja dopaminy oraz adrenaliny - koktajlu, który jego głowa serwowała wprawioną dłonią, by ukraść jego poobijane ciało - przestawała już ostatecznie działać. Jego biologiczne procesy, przygotowane na samoprzetrwanie w taki sposób, w jaki jego logicznie myśląca część nigdy nie była, dały mu wystarczającego kopa, by uciec, by się stąd wydostać, ignorując ból, strach oraz siłę, z jaką liczby krzyczały w jego głowie. Dano mu szansę, by jego ciało słuchało się go nawet wtedy, gdy już dłużej nie dało radę.

Ale on tylko schodził jeszcze niżej.

Gdzieś na krańcu swojego umysłu mógł usłyszeć głos Steve'a, mówiący: "Stark, wiesz, że to podróż w jedną stronę". Bo Steve, tak jak nikt inny, zawsze potrafił sprawić, że czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że być może właśnie podejmował samobójczą decyzję…

Jednak to nie było wystarczającym powodem, by się zatrzymać. Nie chciał myśleć, co to oznaczało. Co to mówiło o nim.

W momencie, gdy dotarł do ostatnich metalowych schodów, podążając wcześniej za grubymi kablami biegnącymi po podłodze, a potem w dół, dół, dół, mężczyzna oddychał ciężko, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze w krótkich i płytkich haustach, jedną ręką obejmując żebra. Tak szybko, jak upewnił się, że był poza zasięgiem wzroku pracowników, brunet zdarł z głowy swój kask, gdy potrzeba łatwiejszego dostępu do powietrza przewyższyła potrzebę ochrony, jaką ten hełm oferował. Opierając się ręką o ścianę, Tony zdusił nadchodzącą falę mdłości, która zamgliła mu wzrok i wywołała pojawienie się potu na każdym centymetrze jego skóry.

Odzyskanie kontroli nad sobą zajęło mu kilka sekund, lecz gdy w końcu mu się to udało, brunet odepchnął się od ściany wciąż drżącymi rękoma.

Skupienie. Musiał się skupić. Musiał kupić sobie czas, musiał kupić sekundy, które uciekały z każdym oddechem, każdym uderzeniem serca, ponieważ wiedział, że TARCZA czekała na zewnątrz placówki. Na pewno przybyli, nie było szansy, że przegapili jego wskazówki, nie było takiej możliwości...

Różne opcje oraz niemożliwe do zignorowania wyniki obliczeń mówiły mu, że jednak może nie dotrwać, nim oni zdążą tu dotrzeć.

Inżynier pchnął drzwi, prześlizgując się przez nie w ciemność pomieszczenia kontrolnego. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, a on ruszył przed siebie, szukając wyłączników.

Kliknięcie towarzyszące odbezpieczaniu pistoletu zamroziło mu krew w żyłach.

\- Hej, Anthony!

Nie mógł nic na to poradzić  - po prostu zaczął się śmiać.

\- Co jest? - zapytał, a jego głowa opadła lekko do tyłu. - Czy ja mam jakąś niespotykanie wielką wartość w tym waszym superzłoczyńczym padlinożerczym polowaniu czy coś? Wiedziałem, że jestem popularny, ale to już jest po prostu śmieszne.

\- Muszę się zgodzić. Opuść karabin, co, stary?

Tony wziął głęboki oddech, pozwalając bólowi oczyścić wciąż zamglone części jego umysłu z siłą młota pneumatycznego. Liczby znowu przebiegły w pośpiechu przez jego mózg, ale on sam był tak zmęczony, że rozluźnienie uścisku wokół broni zajęło mu wieczność, lecz w końcu karabin wyślizgnął się z jego palców i upadł na ziemię. Bez dalszego ponaglania również wyjął i rzucił na podłogę dwa pistolety, chociaż jego ruchy wciąż były powolne oraz ostrożne.

\- Rzecz w tym, że powinienem był poświęcić więcej uwagi - stwierdził na głos, mówiąc głównie do siebie. - Powinienem był siebie spytać kogo mieli sprowadzić. Przecież większość ludzi zdatnych to stworzenia długodystansowego systemu naprowadzającego pisze go dla siebie, a potem hurtowo sprzedaje. Ci ludzie mają własne firmy albo przynajmniej własnych pracodawców. Kto w świecie broni jest w stanie stworzyć taki system, ale potrzebuje podkontraktu? Kto pracowałby dla Hydry, ale nie byłby jej oficjalnym członkiem? - Brunet urwał na chwilę. - Kto w ostatnim czasie uciekł z więzienia w tajemniczych okolicznościach i był tym jebanym szczęściarzem, który wywrócił całe moje dorosłe życie do góry nogami?

Stark znów zamilkł.

\- I kto jest zainteresowany czwartym, a jednocześnie ostatnim powodem, by mnie porwać?

\- Co nim jest?

\- Czwartym powodem? - Bardzo powoli Tony odwrócił się do tyłu. Tam spotkał szalone, dosłownie maniakalne spojrzenie ukryte za grubymi, jakże zaskakująco niemodnymi okularami. - Czwartym powodem, by mnie porwać, jest zemsta.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że zgadłeś poprawnie - stwierdził Justin Hammer, a uśmiech, który rozlał się po jego twarzy przypominał uśmiech drapieżcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notka od autorki**  
>  Proszę, nie strzelajcie do mnie. Dziękuję.
> 
>  **Notka od tłumaczki**  
>  \- Piosenka o czajniczku jest prawdziwa. Tytuł oryginalny: I'm A Little Teapot  
> \- Piosenka Clinta jest również prawdziwa XD
> 
> Wszyscy pamiętamy kim był Justin Hammer, prawda?


	6. Rozdział 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od autorki:  
> Nie piszę rzeczy, które nie są cliffhangerami. Jednak ten cliffhanger jest dosyć imponujący. Jeśli jesteś zirytowany(a)/sfrustrowany(a)/masz myśli samobójcze, gdy chodzi o takie rzeczy, proszę, poczekaj na koniec opowiadania.  
> To również dobry moment, by przypomnieć Wam kto jest autorką tego opowiadania. Dobry Boże, nie zapominajcie o tym, ludzie! 8)
> 
> Notka od tłumaczki:  
> Susette, dzięki za komentarz, a reszcie za kudosy.  
> ENDGAME, JUŻ ZARAZ BĘDZIE ENDGAME. Kto zginie, a kto przeżyje, jak myślicie?

* * *

*

Tony wpatrywał się w Justina Hammera - był zbyt wyczerpany, by czuć coś innego poza całkowitą obojętnością dotyczącą całej sytuacji. Nie mógł wykrzesać nawet odrobiny energii, by nagle zacząć się przejmować swoją aktualną pozycją i serio, nic już nie mogło go zaskoczyć. Jedyna rzecz, która mogłaby wszystko pogorszyć, to Bill O'Reilly w zbroi Iron Mongera, przebijający się przez pobliską ścianę i mówiący Tony'emu, że ten był rozczarowaniem w oczach swojego ojca. Naprawdę. Jeśli nie liczyć tego, to jego obecna sytuacja była definicją koszmaru.

\- Co, pracujemy teraz dorywczo, Justin? - zapytał inżynier. - Zakładam, że to ty byłeś tym, którego mieli sprowadzić w sprawie tego systemu naprowadzania.

\- A myślałem, że już nigdy nie będziemy walczyć o ten sam kontrakt, Anthony - odparł mężczyzna i niemal brzmiał jak ten stary Justin Hammer. Niegroźny, nieudolny szkodnik, który grał na nerwach Tony'ego, potrafiąc doprowadzić go do szału w ciągu sekundy. - Powiedzieli mi, że tu byłeś. Jak się tak zastanowić, to minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego razu, kiedy razem pracowaliśmy. Nie mogłem się doczekać naszego ponownego spotkania, wiesz?

\- Nigdy razem nie pracowaliśmy - zaprzeczył Stark, poruszając się odrobinę, a broń w ręku Hammera od razu drgnęła. Nerwy, stres oraz coś bliskiego do szaleństwa ukazało się na twarzy blondyna. Nie była to kojąca mieszanka, ale z drugiej strony miliarder nigdy czuł się komfortowo w towarzystwie Justina.

Zawsze powtarzał Pepper, że nie znosił Hammera, ponieważ facet był marnotrawstwem dobrego towarzystwa. Inżynier zdecydowanie preferował prawdziwego rywala niż fałszywego klauna, który tylko każdego oślepiał pustymi obiecankami cacankami, a jednocześnie ukrywał wady swoich zdecydowanie za drogich produktów pod stosami ładnych opisów. Tony wolałby konkurować z kimś, kto naprawdę znał się na rzeczy - z kimś, kto da mu kopa, zawalczy i pozwoli sprawdzić jego możliwości. Powiedział Pepper, że chce kogoś równego sobie, a Hammer był daleki od tego opisu - stąd wzięła się cała pogarda do drugiego mężczyzny.

Oczywiście w rzeczywistości cała sytuacja była odrobinę bardziej skomplikowana. Zawsze tak było z Tonym.

Wszystko, czego nie znosił w Justinie Hammerze, jeszcze bardziej nie znosił w samym sobie. Spędzanie zbyt dużej ilości czasu z Hammerem było jak oglądanie dziwnego zniekształconego lustra, które przekształciło jego wady charakteru w człowieka o imieniu Tony Stark - w tę wersję Tony'ego, za którą uważał go świat. Tę wersję, za którą go brał jego własny ojciec. Tę wersję, którą wolał Obie. I to go przerażało. Był w stanie zobaczyć jak łatwo mógł stać się każdą pojedynczą rzeczą, o których zdradzieckie głosy wciąż szeptały mu do ucha. I właśnie tego się bał.

Bał się skończenia jako nawijająca w kółko marionetka pogrywająca w zawiłą grę z własną głową. Nie było to wcale takie niemożliwe i brunet był tego świadomy. Zawsze dzielił go jeden genialny pomysł od bycia niczym poza pijanym kobieciarzem z niewyparzoną gębą.

I to w dodatku bardzo odrażającym kobieciarzem.

Miliarder wpatrywał się w lufę unoszącej się przed nim broni, patrząc w pustą dziurę, która wyglądała tak bardzo jak lustro. Było w tym coś poetyckiego, że właśnie Hammer miał być tym, który zakończy jego życie. Jakby jego własne grzechy oraz wady ciągnęły za spust.

Odgrywała się tu naprawdę jakaś powalona latynoska telenowela.

Oczywiście poetycka ironia była znacznie przyciemniona przez fakt, iż mężczyzna miał być zaraz postrzelony przez Justina Jebanego Hammera w jebanej piwnicy w jebanej siedziby Hydry w jebanej Tajlandii.

Jebać to.

\- Wiesz co? - zapytał Tony beztroskim tonem. - Nie mogę znaleźć nawet krzty energii, by się tym wszystkim przejąć. Czy ty w ogóle pojmujesz, czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, ile razy otarłem się o śmierć? Już nawet nie wspominając o tych razach, kiedy naprawdę to zrobiłem?

\- Moje życie jest koszmarem na jawie, Hammer. Powolna zjeżdżalnia do pełzających fobii, szaleństwa, a w końcu również upadku. To, że wciąż stoję, wciąż oddycham, nie jest już nawet cudem, a bardziej statystyczną anomalią. Jestem daleko poza jakąkolwiek mapą, poza terenem potworów i matematyków.

\- Widzisz, właśnie w tym rzecz, Tony - odparł blondyn, a jego dłoń trzęsła się w taki sam sposób jak jego głos - ciężko, gwałtownie i nie równo. Jego oczy były wielkie, a źrenice rozszerzone. Wyraz twarzy był niemal szaleńczy, a mięsień w policzku co chwila drgał. - Nigdy nie byłeś taki specjalny za jakiego się uważałeś.

Stark zachichotał, a ramię Hammera momentalnie się zatrząsło.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak jakby jednak jestem. - Brunet wyprostował się. - I myślisz, że zabicie mnie sprawi, że co? Będziesz... bardziej specjalny? A może przekonałeś samego siebie, że jestem źródłem wszystkich twoich, jakże licznych, porażek? - Nieustające kapanie wody w tle odmierzało czas. Było to torturą, pomimo iż Tony już dłużej nie czuł kropel na skórze. - Myślisz, że zabicie mnie przywróci wszystko do normy?

\- Myślę, że zabicie cię ZABIJE CIĘ! - wrzasnął drugi mężczyzna, a jego głos odbił się od betonowych ścian jak pocisk.

Miliarder uśmiechnął się.

\- Serio, nie zabije mnie. Przypomnijmy sobie wszystkie sposoby na które prawie umarłem.

\- Wyrzucony przez okno z sześćdziesiątego piętra. Nie było to miłe w żaden sposób, w zasadzie to jestem z siebie dumny, że nie umarłem, gdy tak sobie spadałem. To było naprawdę spore osiągnięcie. - Urwał na sekundę, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że był w stanie o tym mówić i jednocześnie nie przeżywać całego koszmaru od nowa. - Gdy spadasz z tak wysoka z tak ogromną szybkością... nie dasz rady wtedy oddychać. Powietrze jest siłą wyrywane z twoich ust oraz nosa. Nie możesz nic zobaczyć, nic usłyszeć. Nie dasz rady się poruszyć, a wszystko, co możesz zrobić, to jedynie zmusić swoje serce, by wciąż biło i pompowało krew.

\- Podtapiany, wielokrotnie. Niby trwało to sekundy, ale wciąż było okropne. Każdy rodzaj tortur, który możesz sobie zażyczyć, chociaż głównie w takich przypadkach, to raczej twoja głowa najbardziej cię torturuje. Właśnie dlatego waterboarding jest tak okropny - wiesz, że chcesz żyć, ale twoje ciało już nie. Za każdym razem, gdy cię oblewają, za każdym razem, gdy wdychasz wodę zamiast powietrza, raz po raz, aż w końcu twój mózg nie może już dłużej walczyć. Dopóki nie chcesz już po prostu umrzeć… Więc w końcu to robisz. Tak jak powiedziałem, jest to tymczasowe, ale w końcu złamane żebra też są tymczasowe, prawda?

Znów przerwał, a kąciki jego ust mimowolnie uniosły się do góry.

\- Byłem postrzelony, porażony prądem, zmiażdżony, dźgnięty i potrącony przez pieprzony samochód. Spadałem z wysokości prawie dziesięciu kilometrów ze zbroją ciągnącą mnie na dół jak kotwica zawiązana wokół gardła. Prawie skręciłem sobie kark we własnym warsztacie, jak również podpaliłem, zatrułem oraz wystawiłem siebie na niemal śmiertelne dawki radiacji.

\- Miałem wypadki samochodowe, byłem niemalże zagładzany, upijałem się do takiego stopnia, że miałem aż zatrucia alkoholowe oraz czułem, jak moja skóra z każdą sekundą co raz bardziej przypominała papirus, a spragnienie było dosłownie żywą istotą w moim gardle, gdy próbowałem przetrwać na pustyni. Walczyłem sam na sam z półbogiem, szaleńcami i potworami. Wleciałem w turbinę wielkości małego mieszkania oraz przebijałem się przez ściany używając własnej głowy.

\- Złapałem jebaną głowicę nuklearną własnymi rękoma i przeleciałem przez portal do innego świata - warknął brunet, niespodziewanie czując napełniającą go wściekłość. - Naprawdę myślisz, że ty i ta twoja ZABAWECZKA stanowicie dla mnie jakiekolwiek wyzwanie?

Hammer w tej chwili już cały się pocił, jego skóra była niemalże biała, oczy były rozszerzone jakby miał gorączkę, a ręce trzęsły się, jakby mężczyzna właśnie przechodził napad drgawek.

\- Zamknij się - powiedział cienkim głosem. - Zamknij się! Ty... - Justin przesunął ręką po mokrych włosach, lecz nie zmieniło to nic; wciąż wyglądał jak zmokły szczur. - Ty się zamknij - powiedział szorstkim podniesionym głosem przez zęby.

\- Nie chcesz być bardziej oryginalny? - zapytał drwiąco Tony. Inżynier oparł się plecami o ścianę. - Śmierć. Wiesz jaki jest najgorszy sposób, by umrzeć? - Jego usta znów się wykrzywiły, a on otoczył samego siebie ramionami w pasie ze zmęczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Uduszenie się. - Brunet wziął długi, nerwowy wdech. - Topienie się jest złe, nigdy nie chcę przez to znowu przechodzić, ale gdy się topisz to przynajmniej wiesz, że umierasz. Bierzesz oddech, ale zamiast powietrza w twoich ustach i gardle jest woda i wiesz, że to koniec. Twój mózg o tym wie, twoje ciało o tym wie. Walczysz, ale przegrywasz. Musisz zaakceptować to, pomimo że walczysz do samego końca.

\- Uduszenie się? Kiedy jest powietrze, ale nie ma w nim tlenu? Wtedy, gdy moja zbroja już nie może dłużej odfiltrowywać dwutlenku węgla? To... jest najgorsze. Uduszenie się jest śmiercią spowodowaną przez biologiczną pomyłkę. - Stark uśmiechnął się, ale był to uśmiech pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek humoru. - Wciągasz powietrze do płuc i wydaje się, że wszystko jest dobrze. Nie czujesz żadnej różnicy w ciśnieniu powietrza. Czujesz się normalnie. Ale to nie jest to, czego potrzebujesz i twoje ciało o tym wie, nawet jeśli mózg nie jest tego świadomy.

Jego plecy zgarbiły się, ramiona opadły, a oczy wpatrywały się pusto w ramię Hammera. Każdą komórkę jego ciała opanowało wyczerpanie i tylko jego dłonie leniwie poruszały się w dół i górę żeber. Miliarder przestąpił na drugą nogę, otaczając się ramionami jeszcze bardziej, jakby chcąc przytulić samego siebie.

\- Więc bierzesz oddech, a potem kolejny i kolejny, za każdym razem coraz szybciej i coraz trudniej, ale nie ma powietrza, którym możesz oddychać, a twoje własne płuca cię zawodzą. - Jego wzrok otrzeźwiał, a on sam wzruszył ramionami. - Oddychasz i umierasz, ale twój wciąż przytomny mózg nie może nic z tego zrozumieć, bo robisz dokładnie to, co powinieneś, robisz wszystko poprawnie, ale i tak umierasz przez medyczny nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

Głowa bruneta opadła do przodu, a jego drżący zmęczony głos zmienił się w ledwo słyszalny szept.

\- A najgorsza, zdecydowanie najgorsza część… - powiedział cicho, a jego słowa zmieniły się w dziwaczny chichot.

Po sekundzie w pomieszczeniu rozległ się odgłos kroków Justina na popękanej, uszkodzonej posadzce, gdy ten się przesunął bliżej, jakby podążając za cienką nicią, którą był głos Starka. Nieświadomie, mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu, a wtedy ramiona Tony'ego wystrzeliły w jego kierunku. Lewa dłoń złapała nadgarstek blondyna, wykręcając go tak, że użycie broni było niemożliwe. Prawa dłoń przycisnęła paralizator, który wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki, prosto w szyję Hammera.

Mężczyzna padł jak woskowa lalka, cały sztywny, uderzając o ziemię z łomotem.

\- Czy ja poważnie właśnie pobiłem cię monologowaniem? -  zapytał inżynier, ale było to retoryczne pytanie, ponieważ w końcu był jedyną przytomną osobą w tym pomieszczeniu. Plus tak, totalnie pobił Hammera monologiem. - Żałosne. Rozumiesz mnie? - warknął na bezwładną stertę głupoty leżącą u jego stóp. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że utknąłem z tobą jako moją nemezis. To po prostu... Kurwa, nie dam rady nawet o tym teraz myśleć. Jesteś absolutnym marnotrawstwem ludzkiego mózgu i jeśli miałbym coś do gadania, to nawet byśmy nie przejmowali się aresztowaniem ciebie. Po prostu dałbym ci jebany zakaz zbliżania się, ponieważ jesteś eks chłopakiem prosto z PIEKŁA. Jesteś idiotą, który nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem, żadnym prawdziwym kłopotem. Jesteś po prostu gościem, który. Kurwa. Nie. Odpuści.

Brunet wytrącił stopą broń z ręki Hammera, a potem przewrócił go na brzuch. Wszystko bolało, niech to szlag, _wszystko_ wywoływało ból, a zapasy adrenaliny już się kończyły i nie było już niczego, co jego mózg mu mógł wstrzyknąć prosto w krwioobieg. Tony założył ręce Justina na plecach, jednocześnie grzebiąc w kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu taśmy.

\- Wszystko w tobie doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Sama myśl, że miałbym - oczywiście to wszystko tylko wyobrażenia oraz przepuszczenia - zginąć tutaj razem z tobą, doprowadza mnie do wściekłości. Wierz mi, dziwię się, że jeszcze nie zacząłem krzyczeć. I zapamiętaj jedną rzecz, Justin, ty mój stary druhu. Jeśli mam umrzeć, to ostatnią rzeczą, którą zrobię przed śmiercią, to wpakowanie cholernej kulki w tą twoją cholerną głowę.

Żaden sędzia, który kiedykolwiek poznał Hammera, nie skazałby go. A gdyby jeszcze ława przysięgłych składała się z ludzi, którzy mieli przyjemność współpracować z blondaskiem, to pewnie dostałby jeszcze medal.

Skrępowanie rąk, a potem nóg Justina zajęło mu zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu. Jednakże zaklejenie jego ust sprawiło mu niewyobrażalną przyjemność. Jeśli na tym świecie była jakakolwiek sprawiedliwość, to zrywanie jej będzie bolało jak w diabli. I jeszcze poprosi, by to Natasha ją oderwała. Rudowłosa wiedziała co zrobić, by te rzeczy bolały jeszcze bardziej.

Gdy tak szperał w kieszeniach idioty w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni, znalazł coś o niebo lepszego. Telefon. Skrzywił się trochę, bo w końcu nie był to StarkPhone, który byłby idealny na każdy możliwy sposób. W dodatku mężczyzna był pewny, że zasięg na samym dole betonowej dziury pod tajlandzką dżunglą na stówę będzie gówniany.

Brunet włączył komórkę kciukiem i odkrył, iż: A - był zablokowany; B - nie było żadnego zasięgu; C - bateria była bliska zeru.

Stark odepchnął od siebie myśl o uderzeniu głową w najbliższą możliwą rzecz. Po sekundzie również odepchnął od siebie myśl, by uderzyć głową Hammera o najbliższą możliwą rzecz. Ta druga była znacznie trudniejsza do zignorowania.

\- Nie mógłbyś być większym frajerem nawet gdybyś chciał - zwrócił się do nieprzytomnego blondyna. - I właśnie dlatego przywłaszczam sobie twój portfel. Nie dlatego, że potrzebuję jego zawartości. Po prostu chcę, byś cierpiał. - Tony włożył oba przedmioty do kieszeni, bo z pewnością mógł coś zrobić z baterią i być może z zasięgiem i już na pewno z hasłem, ale najpierw miał robotę do zrobienia.

I był do tyłu ze swoim planem.

W dodatku ktoś mógł zauważyć nagłe zniknięcie kontraktora. Prawdopodobnie stanie się to szybciej niż później. Fantastycznie. Hammer: Sprawia, że jego życie jest niemożliwie gorsze od zawsze.

Zamknął oczy, tylko na sekundę, uspokajając oddech, próbując przejąć kontrolę nad bólem i zmuszając się do myślenia.

\- Potrzebujemy planu, Stark - mruknął, próbując usłyszeć głos Steve'a w swoich słowach. - No dawaj. Jeszcze jeden plan. Dasz radę.

Musiał zdecydować, co jest najważniejsze. Upewnić się, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi. Uszkodzić wszystko, na czym mógł położyć swoje ręce. Zabarykadować się, jak tylko się dało. Upewnić się, że broń Hammera miała w sobie pieprzone kule. Znaleźć kryjówkę. Poczekać na Kapitana i resztę drużyny, by ta przybyła na ratunek i uratowała mu dupę.

Okej, "bezczynne czekanie na ratunek" było dosyć żałosne, ale mógł zawsze powiedzieć, że było to jedno z tych ćwiczeń, które miało przybliżyć do siebie drużynę. Sprawiłby, że Avengersi poczują się, jakby zrobili coś niemożliwego. Ale również dlatego, że miał aktualnie problemy z myśleniem. Miał problemy ze zrobieniem czegokolwiek, ale to nic, da radę.

I wtedy w ostatniej chwili uratował się przed upadkiem i spotkaniem z podłogą twarzą w twarz. Jego palce cudem się czegoś chwyciły, lecz jego ciało i tak gwałtownie poleciało do przodu, a kable, które akurat trzymał, wyrwały się z gniazdek z białym błyskiem. To wystarczyło, by przywrócić jego mózg do życia oraz znów się skupić na zadaniu.

\- Na miłość boską, biorę najdłuższe jebane wakacje jakie tylko da mi Fury, kiedy to wszystko się już skończy - mruczał pod nosem, gdy podnosił się na równe nogi.

Mężczyzna zablokował drzwi, niszcząc zamek na tyle, ile dał radę oraz zawiązując drut wokół klamki i najbliższej szafki, która powinna wytrzymać przez chwilę. Było to tymczasowe rozwiązanie, ale póki co powinno zadziałać.

Następnie uwaga Tony'ego spoczęła na sprzęcie elektrycznym, któremu brunet przyglądał się wprawnym okiem. Inżynier zaczął atakować kable, przemyślając wszystko dwa razy oraz upewniając się, że jego praca nie pójdzie na marne. Jeśli pracownicy dostaną się do środka i spróbują odwrócić szkody, które narobił - spoko, niech to robią, co mu tam. Jednak najpierw się upewni, że będą mieć roboty po pachy. Mężczyzna poruszał się od panelu do panelu, wyrywając kable i uszkadzając wtyczki. Wszystko, co mógł połamać, przekręcić, przerwać czy uszkodzić w jakikolwiek inny sposób bez porażenia siebie prądem nie przetrwało spotkania z nim. Najpierw używał do tego tylko swoich rąk, ale już po chwili równie przydatna okazała się kolba broni, a nawet przypadkowo znaleziony klucz francuski pod jedną z półek.

Siał zniszczenie wszędzie, gdzie tylko padł jego wzrok. Zawsze był dobry w naprawianiu rzeczy, ale jednym z zadań genialnego inżyniera było wynajdywanie najsłabszych punktów w słabych systemach i wykorzystywanie ich do wywołania piekła. Widmo desperacji zwisało nad nim coraz bardziej, lecz on parł na przód, skupiając się na zadaniu, ponieważ nie był w stanie robić nic innego.

Odrzucił na bok jeden z bezpieczników i złapał grubą wiązkę przewodów, która była do niego podłączona. Opierając się stopą o ścianę, Stark pociągnął kable z całej siły. Jego mięśnie się napięły, a ręce ślizgały przez wodę, pot lub krew, ale on jeszcze raz pociągnął, aż w końcu kolorowe przewody się poddały.

I wtedy całym budynkiem wstrząsnęła eksplozja, która dosłownie zwaliła go z nóg.

Tony runął na ziemię, uderzając ciężko i w zły sposób - jego łokieć, ramię i głowa nieprzyjemnie zderzyły się z betonem - cały budynek się trząsł, a odgłosy eksplozji były teraz zagłuszone przez echo spadającego gruzu, metalu oraz pękającego szkła. Instynkt wziął górę, instynkt i strach - Tony uciekał do tyłu, czołgając się w stronę konsoli, która miała jakąś szansę na przetrwanie, a w tym samym czasie sufit nad nim szybko pękał, wywołując deszcz kamieni.

Miliarder przyparł do ściany, czekając, aż wszystko się na niego zawali.

Minęła sekunda. I kolejna. Kurz, dym i pył unosiły się w powietrzu, poruszając się jak żywe istoty, powoli opadając na ziemię. Światła zamigały tylko po to, by po chwili kompletnie zgasnąć, a ich miejsce zajęły światła alarmowe, słabo migocząc przy ziemi. Brunet zaryzykował oddech, zakrywając swoje usta i nos kurtką, używając jej jako prowizorycznej maski. Powietrze smakowało metalem, a może to była krew w jego gardle. Ciemnowłosy obserwował i nasłuchiwał, ale w jego uszach wciąż dzwoniło. Czekał, aż sufit w końcu się podda. Czekał, aż druga eksplozja skończy to, co zaczęła pierwsza.

Ale nie było nic poza ciszą.

\- Okej, oberwie mi się za to - mruknął Tony, mrugając szybko, by utrzymać kurz z dala od oczu. - Hammer, coś czuję, że to właśnie twoje paluszki miały coś z tym wspólnego. - Miliarder spojrzał na drzwi. Zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek przeżył, czy dach się zawalił, czy będzie się w stanie stąd wydostać.

Mężczyzna podniósł się do góry, ale agonia momentalnie ścięła go znowu z nóg.

Stark złapał się za bok - jego żebra znów paliły się żywym ogniem, a jego palce był mokre od czegoś ciepłego i było tego zdecydowanie za dużo. Jego powieki opadły, a on tylko myślał, czy stracił wcześniej przytomność, ponieważ rzeczywiście krwawił, ale krwi było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele - gdyby zranił się kilka minut wcześniej, krwi byłoby zdecydowanie mniej.

Znów spojrzał na drzwi. Wiedział, że nie dojdzie tak daleko.

Po chwili zastanawiania się, Tony wyjął telefon Hammera z kieszeni i zabrał się do pracy.

*

\- Natasha!

Kobiet poderwała się nagle, gdy surowy głos w jej uchu otrząsnął pajęczyny z jej umysłu. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, które smakowało jak pył i metal oraz przypalony, gryzący dym spalonego ozonu. Zamrugała ciężko, a jej oczy momentalnie zaczęły piec. Pot, krew lub jeszcze coś innego spływało jej do oczu, lecz ona póki co odgarnęła włosy do tyłu, próbując zmusić gardło do pracy.

\- Romanoff, zgłoś się! - głos Coulsona był spokojny jak zawsze, ale ona pracowała z nim na tyle długo, że bez problemu mogła usłyszeć tę dziwną cienką nutę pomiędzy jego słowami. Sposób, w jaki wtedy przeciągał samogłoski czy akcent, który pogrzebał już dawno temu, a który uwydatniał się pod wpływem stresu - ona to wszystko zauważała momentalnie. - Słyszysz mnie? Jaki jest twój status?

Natasha zakaszlała mocno, krztusząc się i splunęła.

\- Tu Romanoff - wydusiła, opierając się jedną dłonią o ścianę, która lekko się zadrgała, ale ona to zignorowała i podniosła się do góry. Nogi potrafiły unieść jej ciężar, chociaż jedna z kostek lekko ją bolała. Krótki rzut okiem dookoła potwierdził, co się właśnie stało. Rudowłosa spadła w wyniku eksplozji, która sprawiła, że posadzka pod jej nogami zawaliła się, a ona poleciała piętro niżej, jednak wylądowała dobrze i nic na nią nie spadło. Wybuchy, z których mogła odejść cało, były wybuchami, które lubiła. - Zgłaszam się, sir.

\- Co się właśnie stało, agentko?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Dopiero, co dostałam się do środka i jeszcze nie natknęłam się na nikogo. - Kobieta raz jeszcze rozejrzała się, ale powietrze wciąż było pełne kurzu i dymu. Na wszelki wypadek postanowiła wycofać się do kąta, gdzie mogła rozeznać się w sytuacji bez bycia zauważoną, jeśli ktoś akurat teraz przeszukiwał budynek. - Być może bomba? Albo sekwencja samodestrukcyjna. Wszystko... wszystko po prostu nagle się zawaliło bez ostrzeżenia, co pewnie oznacza, że Stark był w to zamieszany.

\- Status?

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Natasha sprawdziła swoją broń. Upewniając się, że wszystko było wciąż w jednym kawałku, agentka ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza na zmianę to wspinając, to ślizgając się z kawałków wyposażenia i szczątków sufitu. Zewsząd nadchodziła tylko wszechogarniająca cisza, ciężka niczym głaz, otaczająca ją jak pył, gdy próbowała wyłapać choć najmniejszy dźwięk. Jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze żył, to nic nie mówił. Nikt nawet nie jęknął.

\- Status. - Jedno, zwięzłe słowo i było wiadomo, że mężczyznę nic nie zwiedzie. "Eksplozja" i "agentka" w świecie Coulsona równały się byciu rannym. Jego jedynym pytaniem było w jakim dokładnie stanie była Natasha.

\- Lekko zwichnięta kostka i być może uderzyłam się w głowę. Upadłam, gdy podłoga się zawaliła. Nic poza tym. - Rudowłosa szła dalej przed siebie, prześlizgując się z jednej plamy światła do drugiej. Nad nią jedno ze świateł smętnie zwisało z sufitu na pojedynczym iskrzącym się kabelku, co chwila gasnąc i zapalając się, oświetlając popękane ściany deszczem fajerwerków.

\- Jesteśmy w drodze - oznajmił Coulson. - Thor eskortuje grupę w doku. Są uwięzieni, ale żyją.

\- Nikogo nie spotkałam. Żywego czy martwego. - Kobieta zajrzała za róg, ale korytarz był opustoszały. Wszystko było nieruchome i ciemne, jakby budynek był zniszczony setki lat temu, a nie minuty. - Nie było to trzęsienie ziemi?

\- Efekt jest zlokalizowany. Jesteśmy pewni, że została naruszona tylko placówka.

Kilka metrów dalej leżał strop, który spadł z góry, lecz całkowicie się nie odłamał, pozostawiając za sobą ziejącą dziurę oraz ścieżkę, której mogła użyć, by wrócić na górę. Rudowłosa podjęła wspinaczkę bez zastanowienia, poruszając się lekko na niestabilnej powierzchni. Korytarz powyżej był w dużej mierze nietknięty - szpiegini znów ruszyła do przodu, trzymając w pogotowiu broń przed sobą. Kobieta minęła pół tuzina pomieszczeń, lecz wszystkie były puste.

W pewnym momencie znalazła kogoś, jednak nie byli to ocalali, a ciała. Natasha ukucnęła i jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by wiedziała, że są z pewnością martwi.

\- Mam dwójkę zmarłych - oznajmiła, przysiadając na piętach. - Mężczyźni. Hydra. Skrępowani taśmą i kajdankami. Wygląda na to, że spadła na nich ściana. - Rosjanka wyprostowała się.

\- Gdzie jesteś?

\- Trzecie piętro, skrzydło wschodnie - odparła, wstając na nogi.

\- Ekipa ratownicza wchodzi do środka. Ostatnio zauważono Starka, gdy ten schodził na niższe piętra głównymi schodami.

Widziała je wcześniej. Wychodząc z powrotem na korytarz, Romanoff zatrzymała się przy połamanych drzwiach, oznaczając je, by potem TARCZA wiedziała, że w środku są martwi. Cofając się, agentka na wypadek zatrzymywała się przy wszystkich drzwiach oraz oknach, sprawdzając każdą szczelinę i kąt, który mijała.

\- Jesteśmy w środku, Wdowo - oznajmił Steve. - Twoje położenie?

\- Kieruję się w stronę głównej klatki schodowej.

\- My jesteśmy na pierwszym piętrze, ale nie ma szans, że dostaniemy się stąd do schodów. Cały korytarz się zawalił. Odgrzebanie tego wszystkiego zajmie nam godziny.

Natasha w końcu dotarła do schodów. Drzwi ledwo wisiały na zawiasach, nie będąc zablokowane w żaden sposób. Otworzyła je stopą, patrząc w dół. Ciężko było zobaczyć cokolwiek poza ciemnością, która była rozjaśniona w sporadycznych miejscach przez prawie niedziałające światła ewakuacyjne.

\- Mam stąd dostęp do głównej klatki schodowej - poinformowała resztę rudowłosa. - Rozkazy?

Przez chwilę była tylko cisza.

\- Jeśli jest bezpieczna droga, to idź - zdecydował w końcu Rogers. - Hawkeye nadchodzi z zewnątrz, może on da ci wsparcie. Wdowo?

\- Przyjęłam, Kapitanie. - Wyciągnęła linę do wspinaczki i zawiązała ją wokół najbliższej całej kolumny. Jeśli jej stopy nagle straciłyby oparcie, to przynajmniej chciała mieć chociaż szansę wspięcia się na górę. - Za ile będzie tu Hawkeye?

\- Pięć minut - odezwał się Clint. - Dziesięć, jeśli napotkam opór.

\- Przyjęłam. - Kobieta weszła na klatkę. - Idę na dół.

\- Zrozumiano.

Natasha skupiła się na wybraniu bezpiecznej ścieżki w dół na wąskich zniszczonych schodach. Była w połowie drogi, gdy nagle usłyszała coś na samym dole. Ostatnia część metalowych schodów leżała bezużytecznie na ziemi - musiała odłamać się w wyniku wybuchu - więc kobieta przystanęła, przyzwyczajając wzrok do ciemności. Poruszając się bezszelestnie, przykucnęła i wycelowała bronią, zanim zapaliła swoją latarkę.

\- Nie ruszaj się.

Szczupła postać miała na sobie uniform Hydry, ale zrozumienie, że nie był to człowiek Hydry zajęło jej prawie dziesięć sekund. Stojący na dole chłopak był za mały i za młody, a pomimo zaskoczenia oraz całej sytuacji, on tylko spojrzał do góry, zaciskając oczy przez nadmiar światła.

Dzieciak wyglądał jakby przeszedł przez piekło. Cała jego twarz była pokryta pyłem, nos był ubrudzony wyschniętą krwią, tak samo jak zresztą połowa jego jasnych włosów. Blondyn był pochylony do przodu, a jego prawe ramię było ukryte pod kurtką munduru, przyciśnięte do piersi. Złamane lub skręcone, sądząc po tym w jakim był stanie - rozszerzone źrenice, jasne oznaki szoku, blada skóra oraz krótki, urywany oddech.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią, lekko oślepiony.

\- To ty jesteś Coulson? - zapytał po sekundzie.

Głowa rudej przechyliła się delikatnie na bok.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała w końcu, mrużąc oczy.

On wtedy się odwrócił, unosząc lewą rękę, by wznowić przegrzebywanie się przez ruiny. Zajęło mu to chwilę, ale w końcu złapał uchwyt i zaczął odrzucać kamień po kamieniu, zapierając się jedną stopą o ścianę.

\- Więc się odpieprz.

Ponad nią rozległ się krótki chichot.

\- Młody, masz jaja większe niż słoń - stwierdził Clint, zeskakując zgrabnie na dół i stając koło niej. - Ona zabijała za znacznie mniej niewinne rzeczy niż to.

\- Chyba i tak już jestem martwy - warknął cicho jasnowłosy i pomimo swoich słów, szarpnął kolejny głaz z większą siłą niż kiedykolwiek Natasha mogłaby u niego podejrzewać. Wielki kamień drgnął, a kobieta wstrzymała oddech, czekając aż całe miejsce się zawali. Zamiast tego chłopak w końcu wyjął kłopotliwą skałę i zabrał się za kolejną. - Sukinsyn powiedział, że będzie tuż za mną.

Clint i Natasha wymienili spojrzenie. Łucznik wskazał podbródkiem w stronę ziemi, a ona kiwnęła głową. Barton skoczył na dół, lądując obok młodego mężczyzny bez niemalże żadnego hałasu.

\- Chyba jesteś ranny. Co stało się z twoim ramieniem?

\- Coś... coś jest z nim nie tak. Nie dam rady nim ruszyć. - Chłopak wciąż pracował sprawną ręką, szukając gruzów, które mógł bezpiecznie odgarnąć. - Boli mniej, jeśli nim nie ruszam. - Zamilkł, aż w końcu jego mgliste spojrzenie znalazło Clinta. - Nazywasz się Coulson?

\- Nie. - Poruszając się powoli i uważnie, agent podszedł bliżej, trzymając dłonie na widoku. Ponad nimi Romanoff wciąż celowała bronią w dzieciaka. Młody ledwo stał na nogach, więc trzymanie go na muszce nie było raczej konieczne, lecz wciąż, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Pilnowanie pleców Clinta było już w niej zakorzenione - naturalne i niezbędne jak oddychanie.

\- Powiedziałeś, że on miał być tuż za tobą - kontynuował Hawkeye. - Kim jest _on_?

\- Stark. Tony Stark. On był... - Blondyn wziął zbyt głęboki oddech i zaczął kaszleć, a Clint złapał go za ramiona, gdy ten się niebezpiecznie zachwiał. - Powiedział, że był tuż za mną. Obiecał. Obiecał, powiedział, że będzie tuż za mną. - Teraz w jego głosie było słychać łzy, a on oparł się o łucznika, który próbował go podtrzymać bez dotykania jego ukrytego ramienia. - Czekałem na szczycie schodów, ponieważ przyrzekł, że przyjdzie. Powiedział...

\- Tak, on tak czasami ma. Już jest dobrze. - Barton szybko sprawdził puls chłopaka na jego szyi, a potem spojrzał w górę na przyjaciółkę, potrząsając głową, a ona momentalnie przycisnęła palec do słuchawki w uchu.

\- Potrzebujemy ekipy ratowniczej tu na dole - powiedziała przyciszonym głosem, nie chcąc wywoływać ataku paniki u blondyna. - Cywil, prawdopodobnie złamane ramię, uraz głowy, w szoku. Twierdzi, ze był ze Starkiem tuż przed eksplozją.

\- Ekipa medyków jest już w drodze.

\- On chce rozmawiać z tobą, Coulson.

Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie była cisza, ale wtedy Phil parsknął.

\- Zawsze zrzucasz wszystkie problemy na moją głowę, co nie, Stark? Mamy opis, Wdowo?

\- Metr siedemdziesiąt, około pięćdziesięciu kilogramów, jasnoskóry, blond włosy, niebieskie oczy.

\- Brzmi jak nasz zaginiony cywil. Możesz mu podać swoją słuchawkę?

\- Hawkeye jest z nim. - Zerknęła w dół na łucznika.

\- Mam Coulsona na linii - powiedział, uwalniając jedno ramię na tyle, że był w stanie wyciągnąć malusie urządzenie z ucha. Odgarnął włosy chłopaka i przeszukał skórę w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek zranień czy krwi, nim w końcu wsadził mu słuchawkę do ucha. - Po prostu mów, a mój mikrofon wszystko wyłapie.

\- Harrison MacIntyre? - Ton Coulsona był jak zawsze uspokajający. - Twoi przyjaciele martwią się o ciebie. Jesteś cały?

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

\- To ty jesteś Coulsonem?

\- Tak, Coulson, agent TARCZY.

\- On powiedział, że przyjdziesz. - Głęboki wdech. - Pociski rakietowe. Pod nami. Sześć działających. Albo biologiczne... Albo chemiczne. - Kaszel. - Jest tu szesnaścioro ludzi, nie licząc Starka. Dziewięcioro ciężko uzbrojonych. Wszyscy są ludźmi Hydry, prawdziwi wyznawcy. Nasi naukowcy nigdy, ale to nigdy nie dostali się tak daleko. - Jego głowa opadła do przodu, ale momentalnie poderwała się do góry, a słowa były już ledwo wymawiane. - Kazał mi wyłącznik przełączniki. On sam poszedł do pomieszczenia kontrolnego poniżej... poniżej... - Jego słowa się urwały, a Barton posadził go lekko na ziemię i oparł o ścianę. Jego głowa turlała się na boki, a łucznik przykucnął przy nim, sprawdzając oddech oraz puls.

\- Harris, mów do mnie - odezwał się Coulson. - Medycy już idą.

Klatka piersiowa jasnowłosego uniosła się i opadła, lecz oczy wciąż były zamknięte.

 - Układ pomieszczenia. Musicie znać układ. - Młody zaczął mówić, a brwi Natashy niemal dotykały linii jej włosów, gdy ten opowiadał o całym wyposażeniu, planach i tym podobnych. Zanim grupa medyków TARCZY dotarła do nich, jego głos obniżył się do szeptu, niemal ciągłego kasłania, ale on nie przestawał.

W końcu Clint go uciszył.

\- Okej, czas wstawać. Spisałeś się.

To chyba musiało go obudzić.

\- Stark. Sprzęt, pokój kontrolny. Idźcie za przewodami, wielkie, grube, czarne, odkryte. Podłoga. Podążajcie za nimi. Wtedy... - Mrugnął, gdy zaświecono mu w oczy, marszcząc nos. - Powiedziałby mi, gdyby planował coś wysadzić. Coś poszło nie tak. Nikt nie wszedł. Nikt nie wyszedł. Wszystko widziałem z miejsca, w którym stałem. Tam... nikogo nie było. Ale on by tego nie wysadził.

\- W zasadzie, to niemal na pewno by to zrobił - stwierdził Clint, a jego usta drgały. - Dobra robota, mały. Coulson, mamy tu kogoś dla ciebie.

\- Nie! - Dzieciak niemal przewrócił jednego z medyków, gdy gwałtownie się wyprostował. - Stark powiedział, że wezmą mnie do TARCZY, a ja nie chcę iść do TARCZY. TARCZA brzmi bardzo boleśnie, a ja nie wyglądam dobrze w czerni.

\- Większość pracowników TARCZY nosi ładny granatowy odcień - odparł Coulson, a Romanoff się zaśmiała. - Jesteś pewny informacji, które nam właśnie podałeś?

\- Oberwał w głowę - powiedziała cicho agentka.

\- Słuchajcie, może wy sobie biegacie dookoła, ścigając ludzi i chcąc, by was postrzelili w dupę, ale ja tego nie robię - bełkotał bez sensu Harris. - Ja zauważam rzeczy. Kiedy ich nie zauważam, to wtedy JA OBRYWAM.

\- Wydajesz się być dosyć przekonujący.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek cię postrzelili? - zapytał chłopak łucznika.

\- Potrzebujemy butelki tequili, góry dokumentacji medycznej i prezentacji w PowerPoincie, by chociaż zacząć odpowiadać na to pytanie - odpowiedział Barton, pomagając medykom.

Blondyn mrugnął raz jeszcze. Natasha, miłując się nad nim, przetłumaczyła.

\- Był postrzelony. Wiele razy. To skaza na jego charakterze. Lubi zbierać kulki i przynosić je do domu. W swoich brzuchu.

\- Ważne jest to, że wracam do domu - odgryzł się Clint, kucając. - Harris. Jesteś jedynym, który widział to miejsce. Potrzebujemy cię. Medycy chcą ci dać coś na ból, ale będziesz po tym trochę otępiały. Możemy to zrobić, ale jeśli coś na dole pójdzie nie tak...

\- Clint - Phil powiedział to przez słuchawkę, ale Hawkeye nie mógł go usłyszeć, gdyż w końcu urządzenie było w uchu chłopaka i czy nie było to w tej chwili korzystne? Mimo wszystko kobieta powtórzyła imię Bartona. - Clint.

On jednak ciągnął dalej.

\- Zostawiam tę decyzję tobie. Możesz zostać z nami przez jeszcze chwilę.

Blondyn mrugnął raz jeszcze.

\- Czy łkanie jak małe dziecko jest akceptowalnym zachowaniem?

\- Jeśli chodzi o młodszego agenta? W zasadzie to każdy się tego spodziewa.

\- W takim razie okej. - Harris podniósł się. - Żaden młodszy agent. Nawet żaden agent.

\- Spoko, ale podejrzewam, że bycie pomocnikiem Iron Mana niesie za sobą znacznie więcej płaczu. Gdybym był tobą, to już wolałbym być młodszym agentem.

\- Clint, to nie twoja decyzja - powiedział znów Coulson, a Natasha powtórzyła jego słowa.

\- Nie, to jego decyzja. Chodźmy, marnujemy czas. - Mężczyzna zerknął na medyków, którzy wyglądali, jakby chcieli zacząć się z nim kłócić, ale już dawno się nauczyli, że dyskutowanie z Bartonem o opiece medycznej zawsze było z góry przegrane. - Będę potrzebował z powrotem swojej słuchawki - powiedział do chłopaka, który kiwnął głową i wyjął komunikator z ucha. - Okej. Jak daleko jesteśmy od tego miejsca?

Harris spojrzał na górę gruzu, której próbował się pozbyć.

\- To są główne drzwi. W dół korytarza, jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt metrów. Laboratoria co pięćdziesiąt metrów po obu stronach. Nikogo w nich nie było, gdy wychodziłem. Ostatnie drzwi na wprost prowadzą do wyrzutni pocisków, ale musi być też jakiś dostęp z góry, jeśli chcą je naprawdę wystrzelić. Nigdy jej nie widziałem, ale... - Wziął długi oddech. - Znajdźcie Wayne'a. Wayne będzie wiedział. Był w laboratorium genetycznym. Był tutaj najdłużej z nas wszystkich. Był tu, kiedy budowali to miejsce.

\- Zrozumiano. - Clint powtórzył po Coulsonie pół uderzenia serca później.

\- Położymy cię na noszach i wydostaniemy stąd - powiedział jeden z lekarzy do Harrisa, a ten rzucił mu brutalnie niewzruszone spojrzenie.

\- Oczekujecie, że dam się przywiązać do deski i mieć nadzieję, że mnie nie puścicie? - chwiejąc się na stopach. - Nie. Ma. Takiej. Mowy.

Barton się zaśmiał.

\- Przygotuję temu małemu umowę do podpisania - stwierdził i zanim któryś z medyków mógł zacząć wariować, mężczyzna po prostu zniżył się, wsadził rękę pod kolana chłopaka i wyprostował się, ignorując to, że dzieciak pisnął i złapał jego włosy w grobowym uścisku sprawną dłonią. - Musisz jeszcze trochę podrosnąć, Harris. Nat, daj mi rękę. - Clint splótł swoje dłonie, ułożył je pod stopą jasnowłosego i podsadził go do góry, a Natasha wciągnęła go na schody.

Zdarzało im się ciągnąć znacznie większych, cięższych oraz głupszych osobników.

Ratownicy, którzy wiedzieli, że byli przegłosowani, przejęli opiekę nad rannym tak szybko jak Harris znalazł się na schodach obok rudej, będąc bladym z wysiłku. Jeden z nich rzucił Clintowi mordercze spojrzenia, ale on tylko mu odmachał.

\- Cywil w drodze na górę - oznajmił, gdy medycy zaczęli wnosić młodego. - Coulson, jakie rozkazy?

\- Przyjdzie z nim - odpowiedział starszy agent.

\- Jesteśmy przy drzwiach - zaczęła Romanoff.

\- I jeśli wierzyć waszemu cywilowi, to macie za tymi drzwiami sto pięćdziesiąt metrów niezbadanego terenu - wtrącił się Steve. - Z bronią biologiczną lub chemiczną czekającą na drugim końcu i Bóg jeden wie w jakim jest stanie. - Jego głos stał się twardy oraz stanowczy. - Wracajcie na górę. Znajdziemy lepszą, bardziej bezpieczną drogę.

\- Kapitanie, nie mamy czasu - odezwała się znów Natasha. Clint spojrzał najpierw na nią, a potem na drzwi, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że jeśli ona zdecyduje się tam pójść, to on ruszy z nią. Jeśli zdecyduje się podjąć ryzyko, on będzie krok za nią. Jej usta uniosły się. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale musimy być żywi, jeśli chcemy dokończyć naszą robotę. Góra. Teraz.

Agenci wymienili spojrzenie.

\- Zrozumiałam, jesteśmy w drodze.

\- To dobry pomysł? - zapytał Clint ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- On może już nie żyć. Może jest cały. Bez względu na to, musimy podjąć decyzję, Hawkeye. Idę z Kapitanem. Jeśli ktokolwiek... - Jej głos się urwał.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek ma coś do stracenia, to właśnie on - zgodził się Clint. - Chodźmy.

*

\- Kiedy już odzyskamy Starka, mógłbyś porozmawiać z nim o niewybuchaniu wszystkiego, czego dotyka? - marudził Clint, przepłukując usta wodą i wypluwając ją. - Ble. Następnym razem, gdy będziemy robić te całe poszukiwania-i-ratowania innych ludzi, przypomnij mi, bym wziął ze sobą maskę gazową.

\- Jestem zaszczycony, iż myślisz, że ja mówiący "nie" będzie miało jakikolwiek efekt na naturalny impuls Tony'ego, by znaleźć najlepszy sposób na wybuchnięcie czegoś - odpowiedział Steve, zdejmując kaptur. Blondyn zdołał posłać zmęczony uśmiech w kierunku łucznika. - Jestem przekonany, że to część jego DNA.

Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził tak bardzo, że czuł aż smak goryczy w ustach. Przebijanie się przez dziesiątki kilogramów gruzu, przekopywanie się do przodu, szukanie znaków życia, próbując wyłapać choć najcichszy dźwięk, mając nadzieję na znalezienie kogoś żywego. Jednak bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że znajdą ciało.

Jednak nie znaleźli nikogo aż do teraz. Prawie wszyscy cywile zostali ewakuowani z bazy i tylko właśnie Harris MacIntyre był ostatnim brakującym. Agenci TARCZY ciężko pracowali i przekopali się przez prawie wszystkie komputery Hydry, wydobywając dane z przed epokowego zniszczonego sprzętu jakby wyjmowali gwoździe z desek, ale Coulson miał swoje sposoby, a Steve nie miał zamiaru ich kwestionować.

\- Jak idzie? - zapytał cicho Clint, przywracając Steve'a do rzeczywistości.

\- Robimy całkiem dobry postęp - stwierdził Rogers. Mężczyzna przesunął dłonią po włosach, nie dbając o to, że jego rękawice były brudne. - Powinniśmy być w środku za pół godziny. - On i Thor odwalali większość roboty, a gdzie oni nie mogli nic zdziałać, pomagał im sprzęt TARCZY. Zlokalizowali nowe wejście i momentalnie je zaatakowali, ale przedarcie się przez zniszczenia, które teraz wyglądały, jakby spowodował je wybuch bomby, szło im wolno.

Zdecydowanie zbyt wolno jak na gust blondyna.

Steve wyjął StarkPhone, który dał mu Rhodney, gdy ten zawibrował w jego kieszeni.

\- Steve Rogers - powiedział, siadając na pobliskim głazie, a jego plecy momentalnie zgarbiły się. – Słucham.

Przez chwilę była tylko cisza.

\- Kapitanie Rogers. - Był to Jarvis. Steve mrugnął, od razu się prostując. Jarvis zawsze nazywał go po imieniu, Jarvis nigdy się nie wahał, Jarvis...

Nigdy tak nie brzmiał.

\- Jarvis? - zapytał, a Clint odwrócił się w jego stronę, jednocześnie sięgając do góry, by zdjąć czerwone okulary, ale jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, a twarz ściągnięta.

\- Z przykrością muszę poinformować pana, iż życiowe oznaki pana Starka zanikły trzydzieści osiem minut temu - oznajmił AI, a Steve zamrugał.

To nie miało żadnego sensu.

\- Nadajnik w końcu przestał działać? - zapytał, a Clint już szedł w jego kierunku, by po chwili złapać go za ramię.

\- Nie, sir. Sprawdziłem dane. Wielokrotnie. - W tonie Jarvisa była pusta, ponura nuta. - Nadajnik nie przestałby działać tak niespodziewanie. Wszystkie wskaźniki mówiły, iż gdyby nadajnik miałby niedługo przestać działać, to pojawiałby się i znikał z mapy co jakiś czas, zanim by w końcu się wyłączył. Ale tak się nie stało. Odbierałem oznaki życiowe, a potem nagle przestałem. Nie było żadnych przerw w sygnale, tego jestem pewien.

\- Nie rozumiem. Jeśli nadajnik nie przestał działać, to dlaczego nie możemy dłużej wykryć sygnału? - I dlaczego Clint wyglądał na tak napiętego? Czemu jego twarz była pozbawiona swoich normalnych kolorów, normalnego uśmiechu, normalnego wszystkiego? Dlaczego Clint spoglądał na niego z agonią w oczach i pustą twarzą?

\- Myślę, że on nie żyje, Kapitanie Rogers - odpowiedział Jarvis, a jego głos był łagodny oraz współczujący, bo w końcu był przecież najlepszym dziełem Tony'ego, prawda? Bezcielesna inteligencja, która nie powinna być w stanie zrozumieć tego, co czuł teraz Steve, ale i tak to robił - jego głos z trudem pozostawał równy i to właśnie chwiejny głos AI sprowadził łzy do jego oczu. - Przykro mi. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że pan Stark odszedł.

I wtedy Barton przycisnął głowę Steve'a do swojego brzucha, zabierając telefon z jego dłoni, dosłownie odrywając nieruchome palce blondyna od obudowy. Jego dłoń przesunęła się na kark Rogersa i to było głupie, to w ogóle było głupie, ponieważ Steve nie zemdleje, na miłość boską, i już na pewno nie zacznie płakać. To byłoby głupie, ponieważ Tony nie był martwy. Nadajnik miał już dwadzieścia pięć lat i zawiódł, w końcu przestał działać, a przecież Howard nigdy, nawet na długą metę – w końcu był zuchwały, bystry i skupiony na tu i teraz - nie myślał jaki bajzel wywołają jego czynności czy decyzje w przyszłości.

Steve chciał uderzyć swojego byłego przyjaciela prosto w twarz - za nadajnik; za puste spojrzenie, które czasami miał Tony; za fakt, iż to jego pieniądze, jego szalona obsesja wyciągnęły Steve'a z lodu; że bez Howarda on nigdy by się nie obudził, nigdy by nie poznał jego syna, tego jakże niezwykłego, genialnego, słodkiego, zabawnego, niesamowitego człowieka. Howard ruszył na poszukiwanie Steve’a i Steve go za to nienawidził z siłą, która zawiązywała jego żołądek w supeł, ponieważ gdyby nie Howard, to nigdy by nie usłyszał tych słów, tej wiadomości. Nigdy nie musiałby stracić kolejnego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Kolejną osobę, którą kochał.

Palce Hawkeye'a były zaciśnięte na jego szyi, a Rogers zamknął oczy, ignorując to, co mówił drugi mężczyzna oraz nagły tupot stóp zbliżających się w ich kierunku. Mógł usłyszeć precyzyjny głos Coulsona pomieszany ze wściekłością Thora oraz milczenie dochodzące od strony Natashy - ciszę tak ciężką, jakby miała własne ciało.

Jasnowłosy wyprostował się i zobaczył, że cała jego drużyna zebrała się wokół niego na tyle blisko, że mogli go dotknąć. Dłoń Clinta wciąż obejmowała jego kark, a jego twarz była pusta i zimna. Natasha klęczała po jego drugie stronie, jej ramię prawie dotykało jego nogi. Jej głowa była pochylona, a nóż toczył się pomiędzy palcami ze śmiertelną powagą. Blondyn nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarz, ale jej postawa zawsze ją zdradzała - znał ją na tyle dobrze, że mógł zobaczyć ból, jakby był wymalowany w krzywizny jej szyi czy ruchach rąk. Coulson z powrotem wrócił do swoich obowiązków, odganiając pozostałych agentów z dala od nich, utrzymując to wszystko w sekrecie - zawsze tak zresztą robił. Ton jego głosu był normalny, udawał, że nic się nie stało, ale jego oczy zakrywały okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a ramiona była napięte pod marynarką. Thor chodził w tą i z powrotem, trzepocząc peleryną i mamrocząc coś, co brzmiało jak wyzwiska lub wściekłe modlitwy w języku, którego Steve nie rozpoznawał. A Bruce wrócił do bycia Brucem, owijając ramiona wokół klatki piersiowej, pochylając głowę i przybierając postawę, jakby szykował się na przyjęcie ciosu. Albo może już dostał uderzenie, którego nie mógł zignorować.

Steve wstał na równe nogi.

\- Nie jest martwy aż nie znajdziemy ciała - oznajmił spokojnym głosem. Stracił kamratów, pochował rodzinę oraz przyjaciół i utracił cały świat. Słuchał urywanego oddechu swojej matki, aż ten nagle ustał - tak potężna cisza, że był pewien, iż on sam również przestał oddychać. Widział Bucky'ego znikającego w dolinach góry i tylko cudem powstrzymał siebie, by za nim nie podążyć. Zaczął wierzyć, że śmierć czaiła się tuż za jego plecami jak ciągły towarzysz, ciągnąc go na dno - któregoś dnia on w końcu przegra tę walkę, zostanie wyduszona z niego nadzieja, współczucie i zawzięcie, ale to nie stanie się dzisiaj. Na pewno nie dzisiaj.

Drużyna spojrzała na niego, a on się wyprostował, zmuszając palce swoich rąk, by się zrelaksowały. Mężczyzna chwycił tarczę. Jej ciężar był niemal do nie uniesienia, a ona sama była zimna i martwa w jego dłoni.

\- A jeśli jest martwy, to go tu nie zostawimy. Wracamy do domu jako drużyna. Cały zespół.

\- Cholerna racja - odpowiedział Clint, a jego usta zadrgały, choć oczy wciąż pozostały poważne.

Oddychanie było agonią. Pompowanie krwi przez żyły było niemożliwie ciężkie, jakby serce rozprowadzało po ciele jakąś truciznę i robiło to w dodatku z własnej woli. Steve oddychał, ale to było wszystko, co dał rady w tej chwili robić.

\- Wciąż masz na linii Jarvisa? - zapytał łucznika, który kiwnął głową, oddając mu telefon.

Były żołnierz wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Jarvis?

\- Sir?

Nie, nie, nie, ON NIE BYŁ SIR. Nie mógł zastąpić Tony'ego, nie mógł... Rogers zmusił siebie, by przestać panikować.

\- Musisz szukać dalej. Dopóki nie mamy czegoś, co potwierdzi twoje przepuszczenia, musisz dalej szukać.

\- Oczywiście. Tak długo jak mam dostęp do sieci, będę kontynuował poszukiwania.

\- Będziesz go miał. Dziękuję, Jarvisie. Jeśli będziesz miał coś dla nas, daj nam znać jak najszybciej.

\- Dziękuję, Kapitanie Rogersie.

Steve zakończył połączenie i rozejrzał się dookoła, napotykając spojrzenie każdej otaczającej go osoby.

\- Coulson, TARCZA nie wie tego, co wiemy my. Niech tak zostanie. Jeśli Jarvis się myli albo nadajnik przestał działać w jakiś nieoczekiwany sposób, on tam wciąż może być. Chcę wszystko, co agencja może nam dam, by pomóc w poszukiwaniach.

Coulson kiwnął głową.

\- Zadbam o to, by kopali w tym kierunku, którym my chcemy - powiedział cicho. - Wybaczcie mi. - Jego dłoń musnęła ramię Clinta, gdy oddalał się. Był to drobny gest i można było go uznać za przypadkowe dotknięcie, ale dosłownie łamało serce swoją prostotą. Pocieszenie oraz zrozumienie w delikatnym dotyku palców.

Barton pochylił się w stronę dotyku drugiego agenta i nikt tego nie przegapił, ale nikt nic na ten temat nie powiedział.

\- Thor, wchodzimy do środka tak szybko jak będzie to tylko możliwe. Gdy tylko oczyścimy teren, musimy dostać się do tych drzwi przy wyrzutniach. Jest to ryzykowne, ale...

\- Jestem gotowy. - Oczy półboga był zaczerwienione, ale z jego postawy i założonych rąk promieniowało zagrożenie. Na jego twarzy była wymalowana wściekłość, szczęka była zaciśnięta, a nozdrza drgały za każdym oddechem, ale jego oczy mrugały, by odgonić coś całkowicie innego. - Ruszajmy tam.

\- Nie tracimy już nikogo więcej - wydusił Steve, zduszając swoje emocje w żelaznym uścisku. - Bruce, chcę żebyś zbadał to, co TARCZA zdołała wyciągnąć z baz danych Hydry. Cokolwiek, co pomoże nam zrozumieć co oni tu robili albo jakie są szanse, że włazimy w śmiertelną pułapkę. Jeśli tak właśnie jest, to powiedz nam co musimy zrobić, by wyjść stamtąd żywi.

Doktor pokiwał głową, a jego palce miętoliły materiał zbyt dużej koszuli, która smętnie zwisała z jego zgarbionych ramion. Jego usta poruszały się przez sekundę, aż w końcu się zacisnęły.

\- Tak właśnie zrobię. - Spojrzał na Natashę ze wciąż odrobinę spuszczoną głową. - Możesz zdobyć dla mnie próbkę tego z czym będziemy musieli pracować? Może jakiś specjalny dron, który zbada tam powietrze? Cokolwiek, żeby tylko zebrało dane.

Kobieta skinęła.

\- Jeśli my nie mamy czegoś takiego, to Coulson z pewnością coś nam załatwi, doktorze. Nikt tam nie schodzi dopóki nie wiemy z czym mamy do czynienia. - Agentka spojrzała na Steve'a, napotykając jego spojrzenie. - Zgadzasz się, Kapitanie?

\- Zróbcie to - zgodził się blondyn.

Oczy Bruce'a uniosły się, zerkając na niego, ale zaraz się znów odwróciły.

\- Mógłbym...

\- Nie - Rogers dobrze wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć naukowiec. - Potrzebuję ciebie tutaj. Musisz przejrzeć wszystkie informacje i dane. Pozwól mnie i Thorowi zająć się dźwiganiem ciężkich rzeczy.

Banner wciągnął powietrze, a Steve położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, ściskając je mocno.

\- Doceniam to - powiedział i naprawdę tak było. To nie była oferta, którą się składało - lub odrzucało - z łatwością. Bruce pokiwał głową, znów nie patrząc na Steve'a, a po chwili podążył za Natashą.

\- Clint...

Barton już potrząsał głową.

\- Przepraszam, mam już swoje rozkazy. Zostaję z waszą dwójką dopóki nie będziecie gotowi, by wejść do środka. A tak szybko jak będzie wiadomo, że jest tam bezpiecznie, będę deptał wam po piętach.

Jasnowłosy spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

\- Coulson nadzoruje mnie?

Clint wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiedzmy, że wiem co nie co o desperacji. O iściu za ludźmi, gdy reszta już ich spisała na straty. - Jego usta znów odrobinę drgnęły. - Jestem z tobą, ale tak jak wcześniej powiedziałeś... Nie możemy stracić już nikogo innego, Kapitanie.

Steve odwrócił się, kiwając głową i zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że Clint oraz Phil komunikowali się w taki sposób. Przez jak długi czas musieli ze sobą pracować, polegać na sobie, jak dobrze musieli się znać, że zauważali ukryte wiadomości i rozumieli zakodowane gesty. Jak dużo z tego krótkiego dotknięcia - zaakceptowanego czy zignorowanego - było wzajemnym pocieszeniem, a jak dużo było przypomnieniem o pracy, którą wciąż mieli do zrobienia?

I ile z tego to był Steve, który odczuwał ból aż w głębi kości, stojąc z pustymi rękoma i rozmyślając, czy kiedykolwiek dostanie szansę, by zbudować podobną relację z kimś innym? Miał coś takiego z Buckym, którego kochał jak brata, przyjaciela, bezpieczną przystań. I był blisko, by mieć coś takiego z Tonym. Tak blisko, że teraz wyglądało, jakby zaciskał palce na pustym powietrzu, a jego skóra była zimna od braku tego dotyku.

Nie będzie ryzykował już nigdy więcej. Znajdzie Tony'ego i tym razem nie puści.

*

Clint był nieprzyzwoicie zadowolony, że niektórzy z idiotów zamkniętych w silosie z uzbrojeniem uznali bycie ratowanym za wymówkę, by zacząć strzelać. I tak miał zamiar pozestrzeliwać sukinsynów, ale teraz przynajmniej na to zasługiwali.

Jednak nie miał na to zbytnio szansy. Rogers był osobą z planem, nawet jeśli wyglądało na to, że wspomniany plan był pożyczony z podręcznika Tony'ego - jeśli się rusza, to uderzaj.

Jednakże osobistym mottem Clinta było "Strzelaj, dopóki nie jest martwe, a jeśli nie jest martwe, to tym bardziej strzelaj", więc nie miał nic zbytnio przeciwko temu planowi. Lecz był bardziej niż odrobinę rozczarowany, kiedy niektóre z hydrowskich szumowin poddawały się zanim mogły spotkać swój koniec z pomocą tarczy Kapitana, młota Thora czy jednej ze strzał łucznika.

A ponieważ Coulson był zbyt zajęty nadzorowaniem swoich agentów, którzy wsadzali do kwarantanny wszystko, co mogło ich zabić, Clint musiał wylewać z siebie siódme poty, by nadążać za Stevem, który pruł naprzód do swojego celu bez zastanowienia czy zatrzymywania się. Zdawało się, że blondyn nie zauważał czy nie dbał o nic innego jak tylko o opór, którego zresztą też nie było wiele, a który szybko ustąpił. Mężczyzna po prostu szedł to przodu niczym taran w ludzkiej skórze, a siła, precyzja i zdeterminowanie było widoczne w każdym kroku.

Steve zdjął kaptur, gdy parł do przodu i uczucie bliskie strachu przetoczyło się przez ciało Bartona. Kapitan Ameryka wykona swoją pracę - ochroni swoją drużynę, podąży za zasadami, pozostanie żołnierzem do końca misji aż nie pozwolą mu spocząć. Jednak Clint nie był pewny tego samego, jeśli chodziło o Steve'a Rogersa.

Steve Rogers był człowiekiem w bólu, a to była bardzo niebezpieczna rzecz do zabrania w walkę.

\- Kapitanie? - odezwał się i nie znosił chwil, gdy musiał porzucić swoją bezpieczną kryjówkę na górze, skąd mógł bez problemu wszystko obserwować. W takich chwilach dosłownie każda komórka jego ciała krzyczała, by pozostał w swoim gnieździe, ale Natasha była przy komputerach z Coulsonem, a Thor przenosił gruz z dala od pocisków. Barton był jedyną osobą w tamtym momencie, która mogła podążyć za Stevem i zrobił to bez zawahania.

\- Tędy - odpowiedział Rogers, a wtedy Clint ujrzał przewody, za którymi podążał Kapitan, przypominając sobie instrukcje Harrisa. Agent uniósł swój łuk odrobinę wyżej, przeciągając palcem po jego krzywiźnie i zwiększając uścisk. Bez żadnych dyskusji, łucznik podążył za przyjacielem, wyciągając ostro zakończoną strzałę jednym płynnym ruchem ramienia.

Jakiś cudem schody były nietknięte, jednak znajdujące się na dole drzwi ukryte w cieniu już nie miały tyle szczęścia. Steve spróbował nacisnąć klamkę, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową. Agent cofnął się kilka stopni do góry, naciągając strzałę na cięciwę, a w tym czasie blondyn uniósł swoją tarczę uderzył nią w klamkę. Potrzebował dwóch podejść, ale w końcu Rogers kopnął drzwi obok połamanego zamka, rozwalając je jednym kopniakiem.

W środku pomieszczenie było ciche, jakby zamrożone, a gdy ich oczy przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku, Clint mógł ujrzeć szkody wyrządzone sprzętowi, zawaloną ścianę, pozwijane kable oraz jedno ciało leżące nieruchomo na posadzce. Od razu wiedział bez sprawdzania, że to nie był Stark. Rozmiar, sylwetka, wzrost - wszystko było nie tak.

\- Kapitanie - zaczął Barton, ale Steve już kucał, przewracając mężczyznę na plecy. Aż do tej chwili nadzieja było wciąż obecna, gdy Steve ignorował logiczne myślenie czy własne zmysły. Ale teraz, gdy ciało leżało twarzą do góry, ramiona Steve'a nagle zesztywniały, masywne dłonie uderzyły w ziemię po obu stronach nieprzytomnego mężczyzny, a kręgosłup wygiął się jakby ciężar świadomości tego, co właśnie odkrył, był zbyt ogromny dla niego.

Clint wszedł do środka, odgarniając stopami cement, popękane skały i kawałki sufitu. Blondyn odwrócił się, spoglądając na łucznika z pustą twarzą pozbawioną emocji.

\- To nie on - powiedział.

Łucznik pokiwał głową. Spojrzał w dół na postać, związane taśmą dłonie oraz nogi, zaklejone usta, połamane okulary wciąż zwisające z jednego ucha i piaskowobrązowe włosy pełne gruzu i kurzu. Jego oczy zmrużyły się.

\- Kurwa. Czy to jest Justin Hammer?

\- Tak. - Rogers wydusił to pojedyncze słowo, gdy się podnosił. - Wciąż żyje, ale... - Mężczyzna machnął ręką w stronę pomieszczenia, wskazując na spaloną elektrykę, powyrywane przewody i nieprzytomnego Hammera. - To robota Tony'ego. Ale cholerny pokój był zamknięty od środka, a go tu nie ma. - Jego ramiona unosiły się i opadały, a zniecierpliwienie zmieszane z frustracją zaczynało być widoczne na jego twarzy i słyszalne w głosie. Jego oczy były przepełnione smutkiem - pusta bolesna ciemność, którą Clint rozpoznawał z lustra. - Gdzie on jest?

Łucznik przesunął się trochę na bok, a wtedy jego but czegoś dotknął. Rozbłyskające światło przykuło jego uwagę. Brunet ukląkł, wycierając kurz dłonią.

\- Nie wiem - powiedział, unosząc telefon. Urządzenie było umazane krwią, jakby ktoś przejechał po ekranie rozciętym palcem. - Nie mam pojęcia. Ale ktoś na pewno wie. Musimy tylko się dowiedzieć kto.

*

Tony Stark obudził się.

Za każdym razem było to cholernym zaskoczeniem, nie ważne ile razy stało się to już wcześniej. By się upewnić, mężczyzna otworzył oczy i wziął oddech.

Tak, wciąż żył. I jakie były jebane szanse na to, że przetrwa?

Ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie był. Był jednak całkiem pewny, że nie był już dłużej w Tajlandii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział będzie podzielony na dwie części.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notka od autorki**  
>  Jeśli doszliście aż tak daleko, to wiecie co to oznacza. TO OZNACZA, ŻE JESTEM SZALONA I NIC, CO MAM ZAMIAR ZROBIĆ, NIE POWINNO WAS ZASKOCZYĆ. 
> 
> Dziękuję.
> 
> **Notka od tłumaczki**  
>  Tak, wiem. Zajęło mi to dużo czasu, ale chciałam wrzucić za jednym razem cały rozdział.
> 
> Dziękuję za kudosy, komentarze od: Psyche.Viola, Susette, Slimarwen, Hao_chan oraz Tosiek i waszą cierpliwość <3
> 
> **!!!UWAGA, KOMENTARZE MOGĄ ZAWIERAĆ SPOILERY DO ENDGAME!!!**

* * *

Zajęło to kilka sekund (oraz mrugnięć) aż w końcu wzrok Tony'ego się wyostrzył, a przynajmniej mężczyzna myślał, że tak się stało, ponieważ wszystko było białe. Biały sufit, białe ściany, białe łóżko z białymi poduszkami oraz białymi kocami, które otaczały jego ciało. Blade rozproszone światło, które nadrabiało za brak okien. Białe bandaże oplatały jego żebra, jak i ranę oraz poparzenia na jego palcach, które właśnie unosił przed twarzą, ruszając nimi, aby upewnić się, że wciąż tam były, wciąż funkcjonowały.

Nawet sznur wokół jego nadgarstków, który unieruchomił obie jego dłonie, był biały.

Tony westchnął. Wiedział, że nie był w skrzydle medycznym TARCZY, ponieważ agencja nigdy nie zmarnowałaby takiego fajnego łóżka na agentów, którzy byli na tyle głupi, by dać się zranić. I jeśli to Avengersi znaleźliby dla niego jakieś przyjemne miejsce do przekimania, to jedno z nich by tu było, a wiążące go supły nie byłyby takie piękne. Jako iż był sam, a na dłoniach nie miał tych "Tym razem naprawdę przejebałeś, Stark" kajdanek Coulsona, wciąż nie do końca wiedział o co chodziło.

Czas na szybki przegląd.

Plusy: oddychanie już nie było dłużej agonią i nie śmierdział, jakby przez tydzień - lub i więcej - żył w bagażniku samochodu w dzikim lesie tropikalnym. Był czysty, jego rany były opatrzone, nikt nie stał nad nim z bronią w ręku oraz był w pomieszczeniu, które chociaż stwarzało pozory bezpiecznego. To było dobre. Nie będzie marudził.

Minusy: jego ubrania zniknęły, a on nie posiadał (z naciskiem na NIE) jasnoczerwonych majtek kąpielowych, więc być może miał właśnie na sobie czyjąś bieliznę.

Ta cała sprawa z byciem "seksualnym niewolnikiem" wyglądała na coraz bardziej i bardziej prawdopodobną. Byłby zaskoczony, gdyby nie to, że był to tylko kolejny przykład jego cholernego szczęścia.

Mężczyzna podniósł się do góry bardzo ostrożnie, na chwilę zatrzymując się i czekając, aż fala mdłości w końcu przejdzie. Jego żołądek zaprotestował, ale on zignorował go. Siedział tak przez sekundę, wysłuchując, ale nic nie usłyszał ani zobaczył. Zero reakcji. Nikt nie przyszedł. Nic się nie stało.

Lecz teraz, gdy już był wyprostowany, mógł zobaczyć parę złożonych jeansów oraz czarny t-shirt leżący na białym stole po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. I to wystarczyło, by wyciągnąć z łóżka, ryzykując śmiercią w czerwonym dole od stroju kąpielowego, ponieważ porządne ubranie zawsze było mile widziane. A już szczególnie wtedy, gdy w przeciwieństwie do bielizny reszta ubrań mogła należeć do niego. Spodnie były podziurawione, ale czyste, a koszulka miała na sobie nadruk logo AC/DC.

Nie łatwo było ubrać się ze związanymi dłońmi, ale jakoś w końcu mu się to udało i nie był to już dłużej najbardziej upokarzający poranek w jego życiu. I ludzie, to była jedna z najsmutniejszych myśli jaką miał od bardzo długiego czasu.

Nie było żadnego sposobu na nałożenie koszulki w obecnej sytuacji, ale i tak się czuł o niebo lepiej, gdy miał teraz już na sobie spodnie. To niezwykłe, jak nakładanie zwykłej pary jeansów może przypominać aż tak bardzo nakładanie zbroi, bo jeśli miał zaraz umrzeć, to przynajmniej chciał mieć na sobie coś więcej niż cholernie majtki.

Wsadzając t-shirt za pasek spodni, chcąc mieć go pod ręką na późniejszą okazję, brunet przyjrzał się uważnie supłom. Węzeł wyglądał na aż nad zbyt skomplikowany, ale mógł go rozwiązać, gdyby znalazł jebane końce sznura. Przekręcił nadgarstki i wziął głęboki oddech.

Właśnie to zaniepokoiło go najbardziej. Fakt, że oddychanie nie sprawiało bólu. To, że nic nie go nie bolało, a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób jak wcześniej, a pamiętał, że bolało całkiem mocno. Jego ręce wciąż były całe poobijane i podrapane, ale żebra? Cały ten ruch powinien powodować znacznie więcej bólu, niż robił to w tej chwili.

A to oznaczało, że albo ktoś interweniował w leczenie albo był nieprzytomny przez bardzo długi czas. Nie był pewien, za którą z tych opcji przepadał bardziej, ale również nie cieszył się na myśl o żadnej z nich. Jednakże właśnie stał na środku bardzo dziwnego pomieszczenia, mając na sobie czyjąś bieliznę i gryząc sznur w niekoniecznie takim kontekście, jakby sobie tego życzył, więc prawdopodobnie nie powinien być zadowolony z _całej_ tej sytuacji.

I wtedy nagle coś przykryło jego twarz - miękkie oraz lekkie, prawdopodobnie jakaś szmatka - a on miał tylko moment, jedną sekundę na panikę, zanim duże ciężkie dłonie zacisnęły się wokół jego ramion, unosząc go nad ziemię.

Tony wyrywał się, kopiąc i wierzgając, całą siłą próbując wydostać się z uścisku. Był przecież sam, był pewien, że był sam w pokoju. Nie było przecież żadnych widocznych drzwi i nikogo tu nie było, a teraz był niesiony i w dodatku było coś nie tak z uściskiem na jego ramionach, coś bardzo nie tak, lecz nie był pewien co dokładnie, ani dlaczego nie był w stanie się wyrwać. Uchwyt zwiększał się im bardziej on się wyrywał. Inżynier czuł zaciskające się palce, ale nie były one ani dobrego rozmiaru, kształtu czy rozłożenia, a on wciąż był przenoszony wbrew własnej woli.

Gdy w końcu postawiono go z powrotem na nogi, a materiał został zabrany z jego twarzy, on wyrwał się do tyłu, walcząc z uściskiem i wtedy został na sekundę oślepiony nagłym wybuchem światła. Mrugając zdezorientowanie, brunet wpatrywał się w znajomy kształt zbroi Iron Mana. Hełm był poobijany, a ramiona porysowane w wyniku walki, ale to była jego... to była jego zbroja, która patrzyła na niego z góry. Mark III.

Źle, bardzo źle. Zanim chociaż zdołał odwrócić głowę, zanim usłyszał hałas, zanim został popchnięty do przodu prosto przed ogromną metalową platformę, która podtrzymywała jego uszkodzoną zbroję, zanim mógł ujrzeć kształt, rozmiar, całą NIEPRAWIDŁOWOŚĆ tego, kto go trzymał, jego wzrok skupił się na Marku III i jego mózg zdołał wyprodukować jedno słowo.

Kurwa.

*

Bruce zdjął okulary, masując nos napiętymi palcami.

\- To nie tak, że w ciebie nie wierzę, Jarvis. Znalazłeś go dwa razy, a to znaczy, że to działa. Ja... Ja po prostu nie rozumiem. - Naukowiec popchnął okulary na środek stołu, a te po chwili zatrzymały się obok telefonu, który był połączony z AI Tony'ego. - Próbuję. Ale nie potrafię znaleźć jakiegokolwiek sensu w tych odczytach.

Wstając na nogi, Banner pochylił się nad wydrukowanymi dokumentami, którymi był usłany cały stół. Ból głowy promieniował przez całe jego ciało, a kark, ramiona i plecy zdrętwiały.

\- Rozumiem, doktorze Banner, ale nie mogę zaryzykować wysłania danych przez niezabezpieczoną sieć - wyjaśnił Jarvis. - Również i ja nie przepadam za tą metodą, ale to wszystko, co w tej chwili jestem w stanie zrobić.

\- Jasne. - Bruce przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. - Doceniam to, że dostarczyłeś mi aż tyle informacji, ale gdy dostanę resztę i je wydrukuję, to... - Ktoś nagle zapukał w drzwi, a mężczyzna urwał w pół zdania. Znaleźli dla niego wolne laboratorium, w którym mógł pracować i jeśli wciąż na wolności były jakieś resztki ludzi Hydry, to brunet wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek z nich przejmował się pukaniem, ale wciąż.

Naukowiec wyprostował się.

\- Przepraszam, Jarvisie, muszę kończyć - oznajmił, sięgając po komórkę.

\- Rozumiem, doktorze. Proszę dać mi znak, jeśli będę mógł jeszcze jakoś pomóc.

\- Dzięki, Jarvis. - Bruce zakończył połączenie. - Tak? - zawołał w stronę drzwi.

Natasha wsadziła głowę do środka.

\- Hej, doktorze.

Brunet spojrzał do góry.

\- Och, cześć. - Przetarł ciężką dłonią oczy, mrugając mocno, by skupić się na kobiecie. - Przepraszam, jestem lekko nieprzytomny. - Pomachał w jej stronę, zapraszając ją do środka. - Mamy jakieś wiadomości?

\- Nie takie, jakie byśmy chcieli. - Agentka weszła do pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi, ale nie zdejmując dłoni z klamki. - Zdobyli ładowarkę do telefonu, który znalazł Barton, i odblokowali go. To komórka Hammera. Nie zostało wykonane żadne połączenie, jednakże znalezione zostało nagranie wideo. Technicy TARCZY obejrzeli wystarczający kawałek, by zrozumieć, że jest to Stark i że zwraca się do Avengersów, zanim je wyłączyli.

Bruce poczuł, jak jego żołądek nagle opada, a pustka wypełnia jego ciało. Naukowiec chwycił okulary, przeciągając palcami po metalowej oprawce.

\- Ach, więc nagrał... - Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w stół. - Nie wiemy, co jest na nagraniu?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała ruda, a Bruce nigdy nie widział jej aż tak zmęczonej. Pod jej oczami były ciemne kręgi, a pełne usta były ściągnięte. Jej ramiona dotykały framugi drzwi, nie tyle co się opierając, a raczej podpierając, pozwalając odpocząć jej chociaż przez chwilę. - Coulson chce to obejrzeć jako pierwszy, ale uznaliśmy, że drużyna ma prawo również tam być. - Umilkła, skupiając wzrok na stole. Po momencie bezruchu, kobieta znów uniosła podbródek, napotykając wzrok bruneta. - Clint rozmawia z Thorem, a Coulson omawia sytuację ze Stevem.

Banner drgnął - fizyczna reakcja nad którą nie mógł zapanować, a której nie znosił. A przede wszystkim nie znosił faktu, że mógł się zdradzić w tak łatwy sposób. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, głaszcząc kciukami szorstki materiał pożyczonej koszuli.

\- Taaak, to... - Uniósł dłoń, przesuwając palcami po ustach oraz szczęce. - Tak. Więc, emm, wysłali ciebie, byś co? Porozmawiała ze mną?

Oczy Natashy opadły, a fala smutku jakby przeszła przez jej ciało.

\- By dać ci opcję - odparła w końcu łagodnym tonem. - Jeśli chcesz obejrzeć z nami nagranie, to masz do tego prawo. Jeśli chcesz, byśmy to my pierwsi obejrzeli film, a potem go krótko opisali i pozwoli ci obejrzeć go samemu albo kiedy będziesz się czuł na siłach, by to zrobić, dam wszystkim znać, że jesteś po uszy w robocie. - Rosjanka wskazała dłonią stół. - Co jest w zasadzie prawdą.

Doktor spojrzał w dół na papiery.

\- Taaak. - Wziął głęboki oddech, czując jak stres i ból zaczynają go wypełniać. Zamknął oczy, zaciskając dłonie na brzegu blatu, pozwalając palcom zagłębić się w drewno. Ból w palcach oraz nadgarstkach pozwolił znów mu się skupić i odzyskać kontrolę. Oddychanie znów przychodziło mu łatwiej. - Jasne. - Znów wyprostował się, potrząsając dłońmi. - Gdzie to oglądamy?

Natasha napotkała jego spojrzenie swoimi spokojnymi oczami. Lubił ją. Chyba zawsze, tak jakby, lubił tę kobietę.

\- W porządku - powiedział, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale tylko czuł, jakby jego twarz wykrzywiała się w jakimś nienaturalnym geście. - Chcę wiedzieć i chcę... - Splótł palce dłoni, pocierając je mocno o siebie. - Być z drużyną.

\- Chcemy, byś był z nami - zapewniła go Romanoff ze stanowczością w głosie. - Ale wiem, że to jest trudne dla ciebie. Masz prawo sam wybrać sposób, w jaki chcesz to zrobić. Każdy ma swoje sposoby na radzenie sobie z takimi rzeczami.

\- Ehem. - Rozplótł ręce i zaczął zbierać papiery do najbliższej teczki, nie chcąc pozostawiać niczego w laboratorium. - Możesz mi pomóc z, emmm, tym?

Rudowłosa przeszła na przeciwną stronę stołu i również zaczęła sprzątać blat.

\- Masz jakieś szczęście z tym?

\- Nie. I wątpię, żeby się to zmieniło, aż nie będę miał szansy, by... - Urwał, zdenerwowany, a wtedy ten drugi poruszył się z tyłu jego umysłu, jak obecność, która próbowała dokopać się do jego świadomości, zanurzając palce w jego myślach. Jak małpa na jego plecach, tyle że ta była wielka i zielona, a w dodatku była w każdej chwili gotowa skoczyć Bruce'owi nad głową, ciągnąc go za sobą w swoim niszczycielskim porywie.

Mężczyzna zagryzł zęby, co tylko wzmogło ból głowy, ale za to ten drugi się wycofał. Ponieważ już nigdy nie zrobi tego Natashy. Nigdy. Raz o niemal co jej nie zabił, ale ona wciąż stała tu przed nim, nie bojąc się, ukrywając czy chociaż ukazując nerwowość - dała mu drugą szansę. A on nie miał zamiaru jej zmarnować. Nie zrobi tego po raz drugi.

\- Potrzebuję dostępu do wszystkich danych - powiedział na głos, biorąc kartki, które podała mu agentka , a następnie podniosła StarkPhone. - Dostaję kawałki, dosłownie okruchy. To tak, jakby patrzeć na masywną mapę gwiazd przez mikroskop. Mam dobry widok, ale obszar, który mogę obejrzeć jest tak mały, że jest po prostu nieprzydatny. - Wsadził foldery pod ramię, masując zdrętwiałe mięśnie szyi wolną dłonią. - Muszę wrócić do Avengers Tower i przejrzeć wszystko, co Jarvis zrobił do tej pory.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową, przetrawiając dopiero co usłyszane informacje.

\- Możemy cię odesłać, jeśli chcesz.

Bruce potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, dzięki. Chcę tu być. Jeśli potrzebujecie mnie. Jeśli potrzebujecie, no wiecie, nas.

\- Zawsze cię potrzebujemy, doktorze. - Posłała mu słaby uśmiech. - A teraz chodźmy już. Wolę byśmy byli tam zanim Coulson przyjdzie z Kapitanem. Steve nie powinien czekać na to dłużej, niż powinien.

Banner lekko przytaknął.

\- Jak… Jak on się trzyma?

Natasha spojrzała na niego krótko.

\- Dokładnie tak, jak możesz sobie wyobrazić. Stracił wiele ludzi, ale to się nie staje wcale łatwiejsze. Jeśli nie znajdziemy wkrótce Starka... - Wzruszyła ramionami, milknąc. - A ty jak się czujesz? - zapytała, przechylając głowę w jego stronę.

\- Okej. - Przycisnął teczki do piersi. - W porządku. Potem... Mam swoje sposoby radzenia z tym. Wiesz o tym.

\- Tak, wiem - zgodziła się. Jej oczy zalśniły i tym razem na jej usta wypłynął prawdziwy uśmiech. - Tak jak zresztą wszyscy. - Jej palce dotknęły lekko jego ramienia, ale on był wdzięczny za ten mały gest. - Oczyściliśmy budynek - dodała, a on z chęcią powitał zmianę tematu. - Ewakuowaliśmy personel naukowy oraz agentów Hydry. Wciąż szukamy osób, który mogły zostać przykryte przez zawalający się budynek, ale tak naprawdę, to po prostu TARCZA zajmuje się wszystkim, co tu pozostało.

\- Coulson organizuje nam jakieś miejsce do spania. Upewnimy się też, że wszystko, co wciąż tu jest, nie będzie stanowiło żadnego problemu, jeśli to tu zostawimy, ani że niczego nie przegapiliśmy. Niedługo wejdzie inny zespół, który wszystko stąd wyniesie - personel naukowy miał swoje osobiste rzeczy w pobliskich barakach i wciąż chcemy rzucić okiem na niektóre przedmioty Hydry. Będziemy tu jeszcze przez kilka dni, chyba że znajdziemy jakiś inny trop.

Kilka dni, pomyślał Bruce. Wystarczająco długo, by odkryć ciało albo znaleźć powód dla którego budynkiem wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Naukowiec tylko kiwnął, idąc cicho za nią.

Nie chciał myśleć o ciele Tony'ego Starka. O tej całej sile, geniuszu oraz wytrzymałości, która mogłaby nagle zgasnąć, ponieważ nie wydawało się to nawet możliwe.

A już z pewnością nie było logiczne.

Thor oraz Clint byli już w małym pokoiku, gdy Natasha otworzyła drzwi. Doktor wsunął się do środka, a kobieta dotknęła lekko jego pleców. Bruce zdołał wykrzesać uśmiech w stronę dwójki mężczyzn, a Thor go odwzajemnił, jednak jego oczy był zwężone, podczas gdy jego ogromna dłoń bawiła się skórzanym paskiem Mjolnira. Clint spojrzał do góry, a zniszczony czubek strzały toczył się pomiędzy jego również skaleczonymi palcami. Jak zawsze łucznik najpierw spojrzał na Natashę, która odpowiedziała krótkim kiwnięciem głowy.

Naukowiec zajął miejsce obok ściany, pocieszony obecnością pozostałych oraz ich życzliwością i to pomogło w kontrolowaniu tego drugiego. Samotność nigdy nie działała dobrze na niego, nawet jeśli niemal zawsze była lepsza dla każdego innego.

Dłoń półboga wylądowała na jego ramieniu, ale on nie miał nic przeciwko temu, gdyż Thor potrafił powstrzymać tego zielonego nawet w najgorszych momentach, a to oznaczało, że Bruce nie był osamotniony w trzymaniu jego alter ego pod kontrolą.

Steve wszedł żwawym krokiem przez drzwi, cały umazany pyłem i kurzem, a Coulson był tuż za nim.  Jego oczy przeskanowały pomieszczenie - był to gest, który doktor niedawno nauczył się rozpoznawać. Kapitan liczył głowy, sprawdzając swoich przyjaciół.  Robił to przez cały czas, nie ważne co akurat robili albo gdzie byli - co jakiś czas Rogers odwracał głowę, sprawdzając stan swoich ludzi, znajdując ich i zapamiętując ich pozycje.

A w tych momentach, gdy Steve rozglądał się dookoła i nie mógł kogoś znaleźć - nie ważne, czy to było pole bitwy, kuchnia Avengersów czy tutaj - w jego postawie momentalnie można było zauważyć napięcie, które graniczyło z kruchością. Brunet zastanawiał się, czy drugi mężczyzna zawsze taki był czy to druga wojna światowa go tak zmieniła, że miał w głowie dosłownie wypaloną potrzebę, a raczej obsesję, by wiedzieć gdzie była jego drużyna w każdej chwili.

Czy zawsze był opiekuńczy, nawet kiedy nie był w stanie kogoś ochronić?

Coulson trzymał w dłoni poobijaną komórkę.

\- Myślimy - zaczął bez jakiegokolwiek wstępu. – Że Stark zabrał ją od Justina Hammera i zdołał uzyskać do niej dostęp. Podjęto próbę zadzwonienia na numer alarmowy Avengersów, ale nie było wystarczającego zasięgu, by połączenie mogło zostać wykonane. Wygląda jednak na to, że skorzystał z opcji nagrania wideo, by zostawić wiadomość.

Agent podłączył telefon do wielkiego ekranu i włączył go. Mignęło, a potem telewizor się rozświetlił. Bruce znów zacisnął zęby, miętoląc poszarpany brzeg koszuli.

Patrzył na nich Tony Stark ubrany w uniform Hydry i wyglądając tak, jakby spadł na niego budynek. A sądzą po stanie pomieszczenia za nim tak właśnie było. Brudny i pokaleczony, z ogromnym siniakiem pod jednym okiem oraz krwią znaczącą jego prawą skroń, próbował upewnić się, że telefon na pewno nagrywa. Jego twarz się wygładziła, a usta wygięły w uśmiechu.

\- Okej, po pierwsze - zaczął, a usłyszenie jego głosu było szokiem; był tak znajomy, a mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki od kiedy ostatni raz go słyszał. - Chcę tylko zaznaczyć coś bardzo jasno. Jeśli leżę nieprzytomny w medycznym, a wy oglądacie to nagranie, to wyłączcie je teraz i to w tej chwili. - Stark wskazał palcem na ekran, jakby go dźgał. - Barton, ciebie to też się tyczy. Będziesz skończonym chujem, jeśli kontynuujesz oglądanie tego, gdy ja leżę ranny. Wyłącz to.

Na chwilę urwał, przymykając oczy.

\- Jeśli jednak jestem przytomny i stoję za wami, chrzaniąc od rzeczy, to cóż. Jesteś idiotą, Stark. Nie pozwól, po prostu nie pozwól im tego oglądać. To właśnie dlatego nikt ci nie ufa, bo ciągle robisz takie głupie rzeczy jak to. Jezus, możemy po prostu mieć trochę godności? Czy ja proszę o zbyt dużo?

Kolejna pauza, ale również i kolejny uśmiech.

\- Barton, jesteś chujem.

Clint żartobliwie zasalutował, śmiejąc się.

\- I vice versa, Stark.

\- A wracając do rzeczy - powiedział Tony, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy, a jego palce widocznie się trzęsły. Spojrzał na nie krzywo, a potem znów skupił się na telefonie. Jego wzrok był rozkojarzony, a on sam się opierał plecami o połamaną ścianę. - Zakładam, iż oglądacie to, by pośmiać się sobie moim kosztem, co, jeśli mogę wyrazić swoją skromną opinię, nie jest fajne. Wiem, zasługuję na to, ale wciąż. Nie. Fajnie.

Jego powieki opadły, a on zaczerpnął kolejny oddech. Odrobina światła padła na jego twarz i nagle smuga krwi była aż nazbyt widoczna.

\- Wiem, że tu jesteście - powiedział. - Wiem, że rozszyfrowaliście to, co mówiłem. Wiem, że byliście tuż za mną. Więc no, złożyłem pełno obietnic dosyć sporej ilości osób i oczekuję, że dotrzymacie ich. Tak, to dosyć parszywy ruch z mojej strony, ale już wszyscy powinniście być do tego przyzwyczajeni.

\- Personel naukowy ma listy z moim podpisem - powiedzą wam, co się dzieje. Jest też ten dzieciak, Harris, który... - Tony urwał, biorąc przerwę na oddech i ciężko mrugając. - On wciąż był tu na dole. Głupek nie wiedział, kiedy uciec. Coulson, możesz chcieć trzymać na niego oko. Musisz... - Zakaszlał. - Musisz go znaleźć. On tu był. On był... Tylko dzięki niemu dotarłem tak daleko, więc zrób mi przysługę, jeśli akurat jestem leniem i sobie drzemię, dobrze? Znajdź go. Upewnij się, że się stąd wydostanie, proszę.

Kolejna przerwa.

\- Dwie rzeczy. Jeśli każdy jest na zewnątrz, to dziękuję. Wiedziałem, że będziecie tuż za mną i zaryzykowałem jakąś setką żyć, będąc pewnym swego. Nawet nigdy nie ważcie mi powiedzieć prosto w twarz, że nie gram zespołowo albo że nie ufam żadnemu z was. Okej, oprócz Fury'emu. Czy ogląda to pan, sir? - Brunet uniósł w górę palce, robiąc literkę V na poziomie oczu i pomachał nimi w stronę ekranu. - Obserwuję cię. I wciąż nie ufam.

Bruce zdławił śmiech, zakrywając szybko dłonią usta, ale Thor powtórzył gest, a w dodatku jeszcze drugą ręką pocierał ramię naukowca tak mocno, że ten bujał się w tył i przód na swoim krześle. Jego oczy piekły. Mrugał szybko, nie chcąc dopuścić do czegoś więcej, ponieważ nikt w tym pomieszczeniu nie musiał wiedzieć, jak się rozpada. Nie byłoby to przydatne ani prawidłowe, jednak gdy zerknął do tyłu oczy Thora były jasne oraz wilgotne, a półbóg uśmiechał się do niego, jakby to wszystko było normalne.

\- Druga sprawa i ta już JEST WAŻNA. - Teraz głos Starka był poważny. - Nie żartuję. Wiem, co teraz myślicie i nie. Pierdolcie się. Z zasad jasno wynika, że jeśli jest wieczór filmowy i akurat jesteśmy na misji, to dana osoba ma dalej zaszczyt wybrania filmu do oglądania w następnym tygodniu. Tylko dlatego, że byłem w bazie Hydry w jebanej Tajlandii w czwartek NIE OZNACZA, że w następnym tygodniu jest twoja kolej, Thor. Pocałuj mnie w cztery litery, to ja za tydzień wybieram film. I jestem pewien, że Kapitan wesprze mnie. Steve, lepiej mnie wesprzyj, dobrze wiesz, że to wciąż będzie moja kolej i już zdecydowałem, że oglądamy Flash Gordon. Tę beznadziejną wersję.

Nagle zamilkł.

\- Tą złą, naprawdę złą wersję. Tak tylko dla jasności mówię. - Teraz jego twarz była znacznie bladsza niż kilka sekund wcześniej. - Okej? Wieczór filmowy. My. Flash Gordon. I tym razem chcę egg foo young z tej chińskiej knajpki. I chrzanie to, że tego nie znosicie, zamawiam to i tak. - Jego oczy były zamknięte, ale on nagle się wyprostował. - Powoli wysiada mi bateria i... Jeśli mam być szczery? Kończą mi się pomysły.

\- Sorry, ludziska, ale chyba właśnie wykorzystałem swój ostatni genialny plan na ucieczkę, przynajmniej przez najbliższy czas. - Jego słowa były coraz cichsze, a spojrzenie coraz bardziej nieprzytomne. - Więc po prostu... Po prostu tak tu sobie poczekam. Więc do zobaczenia aż w końcu zaciągniecie tu na dół swoje leniwe tyłki, okej? Nie... - Mężczyzna wziął powolny oddech, a potem jeszcze jeden. Jego twarz się wykrzywiła, a wolna dłoń momentalnie przycisnęła się do boku. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, po prostu muszę...

I wtedy obraz niespodziewanie zniknął.

Przez długi czas nikt się nie odzywał.

\- Bateria się wyładowała? - zapytał Clint.

\- Na to wygląda. - Coulson był blady, usta miał zaciśnięte, a oczy zmrużone, gdy agent sprawdzał telefon. - Poproszę techników, by sprawdzili, czy na pewno nie ma tu czegoś jeszcze i by przegrali nagranie na wypadek, gdyby ktokolwiek chciał to jeszcze raz obejrzeć.

\- Nie ma z niego żadnego użytku - oznajmił Steve, odpychając się od ściany. Bruce wcześniej robił wszystko, by na niego nie patrzeć, ale teraz nie mógł oderwać wzroku od blondyna. Rogers wpatrywał się w czarny ekran, wyglądając nagle bardzo staro. - Oprócz znacznika czasu.

\- Znacznika czasu? - zapytał doktor, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Byliśmy w budynku, gdy wybuchła bomba - wyjaśnił Steve, a jego usta drgnęły. - Byliśmy tutaj. Byliśmy tak blisko.

\- Doktorze? - Odezwała się Natasha. - Masz diagnozę?

Bruce wiercił się na krześle, znów gniotąc koszulę.

\- Nie mogę - odpowiedział, potrząsając głową. - Nie po kilku minutach nagrania. Jest zbyt wiele czynników...

\- Bruce? - Steve zwrócił się do niego. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i jasne, brwi ściągnięte, a na czole pojawiły się zmarszczki, które zawsze się uwydatniały, gdy ten był na skraju wytrzymałości. - Spróbuj. Proszę.

Banner pozwolił opaść powiekom, biorąc głęboki oddech i wydychając go bardzo powoli.

\- Możliwy wstrząs mózgu - zaczął. - Oddychanie nie szło my łatwo, było zbyt, nie wiem jak to określić... Zbyt mokre. Sposób, w jaki siedział... Ma złamane żebra. Wolałbym, gdyby nie był, emm, tak oczywiście bliski stracenia przytomności na samym końcu, ale z tego co widziałem, to jego źrenice były rozszerzone. Myślał na tyle jasno, by jakoś się trzymać. Był świadomy całej sytuacji oraz swojego położenia.

Nagle zamilkł. Znów pokręcił odrobinę głową.

\- Był z nami. Oczywiście nie wiem co się stało, gdy nagranie się urwało. Ale Tony był z nami do samego końca. - Ciemnowłosy spojrzał do góry, napotykając spojrzenie wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. - Nie wiemy wszystkiego, ale on prawdopodobnie wciąż żyje.

Poczuł, jak część napięcia w pokoju nagle wyparowała, ale spojrzenie Steve'a wciąż było puste i pozbawione wyrazu.

\- Czyli Stark wciąż ma zamiar robić z naszych żyć żywe piekło - podsumował Clint ze słabym uśmiechem. - To dobrze, co nie?

Steve wyprostował się.

\- Sobota, klub Stork, ósma wieczorem z zegarkiem w ręku - powiedział. - Ja też skłamałem.

A wtedy blondyn wyszedł z pomieszczenia bez oglądania się w tył.

*

Więc, jak to w końcu wyszło, piątym powodem by porwać Tony'ego Starka nie było sprzedanie go jako niewolnika seksualnego (genialnie), ale raczej dostarczenie go do kosmicznej ludności, która najwidoczniej czciła jak bóstwo szczątki jednej ze zbroi Iron Mana. (Raz jeszcze nawiązując do swojej poprzedniej oceny sytuacji: kurwa.)

Przynajmniej sprzedanie go jako niewolnika miałoby jakikolwiek najmniejszy sens.

Tony zachwiał się na stopach, wpatrując się w hełm swojej porzuconej zbroi. Zdezorientowanie, przerażenie oraz frustracja zmieszały się ze sobą, sprawiając że wszystko było jeszcze bardziej surrealistyczne, niż już było. A ponieważ iż stał na podwyższeniu, twarzą twarz z Markiem III, całym poobijanym i pokiereszowanym, z brakującą większą częścią jednego ramienia (musiał użyć tamtego dnia rękawicy z repulsorem, by wydostać się z samochodu), podczas gdy kosmita skandował w języku, którego mężczyzna nie rozumiał, to wszystko było już cholerne surrealistyczne i bez jego emocji. Właśnie ta zbroja była zgubiona podczas szczególnie nieprzyjemnej bitwy ze Skrullami - nikt nie był zbytnio szczęśliwy, że musieli ją tam zostawić, ale nie mieli zbytniego wyboru w tamtym czasie. Brunet nigdy nie spodziewał się, że znów ją ujrzy, a już że na pewno zobaczy ją stojącą na kosmicznym ołtarzu.

Obrócił swoją bolącą głowę do boku, chcąc obejrzeć całe pomieszczenie. Nie sposób było przegapić fakt, że znajdował się w świątyni. Dziwnej oraz bardzo wysoko zaawansowanej świątyni, ale wszystkie typowe znaki były obecne. Ogromny łukowaty sufit, szerokie kolumny, masywne okna, które pobłyskiwały nieziemskim, lekko przyciemnionym światłem oraz, najważniejsze, około sześciuset kosmitów ubranych w szaty, głośno skandujących i kłaniających się w idealnej synchronizacji.

To był oficjalnie najdziwniejszy dzień w całym życiu Tony'ego.

\- Nie wiem, o co tutaj chodzi - zwrócił się brunet do obcego z zakrytą głową, który miał odrobinę bardziej przyozdobione szaty w porównaniu do innych i stał na ołtarzu pomiędzy Tonym a jego sponiewieraną zbroją. - Ale oficjalnie żądam tłumacza albo reprezentanta z amerykańskiej ambasady. Albo trochę szkockiej. Przynajmniej trochę szkockiej...

Dwójka kosmitów, która trzymała jego ramiona wielkimi rękoma z trzema palcami przesunęła go do przodu, sprawiając że się potknął na metalowej posadzce. Jego związane dłonie zostały uniesione i ułożone na ołtarzu i nie, nie był fanem tego wszystkiego - było zbyt wiele sposobów w jaki jego ręce mogły, no, źle skończyć na tym ołtarzu. Podniósł stopę i trafił na ślepo w bazę ołtarzu, szarpiąc się do tyłu z całą siłą, które mogło wyprodukować jego zmęczone oraz wyczerpane ciało, próbując wyrwać się z rąk stojących obok istot.

Jednak nie wyglądało na to, żeby kosmici cokolwiek zauważyli. Z pewnością się nie poruszyli.

Najwyższy kapłan zaczął skandować głośniej, wprawiając tłum w szał, a inżynier już nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy kapłan wyciągnął wielki błyszczący nóż z fałd swojej szaty i uniósł go nad głowę.

\- Kurwa, nie. - Była to delikatna próba zatrzymania całej sytuacji. - Jeśli chcecie dziewiczej ofiary, to musicie znaleźć mnie, gdy miałem czternaście lat, ponieważ nie ma takiej możliwości, że to wszystko się naprawdę dzieje. Już mam dosyć tego wszystkiego. Nie umrę na cholernym ołtarzu naprzeciwko Marka III, na miłość boską. Poczyniłem znaczne ulepszenia od czasów tego gówna, więc nawet nie próbujcie mnie wkurzać i próbować tego ze mną, nie jestem w humorze. Może i nie jestem mutantem, ale w tej chwili jestem na tyle wkurzony, że mógłbym zabić was moim umysłem.

Głosy nawet nie przycichły.

Ostrze błysnęło w świetle, a najwyższy kapłan świątyni Zardzewiałego Oraz Porzuconego Gówna Zrobionego Przez Tony'ego Starka - i tak, właśnie tak będzie nazywał tych zielono-niebieskich pomyleńców - pochylił się nad ołtarzem. Tony wyrywał się. Całe jego ciało było jak przewód pod napięciem, wciąż walczące, bo może i miał za chwile umrzeć, ale umrze gryząc COŚ lub KOGOŚ, co było w pobliżu albo kopiąc czyjąś twarz. Odejdzie walcząc aż do jebanego końca, ponieważ nigdy nie był wystarczająco bystry, by przyznać się, że został pokonany. Kapłan odwrócił się do mężczyzny, a wtedy jego strażnicy przytrzymali jego związane dłonie na metalowej platformie. W ogóle nie wzruszały ich jego próby wyrwania się, gdy szarpał się jak szalony pies. I nagle nóż opadł w dół.

Narzędzie wbiło się w metal podwyższenia z dziwnym wodnistym szczękiem i więzły spadły z rąk miliardera.

\- Cholernie uwielbiacie straszyć ludzi śmiercią - warknął Stark, ponieważ jego serce waliło chyba dwieście na minutę, a to nie było dobre dla reaktora, ani trochę.

Tłum radośnie krzyknął, skacząc na równe nogi i machając ramionami. Gdy Tony ich obserwował, kompletnie oszołomiony, zebrani zaczęli tańczyć, a słowa, które wydobywały się z ich ust, tworzyły jasną, szczęśliwą, podnoszącą na duchu pieśń, która roznosiła się po całym pomieszczeniu. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, w powietrzu było widać chude ramiona skierowane w stronę sufitu, które już dłużej nie były ukryte pod fałdami szat.

\- Okej, nie... nie rozumiem co się tu odwala. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć co się dzieje, proszę? - zapytał brunet słabym głosem.

Strażnicy unieśli bruneta w powietrze, zabierając go z dala od ołtarzu i idąc długą ścieżką, którą utworzył rozstępujący się tłum. Usta nieznanych istot poruszały się, a ich palce próbowały dotknąć głowy inżyniera albo chociaż jego odkrytych ramion czy klatki piersiowej. Co do diabła? Był dosłownie głaskany i było to bardzo dziwne oraz niepokojące. Nie nieprzyjemne, po prostu dziwne. Inżynier próbował napotkać ich wzrok, patrzeć się im twarzom. Ich oczy były wielkie i ciemne, a usta wykrzywione w uśmiechu. Płaskie szerokie nosy miały ciemniejszy odcień niż reszta ich zielononiebieskiej skóry, ale od grzbietu aż po czubek były usłane czymś, co przypominało piegi - identyczne znamiona były również na ich dłoniach oraz nadgarstkach. Kosmici zbliżali się coraz bardziej, wyciągając ręce oraz, ciemnowłosy nie miał pojęcia czemu, mówiąc coś do niego.

Tony, strażnicy oraz kapłan dotarli w końcu do masywnych drzwi świątyni, które po chwili się otworzyły, a zawiasy zatrzeszczały pod ciężarem wagi. Tłum za nimi minął ich, ale Stark coś czuł, że te szalone istoty będą śpiewać i tańczyć mazurka albo robić coś równie dziwnego jeszcze przez dłuższy czas.

\- Czy ja umarłem? - zapytał Tony Kosmitę Numer 1, który nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. - Serio się pytam. - Przechylił głowę w stronę Kosmity Numer 2, nie odpuszczając. - Zasługuję na prawo, by znać prawdę. Jeśli nie żyję, to musicie mi to powiedzieć prosto z mostu. Jestem całkiem pewny, że właśnie takie są zasady. Jak umarłem? Och, tylko nie mówcie mi, że to był Hammer. Jeśli to był Justin Hammer, to z chęcią wezmę to życie po życiu, ponieważ przysięgam, że nie odejdę w taki sposób, no na miłość boską. Żądam śmierci na wskutek idealnego seksu, doskonałego alkoholu lub skopania czyjegoś dupska w wielkiej bitwie, w której ratuję swoją drużynę oraz, przy sprzyjających warunkach, wielki kawałek Wschodniego Wybrzeża.

Kosmita Numer 1 wydał ćwierkająco-mechaniczny dźwięk, a brunet zmarszczył brwi. To brzmiało znajomo. Czemu to brzmiało znajomo?

\- Przepraszam? - zapytał, ponieważ Steve oczekiwałby od niego uprzejmych gestów przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Jakby nie patrząc pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce w momencie, gdy ci kosmici buchnęli go z tej nędznej podróbki hiper ekstra tajnej bazy Hydry, ale akurat to nie było czymś nad czym Tony miał jakąkolwiek kontrolę.

A że nikt akurat w tym momencie nie próbował go zabić, to mógł przynajmniej udawać cywilizowaną osobę.

Kosmita Numer 2 również zaszczebiotał, a Tony znów odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Oj tak, zgadzam się - stwierdził, mrugając. - Ale ignorujecie długoterminowe efekty jakie wywiera wydobywanie palladium na miejscowych oraz to, że dopuszczenie Dooma w pobliże tego wszystkiego z pewnością położyłoby kres jakimkolwiek potencjalnym plusom. - Pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się czarująco. Miał wrażenie, że strażnik odwzajemnił uśmiech, o ile to akurat były usta. Taaak, oby to były uśmiechające się usta. A może były to po prostu skrzela? - Więc no, lepiej tego nie robić. Nie wydaje mi się, żebyście mieli kawę, co? Zabiłbym teraz dla kubka kawy.

Najwyższy kapłan maszerował przed nimi i otworzył drzwi umiejscowione wzdłuż korytarza, których wcześniej miliarder nawet nie zauważył. Kapłan przeszedł przez nie, a strażnicy podążyli jego śladem, jednocześnie ciągnąc ze sobą mężczyznę.

Kolejny wielki pokój. Tony nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by rozejrzeć się dookoła zanim został zaniesiony do czarnej lady i umieszczony, delikatniej, niż by się spodziewał, na dziwnym latającym małym dysku, który zachwiał się lekko pod jego wagą, ale zaraz się ustabilizował. Inżynier spojrzał w dół. Jego brwi uniosły się wysoko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że siedział na jakimś bardzo zaawansowanym krześle, a czarna lada była w rzeczywistości stołem laboratoryjnym pełnym tacek z narzędziami i przyborami, a nawet kosmicznymi okularami ochronnymi przystosowanymi do ludzkich oczu.

Więc wygląda na to, że znów wracamy do powodu porwaniu numer trzy - chcieli, by coś zbudował.

Jego ramiona opadły, a on spojrzał w górę. Tuzin kosmitów zebrał się przed nim, a ich głowy kiwały się z boku na bok, gdy tak rozmawiali pomiędzy sobą. Stark się rozejrzał.

\- Czego chcecie ode mnie? - zapytał, opierając założone ramiona na blacie, ponieważ wiedział, że nikt nie przybędzie mu tu na ratunek. Nawet jeśli był w zasięgu jakiegokolwiek sprzętu z Ziemi, pomoc z pewnością nie przyjdzie. Znajdował się w miejscu tak daleko od domu, że równie dobrze mogło być one w innym wymiarze. Cholera, to rzeczywiście mógł być inny wymiar, bo czemu nie? Jednak na pewno nie była to Ziemia i nie wiedział, czy był na ich planecie czy statku, ale cóż, gdzieś był. I nikt go tym razem nie uratuje.

A to, czy umrze czy przeżyje prawdopodobnie było związane z rodzajem broni jaki będzie musiał dla nich zrobić.

Kapłan zrobił ze swoich palców pistolet i udawał, że strzelał, a reszta istot cofnęła się, tupiąc nogami. Gdy Tony spojrzał ponad nimi, zauważył, że pomieszczenie było pełne stołów roboczych, latających stołków, narzędzi oraz kosmitów.

A w dodatku, jakby jeszcze wszystkiego było mało, setkami pudełek z tosterami.

Niektóre z nich były otwarte, a niektóre wciąż zamknięte. Każdy był innej firmy, rozmiaru, kształtu i koloru. Tostery znajdowały się na każdym blacie oprócz tego stojącego tuż przed nim. W innej części laboratorium kosmici rozbrajali tostery na części pierwsze, a potem z powrotem składali je w całość.

\- To jest jakiś bardzo ogromny i dokładnie opracowany żart, co nie? To jest... Co, Clint was przekonał byście to zrobili? To wygląda na coś w bardzo jego stylu. Jestem w Chicago? Ostatnim razem, gdy ten palant zdecydował uczynić piekło z mojego życia, wylądowałem w Chicago.

I wtedy kapłan postawił przed nim toster.

Stark spojrzał na urządzenie, a potem znów na kosmitę, który wyglądał na dziwnie pełnego nadziei jak na kogoś, kto nie miał brwi. Znów popatrzył na toster.

 - Robicie sobie ze mnie jaja. Robicie sobie ze mnie JEBANE JAJA.

Kosmici zaczęli mamrotać pomiędzy sobą, zbierając się, by machać, ćwierkać, wskazywać, patrzeć oraz rozmawiać o Tonym. Brunet siedział nieruchomo, aż w końcu kapłan uniósł dłoń. Zapadła cisza, a obcy ponownie machnął ręką i w powietrzu nad blatem pojawił się niesamowicie dokładny hologram, a niczego niespodziewający się mężczyzna aż podskoczył do góry.

Miliarder przysunął się do przodu, jednocześnie marszcząc brwi, ponieważ właśnie oglądał nagranie Avengersów ze Stark Tower. Clint wraz z Thorem śmieli się do rozpuku - łucznik siedział przykucnięty na blacie, a półbóg opierał się o ścianę, podczas gdy toster Calcifer taczał się w tą i z powrotem pomiędzy nimi. Nie było dźwięku, ale Tony już sobie postanowił, że zabije ich, gdy wróci do domu.

A dlaczego? Ponieważ mężczyźni popisywali się jego cholernym tosterem i wychodziło na to, że właśnie dlatego został porwany przez tych kosmitów.

\- Okej - powiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Chcecie, bym... - Przycisnął dłoń do piersi. - Zrobił ten... - Położył dłoń na tosterze stojącym koło niego. - Taki jak tamten? - Drugą dłonią wskazał na toster Avengersów, który w tamtej chwili akurat wyrzucał w powietrze tosty, a Clint łapał je w środku lotu za pomocą strzał. Stark złączył swój "ten-toster" palec z "tamten-toster" palcem. - Takie same?

Kapłan zawzięcie kiwał głową, przez co odrobinę wyglądał jak koń machający dookoła swoim łbem, ale Tony uznał to próbę wyrażenia swoich intencji tak jasno jak się tylko dało. Obcy chcieli mieć swojego Calcifera.

\- Kuźwa, żartujecie sobie ze mnie - powtórzył, a następnie pochylił się do przodu i uderzył lekko głową o blat stołu. - Wiecie o tym, że mam w ręku czterysta dwadzieścia trzy patenty? Stworzyłem najbardziej zaawansowany system AI na świecie. Zbudowałem zbroję, która sprywatyzowała pokój na Ziemi. Skonstruowałem stabilny system lotu, który był lata świetle przed jakimkolwiek najśmielszym snem innych szalonych geniuszy. Odkryłem nowy pierwiastek. Zminiaturyzowałem REACTOR ŁUKOWY przy pomocy OCHŁAPÓW W JASKINI. - Jego głowa nagle się poderwała do góry. - A wy przyciągnęliście mnie z mojej planety, ponieważ chcecie mój toster.

Najwyższy kapłan wskazał na hologram dosłownie drżąc z ekscytacji.

\- Przywalę Clintowi w twarz tak mocno, że będzie musiał wyciągać zęby z drugiej strony głowy - warknął inżynier, a potem sięgnął po toster. - W porządku. Świetnie. Odwalmy kolejną głupotę. - Jego palce musnęły urządzenie i tłum kompletnie oszalał. Tony zdusił w sobie chęć krzyknięcia na całe gardło oraz zepchnięcia się ze swojego nietypowego siedziska, bo, niestety, otaczała go zgraja obcych, która ciągle gadała i nie mogła przestać dotykać go po głowie, ramionach czy brodzie swoimi delikatnymi palcami i w dodatku przez cały czas się śmieli (a przynajmniej uważał to coś za śmiech).

To wszystko było bardzo krępujące.

Ciemnowłosy nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, aż w końcu wszystko ucichło, kapłan zajął miejsce na przeciwko niego, a tłum się rozszedł. Oczywiście zostali w pobliżu, zbyt ciekawscy, by odejść dalej i z oczyma pełnymi nadziei wrócili do pracy. Miliarder próbował ignorować fakt, że wciąż się na niego gapili, ale no. Wciąż to było odrobinę krępujące.

Okej, bardzo wkurwiająco krępujące.

Tony zerknął na pasek spodni i ucieszył się, że koszulka, którą wsadził tam wcześniej, nigdzie nie uciekła. Kapłan odwrócił się do chudego, patyczkowatego kosmity, który akurat do nich podszedł, a mężczyzna wykorzystał tę chwilę, by nałożyć koszulką, bo hej! - niebycie półnagim było jak najbardziej w porządku. Miał właśnie sięgnąć po coś, co wyglądem przypominało śrubokręt, gdy nagle nowoprzybyły obcy postawił przed nim na stole znajomo wyglądający kubek.

O Boże.

Chyba nigdy nie był aż taki szczęśliwy na widok logo Starbucksa w całym swoim życiu.

\- Zdobyliście dla mnie kawę. - Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, bał się, że jakimś cudem zniknie. Brunet ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i chwycił kubek, a nadzieja sprawiała, że jego serce głośno dudniło w piersi. Kubek był ciepły w dotyku, więc inżynier zaryzykował i zdjął pokrywkę. Pachnące opary momentalnie uniosły się w powietrze i wypełniając pomieszczenie znajomym zapachem ciemnej prażonej Sumatry. Tony chciał płakać.

Kawa mogła być zatruta, ale on miał to głęboko gdzieś.

Wziął łyk, bardzo mały i niepewny. Płyn rozpłynął się po jego języku, a on jęknął.

\- Okej - zdołał wykrztusić. - Możemy zostać przyjaciółmi. - Ryzykując poparzeniem języka, wypił pół kubka za jednym razem, nie przejmując się oddychaniem.

Kawa. Serio chciał płakać. Jakimś cudem cała sytuacja nagle nie wyglądała aż tak źle.

I była to perfekcyjna kawa. Perfekcyjny kubek perfekcyjnej kawy, dokładnie takiej jaką lubił. W tamtym momencie byłby w stanie wypić nawet letnią kawę rozpuszczalną z najtańszą śmietanką, ale ta kawa, którą pił w tej chwili była cudem. Była tak perfekcyjna, że była dosłownie cudem.

Nagle zamarł z kubkiem tuż przy ustach. Była perfekcyjna. Była... Zaparzona w dokładnie taki sposób, jaki lubił.

Miliarder oddalił kubek od twarzy, obracając go, by zobaczyć oznaczenia na papierze. Była perfekcyjna. Właśnie taką kawę najczęściej zamawiał. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. Przy znaczku cukru była mała gwiazdka - coś, co znał ze Starbucksa z naprzeciwka wieży. Może to było czymś, co robiła cała spółka, ale z drugiej strony nie widział tego w żadnej innej kawiarni. A może po prostu nie zwracał nigdy na to uwagi? Jeśli miał być szczery, to gdy trzymał kawę w ręku i ta kawa była już w drodze do jego ust, to nie zwracał na nic uwagi, a już w szczególności na kubek.

Ale coś tu nie grało. Coś...

Tony spojrzał znad krawędzi kubka na hologram, który odtwarzał nagranie w pętli. Jego oczy zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy uważnie przyjrzał się obrazowi. Powoli odłożył kawę na blat spokojnym i precyzyjnym ruchem.

\- To - powiedział, spoglądając na kosmitów. - Nie jest kuchnią. To mój warsztat. Nikt nie kręci filmików w moim warsztacie. Cholera, nawet ja zazwyczaj tego nie robię.

Wziął oddech, a jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

\- To nie możliwe, że gdzieś znaleźliście to nagranie. Nie ma nawet szansy, że wyciągnęliście to z bazy danych Jarvisa. Więc jak dokładnie je zdobyliście?

Kapłan mrugnął na niego pustym wzrokiem, a ruch jego w części przezroczystych powiek był powolny i rozważny. Jego usta poruszyły się, a mężczyzna znów usłyszał ten miękki, rytmiczny dźwięk. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Wskazał na hologram. - To jest mój dom. Moi ludzie. Skąd to macie?

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, którą mógł zrozumieć.

Sfrustrowany, odwrócił się znów do nagrania. Spróbował myśleć. Kofeina była jego przyjaciółką, a jej brak był powodem dlaczego był aż takim idiotą do tej pory. Nie wierzył w przypadki czy bliskie zeru szanse - prawdopodobieństwo było mitem mówionym dzieciom, które były skuszone liczbami czy teoriami.

Nie liczyły się statystyki ani jak czy dlaczego, jeśli mógł przypomnieć sobie ułożenie pomieszczenia. Spędzał połowę życia w tym warsztacie i znał każdy jego najmniejszy cal. Mógł zobaczyć go w swojej głowie i porównać go z nagraniem. Znajdź miejsce, z którego zostało nagrane, bazując na kątach, tle, sprzęcie, umeblowa...

I wtedy zobaczył nagle mały obiekt leżący na szafce nad jego głównym stołem roboczym. Małe coś, co położył tam, by było w zasięgu wzroku, ale poza zasięgiem dotyku. Widział przedmiot teraz tak wyraźnie, jak gdy podniósł go po raz pierwszy, gdy leżało na jego dłoni. Dziecięca zabawka albo głowica nuklearna - kolejna zagadka do rozwiązania.

Puszka Pandory.

Jego oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły.

\- Niech mnie ktoś zabije. - Obrócił się do kapłana, który wciąż tam cierpliwie siedział, spokojny i nieruchomy, czekając, aż głupi mózg Tony'ego w końcu załapie o co chodziło. - Wow. Jestem kretynem. Złamałem swoją najważniejszą zasadę. Kiedy znajdziesz jakąś kosmiczną technologię leżącą na jebanym kosmicznym wysypisku śmieci. Może. Nie. Powinieneś. Brać. Jej. Do. Domu.

Ale on to właśnie zrobił. Przyniósł to coś do domu i do swojego warsztatu i siedziało tam, nietknięte i ignorowane, ale przyniósł to do domu. Przyniósł to do samego serca wieży Avengers.

Mężczyzna spochmurniał, po czym złapał coś, co w dotyku przypominało papier - cienkie, gładkie i giętkie. Jakby wiedzieć czego potrzebował, kosmita popchnął mały obiekt bliżej jego palców, a on to podniósł. Kapłan chwycił przedmiot i przycisnął jeden z końców do kartki, a następnie owinął palce bruneta wokół smukłej metalowej małej pałki. Eksperymentując, Tony przesunął przedmiotem po kartce i ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył ciemną linią. Jego ręka poruszała się nad stroną, gdy robił pobieżny szkic, a potem go uniósł.

\- Zrobiłeś to.

Obcy spojrzał na rysunek małego przedmiotu - jedynej rzeczy, którą chciał Tony; jedynej której potrzebował; jedynej, której nie mógł zostawić w Bartonii; jedynej, której nie mógł pozwolić dotknąć Fury'emu; jedynej, która go przeraziła. Jedyną rzecz, którą zagrzebał wśród innych większych, jaśniejszych, wpadających w oko śmieci, by zakamuflować swój prawdziwy cel. I kiwnął głową.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś - powiedział ponownie, czując jak cały drętwieje. - Twoi ludzie. Wy to zrobiliście, a ja to potem otworzyłem. Ja... Zobaczyłem. I złamałem moją własną regułę i wziąłem to do domu i zostawiłem to na moim własnym jebanym stole i jakoś, nie wiem jak, ale jakoś wy wciąż tego używaliście do obserwowania mnie. Obserwowaliście mnie przez ten cały czas.

Spojrzał w dół na rysunek, czując mdłości na sam jego widok.

\- Obserwowaliście mnie przez miesiące.

Kosmita wychylił się i zakrył szkic dłonią. Drugą dłoń wyciągnął w stronę inżyniera, robiąc gest, jakby chciał żeby mężczyzna do niego podszedł. Brunet wpatrywał się w kapłana.

\- Obserwowaliście mnie.

Ręką wciąż tam była, zawieszona w powietrzu, czekając. Tony nie miał wyboru - wyprostował się i ją chwycił.

*

Steve szedł korytarzem, a każdy krok odbijał się echem od pustych ścian, jakby znajdował się w jakimś grobowcu. Powietrze było pełne chemikaliów, zgnilizny i jeszcze czegoś, nad czym wolał się zbytnio nie zastanawiać. Przypominało to zapach spalonych włosów, ale było jeszcze gorsze - było w tym coś, co dosłownie przyprawiało o mdłości.

Poruszał się, starając się być cicho, ale czas uciekał. Powiedzieli mu, że nikt nie wrócił i powiedzieli to ze współczuciem w oczach, z pustą rezygnacją, jakby się już pogodzili z faktami. Takim spojrzeniem, które miały osoby będące świadkiem śmierci swoich przyjaciół oraz bliskich, którym na świecie nie pozostało nic innego poza litością. Wojna nie miała litości ani dla nich, ani dla nikogo innego i prawdopodobnie było cudem to, że zdołali poczuć odrobinę politowania dla Steve'a.

A może wiedzieli, co znajdzie w tym grobowcu pełnym śmierci. Grobowcu, który straszył go połknięciem, a echo jego krzyków zniknęłoby w otchłaniach lodowatej ciszy. Może zachowali odrobinę współczucia dla mężczyzny, który był tak blisko, a i tak stracił wszystko.

Cały korytarz był skąpany w ciemnościach, ale mógł zobaczyć jak zgarbiona pod ciężarem papierów w ramionach postać wybiega z pomieszczenia na lewo, przyciskając jednocześnie torbę do piersi. Na sekundę oboje zamarli - Steve na jednym końcu, a nieznany potwór, ociekający złem od stóp do głów, na drugim. Lecz wtedy naukowiec Hydry odwraca się i ucieka, ale blondyn o to nie dbał.

Dbał tylko o pomieszczenie, które ta kreatura opuściła.

Biegł już teraz na ślepo, ignorując hałas, który robił, czy to, że go zauważą i złapią. Po prostu biegł. Biegł szybciej niż nawet tamtego pamiętnego pierwszego dnia. Tamtego dnia, gdy gonił agenta Hydry, który zastrzelił doktora Erskine'a, a jego nowe ciało wciąż było nieznane oraz niepewne i ledwo był w stanie je kontrolować. A teraz biegł szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale było warto.

Laboratorium było zalane niebieskozielonym światłem, jakby pomieszczenie było chore samo w sobie, lecz gdy Rogers ujrzał ciało przyczepione do metalowego stołu, oddech zamarł mu w piersi. Brnąc do przodu, potykając się o własne stopy, w końcu złapał krawędź blatu, świadomie ignorując zapach krwi, wymiocin i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie mógł do końca zidentyfikować, ale mimo wszystko go przerażało.

Trząsł się, gdy chwytał pasy i wyrywał je, a klamry latały po podłodze jak pociski.

\- Bucky - wydusił, chcąc płakać. Przebył tak długą drogę, doszedł tak daleko, zaryzykował dosłownie wszystko. Ale było warto, bo Bucky był tutaj i wciąż żył. Dzięki Bogu, dzięki Bogi, dzięki Bogu... – Bucky, obudź się...

Steve nagle przestał się ruszać, wciąż ściskając materiał munduru leżącego człowieka, ale po chwili zaczyna się znów trząść. Czuł, jakby rozpadał się na kawałki. Twarz. Twarz była zła. To nie był Bucky. Na stole nie czekał jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

To był Tony. Leżał z otwartymi, pustymi oczami, ustami poplamionymi czerwienią, a w jego piersi, tam, gdzie powinien być reaktor łukowy, ziała pusta głęboka dziura. Blondyn przycisnął dłonie do piersi inżyniera, ale krew była już zimna oraz lepka pod jego palcami i tego już się nie dało zmienić. Tony był martwy, ale Steve nie chciał pozwolić mu odejść. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż tylko przysłuchiwać się krzykom. Krzykom, które wychodziły z jego gardła.

Oczy bruneta były martwe, bez najmniejszej iskierki życia, a przód munduru Steve'a, pierwszego stroju Kapitana Ameryki - tego, który był żartem, podróbką i kłamstwem - był poplamiony krwią. Krwią Tony'ego. Ale on wciąż nie mógł wypuścić ciała z uścisku i fakt, iż zostanie pogrzebany tutaj, pod tonami grobowca, który zbudowała Hydra dla nich obu, nie miał już najmniejszego znaczenia.

\- Steve.

Obudził się z krzykiem na ustach, który niespodziewanie zamarł mu w gardle, dusząc go, ale jego echo wciąż dudniło w uszach. Okropny, zdarty krzyk złamanej osoby.

Jego wzrok się wyostrzył, a znajdujący się przed nim duch w końcu zaczął nabierać formy, aż ostatecznie Rogers zorientował się, że unosiła się przed nim blada, idealna twarz Natashy. Kobieta była spokojna, jej oczy był jak dwa czarne punkty w przyciemnionym świetle, a jej dłonie były na jego policzkach. Smukłe palce opiekuńczo trzymały jego szczękę, a kciuk delikatnie głaskał kość policzkową, podczas gdy rudowłosa szeptała jego imię.

Blondyn brał powietrze haustami, jednocześnie ciesząc się z tego małego dotyku.

\- Przepraszam - wykrztusił po jakimś czasie.

Agentka nic nie powiedziała, ale odsunęła dłonie od jego twarzy. Miał tylko ułamek sekundy, by zatęsknić za ciepłem, gdy nocne powietrze było niemożliwe zimne na jego mokrej skórze, bo wtedy kobieta niespodziewanie otoczyła go ciasno ramionami. Zastygł, zaskoczony, wciąż pamiętając koszmar, a Romanoff przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej, wzmacniając uścisk i ignorując jego zdezorientowanie.

Próbował się odsunąć, udawać, że nic mu nie jest - była to najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił, a trwała zaledwie kilka sekund, bo wtedy palce Natashy musnęły jego kark i ten mały życzliwy gest wystarczył, by cała jego kontrola legła w gruzach.

Steve wtulił się w przyjaciółkę, wciskając twarz w jej ramię i otaczając ją ramionami wokół pasa, gdy całe jego ciało drżało od ciężaru cierpienia. Nie był świadomy łez ani tego, że z jego gardła wydobywał się urywany szloch. Jedyne, czego był świadomy, to to że kobieta zmieniła pozycję, przyciskając ich ciała bliżej, a jej delikatna postać w jakiś sposób wciąż go podtrzymywała.

Ona też płakała, czuł to, chociaż nie wydawała przy tym żadnego dźwięku, a jej oddech w ogóle się nie zmienił. Czuł jej łzy w miejscu, gdzie jej policzek dotykał jego włosów. Czuł je w sposobie, jakim siedziała i obejmowała jego samego. Płakała cicho, dyskretnie. Ze spokojem. Płakała całym swoim sercem.

Steve nie posiadał jej samokontroli. Strach oraz smutek były nie do zniesienia. Czuł, jakby w piersi miał dodatkowych kilkadziesiąt kilogramów, agonia ściskała jego gardło, a mdłości nie chciały odejść. Wszystkie twarze mieszały się ze sobą, ignorując jego próby skategoryzowania swoich bliskich na żywych i martwych. Tony stał się Buckym, a Bucky stał się Tonym. Jego szloch wzmocnił się jeszcze bardziej, lecz Natasha wciąż kołysała go w tył i przód.

W którymś momencie kobieta zaczęła śpiewać smutnym, przyciszonym tonem. Nie rozumiał słów - nigdy nie nauczył się więcej niż sześciu zwrotów po rosyjsku - ale to była kołysanka. Nie musiał znać języka, by wiedzieć czym była ta piosenka. Zamknął oczy i przysunął się bliżej, pozwalając, by wspomnienia o jego matce, tak długo martwe, zalały go, uspokajając go tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła. Jej głos był łagodny i delikatny, jej dłoń głaskała go po włosach, a on po prostu zacisnął oczy, próbując zapomnieć.

Powieki blondyna gwałtownie się otworzyły. Na zewnątrz było już jasno - dopiero świtało, ale dzień już się definitywnie zaczął. Przeklął w myślach, zastanawiając się kiedy zasnął i przez jak długo spał. Z pewnością przynajmniej kilka godzin.

Podniósł się powoli do góry i wtedy poczuł, jak leżąca koło niego - niemalże pod nim - Natasha przekręca się. Cofając się, próbował uniknąć jej wzroku i udawało mu się, dopóki delikatne palce nie odgarnęły włosów z jego czoła. Mężczyzna zerknął w bok. Jej oczy były otwarte, pozbawione jakichkolwiek śladów snu, a jej usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Blondyn przełknął ślinę.

\- Przepraszam - wydusił, a jej uśmiech zniknął.

Ruda wzruszyła niemal niezauważalnie ramionami.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała, jednocześnie próbując przygładzić swoje rozczochrane włosy. Jej rzęsy były nisko nad oczami, a nos wciąż był różowy. Rogers zastanawiał się kiedy agentka przestała płakać, ponieważ na jej policzkach wciąż było widać ślady po łzach. Jej głos brzmiał normalnie, może był trochę ochrypły przez sen, ale nie łamał się czy nawet nie drgał.

Był za to pewien, że w jego wypadku było całkowicie odwrotnie.

\- Dziękuję, że zostałaś ze mną zeszłej nocy - powiedział, odsuwając się. Czuł się naprawdę niezręcznie. Jego twarz płonęła, ale zdołał dotrzeć do krawędzi łóżka bez zaczepienia się o coś lub przypadkowego dotknięcia jej ciała w nieodpowiednim miejscu. - Ale przepraszam, nie powinienem był... - Odchrząknął głośno. - Nie chciałem, no wiesz, a wtedy jeszcze zasnąłem na tobie w taki sposób... - Zacisnął mocno oczy. - Nie powinienem był postawić cię w takiej sytuacji.

Bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, jak kobieta przesuwa się, by usiąść koło niego. Zrobiła to z łatwością oraz gracją, a jej dłoń bez zawahania nakryła jego rękę, która leżała na porozwalanej pościeli.

\- Potrzebowałeś tego. I nie wydaje mi się, żebyś zaakceptował pomoc od kogokolwiek innego - odparła.

Szczęka blondyna zacisnęła się.

\- To jeszcze gorzej, nie uważasz? - Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na nią, ale zaraz ją odwrócił. - To nie jest twoja odpowiedzialność. To nie twój problem, a to, że jesteś jedyną kobietą w zespole, nie oznacza, że... - Musiał nabrać powietrza. - Przykro mi.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

\- Ale mi nie jest. - Agentka wstała na nogi. - Nie jestem jeszcze takim potworem, żeby odmówić przyjacielowi najmniejszej odrobiny współczucia.

Steve już potrząsał głową, przestraszony.

\- Natasha...

Ruda stała ponad nim z uniesionym do góry podbródkiem, ale wciąż patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

\- Kiedy opuszczaliśmy Helicarrier - zaczęła cicho. - Gdy goniliśmy Lokiego, a Clint zaproponował, że będzie naszym pilotem, ty wtedy spojrzałeś na mnie. - Wciąż nie odrywała od niego wzroku, w którym czaiła się mądrość, spryt i duma. - Spojrzałeś na mnie, ja kiwnęłam głową i zgodziłeś się od razu. - Wdowa przestąpiła na drugą nogę, a zwinięte w pięści dłonie oparła na bokach. Jej zawsze idealna samokontrola w tamtej chwili zniknęła na sekundę, ale kobieta szybko się ogarnęła. - Zaufałeś mi, że człowiek, który próbował nas zabić jeszcze godzinę wcześniej, jest naprawdę po naszej stronie. Nie pytałeś o wyjaśnienia. Nie żądałeś żadnego dowodu ani warunków. Po prostu uwierzyłeś mojemu słowu. I to wszystko stało się wtedy, gdy tak naprawdę w ogóle siebie nie znaliśmy. - Spojrzała w bok, a jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

\- To zaufanie było regułą, nie żadnym wyjątkiem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak rzadko się coś takiego zdarza. A już w szczególności nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo to doceniam. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko kącikiem ust, gest nieśmiałej kobiecości, który zaraz zniknął. - I od tamtej pory teraz był pierwszy raz, kiedy mogłam ci rzeczywiście pomóc. Nie było to niczym więcej niż pocieszeniem i wsparciem w trudnych chwilach.

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno, Rogers. - Dodała, obracając się na pięcie. - Będę walczyć z tobą, wypełnię każde twoje polecenie, pójdę za tobą nawet do piekła i gdybym mogła wziąć od ciebie ten cały ból, zrobiłabym to bez wahania. Zawsze robiłeś dla mnie wszystko, co było w twojej mocy i nic, co się stało zeszłej nocy, tego nie zmieni. Nie przestaniesz mnie nagle traktować inaczej, jakbym była słabsza, wolniejsza albo mniej przydatna od reszty, ponieważ pozwoliłam ci zobaczyć moją ludzką stronę.

\- Wszyscy ją mamy - odpowiedział cicho.

Natasha zatrzymała się w pół kroku, oglądając się do tyłu przez ramię.

\- Nie każdy potrafi dostrzec szpiega _oraz_ człowieka.

\- Każdy jest człowiekiem.

\- Niestety nie każdy w to wierzy. Ale ty nie jesteś jedną z tych osób. I właśnie dlatego będę robiła to każdej nocy, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował. - Znów się zatrzymała, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Ale musisz mi obiecać jedną rzecz.

Blondyn pokiwał poważnie głową.

\- Wszystko.

\- Kiedy go znajdziemy, nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie możesz powiedzieć Starkowi, że uroniłam z jego powodu nie więcej niż pojedynczą łzę. - Uniosła znów głowę. - Inaczej nigdy nie da mi o tym zapomnieć.

Steve zdusił śmiech.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się, próbując zmusić twarz do przybrania z powrotem poważnej miny. - Nie mam pojęcia o czym w ogóle mówisz. Nigdy byś tego nie zrobiła.

\- Prawda, nie zrobiłabym. Dla Coulsona czy Clinta? Oczywiście. I kto by nie płakał za Thorem? I Brucem, on jest zdecydowanie moim ulubieńcem. A jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to zabraniam ci niebezpieczeństwa, bo każdy rozpadłby się na drobne kawałeczki, gdyby coś ci się stało. Jednak Stark jest wiecznym utrapieniem i nigdy bym za nim nie tęskniła. - Tym razem usta rudowłosej rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, który teraz był jak najbardziej prawdziwy, ciepły i szczery. To tak, jakby teraz zdjęła przy nim swoją maskę - z pewnością jej nie wyrzuciła, bo była w końcu częścią niej i była konieczna do przetrwania, ale potrafiła ją odłożyć od czasu do czasu. Bywało, że nawet pozwala im wszystkim zobaczyć, co się dzieje w jej wnętrzu. - I powiem mu, że nie dało się cię ani trochę pocieszyć, tak tylko uprzedzam.

\- Och, nigdy bym się nie spodziewał od ciebie niczego innego niż prawdy - odgryzł się mężczyzna.

Romanoff wskazała głową w stronę drzwi.

\- Chodź - powiedziała łagodnie. - Musimy coś zjeść.

Steve nabrał z wahaniem powietrza.

\- Jasne. I Natasha?

\- Tak?

Chciał zadać pytanie, ale gdy otworzył usta, słowa nie chciały przejść przez jego gardło. Borykał się sam ze sobą, aż w końcu jednak poddał się.

\- Nie ważne, chodźmy.

Jej dłoń chwyciła jego brodę, obracając jego twarz w jej kierunku.

\- On wciąż żyje - stwierdziła prosto z mostu i brzmiało to tak przekonująco, że poczuł jak ciężar z jego piersi powoli opada i znika. - W końcu to Tony Stark i nic tak prostego, jak zawalający się budynek czy Hydra nie mogłyby go zabić.

\- Wschodnie Wybrzeże może zostać pożarte przez Atlantyk, a i tak jestem pewna, że znaleźlibyśmy go dryfującego na kawałku Statuy Wolności i wiesz, co by powiedział, gdybyśmy w końcu go znaleźli?

Steve zaśmiał się.

\- Tęskniliście za mną? - zapytał.

\- Właśnie to. A teraz chodźmy, Kapitanie.

*

Pomieszczenie było wielkie i puste oraz tak samo jasne, z perłowym pobłyskiem jak każde inne, w których był od chwili przebudzenia się. Najwyższy kapłan puścił jego dłonie, zrobił krok do tyłu, obrócił się plecami do Tony'ego i przykucnął. Z niezliczonych fałd swojej szaty obcy w końcu wyjął mały sześcian, identyczny jak ten, który brunet znalazł w Bartonii.

Stark wpatrywał się w przedmiot.

\- Znam takiego jednego gościa - powiedział, a jego głos odbił się echem po pokoju. - Doktor Strange. On i Thor lubią czasami rozmawiać na temat różnych rzeczy, które przyprawiają mnie o ból głowy. Ja NIE UŻYWAM magii. Mówię to tak dla jasności. Ja, magia, nie. Nie jestem zainteresowany. Ale facet ma sporo zabawy, gdy jest pijany, a gdy szlajasz się z Thorem i nie wiesz jak zapić miód czymś, co nie jest miodem, będziesz bardziej pijany niż kiedykolwiek byłeś.

\- Raz powiedział, że jeśli szukasz magicznych obiektów we współczesnej Ameryce lub gdy próbujesz znaleźć jakiś starożytny artefakt o mitycznej mocy, największe szanse masz na pchlim targu.

\- Pewne rzeczy przemawiają do ludzi. Nawet do osób, które nie władają magią lub nie są w stanie jej wyczuć. Przyzywa ich moc, a potem ludzie kończą z przedmiotami, które na pierwszy rzut oka często wyglądają na bezużyteczne i zepsute. Lecz, nie wiedzą czemu, ale nie potrafią ich wyrzucić, bo mimo iż to gówno tylko zbiera kurz na półce, to wciąż ma jakąś WARTOŚĆ. Nie potrafią zrozumieć czemu, ale pozbycie się ich jest najzwyczajniej niemożliwe.

\- Więc te rzeczy znów kończą na pchlim targu. Ten cykl nigdy nie ma końca. Zawsze ktoś kupi śmieć od innej osoby, postawi, a potem sprzeda. To tak, jakby sam przedmiot szukał kogoś, kto może go zrozumieć, zawładnąć nim. Ponieważ rzeczy z mocą mają świadomość. - Wzrok mężczyzny padł na małą kostkę Rubika. - Były tam setki metrów kwadratowych barachła, ale właśnie to przemówiło do mniej jak nic nigdy wcześniej. A teraz z tym utknąłem, ponieważ nie ma żadnego innego wysypiska, na które mógłbym to wyrzucić czy schować. Nie mogę się od tego uwolnić.

Miliarder zaczerpnął powietrza.

\- Jedyne, co to zrobiło, to pokazanie wam, gdzie mnie znaleźć, co nie?

Kosmita spojrzał w górę, napotykając wzrok bruneta, a potem przeciągnął długimi palcami nad kostką i cały pokój się rozświetlił. Tony szarpnął się do tyłu, cały się napinając. Nie wiedział, gdzie powinien teraz patrzeć, gdy całe pomieszczenie wypełniał obraz po obrazie.

I wszystkie przedstawiały go.

\- Okej, to jest straszne. Znaczy dzięki. Ale to wciąż jest straszne. - Obrócił się, zafascynowany, gdy kolejne hologramy nabierały formy. Można było porównać to do oglądania siebie samego z oddali, jakby jakiś aktor grał właśnie niego.

Tony spawający jakieś części, trzymając lutownicę jak broń. Tony kłócący się z Pepper - było widać jak na dłoni, że się sprzeczali, pomimo iż nie było słuchać ich głosów. Tony naprawiający sensory Dummy'ego, podczas gdy Steve siedział koło nich, mówiąc do bota i odciągając jego uwagę ołówkami oraz gumką do ścierania w kształcie małego robocika. Dummy kradnący gumkę i chowający ją, gdy żaden z nich nie patrzył. Tony pijący kawę z papierowego kubka, uciekając z dala od Coulsona, gdy ten stukał długopisem o raport na temat zdrowego odżywiania się przygotowanego przez TARCZĘ, która desperacko próbowała odseparować bruneta od jego kofeinowej miłości. Tony tańczący, śmiejący się na głos, gdy w końcu wpadł na rozwiązanie problemu i pogłaśniający muzykę do poziomu grożącego utratą słuchu. Tony pochylający się nad stołem z rękoma ubrudzonymi smarem, próbując naprawić usterkę w Calciferze, a Butterfingers przytrzymywał niemożliwe wiercący się toster. Tony wpatrujący się w plany, trzymając dłonie w tylnych kieszeniach, z uniesionym podbródkiem, wyprostowanymi ramionami, zwężonymi oczami, zagarniętymi do tyłu włosami, które podtrzymały ochronne okulary i czarną plamą na policzku. Tony siedzący na kanapie, pracując nad jedną z rękawic ze zbroi, z Clintem i Natashą u boku, którzy wyglądali jak jedna wielka plątanina kończyć kłócących się jaki film powinni następnie obejrzeć.

Inżynier przechadzał się pomiędzy scenami, wpatrując się w nie, wyciągając dłoń, by dotknąć niektórych z nich, ale za każdym razem jego palce po prostu przechodziły przez hologram. Zatrzymał się przed jednym, gdzie zasnął w czasie pracy przy biurku, a ramię służyło mu za poduszkę. Steve stał wtedy za nim z czułością i rozbawieniem wymalowanymi na twarzy. Inżynier nie mógł oderwać wzroku, gdy hologramowy Steve wziął śpiącego Tony'ego w ramiona i ruszył w stronę drzwi, trzymając go opiekuńczo. Przez ułamek sekundy było widać jak niczego nieświadomy Rogers dotyka policzkiem włosów bruneta, a jego uśmiech był wypełniony emocjami, których miliarder nie był w stanie zidentyfikować, ale sprawiało, że nogi się pod nim uginały.

Próbował zwolnić oddech, ale nie szło mu to dobrze. Jego dłoń uniosła się, próbując dotknąć policzka Steve'a, który wciąż go niósł bez żadnego sprzeciwu czy trudności, ale jego palce po prostu przeleciały przez obraz, a on nagle chciał zacząć krzyczeć.

Obrócił się do kapłana, wyczerpany.

\- Obserwowaliście mnie - powiedział, przeskakując wzrokiem po nagraniach. - Obserwowaliście MNIE. - Machnął dłonią, wskazując hologramy. - Czy właśnie to uważacie za ważne? Wszystkie moje plany, cała moja praca. To wszystko tam było, ale wy nawet na to nie zwróciliście uwagi. Zamiast tylko obserwowaliście _mnie_.

Kosmita odwrócił się, a Tony podążył za jego spojrzeniem, które teraz spoglądało na hologram przedstawiający ludzkie ciało w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Obserwował, jak ciało - jego ciało - ruszało się, a kości oraz mięśnie na zmianę znikały i pojawiały się. Skóra, włosy, ścięgna oraz żyły - był to anatomiczny model z reaktorem łukowym w samym jego centrum. Reaktor też był rozkładany i składany na nowo, wokół niego latały długie kolumny notatek, których mężczyzna nie mógł rozszyfrować, a na oddzielnym schemacie była przedstawiona wewnętrza budowa urządzenia.

A obok tego wszystkiego była jeszcze zbroja Iron Mana.

Stark obserwował, jak projekcyjna wersja jego zbroi była rozbiera na części pierwsze. Cała elektryka, części mechaniczne, okablowanie, opancerzenie... Chciał móc być w stanie przeczytać ich notatki, ponieważ wiedział, że wprowadzali ulepszenia, ale nie mógł zrobić niczego innego poza oglądaniem. Próbowali zrozumieć jak różne materiały oraz części były ze sobą połączone; wynajdywali słabe punkty, w których kawałki pancerza nachodziły na siebie, co sprawiało, że był bardziej w tamtych punktach odsłonięty; szukali miejsc, gdzie system elektryczny był zbyt blisko powierzchni lub reaktor stykał się ze zbroją.

Chcieli zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Tony znów spojrzał na obcego.

\- Obserwowaliście mnie. I... - Urwał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu. - I wtedy nagle zniknąłem. O to właśnie chodzi. To dlatego... - Jego głowa szybko się uniosła. - Od kiedy przyniosłem to coś do domu, bywałem w warsztacie niemal każdego dnia. Miałem dwudniową podróż służbową do Algier i wypadła nam misja w San Francisco, ale wróciliśmy na drugi dzień.

\- Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zawsze byłem w warsztacie. Wtedy miałem przygotowania do konferencji i w końcu samą konferencję i właśnie wtedy moje dupsko zostało uprowadzone. Nie ma mnie teraz przez.... - Zrobił szybkie obliczenia w głowie. - Tak, przez tydzień przynajmniej. Zniknąłem i postanowiliście mnie znaleźć. - Uniósł dłoń i nakrył nią reaktor w swojej piersi. - Szukaliście tego.

Najrzadszego rodzaju technologii na tej planecie. Ile ich tam było, może z pół tuzina? Jeszcze mniej jeśli chodzi o zminiaturyzowane wersje. Jeden był w jego piersi, a pozostałe w zbrojach jego i Rhodey'a. Jeśli zrozumieli działanie reaktora, jeśli mogli namierzyć go... Spojrzał w górę, prosto w oczy kapłana.

\- To. - Poklepał się w klatkę i uniósł koszulkę, by ukazać świecącą kulę światła.

Kosmita wychylił się do przodu i dotknął palcem przodu reaktora.

Inżynier westchnął.

\- Nie łapię tego. Naprawdę chciałbym być w stanie rozmawiać w waszym języku. Albo wy w moim. Czemu mnie chcecie? Czemu, ze wszystkich rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, akurat Calcifer? Czemu jebany toster? - Przeczesał nerwową dłonią włosy. - Reaktor, repulsory, zbroja. Wygląda na to, że dobrze im się przyjrzeliście i chyba je rozumiecie, ale nie...

Nagle zamilkł.

\- To o to chodzi. Rozumiecie wszystko, oprócz Calcifera. Po prostu nie możecie go rozgryźć. - Brunet spojrzał na pobliski hologram. Tony z nagrania trzymał Calcifera za wtyczkę, w ogóle nieporuszony tym, że toster miotał się dookoła jak ryba na haczyku. Stojący za nim Thor dosłownie załamywał ręce z przejęcia, nie ukrywając zmartwienia o swojego małego metalowego przyjaciela. Brunet, wciąż trzymając urządzenie, próbował uspokoić półboga, jednocześnie się szczerząc jak szalony, gdy Dummy lekko dźgnął Calcifera długim śrubokrętem. - Nie łapiecie _nas_.

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Hej - zwrócił się do kapłana. - Jestem Tony Stark. - Przywitał się, a następnie uniósł przed siebie swoją prawą dłoń, ale kosmita tylko mrugnął, zdezorientowany. Tony wyciągnął lewą dłoń - ci ludzie najwidoczniej nie mieli problemów z dotykaniem go, więc może nie umrze straszliwą śmiercią. Złapał dłoń obcego i przysunął do swojej, złączając je i potrząsając. - Tony. - Powtórzył, dotykając swojej piersi i czując się, jakby był Tarzanem. - Tony. - Wskazał na kosmitę, który się uśmiechał.

\- Oooo-niiiii - powiedział powoli, a Tony mrugnął, ale zaraz zaczął się śmiać.

\- To - wypowiedział raz jeszcze pierwszą sylabę. - Tony.

\- Oni.

\- Nie jest tak źle - uśmiechnął się. - Tony Stark.

\- Oni-sar.

\- Mamy problem z głoskami bezdźwięcznymi. Doobra. Oni. Przeżyję. To nie jest najgorszy sposób w jaki mnie kiedykolwiek nazwano. - Inżynier wskazał na kapłana. Mrugając, kosmita wyrzucił z siebie długi ciąg dźwięków, a Tony był pewny, że nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć chociaż połowy z nich. - Okeeeeeej - powiedział przeciągle, próbując sobie przypomnieć początek, który brzmiał jak coś, co jego struny głosowe mogły wyprodukować. - Ummm, Chi?

Kolejne mrugnięcie.

Mężczyzna spróbował raz jeszcze, pokazując ręką.

\- Chi? Chief?

Kosmita wydał jakiś bulgoczący dźwięk, a potem zatrzepotał palcami wokół głowy Starka.

\- Chi! - Brzmiało to jak zgoda. Obcy wskazał na pierś Tony'ego. - Oni. - Teraz dotknął własnej klatki. - Chi.

Brunet pokiwał i odzwierciedlił gest.

\- Dobra. Więc część formalna jest za nami. - Znów się zaśmiał, a potem ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Chodź, Chief. Jeśli chcesz toster, który sam myśli, będę potrzebował z powrotem mojej zbroi. - Wyrzucił dłonie w powietrze. - Zostanę zapamiętany w całym kosmosie jako gość, który uczynił sprzęt kuchenny samoświadomy! Wchodzisz w to ze mną?

Kosmita potruchtał za nim bez jakichkolwiek obiekcji.

\- Rządzisz, stary! - pochwalił go mężczyzna.

\- Ondziś-ary! - zgodził się Chief.

\- Jezu, to zajmie trochę czasu - westchnął miliarder.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notka od autorki**  
>  I tak. Wszystko zostało nawiązane/połączone ze "Standardowymi zagrożeniami w miejscu pracy". Sprawdźcie, jeśli nie wierzycie 8)
> 
> Tak, Tony bawi się niezidentyfikowanym obiektem, gdy rozmawia z Clintem. A potem rzeczywiście łamie swoją pierwszorzędną zasadę (jak zauważył to Reed Richards) i przynosi wspomniany przedmiot do domu.
> 
> Tak, ta cała fabuła była już wymyślona w chwili pisania poprzedniej części.
> 
> Tak, CZTERECH UŻYTKOWNIKÓW [angielskich] zauważyło, że Tony przyniósł coś dziwnego z Bartonii. Wasza czwórka wygrywa całe internety.
> 
> Tak, są również inne wątki dotyczące tej całej historii poukrywane zarówno w poprzednich dwóch częściach, jak i tej.
> 
> Tak, moim planem zawsze byli kosmici i samomyślące tostery.
> 
> Nie, nie wiem czemu wciąż to czytacie. 8)
> 
> (Notka od tłumaczki) **!!!UWAGA, KOMENTARZE MOGĄ ZAWIERAĆ SPOILERY DO ENDGAME!!!**


	8. Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto przedostatni rozdział! Dziękuję za wasze komentarze (ukłon w stronę Slimarwen, Hao_chan, Degrengolada, Chesterfilg oraz Susette) oraz reszcie, która pozostawiła kudosy. Dziękuję za cierpliwość!

* * *

Chyba nie mieli nic przeciwko przy udzielaniu mu dostępu do zbroi.

Może - rozmyślał Tony – to dlatego, że była w takim okropnym stanie. Może nie rozumieli, że systemy zbrojeniowe mogły zostać z łatwością naprawione. Albo dlatego, że był tak daleko od domu i tak odizolowany, że próba użycia tej cholernej kupy żelaza byłaby dosłownie zabójstwem.

Prawdopodobnie właśnie chodziło o to ostatnie. I nienawidził tej opcji najbardziej ze wszystkich.

Brunet pochylił się nad obwodami, próbując wydobyć jeszcze odrobinę mocy z elektroniki, która była już do niczego jeszcze zanim porzucił zbroję. Nie oczekiwał dużo, ale musiał spróbować. Jednak gdy w końcu poddał się, naszła go chęć położenia się i poczekania na śmierć.

Ale nie, nie ma takiej jebanej możliwości, że odejdzie bez walki.

I to było walką. Wszystko było walką. Uczył się wszystkiego od podstaw, a uczucie frustrującej ignorancji, której nie czuł od kiedy jego wiek jeszcze był pojedynczą cyfrą, napełniło go po brzegi. Każda najmniejsza rzecz była nieznana i - z braku lepszego słowa - nie z tego świata. Narzędzia, pismo, system liczbowy, język. Wszystko było męczarnią, a zdenerwowany Tony nie był Tonym, który wykonywał porządną robotę.

Przeklnął pod nosem, rzucając narzędzie trzymane w ręku na blat.

\- Jebać to - mruknął. - Odpalmy tego cukiereczka i zobaczmy, co się stanie.

Zebrani w laboratorium kosmici wyprostowali się, a potem odwrócili na swoich siedzeniach i wstali, podczas gdy inżynier podwijał do góry swój t-shirt, by następnie podłączyć reaktor łukowy z centralnym systemem zarządzania zbroi, używając do tego wszystkiego, co akurat było w zasięgu. Zagryzł zęby, licząc na cud i modląc się. W końcu odetchnął z ulgą, gdy system uruchomił się z tylko kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem.

\- No dawaj, dawaj - mówił cicho, nakładając rękawicę oraz sięgając po hełm, wciąż czekając aż wszystko się załaduje. Ciągnące się za nim kable i przewody sprawiały, że przypominał Frankensteina. Nie było tego dużo - tylko podstawowy system kontroli i okrojony HUD, którego używał, gdy nie mógł nawiązać połączenia z Jarvisem. Przez chwilę mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że jednak głos Jarvisa jakoś go znajdzie, gdziekolwiek teraz był. Niestety, była tylko cisza oraz nieznaczny szum wydawany przez zbroję.

Robiło mu się już nie dobrze od tego spokoju. Miał po dziurki w nosie słów, których nie rozumiał.

\- Zobaczmy, czy wciąż to mam... - znów mruknął i zaczął przeszukiwać system. Musiał to znaleźć. Była to totalna głupota, ale do licha, zajmowało to tylko kilka giga miejsca.

Sekundę później "Back in Black" poleciało przez zewnętrzne głośniki zbroi, a Tony zamachał pięścią w powietrzu.

\- No i kto tu rządzi? – zapytał sarkastycznie, a potem uniósł przed siebie ręce, jakby miał zaraz zacząć walkę bokserską. - Jeden krok na raz. Chcecie bym pracował, to dajcie mi mój warsztat. Po prostu dajcie mi mój warsztat.

Całkiem spora liczba obcych nakryła dłońmi uszy, ale większość z nich była po prostu zdezorientowana i głupio mrugała. Stark odwrócił się dookoła, jednym gestem odsuwając wszystkie narzędzia i łapiąc długopis, by zacząć pośpiesznie zapisywać obliczenia na leżących kartkach. Jeden z kosmitów podszedł bliżej, zerkając mu znad ramienia.

\- Chcecie toster, więc muszę stworzyć wam AI - wyjaśnił inżynier, podnosząc głos, by przekrzyczeć dudniącą muzykę. Machając w rytmie głową i kręcąc biodrami, w końcu poczuł się wolny. - A jeśli chcecie AI, to muszę zacząć pisanie kodu, a wiecie w czym leży problem? Nie mam jebanego komputera. Jestem pewien, że macie coś, co mógłbym użyć, ale myślmy realistycznie. Co ja niby mam tu robić? Potrzebuję czegoś. Czegokolwiek. Potrzebuję...

Położył przed sobą schematy, a wtedy obcy się wyprostował, mówiąc coś głośno i zaraz przybyła dwójka jego przyjaciół, trzepocąc głośno szatami. Cała trójka zaczęła dyskutować nad tym, co robił miliarder, aż ktoś nagle włączył hologram zbroi rozdzielonej na części pierwsze. Tony cofnął się do odrobinę do tyłu, ale oni zignorowali go i podeszli bliżej do projekcji, dotykając jej i rozmawiając.

Jeszcze kilka innych istot podeszło bliżej, a mężczyzna tylko się rozglądał, próbując zrozumieć, co się właśnie działo.

Lekki dotyk na jego ramieniu sprawił, że spojrzał do tyłu. Stojący obok kosmita wyglądał na znajomego. Brunet zmarszczył brwi, a obcy podał mu kawę. Tony przyjął ją bez zawahania.

\- To ty byłeś jednym z tych, którzy wyciągnęli mnie z mojego pokoju, nie? - zapytał, opierając się o brzeg stołka, odchylając się do tyłu i przerzucając długopis pomiędzy palcami, a pozostali obecni w pomieszczeniu próbowali zrozumieć jakie było połączenie pomiędzy tosterem a zbroją. - Strażnik Numer Dwa. - Kawa była gorąca i idealnie zaparzona. Tony znów się zmarszczył. - Słuchaj, wiem, że ten żart o Starbucksie, że mają już wszędzie swoje knajpy, jest od dawna oklepany, ale szczerze wątpię w to, że dotarli aż tutaj. Jak wy...

Strażnik zrobił krok w bok, a jego miejsce zajął kosmita trzymający brązową papierową torbę. Postawił ją na stole, a Stark znów nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Wyciągnął przed siebie trzęsące się palce i odczepił menu, które było przyczepione z przodu torebki.

\- Chińszczyzna u Changa - przeczytał, ale jego głos brzmiał, jakby dochodził z bardzo daleka. - To jest... To jest ta mała chińska knajpka, w której zawsze zamawiamy jedzenie, bo Bruce lubi te ich specjalne naleśniki, a Thor...

Przypatrzył się kartce naznaczonej gryzmołami numerów i chińskich znaków oraz plamą tłuszczu nad zszywką, gdzie czyjaś ręka musiała zamknąć torbę.

 - To są jakieś jebane jaja - stwierdził Tony, mrugając zdzwionymi oczami. - Podróżujecie na Ziemię... by zdobyć mi jedzenie. I kawę.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się twarzą do obcego, który dał mu torbę.

\- Podróżujecie na Ziemię, by zdobyć mi JEDZENIE. Wy... - Uniósł menu, wskazując na adres. - Chodzicie tam. Idziecie właśnie tam. Czemu? Czemu akurat ta chińska knajpa, jeśli możecie... - Zacisnął oczy, myśląc, próbując myśleć. Sięgnął po kawę - kawa zawsze potrafiła pomóc. Zamarł z ustami tuż nad pokrywką. Trzymając kubek przed twarzą, brunet przeczytał znajome adnotacje.

\- Widzieliście to wcześniej - oznajmił płaskim głosem. - Obserwowaliście mnie. Widzieliście TEN kubek. TO menu. Nie wiecie, co to wszystko znaczy ani czym są te rzeczy, ale po prostu je do siebie dopasowujecie. Byliście w Nowym Jorku. Byliście w... - Nagle poczuł mdłości. - Byliście w wieży. Wy...

Zatrzymał się.

\- Czekajcie, czy to dlatego... Okej, koszulka i jeansy. Noszę je w warsztacie, więc widzieliście je, ale nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek odstawiał pokaz striptizu od chwili, gdy wprowadzili się Avengersi, więc nie mieliście żadnego pojęcia o mojej bieliźnie. KTO, NA MIŁOŚĆ BOSKĄ, BYŁ W MOIM WARSZTACIE I MIAŁ NA SOBIE SATYNOWE CZERWONE MAJTKI?

Tajemnicze istoty znów zebrały się wokół niego, potrząsając ramionami i mrugając bezradnie. Tony'ego nawet nie zaskoczyło ponowne przyjście Chiefa, który przedarł się przez tłum bez najmniejszego problemu.

Mężczyzna rzucił w niego kartą menu.

\- Chodzicie do mojego domu. Wyślijcie mnie do domu. Teraz.

Kosmita przypatrywał mu się uważnie, ale nie zrobił nic. Tony wciągnął powietrze przez nos, próbując się uspokoić, po czym wychylił się do tyłu i wyłączył muzykę. Gdy się z powrotem odwrócił, Chief trzymał toster z dosyć melancholijnym wyrazem twarzy. Obcy popchnął urządzenie w jego kierunku, a jednocześnie z jego ust wydobył się cichy, pełen bólu dźwięk.

\- Nie mogę, nie bez... - Stark przesunął dłonią po włosach. - Potrzebuję... - Pokazał ręką na hologram, żałując, że nie wie jak go poruszyć. - Więcej. - Zrobił gest dłonią, jakby coś popychał, a kapłan mrugnął. Jednak po sekundzie zaczął gwałtownie kiwać głową, zmieniając nagranie, a Tony się uśmiechnął. Chief przelatywał przez różnorodne obrazy, aż w końcu natrafił na nagranie, gdzie jego warsztat był pusty i miliarder złapał go za ramię. - Stop! To.

Odwrócił się do tyłu, pochylając się szybko nad blatem i znajdując niezapisaną kartkę oraz długopis. Udał, że coś pisze, a potem złożył papier na pół, zwrócił się w stronę projekcji i przepchnął kartkę przez obraz.

\- Dom - powiedział, a następnie uniósł list. - Dom. - Wskazał na hologram. - Weź to, wyślij do domu. - Powtórzył gest.

Oczy Chiefa się zmrużyły. Najpierw popatrzył na złożoną kartkę. Potem na nagranie warsztatu. W końcu na kosmitę, który przyniósł jedzenie. I kiwnął głową.

*

\- Jak tam twoje dłonie?

Steve uniósł głowę znad swojej porcji kolacjowej przygotowanej przez TARCZĘ. Nie było w niej nic wartego wspomnienia, ale nawet z samego widoku była znacznie lepsza niż większość posiłków, które zjadł na polu walki w czasie wojny.

\- W porządku. A co? - zapytał Clinta, biorąc automatycznie kolejny gryz kanapki.

Clint postawił na stół swoją tacę i spojrzał na niego, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- Hmm. Więc chyba są całe. - Chwycił swój kubek z kawą. - Moje też są okej, gdyby cię to zastanawiało.

\- Dobra - odparł blondyn, marszcząc brwi. – Jest jakiś szczególny powód dla którego teraz o tym wspominasz?

\- O dziwo tak - odpowiedział, po czym wziął łyk ciemnego naparu. - Wychodzi na to, że Justin Hammer nagle nabrał ochoty, by z nami porozmawiać, mimo iż rozmawiać wcześniej nie chciał.

\- W końcu - mruknął Steve, ale jego brwi i tak się uniosły. - Powiedział coś czy jeszcze nie?

Łucznik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, zgaduję, że jeszcze wciąż go przesłuchują. - Agent oparł stopę o puste krzesło stojące obok. Placówka Hydry okazała się być bardziej przydatniejsza, niż się tego spodziewali. TARCZA była przyzwyczajona do budowania wszystkiego czego potrzebowali, jeśli mieli zostać w jakimś miejscu przez więcej niż kilka dni, ale również myśleli praktycznie. Jeśli coś było już zbudowane, to czemu tego nie użyć?

A poza tym agentka Hill uwielbiała im przypominać, że budżet szlag trafiał za każdym razem, gdy Avengersi decydowali się na zrobienie, no, czegokolwiek tak w zasadzie.

\- Więc czemu...

\- Dostałem naganę - przerwał mu Barton, przypatrując się zachodzącemu słońcu przez okno. - Mówię to, żebyś się potem nie zdziwił.

Rogers zastygł, a palce zacisnęły się na kanapce. Smakowała jak karton, ale już dawno się nauczył, że powinno się jeść cokolwiek zostało przed nim postawione. Smak oraz osobiste preferencje nie miały znaczenia. Jeżeli dało się to zjeść, to jadł, nie ważne czym to było.

\- Że co? Dlaczego?

\- Coulson myśli, że ktoś zagrzechotał klatką Hammera zeszłej nocy. Natasha akurat stała gdzieś indziej na straży, więc jest poza kręgiem podejrzanych. Więc we wspomnianym kręgu zostaje już raczej tylko ja. - Podsumował jakby od niechcenia, a potem zasalutował Kapitanowi swoim kubkiem.

\- Naprawdę. - Steve odłożył kanapkę na talerz. - Clint, ja...

\- Przyłapał mnie na wychodzeniu z pokoju Hammera - dodał Barton. - Wiesz, jak to działa. Łapią cię na miejscu przestępstwa i już raczej nie zadają pytań. - Ciemnowłosy zabrał się za jedzenie. - Właśnie to planowałem, ale gość paplał od rzeczy już kiedy wszedłem do środka. Dziwne. Myślę, że już w końcu mu na głowę siadło, ale my nie zauważyliśmy tych kilku drobnych niepokojących znaków ponieważ, cóż, każdy ma to gdzieś. Ale Coulson sądzi, że ktoś zmusił go do gadania. I dlatego dostałem pisemne upomnienie.

\- Clint, ja...

Clint uniósł dłoń.

\- Moje zęby są całe, tak jak i zresztą... - Wtedy spojrzał na swoją rękę, w której trzymał kanapkę. - Są moje knykcie. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, ja nie mam przyśpieszonych zdolności leczniczych. - Wziął gryz, a potem jeszcze jeden, szybko przeżuwając. - Wiesz, co tak sobie myślę? Co sobie myślę o ludziach, którzy szybko się leczą? Czasami nie są tak bardzo ostrożni jak im się wydaje. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie muszą być ostrożni.

Steve wbijał wzrok w swój talerz, a jego żołądek się skręcał.

\- Clint...

Łucznik posłał mu spojrzenie.

\- Zamknij. SIĘ. - Chwycił łyżeczkę, która leżała obok kawy i dźgnął powietrze pomiędzy nim a blondynem. - Pustogłowi idioci, którzy szybko się leczą muszą być bardziej ostrożniejsi, do cholery. Pustogłowi idioci, którzy szybko się leczą muszą zostawić brudną robotę ludziom, którzy i tak już są brudni, ponieważ pustogłowi idioci, którzy szybko się leczą są zajebiście beznadziejni w upewnianiu się, że mają jebane alibi.

Rogers gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Clint...

Clint podniósł się z krzesła tak szybko, że Steve nawet nie miał czasu, by zareagować. Agent bez zawahania trzepnął go ręką po głowie.

\- Pustogłowy idiota. - Mężczyzna z powrotem opadł na swoje miejsce i wrócił do jedzenia kanapki.

Kapitan potarł dłonią głowę, nie do końca będąc pewnym co się właśnie stało.

\- Ał - powiedział w końcu po dłuższym czasie, ale Barton tylko kontynuował przeżuwanie kanapki, jasno oznajmiając gdzie miał teraz Steve'a.

Kolejna taca została z grzmotem postawiona obok niego, a Steve spojrzał w górę, by ujrzeć Natashę łypiącą na niego groźnie. Kobieta otworzyła usta. Potem je zamknęła. A następnie walnęła Steve'a po drugiej stronie głowy.

\- Pustogłowy idiota - oznajmiła, a chwilę później usiadła na swoim krześle z gracją godną księżniczki.

Steve potrząsnął bolącą głową.

\- Skończyliście już?

\- Ta. - Clint raz jeszcze zasalutował mu kawą. - A tak swoją drogą, to Coulson na pewno nie uwierzył, że to byłem ja, ale że jest to dosyć wiarygodna opcja, to skarga zostanie w moich papierach, a nie w czyichś innych. I tak jestem już znany jako pokręcony psychopata, a oddział psychiatrów nie chce mieć ze mną nic a nic do czynienia, więc sprawa zamknięta.

Blondyn znów wlepił wzrok w stół.

\- On nic nie wiedział - powiedział, a jego ramiona opadły ze zrezygnowaniem. - Nic nie wiedział....

\- Niestety, ale chyba Coulson właśnie sobie też to uświadamia - dodała Romanoff, biorąc mały kęs swojej kanapki. - Facet jest skończonym kretynem. Złe miejsce o złym czasie, zadzierając z tym, z kim nie powinien i Stark porzucił go jak worek śmieci. Obudził się w areszcie. Jest bezużyteczny. - Kobieta odrzuciła na bok kawałek sałaty. - Jednak to była dobra próba. Clint, czy mógłbyś życzliwie następnym razem ruszyć swój tyłek odrobinę wcześniej i wykonać robotę szybciej?

\- Uwielbiam to, że myślisz, że unikanie Coulsona jest dziecinnie łatwe - mruknął łucznik do swojego kubka. - On dokładnie wiedział, co zaplanowaliśmy i obserwował mnie jak jastrząb.

\- I jeszcze musiałam się tak namęczyć, żebyś wszedł tam niezauważony - dodała, patrząc na niego z ukosa. Jej spojrzenie było napakowane pogardą oraz zdrową porcją dezaprobaty.

\- On zna ciebie tak dobrze, jak zna mnie. Nie da się go po prostu oszukać.

\- Więc może - wtrącił się Steve, patrząc na zmianę na agentów. - Następnym razem powinniście uwzględnić w swoich planach tego pustogłowego idiotę, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie podejrzewa pustogłowych idiotów.

Clint spojrzał na niego, a następnie na Natashę. Ta przychyliła lekko głowę, jakby mówiła: "Może, czemu nie?". Mężczyzna znów spojrzał na blondyna.

\- Dobra. Niech ci będzie.

Rogers po raz kolejny spuścił wzrok. Przez jakiś czas była cisza, a potem niespodziewanie kolejne uderzenie w tył głowy.

\- Pustogłowy idiota. - Przywitał się z nim Coulson.

\- Hej, to... - Łucznik zaśmiał się, gdy również oberwał. - Tak już lepiej. Jezus. Zacząłem myśleć, że już mnie dłużej nie lubisz.

Phil popatrzył wymownie w sufit.

\- Mamy pewne wiadomości z centrali. Zaistniał jakiś problem w Nowym Jorku. Póki co został opanowany, ale może się to zmienić w każdej chwili.

*

Krzyki obcych nadchodziły z każdego kierunku, gdy Tony leciał sobie przez korytarze.

Okej, więc latanie bez zbroi okazało się być jednocześnie najlepszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił, jak i najgłupszą. Jego mózg przez cały czas pokazywał mu pokaz slajdów ze wszystkich poprzednich prób opanowania repulsorów. Za każdym razem robił to sam w warsztacie, a jego jedynymi towarzyszami były boty, a on oczywiście raz zdołał wylądować nawet na suficie.

Nie była to najlepsza godzina jego życia.

Jednak teraz miał szansę pobić wszelkie rekordy. Ledwo, co właśnie zdołał się wyrobić na zakręcie, gwałtownie skręcając, by ominąć kosmitę, który mignął mu gdzieś w kącie oka. Zignorował krzyk oraz dźwięk, jakby coś się potłukło, ponieważ najzwyczajniej nie miał czasu o tym teraz myśleć. Tak naprawdę to nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym niż tylko sile pędu, która popychała go do przodu. Cała moc pochodziła tylko z butów zasilanymi repulsorami bez żadnych stabilizatorów czy rękawic kontrolnych - tylko buty oraz jego pełne życia ciało.

Prawdopodobnie zginie tragiczną śmiercią.

Brunet poruszył nogami, zmieniając kąt lotu i napiął stopy w kostkach, przyśpieszając jeszcze szybciej i mocniej. Co jakiś czas widział kosmitów, którzy zacięcie za nim podążali, co chwila pojawiając się i znikając, skacząc przez przestrzeń. Dotrzymywali mu tempa, jednak nigdy do końca nie potrafili się z nim zrównać. Poruszał się zbyt szybko i chaotycznie oraz robił zakręty, których nie powinien być w stanie zrobić, zmuszając buty do pracy na najwyższych obrotach nawet o tym nie myśląc.

Jakieś palce spróbowały złapać jego stopę, ale nie udało im się nic poza lekkim muśnięciem - Stark wymsknął się z uścisku zanim ręka zdążyła się zacisnąć na jego nodze. Śmiejąc się jak wariat, mężczyzna pochylił się jeszcze bardziej do przodu, lecąc jeszcze odrobinę szybciej. Było to niebezpieczne, zdecydowanie zbyt niebezpieczne, ale da radę. Miał nad tym kontrolę.

Mógł ich wszystkich przegonić.

Idące akurat korytarzem osoby uchylały się i przywierały do ścian, by nie zderzyć się z pędzącym mężczyzną, który w pewnym momencie był tak blisko przechodzącego, że poczuł jak jego szaty otarły się o jego twarz i ramiona. Inżynier nie miał na sobie hełmu, nie było też wyświetlacza czy AI, który pomógłby mu z nawigacją - był tylko jego własny czas reakcji oraz buty, które reagowały na każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch jego nóg czy bioder. Żadnych repulsorów na jego rękach - drobny gest nadgarstkiem czy uniesienie ramienia działały jak płetwy. A obcy wciąż go gonili.

Następny zakręt pokonał na maksymalnej szybkości, ale to już było za dużo - odbił się od ściany, tracąc jakąkolwiek kontrolę, którą wcześniej posiadał i wypadł z toru lotu. Przeklinając, ujrzał kolejną ścianę, która zbliżała się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Spróbował zmienić pozycję, podkurczając nogi, by zmniejszyć prędkość, ale wiedział, że zderzenie mimo wszystko było nieuniknione.

I wtedy ramiona otoczyły go od tyłu i ściana zniknęła.

Pojawili się z powrotem w laboratorium, ale że pęd ciągle pchał ich do przodu, mężczyźni zderzyli się ze stołem i wszystko zmieniło się nagle w kakofonię bijącego się sprzętu oraz rozbijających się na drobne kawałeczki szkła. Objęła ich kolejna para ramion i Tony zacisnął oczy z całej siły. Nienawidził uczucia pojawiania się i znikania. Dla obcych teleportacja przychodziła z łatwością, ale on zawsze był tak bardzo zdezorientowany po każdym skoku, że nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć przez pierwsze kilka sekund gdzie się akurat znajdował, co często doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

Uderzyli w coś, odbili się, przetoczyli, aż w końcu się zatrzymali.

\- Wszyscy żywi? - zapytał brunet spomiędzy plątaniny nóg i rąk kosmitów.

W polu jego widzenia pojawiła się czyjaś twarz i miliarder uniósł brwi.

\- Niezły chwyt, chłopie - powiedział i w końcu wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić na nogi. Niebieskie twarze przybrały bardziej zielony odcień, a szerokie zakręcone uszy nagle się wyprostowały w instynktownej reakcji na szok, strach i skok adrenaliny. Kosmici przytulali siebie nawzajem, jednocześnie dotykając głowy oraz ramion Tony'ego, a jeden z nich, który stał się jego nieodstąpionym towarzyszem, przycisnął się do niego jak pijawka, gdy inni pomagali mu wstać.

\- Okej, no więc test numer sześć był... - Stark zachwiał się, ale od razu ktoś go podtrzymał. - Cóż, poszedł dobrze. Jako tako. Zdarzały nam się lepsze próby. Albo i gorsze. O Boże, tak, zdecydowanie mieliśmy gorsze próby. - Potrząsnął głową, bo jego wzrok był wciąż lekko zamglony. - Było całkiem ciekawie. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, już chyba zaczynam rozumieć o co w tym chodzi…

Przesunął się do przodu, stając na palcach i wtedy wszyscy kosmici od razu położyli swoje dłonie na jego ramionach, głowie i koszulce, przytrzymując go w miejscu.

\- To oznacza "nie". Dobrze, dobrze, łapię. Koniec z testami butów póki co, geez. - Nawet nie próbował się wyrywać, gdy podnieśli go i posadzili na najbliższym stołku, jednocześnie zdejmując buty, które - podając z ręki do ręki - zaraz znalazły się u większej grupy obcych, którzy momentalni zaczęli sprzeczać się pomiędzy sobą.

Biorąc głęboki oddech mężczyzna oparł się plecami o oparcie, przypatrując się swojemu małemu królestwu. Rzeczy powoli zaczynały stawać się znajome.

Niektórzy z techników laboratoryjnych wciąż siedzieli przykucnięci na ziemi, zbierając zniszczone szczątki sprzętu po niefortunnym wkroczeniu do pomieszczenia, rozmawiając pomiędzy sobą. Tony odwrócił się i niemal zderzył się ze swoim strażnikiem.

\- Och, no już wystarczy, stary! - powiedział, a uszy jego towarzysza aż przylgnęły do czaszki. Miliarder powoli zaczynał rozpoznawać ich język ciała, gesty rąk czy ruchy stóp, palców oraz oczów, co pomagało mu w zrozumieniu tych istot. - Nic się nie stało, jestem cały, widzisz? - Pokazał mu swoje ramiona i pozwolił kosmicie przesunąć nad nimi nerwowymi dłońmi. - Cały.

A był cały ponieważ cholerny strażnik miał szybkie ręce i doskonały cel. Inżynier wciąż próbował rozwikłać jak działa ich umiejętność teleportowania się, jednak nawet nie odkrył, czy była to zasługa jakiejś zaawansowanej technologii czy był to ich naturalny talent. Nie wszystkie istoty to robiły, a niektórym szło to znacznie lepiej niż pozostałym. Jego ochraniarz - jedyny kosmita, który przebywał z nim w każdej chwili, gdy akurat nie był w swoim pokoju - był w te klocki zdecydowanie najlepszy.

Gość potrafił poruszać się w mgnieniu oka, niemal tak szybko jak światło.

\- W porządku, koniec z lataniem na dzisiaj. Myślę, że i tak udowodniłem swoją rację. Możemy to zrobić, ale musimy najpierw podkręcić kontrolę mięśniową. - Tony poczekał na koniec inspekcji, a potem posłał koledze uśmiech. - Potrzebuję... - Odwrócił się i skierował w stronę jednego z niewielu stołów, które cudem przetrwały, kiedy wparowali do pracowni.

Trącił dłonią zbroję, gdy koło niej przechodził, niemal w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na ostatnią poprawkę. To była powolna robota, ślimaczo wolna. Ta rasa była lata świetle przed ludzką jeśli chodzi o technologię, jednak to, co mieli, to, czego dopiero on się uczył, poruszając się małymi dziecięcymi kroczkami, nie było kompatybilne ze zbroją. Obwody nie mogły zostać po prostu ze sobą połączone, więc to było jak start od samego początku.

Ramię, które instalowali, by zastąpić to brakujące, bardziej przypominało część średniowiecznej zbroi niż wysoko zaawansowanego technologicznie kombinezonu bitewnego. Dwójka kosmitów pochylała się nad nim. Jeden siedział przykucnięty jak ptak na brzegu blatu, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi, próbując połączyć ze sobą bazowany na kryształach przełącznik z lekkim polimerem złota. Drugi siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na ziemi, mrużąc oczy, by chociaż trochę osłonić się przed iskierkami ze spawarki, której używał.

Brunet sprawdził jak szła praca nad rękawicą. Pięciopalcowy układ dłoni sprawił jego kosmicznym towarzyszom sporo kłopotów. Jednego dnia spędził godziny na siedzeniu w jednym miejscu, podczas gdy jego dłoń była mierzona, kuta, prostowana i zginana bez przerwy. Całe szczęście był w stanie pisać drugą ręką przez cały ten czas.

Przywłaszczył sobie prawo do pokoju poprzez rozwieszanie na ścian obliczeń, bazgrołów, szkiców oraz diagramów. Była to stara szkoła, tak totalnie stara szkoła, ale ich system holograficzny nie był przystosowany do języka ani systemu liczbowego, który mógłby zrozumieć. A przynajmniej _jeszcze_ nie był przystosowany.

Chwycił długopis z ławy i zaczął pośpiesznie pisać. Jego ręka przesuwała się po ścianie, gdy zapisywał obliczenia mające poprawić wydajność butów.

\- Słuchajcie, jeśli ma nam się udać skonstruować system napędowy, który może być używany i przy okazji, no wiecie, nikogo nie zabije, to musimy uprościć system kontrolny. Musimy go powiązać z impulsem ze strony użytkownika w taki sposób, że nie będzie wymagane wsadzenie kabla w korę mózgową, bo powiem wam jedno: rodzaj ludzki nie do końca lubi takie sztuczki.

Ruszał ramieniem w tą i z powrotem, zostawiając za sobą szkice, ciągi liczb oraz liter, aż w końcu dźgnął ścianę długopisem.

\- To. To jest... - Urwał, zastanawiając się. - Nie można tego powiązać z ramionami, jeśli to ma... Nie możesz używać broni, jeżeli już używasz rąk do stabilizacji. Nie będą tego używać, jeśli nie ma innego wyjścia. On potrzebuje dwóch rąk do łuku, a ona musi mieć wolne obie dłonie...

Lekki dotyk na ramieniu wytrącił go z potoku słów.

\- Lunch? - zapytał, obracając się do tyłu i unosząc brwi. Strażnik wręczył mu paczkę zapakowanych pałeczek, a Tony przyjął je, jednocześnie wsadzając marker za ucho. - Taaak, wyżerka.

Znajoma istota już czekała obok biurka, a w ręku trzymała brązową papierową torbę. Z przodu torebki było przyczepione menu chińskiej restauracji.

\- Będę musiał kupić tę restaurację zanim wrócę do domu. Dobrze by było, gdybyście przestali im kraść jedzenie - zwrócił im uwagę, ale wiedział, że to był z góry przegrany protest. Nie rozumieli go, a poza tym nie pozwoliliby mu dotknąć ich jedzenia. Musiał im zaufać w tej kwestii - najwidoczniej cokolwiek oni jedli, nie było odpowiednie dla jego organizmu.

Kosmita przechylił głowę na bok, przypatrując się Tony'emu z lekkim uśmiechem. Charakterystyczny cienki niebiesko-szary pasek na jego szatach był - jak podejrzewał mężczyzna - znakiem przeznaczonym dla kurierów. Ci, którzy przynosili mu rzeczy lub je zabierali zawsze mieli taki znak na swoich ubraniach. Dostawca zajął miejsce, akceptując kubek z parującą wodą oraz talerz spłaszczonych okrągłych dysków. Obcy wybrał ostrożnie jeden z nich, złamał na pół, a potem wrzucił do wody.

Przez ten cały czas słodko-ostry zapach stał się już znajomy, a zmieniający się na pomarańczowo płyn w szklance nie był żadnym zaskoczeniem.

Za to inżynier rozerwał swoją torbę z chińszczyzną i zaczął wyjmować opakowania.

\- Lo mein i tak, świetnie, kurczak kung pow - wymieniał, sprawdzając pudełka. Była też zupa z jajkiem, co było nowością. Kilku obcych przykucnęło obok, studiując zamgloną potrawę przez plastikową pokrywkę. Ciemnowłosy uchylił wieczko, pozwalając zebranym powąchać zupę i ją podotykać, a sam chwycił sajgonkę i wsadził ją całą do buzi, jednocześnie sięgając po kawałek kartki ze stosu. Ignorując ubrudzone palce zarówno przez smar z maszyn jak i tłuszcz z jedzenia, mężczyzna wyjął długopis zza ucha i zaczął pisać dzisiejszą wiadomość.

_Wciąż żyję. Pracuję teraz nad butami zasilanymi repulsorami dla Clinta. Zamknij się, Barton. Jesteś chujem i właśnie dlatego będziesz ich używać. Udajesz, że to nie prawda, ale w rzeczywistości lubisz być szaleńcem. Traktują mnie tu dobrze i proszę - zapłacie Chińszczyźnie u Changa za to, że kosmici wciąż kradną ich jedzenie. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak oni mogliby za to zapłacić i już powoli zaczyna mi się robić nie dobrze od ryżu, ale to wciąż lepsze niż śmierć z głodu. Jestem cały i bezpieczny. Wrócę do domu. Nie sprzedawajcie moich rzeczy._

Zatrzymał się. Przeżuł jedzenie. Długopis wciąż wisiał nad kartką, aż w końcu westchnął i dodał jeszcze dwa zdania.

_Brakuje mi Was. Niedługo wrócę._

Złożył kartkę na pół i podał ją czekającemu kosmicie, który przyczepił do brzegu listu jakiś rodzaj wosku. Tonu kiwnął mu głową w podziękowaniu i oddał list kurierowi. Obcy dopił swoją herbatę i wrzucił nasiąknięty wodą owoc do buzi. Przeżuwając, wziął od mężczyzny jego list.

\- Dom - powiedział dostawca, przeciągając słowo, a Stark docenił jego zmagania

\- Dom - powtórzył po nim i rozłożył ręce przed klatką piersiową, wnętrza dłoni skierował do góry i zgiął palce. Najwidoczniej ten gest oznaczał "dziękuję" w ich leksykonie mowy ciała i cieszyli się za każdym razem, gdy go używał. Kurier uśmiechnął się, kiwnął powoli głową i zniknął, trzymając w ręku list.

Oby zabrał go do wieży Avengersów. Proszę, Boże. Niech zaniosą ten list do wieży.

Dotyk na jego łokciu sprawił, że odwrócił głowę do tyłu, po czym wyszczerzył się do nowego przybysza.

\- Już zaczęła się zmiana popołudniowa? - odezwał się do obcego. Ten akurat był mały, niemal o głowę mniejszy od pozostałych. Tony nie wiedział czy było to spowodowane inną płcią, wiekiem czy ten był po prostu niższy niż typowy osobnik. Tak czy siak, ten maluch zawsze pojawiał się tu każdego popołudnia, pokazując mu różne rzeczy. Zajęło mu wieczność domyślenie się, co ten ktoś próbował mu przekazać.

Jednak z drugiej strony rozgryzienie ich ośmiocyfrowego systemu liczbowego też zajęło mu niemożliwą dużą ilość czasu, więc do diabła z tym, co miał się przejmować.

Teraz, gdy sięgał jedną dłonią po pałeczki, drugą zrobił gest jakby mówił "daj mi to". Mały kosmita podał mu strzałę.

\- Całkiem ładna. - Podniósł ją z ręki obcego, sprawdzając jej ciężar oraz jakość wykonania. Strzała miała ostry, błyszczący grot, a drewniana część była lekka oraz giętka. Przesunął palcami po całej jej długości, badając materiał. Był to polimer, który zaczynał już rozpoznawać. Położył strzałę na czubku palca, chcąc sprawdzić jej środek ciężkości. - Dobra, ale...

Kosmita nałożył na dłoń dziwną rękawiczkę, którą pokrywały cienkie listewki ciągnące się wzdłuż palców. Tony oddał mu strzałę, a kosmita przesunął palcami po drewnie.

Czubek drgnął i zmienił kształt.

\- Jasny gwint - wydusił Stark. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął boku grotu, unikając ostrych krawędzi. Czubek był wciąż solidny pod naciskiem. - Jasny jebany gwint. Polimer pamięciowy. - Zabrał rękę, a wtedy kosmita poruszył raz jeszcze palcami, wystukując rytm na drewnie, a wtedy grot zmienił ponownie swój kształt. Miliarder chwycił pudełko z chińszczyzną i zaczął wrzucać szybko jedzenie do ust, przypatrując się broni. Pokiwał głową, wciąż mając pełną buzię. Obcy posłał mu zadowolone spojrzenie. - Dobra robota - pochwalił go inżynier, a jego mózg już rozmyślał o wszystkich możliwych opcjach. Gdyby Hawkeye mógł zmieniać swoje strzały bez potrzeby używania kołczanu, przyśpieszyłoby go to w niesamowitym stopniu.

Taki polimer pamięciowy mógłby przydać się również gdzieś indziej...

Obrócił się do dwójki, która pomagała mu ze zbroją.

\- Hej - powiedział, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich w pomieszczeniu i uniósł strzałę. - Ile tego jeszcze macie?

*

\- Nie powinniśmy tego czynić - oznajmił stanowczo Thor.

\- Ale musimy - odpowiedział Bruce. Jego twarz była wyprana z emocji, ale jego oczy były pełne smutku, gdy naukowiec pochylał się nad raportem wprowadzającym, ściskając tablet w ręku, podczas gdy Clint powoli wznosił Quinjet w powietrze. Wziął powolny wdech. - Nie mamy wyboru.

Steve obserwował przez okno niknącą w oddali dżunglę.

\- Wprowadź nas, Coulson.

\- Nie powinniśmy... - Rozgrzmiał półbóg, ale Kapitan się do niego odwrócił.

\- Nic nie mamy - warknął. - Żadnego śladu, żadnego tropu, nic. Mamy krew na ścianie i komórce, ale od dwóch tygodni nie znaleźliśmy _nic_. Gdyby było inaczej, gdybyśmy wpadli na jakikolwiek ślad, wtedy moglibyśmy mówić, że powinniśmy zostać. Ale przerzuciliśmy każdy kawałek gruzu oraz przejrzeliśmy każdy najmniejszy skrawek papieru i wciąż na nic trafiliśmy. On po prostu zniknął.

Urwał, biorąc przerwę na oddech.

\- Więc pozostawiamy robotę TARCZY, która jest do tego lepiej wykwalifikowana i przygotowana, a my wracamy do Nowego Jorku, ponieważ jak w końcu znajdziemy Tony'ego nie mam zamiaru mu tłumaczyć, dlaczego pozwoliliśmy jego miastu doszczętnie spłonąć podczas, gdy my bawiliśmy się w wykopaliska.

Zapadła martwa cisza i nikt nawet nie próbował się odezwać.

\- Wracamy do domu. Tak szybko jak uporamy się z nowym problemem i wszystko wróci do normy, od razu tutaj wracamy. - Blondyn wpatrywał się w Thora, który w końcu przytaknął, jednak na jego twarzy wciąż panował smutek. - Nie zostawiamy go. Nie zapominamy o nim. Ale Nowy Jork nas potrzebuje.

\- Nowy Jork potrzebuje nas dosyć często - zawołał Clint z przedniego siedzenia. - Nowy Jork powinien wziąć się w garść.

\- Tak, wspomnę o tym komu trzeba - odparł Coulson, ale było słychać, że był zmęczony.

\- Więc co się dzieje? - zapytała Natasha, a jej dłoń mignęła nad ramieniem Thora, pocierając je. Mężczyzna podsunął się bliżej agentki, jednak nie wyglądało na to, by jego humor chociaż trochę się poprawił.

\- Narastający konflikt - zaczął Phil, przewijając zdjęcia w swoim tablecie. - W mieście pojawiają się i znikają portale. Pierwszy pojawił się dziesięć dni temu, ale Fantastyczna Czwórka szybko sobie z nim poradziła. Najeźdźcy wyglądają na mechaniczne istoty w każdym możliwym kształcie oraz rozmiarze, a najlepiej można opisać ich jako "zajewielkie mechaniczne robale".

\- Och, niech zgadnę. Teraz to Johnny został specem od nazywania różnych rzeczy? - wtrącił się Barton, chichocząc.

\- Możliwe. - Coulson spojrzał na całą drużynę. - Minęło kilka dni bez żadnego incydentu, więc TARCZA uznała, że problem został zażegnany. Ponowne otworzenie się portalu było zaskoczeniem, jednak wciąż nie było zbytnich powodów, by się tym martwić. Jednak od tamtego momentu portale zaczęły pojawiać się coraz częściej i częściej. Fantastyczna Czwórka, Spider-Man i X-Meni zostali zaangażowani w akcję, a przez ostatnie dwa dni również i TARCZA bezpośrednio zajmuje się problemem na ulicach. Richards pracuje nad algorytmem, który ma wytropić źródło portalów i pozbyć się ich, ale potrzebują ludzi na ziemi, którzy będą zamykać dziury na bieżąco, gdy te się pojawiają.

Bruce przyjrzał się zdjęciom.

\- To nie wygląda na nic przyjemnego.

\- Fakt, że jest tyle różnych typów oraz rodzajów maszyn, utrudnia nam zaprojektowanie efektywnych środków zaradczych. - Agent postukał w urządzenie. - To są właśnie najczęściej spotykane konstrukcje, rzućcie na nie okiem.

Steve spojrzał w górę, napotykając spojrzenie Bannera z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Jeszcze raz wskoczysz w spodenki?

\- Tak wiele razy jak trzeba - odparł Bruce, zdoławszy odwzajemnić gest. - Tony chciałby byśmy to zrobili.

\- Gnojek musi przywlec swoje dupsko z powrotem do domu i zrobić swoją robotę - stwierdził Clint. - Mam już dosyć robienia wszystkiego za niego.

\- Amen - dodał Rogers, a potem pochylił się nad tabletem.

*

Tony zauważył, że coś się niespodziewanie zmieniło, gdy w laboratorium zaczęło grać "Better Put a Ring on It" Beyonce. Akurat tej piosenki NIE BYŁO na żadnej playliście, którą kiedykolwiek stworzył.

Jednakże, ktokolwiek był odpowiedzialny za rozgryzienie jak działa ludzki przekaźnik radiowy, od razu przerzucił się na muzykę rozrywkową z taką wyrwą, którą nawet Stark uważał za niezdrową. W odwecie on nauczył swoich asystentów laboratoryjnych tańczenia. Bo serio - jeśli utknąłeś w kosmicznym laboratorium z nigdy niekończącym się zapasem chińszczyzny oraz Starbucksa, nauczenie rasy obcych potrząsania tyłkiem do "Single Ladies" było prawdopodobnie czymś, co można było uznać za normalne.

Chyba. Nie żeby Tony dbał czy coś można było uznać za normalne czy nie.

Ale po tym muzyka zmieniła się. Raptownie. I to wiele razy. Brunet wziął to za pozytywny znak, ponieważ wszystkie hologramy, które widział, nie miały nagrania audio. Lecz teraz, cokolwiek się działo, oni słuchali. Od czasu do czasu był reklamy po francusku, hiszpańsku czy rosyjsku, ale generalnie przez cały czas leciała muzyka, nie ważne gdzie Tony by poszedł. I w każdym z tych miejsc obcy skakali do rytmu i to nie mogło być złą rzeczą.

Gwizdając pod nosem, inżynier dodał nową część do wnętrza tostera.

\- Doskonale - powiedział i odchylił się do tyłu, przyjmując z chęcią poklepywania po ramionach. - I jeśli ktoś zaraz nie wyłączy tego Coldplay, którego teraz słuchamy, to zacznę rozwalać pobliskie rzeczy. Nie żartuję, załatwię to miejsce łomem. A raczej najpierw zrobię łom, a wtedy przyjdę z nim do laboratorium.

Czyjaś dłoń złapała go za ramię, a on automatycznie się obejrzał do tyłu.

\- Stary! - zaśmiał się do swojego strażnika, ale ten nawet się nie uśmiechnął. - No co? Co się... - Kosmita podciągnął go na równe nogi, czekając aż odrzuci narzędzie na stół i kiwnie głową. Złapał go za ramiona i we dwoje bez ostrzeżenia zniknęli.

\- Nienawidzę teleportacji i chcę by każdy z was o tym wiedział, ludz... - Słowa zamarły w gardle bruneta. - O... o kurwa.

Chief stał przed ołtarzem w tym samym miejscu, w którym Tony ujrzał go po raz pierwszy. Jednak tym razem zamiast zbroi Iron Mana rozciągał się tam ogromny hologram. Za nimi pomieszczenie było pełne obcych przepychających się do środka, ściśniętych ze sobą jak sardynki w puszce i każdy z nich - włącznie z Tonym - przypatrywał się wyświetlanej scenie.

Wyglądała jak wyjęta prosto z filmu akcji. Nie sposób było przegapić Steve'a biegnącego przez ulicy Nowego Jorku z Thorem unoszącym się tuż nad nim, podczas gdy coś wielkiego, mechanicznego i śmiertelnie groźnego siedziało im tuż na ogonie. Stark z przerażeniem obserwował jak Natasha strzela z broni i niemal sekundę później prawie traci głowę.

\- O Boże - wyszeptał, a serce stanęło mu w gardle.

Skądś nadleciała strzała i było słychać czyjś głos. Jakakolwiek sieć nadawała to nagranie zrobione trzęsącym się telefonem albo beznadziejną kamerą trzymaną dziesięć pięter nad ulicą, i tak wciąż było słychać krzyczącego Steve'a, gdy ten uderzył właśnie tarczą w pobliskiego robota. Maszyna wybuchła, a jej kawałki zbiły blondyna z nóg i wtedy Tony stracił opanowanie.

Brunet dźgnął palcem hologram.

\- Muszę wracać do domu. Rozumiecie mnie? - Podszedł do przodu, chcąc krzyczeć i płakać, ale nie zrobił nic z tego, bo wiedział, że nie wyszłoby to na dobre. - Muszę wracać do domu! To są moi przyjaciele, moja rodzina, moi ludzie i zaraz oni wszyscy umrą! Potrzebują mnie! - Rozłożył na bok ręce, błagając całym sobą. - Pozwólcie mi tam wrócić.

Chief spojrzał na niego, mrugając, a po pomieszczeniu rozległ się szum przesuwanych stóp. Miliarder wciąż wpatrywał się w arcykapłana, szybko oddychając.

\- Proszę. - Sięgnął do przodu, a jego palce przeszły na wylot przez obraz. - Muszę wrócić do domu.

Kosmita spojrzał na niego i znów na hologram.

\- Dom - powtórzył. Zanim Tony mógł zrobić coś więcej niż odetchnąć z ulgą, kapłan się odwrócił, uniósł rękę i zaczął coś wykrzykiwać. Pomieszczenie nagle wybuchło ruchem, a ręce Tony'ego od razu zostały schwytane. Zdezorientowany, próbował oprzeć się uściskowi, ale oni bez problemu unieśli go w powietrze, a dezorientacja spowodowana teleportacją wywołała u niego mdłości. Gdy w końcu jego wzrok się rozjaśnił, mężczyzna zauważył, że był na powrót w laboratorium, które dosłownie zamieniło się w apogeum pełnym biegających w około kosmitów, dla których liczyła się tylko zbroja. Brunet pobiegł do przodu, a reszta spotkała go w połowie drogi.

Kosmici nie byli ostrożni w takim stopniu jak były jego maszyny, które pomagały mu w założeniu zbroi, ale mężczyzna i tak był cholernie wdzięczny za ich pomoc, że nie miał nic przeciwko braku subtelności.

Spojrzał w dół na prawą ręką, napinając ją. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Oczywiście było to dobrym zastępstwem za normalne ramię zbroi - a już było zdecydowanie lepszą opcją niż walczenie bez niczego, co zakrywałoby jego prawy bok - ale nie było w nim żadnej mocy, żadnych repulsorów. Zapewniało znikomy stopień ochrony, ale chociaż będzie mógł przetestować ten specjalny polimer w akcji. Jednak mimo wszystko i tak będzie musiał ciągle pamiętać, by używać do walki tylko tego sprawnego ramienia.

I już nawet nie chciał myśleć, że nie miał repulsora balansującego, przez co latanie w linii prostej będzie zajebiście trudne.

Ostatnia część zbroi w końcu znalazła się na swoim miejscu, więc Stark nałożył hełm, modląc się, lecz całe szczęście HUD bezproblemowo się włączył. Była to wciąż okrojona wersja systemu, której używał, gdy nie mógł nawiązać połączenia z Jarvisem i nie było to dużo, ale to mu wystarczało. Weźmie wszystko, co miał i będzie się modlił do Boga, by to zadziałało.

Nie miał zresztą wyboru.

Dłonie ścisnęły jego ramiona i Tony zagryzł zęby. Gdy znów otworzył oczy, z powrotem znajdował się w głównym holu i przez sekundę nie mógł zrozumieć co się działo.

Inżynier nigdy nie widział, żeby te istoty dzierżyły broń.

\- Idziecie ze mną? - zwrócił się do Chiefa, który wślizgiwał się w coś bardzo podobnego do zbroi. - Dom?

\- Dom - powtórzył po nim kapłan, a następnie uniósł dłoń i w pomieszczeniu momentalnie zapadła cisza. Potem wyciągnął drugą rękę zwiniętą w pięść i skierowaną środkiem do dołu w jego stronę. Tony również wyciągnął swoją dłoń, ale jego była otwarta i skierowana ku górze. Chief upuścił małe płaskie szklane kółko prosto na jego wyciągniętą rękę. Obcy machnął ramieniem, jakby coś rozbijał o ziemię. Stark powtórzył gest, ale nie wypuścił przedmiotu z uścisku. Arcykapłan kiwnął głową i spojrzał na pustą przestrzeń obok mężczyzny.

\- Rozbijam to - powiedział brunet i jeszcze raz wykonał poprzedni ruch. - I wy się pojawiacie. - Wskazał na kosmitę, a potem przycisnął do siebie dłonie. - Wow. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze zgadłem. - Odwrócił się w stronę tłumu, by zlokalizować małego kosmitę, który pracował nad strzałami oraz dwójkę, która pomagała mu ze zbroją. Udał, jakby strzelał z łuku, a arcykapłan znów przytaknął. Rękawica nie była gotowa, ale strzały były szybkie, lekkie i brutalne. Z pewnością przydadzą się w każdej sytuacji.

Ciemnowłosy wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Dom.

Chief posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

\- Dom - powiedział obcy swoim melodyjnym głosem, a dwójka kosmitów ubrana w szaty kurierów stanęła po obu stronach Starka. Kapłan powiedział coś do nich, a oni odpowiedzieli kiwnięciem głów. Tony zamknął wizjer i zacisnął oczy, mając nadzieję, że pojawią się w wieży, w warsztacie albo chociaż w miejscu, które będzie znał i będzie w stanie zorientować się co się dzieje, a już żeby na pewno nie wylądował pomiędzy Clintem i gościem, do którego akurat łucznik będzie strzelał.

I chyba musiał ostatnio zrobić jakiś dobry uczynek, ponieważ ten jeden raz najwyraźniej jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane.

Brunet wylądował i przez chwilę był zdezorientowany, ale był w domu. Stał na wieży w miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj lądował i już prawie biegł zanim jeszcze jego stopy dotknęły ziemi.

\- JARVIS!

\- Sir! - Jarvis brzmiał na zdziwionego i Tony czerpał z tego nieokreśloną satysfakcję. Nie często się zdarzało, że udawało mu się go przechytrzyć. - Sir, gdzie...

\- Nie ma na to czasu. Daj mi cały HUD, Jarvis, i wszystko ci wyjaśnię, jak to się skończy! - Nie zaczekał, nie zatrzymał się. Po prostu skoczył z wieży, a repulsory włączyły się jeszcze zanim HUD miał czas, by się załadować i chciał jednocześnie zacząć się śmiać, płakać i krzyczeć. Jednak zamiast tego po prostu obrócił się dookoła, nie oszczędzając na prędkości, i pognał w stronę zamętu na ulicach Nowego Jorku. - Im bardziej rzeczy się zmieniają, tym bardziej one w rzeczywistości zostają takie same, co nie, Jarvis?

\- Jeśli pan tak twierdzi, sir. I jeśli mogę dodać - cieszę się, że mogę znów usłyszeć pański głos.

\- Nawzajem, przyjacielu! - Przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, zniżając lot i przelatując pomiędzy dwoma budynkami, próbując znaleźć optymalną szybkość oraz równowagę, bo w końcu używał tylko jednej dłoni do wyrównania lotu i było to cholernie trudne i, kurwa, nigdy więcej tego nie robi. A przynajmniej gdy ma jakiś wybór. Chociaż dzisiaj go nie miał. Mógł z daleka zobaczyć dym unoszący się ponad ulicami. - Co się dzieje?

\- Ataki są sporadyczne i nieskoordynowane. Maszyny są zaawansowane oraz bardzo wymyślne, ale wbrew pozorom nie są aż tak trudne do zniszczenia. Tylko większe okazy sprawiają większe trudności - wprowadzał go Jarvis, a schematy i mapy wirowały przed oczami Tony'ego, obracając się i zajmując odpowiednie miejsca na ekranie. - X-Meni ubezpieczają osiedla, zapobiegając dalszemu rozprzestrzenieniu się robotów, a Fantastyczna Czwórka próbuje zatrzymać portale, które pozwalają potworom dostać się do miasta. Doktor Richards wierzy, iż są w stanie naprawić problem, ale dopóki nie zakończą prac, zniszczenia muszą zostać złagodzone.

\- Ewakuacja cywilów została zakończona w dolnej części miasta, a personel ewakuacyjny przemieszcza ostatnie osoby z pomocą TARCZY.

\- A Avengersi? - zapytał brunet, lecąc przez miasto tak szybko jak był w stanie, jednocześnie pozbywając się każdego robota, którego napotkał na swojej drodze. Insekty eksplodowały ze satysfakcjonującym wybuchem ognia i odgłosem łamiącego się metalu.

\- Zatrzymują zagrożenie w dzielnicy finansowej - poinformował go Jarvis, wyświetlając mapę z czteroma migającymi punktami.

\- Cztery? - Serce mężczyzny zaczęło boleśnie bić. Kątem oka zauważył niebiesko-czerwoną plamę szybującą z ogromną prędkością. Inżynier skręcił mocno w lewo i uderzył ramieniem w ogromnego robala, który deptał Spider-Manowi po piętach. Szczupły mężczyzna szybko pomachał mu ręką i wrzasnął: "Dzięki za pomoc!" i zaraz znów zniknął z widoku.

\- Hulk zdołał zniszczyć największego stwora, którego spotkaliśmy do tej pory, jednak w wyniku starcia stracił przytomność. Doktor Banner jest teraz w rękach medyków TARCZY. Żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Powrót do pełnego zdrowia jest oszacowany na następne trzydzieści minut.

Tony z trudem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Dobrze. Okej, jest dobrze. - Wyłączył repulsory i zaczął szybko opadać, kierując się w stronę aktualnej pozycji drużyny. - Podłącz mnie do ich kanału komunikacyjnego.

\- Sir, oni myślą, że jesteś martwy - oznajmił jego asystent, przez co inżynier niemal nie wyrobił się na zakręcie, o mały włos nie uderzając w budynek i z trudem odzyskując równowagę.

\- Że co? Niby dlaczego? Nie było mnie ledwie przez trzy tygodnie! To były trzy tygodnie, co nie? Nie byłem przetrzymywany w innym kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym, prawda? Jarvis, ile minęło czasu od mojego zniknięcia?

\- Dziewiętnaście dni, ale..

\- Dziewiętnaście dni i już mnie skreślili z listy? - zapytał, nie dowierzając. - Jezus, że co? DZIEWIĘTNAŚCIE DNI? Nawet prawo nie pozwala uznać mnie za legalnie martwego tak szybko, no do cholery!

\- Sir...

\- Dobra tam, nie ważne. Jeszcze odszczekają swoje słowa - wydusił Tony i włączył repulsory na najwyższe obroty tak blisko drapacza chmur, że najbliższe okna zmieniły się w drobny mak. - Nigdy nie spisujcie mnie tak szybko na straty. Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie mam żadnego szacunku wśród...

Gdy znalazł się bliżej ulic w końcu zauważył znajomą osobę ubraną w niebiesko-czerwony strój, która jednak niestety była uwięziona pod ogromnym pająkiem-robotem. Steve walczył, ale to coś było po prostu zbyt duże oraz ciężkie i każdy to wiedział, bo Tony mógł usłyszeć w głośniku jak Clint rozkazuje Thorowi zabrać swoje dupsko i pomóc Kapitanowi.

Jednak Stark wiedział na mapie pozycję półboga i było jasne, że ten był za daleko, by pomóc, ale to nic, bo w końcu on tu był.

Zresztą wszystko, co próbowało zabić Steve'a Rogersa i tak zasługiwało, by umrzeć z ręki Tony'ego.

*

Steve mógł usłyszeć jak ktoś krzyczy w jego uchu - prawdopodobnie Coulson lub Thor - ale on tylko pchnął do góry tarczę tak mocno jak tylko mógł. Ciężar metalowego insekta przyciskał go do ziemi, a gdy szczypce robota uderzyły w chodnik tuż przy jego twarzy, mężczyzna był pewien, że było to tak blisko, że miał teraz dziurę w stroju. Zagryzł zęby i spróbował raz jeszcze zrzucić z siebie cholerną maszynę, ale ona była zbyt duża i ciężka.

Clint krzyczał coś o kątach i polu widzenia, ale blondyn w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na jego słowa, ponieważ to coś rozedrze mu gardło tak szybko, jak tylko wyrwie mu tarczę, co w zasadzie mogło się stać w każdej chwili. Dosłownie lada moment. Zaparł się stopami i mocno pchnął przeciwnika.

Balast został z niego zdjęty tak niespodziewanie, że Kapitan niekontrolowanie potoczył się do przodu jak kręgiel, a mechaniczny pająk uderzył w mur piętnaście metrów dalej.

A wtedy Iron Man wylądował obok niego w swojej charakterystycznej pozie, z pięścią dotykającą ziemi, a jego buty zaryły w ziemię tak mocno, że kawałki asfaltu poleciały w każdą stronę. Przez moment była tylko i wyłącznie boląca cisza, a potem jego głowa uniosła się w górę.

\- Tęskniliście? - zapytał, a jego głos był tak znajomy, pomimo iż był lekko zniekształcony przez głośniki zbroi, i Steve czuł się tak oszołomiony, że myślał iż ma halucynacje.

Wtedy głos Clinta, pełen wściekłości, rozbrzmiał w jego uchu.

\- Ty CHUJU. Gdzieś ty, kurwa, był, ty cholerny... - Strzała przecięła powietrze, trafiając małego insekta ze śmiertelną precyzją tuż obok głowy Iron Mana, a uzbrojona w repulsor dłoń poderwała się i zwęgliła kolejne trzy na popiół.

\- Porwali mnie kosmici, nie czytaliście moich listów? - odparł Tony. Jego głos był napięty oraz ostry, ale pomimo to miliarder poruszał się szybko, walcząc, a każdy ruch był prawidłowy i znajomy. Rogers wciąż leżał na ziemi, w głowie mu wirowało, ale już się podnosił, a mgła zaćmiewająca jego umysł nie przeszkodziła mu w przywaleniu tarczą w trzech nowoprzybyłych atakujących.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Stark - warknął Coulson, a Natasha przeklinała po rosyjsku, nie oszczędzając się.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest. Jestem... - Jego ramię uniosło się do góry i dopiero wtedy jasnowłosy zauważył, że z tym ramieniem było coś nie tak, było w nim coś innego. Materiał, z jakiego była wykonana zbroja w tamtym miejscu, nie był aż tak gładki czy skomplikowany jak reszta, ale gdy ramię się poruszyło, wyrosły na nim kolce, a robal odleciał do tyłu już jako kupa złomu iskrząca jak choinka. - Kompletnie poważny. - Machnął dłonią i jakiś obiekt uderzył w ziemię, by sekundę później rozbłysnąć kaskadą kolorów. - To u nich pomieszkiwałem ostatnio.

A wtedy czas zwolnił, gdy obcy nagle pojawił się obok niego. W jednej sekundzie miejsce było puste, a w następnej już ktoś tam stał. Steve przypatrywał się scenie, wstrząśnięty, nie mogąc przestać mrugać, ale kosmita wciąż tam był, prostując się, by po chwili stanąć w pełnej krasie obok czerwono-złotej zbroi. A potem za nim pojawił się kolejny. I kolejny. I kolejny. Na początku było ich może z tuzin, ale zaraz zmieniło się to w setki. Ulica była wypełniona błękitnymi istotami w zbrojach, które trzymały łuki, pistolety i długie, zakrzywione miecze.

Iron Man przestąpił na drugą nogę.

\- Zabrałem ze sobą armię. Co, nikt inny nie pomyślał, by skombinować armię? Cóż, dosyć to niezręczne. To jest zawsze takie żenujące za każdym razem. - Znów machnął ręką. - Idźcie.

I poszli. Ruszyli w każdą stronę, idąc zdeterminowanym krokiem i wymachując bronią, gdy znikali w pół kroku.

\- Kontekst sytuacji byłby mile widziany - odezwał się znów Coulson.

\- Kosmici. Chapnęli mnie. Obserwowali mnie od czasów Bartonii - wyjaśniał zwięźle Tony i zrobił krok w tył, gdy kosmici się zebrali dookoła niego, rozmawiając pomiędzy sobą i wydając wysokie, dźwięczne odgłosy. - W końcu przekonałem ich, by pozwolili mi wrócić. Nie strzelajcie do nich. - Robal wielkości niemal jego głowy nadleciał z ogromną szybkością, ale on bez zawahania zamienił go w żelastwo jednym celnym strzałem z repulsora. - Hawkeye, daj znak. Mamy dla ciebie amunicje.

\- Co...

\- Po prostu mi zaufaj! - Pojedyncza flara zabłysnęła na niebie, a Iron Man wskazał na nią, udając, że naciąga łuk. Dwójka kosmitów przytaknęła i zniknęła. Chwilę później w słuchawce dało się usłyszeć krzyk, który został jednak szybko zduszony.

\- Cholera, to jest straszne!

\- Przyzwyczaisz się - odparł Stark, rozwalając kolejne dwa mniejsze roboty, a potem uchylił się, gdy Steve rzucił tarczą w większego. Trafiła prosto w cel, odbiła się rykoszetem i Rogers chwycił ją w locie.

\- Serio? - zapytała Natasha.

\- Żartowałem, nigdy się nie przyzwyczaicie. To _jest_ naprawdę dziwne i zostanie to dziwnym już na zawsze.

\- Człowieku Żelaza! - zagrzmiał Thor. - Udało ci się znaleźć świetnych sprzymierzeńców! Takich wojowników jeszcze moje oczy nie widziały, ale jak...

\- Czy możemy to wszystko przedyskutować potem, jak już zabijemy te cholerstwa? Co, do diabła... - On i Steve stali teraz plecami do siebie, gdy nagle coś zaatakowało tył jego głowy, lecz wtedy Kapitan objął go jednym ramieniem i pociągnął w dół, sprawiając, że mężczyzna był teraz pomiędzy jego ciałem a tarczą.

Clint pozbył się robala celnym strzałem, który potoczył się wzdłuż ulicy, plując kawałkami metalu jak kałuża wodą, gdy rzuci się w nią kamieniem.

Iron Man zaczął się podnosić, ale Rogers złapał za napierśnik, zaczepiając palcami o miejsce, gdzie szyja spotykała się z piersią, tuż nad obojczykiem.

\- Podnieś wizjer do góry - warknął.

\- Kapitanie, to nie jest...

\- Podnieś wizjer DO GÓRY. - Oddychał ciężko, czuł jak jego umysł znów zachodzi mgła i nie mógł skupić wzroku. Steve chciał krzyczeć lub chociaż potrząsnąć nim. - Zrób to, teraz!

Przez sekundę żaden z nich się nie poruszył, ale wtedy wizjer uniósł się do góry. Tony wpatrywał się w niego, a jego twarz była tak znajoma, tak normalna, że Steve zwalczył chęć, by się popłakać albo zacząć śmiać jak szalony. Za to powoli brał oddech za oddechem.

\- Jest okej, Kapitanie - mówił brunet i tak, to był Tony, to na pewno był Tony. Dzięki Ci, miłosierny i życzliwy Boże, dzięki Ci. - To ja. Jestem cały. Przepraszam, wiem, że musiałeś... - Nachylił się do przodu i strzelił ponad ramieniem Steve'a i przez krótką chwilę byli tak blisko, że mógł poczuć gorący, wilgotny i zdecydowanie prawdziwy oddech Tony'ego na swojej skórze. - Przepraszam, Kapitanie. Przyrzekam, nic mi nie jest.

Jego oczy były naprawdę piękne z tak bliskiej odległości. Pełne światła, humoru oraz czegoś, co miał tylko on, jakby iskierka energii z samego wnętrza mężczyzny, która zasilała go od środka - blondyn nigdy nie mógł opisać tego dokładnie.

\- Masz zamiar to udowodnić? - Jego głos był chropowaty i niski, ale wolał udać, że było to spowodowane obecnością dymu w powietrzu.

Brwi inżyniera zmarszczyły się, ale wtedy zrozumiał, co miał na myśli przyjaciel i na jego usta wypłynął szeroki, prawdziwy uśmiech.

\- Nie będę śpiewać dla ciebie piosenki o czajniczku, Kapitanie Zarozumiały. - I tak nie musiał. Walczył teraz u boku Steve'a - jego ruchy były tak naturalne oraz znane dla Steve'a, jak jego własne dla niego. Blondyn wiedział kiedy się obróci zanim jeszcze on wiedział, wiedział jak ustawi stopy i pod jakim kątem stanie do przeciwnika. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że był to Tony. Ich Tony. Jego Tony.

\- Jasne, zrobiłbyś to dla Clinta, ale już nie dla mnie? - Rogers przykucnął, wysyłając tarczę w ruch, by pozbyć się uskrzydlonego przeciwnika. Jego cel był perfekcyjny, a jego instynkty nietknięte przez chaos panujący w jego głowie. - Wiemy, kto jest twoim ulubieńcem.

Stark chwycił go ramieniem wokół pasa, przyciągając go bliżej i włączając repulsory, by odlecieć kilka metrów dalej, unikając w ten sposób masywnego kawału gruzu oraz szkła, który spadł tam, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stali.

\- No nie bądź taki - odparł miliarder, z powrotem opuszczając wizjer. - Zawsze będziesz moim ulubieńcem. To nie moja wina, że nie byłeś z nami, gdy sobie wesoło popijaliśmy.

\- Bardzo mi przykro - odpowiedział Kapitan, a nadchodzące robotyczne monstrum napotkało koniec z pomocą jego pięści. - Nigdy nie jestem zapraszany na fajne przyjęcia.

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, panowie - głos Romanoff rozbrzmiał w ich słuchawkach. - Ale mamy ruch na szóstej, a twoi przyjaciele mają problem z policją, Iron Manie.

\- Już lecę - powiedział Tony, ale zdążył tylko zrobić jeden krok, nim palce Steve'a zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku.

\- Zostajesz tutaj - rzucił blondyn.

Inżynier spojrzał na niego.

\- Muszę iść, Kapitanie. Potrzebujemy wsparcia powietrznego. To coś ma nad nami przewagę liczebną oraz zbrojeniową. Muszę działać w powietrzu. - Jego ręka nakryła dłoń Steve'a, ściskając ją. - Nie zniknę znowu. Obiecuję, że wrócę.

Palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, wbijając się w metal i nawet lekko zmieniając jego kształt. Nawet powietrze smakowało dymem oraz śmiercią. Pusta twarz zbroi Iron Mana była lustrem, w które nie chciał się wpatrywać.

\- Kapitanie - I był to głos Tony'ego, nawet jeśli dochodził z głośników. - Naprawdę wrócę.

Dłoń blondyna opadła, a on się odwrócił, by zająć się kolejną uskrzydloną maszyną.

\- Tak szybko, jak to się skończy masz tu wrócić, jasne? Od razu.

Miliarder zasalutował mu, ale nie było w tym geście ani odrobiny kpiny.

\- Masz to jak w banku. - A potem zaryczały repulsory i ciemnowłosy zniknął. Kapitan biegł z uniesioną tarczą, prąc na przód i przedzierając się przez wszystko, co było wciąż na jego drodze.

\- Trzymam oko na naszego chłopca - odezwał się lakonicznie Barton. - A tak poza tym jeśli chodzi o te strzały: chcę ich więcej.

\- Myślę, że da się to załatwić - odparł Tony, a humor oraz bystrość wylewały się z jego słów. - Wdowo, jak tam twoja szósta?

Steve słyszał, jak rozmawiają - ostry ton Natashy, wesołe okrzyki Thora oraz precyzyjny i skrupulatny głos Phila.

\- Coulson, czy mógłbyś dać znak naszym kolegom oraz władzom i upewnić się, że nikt nie zacznie ostrzeliwać armii kosmitów Iron Mana?

\- Już wszystkich poinformowałem. Fantastyczna Czwórka potwierdziła odebranie wiadomości. Wolverine odpowiedział w imieniu X-Men następującymi słowami: "Oczywiście, że oni są jego jebaną sprawką. Powiedz Starkowi, by je opanował".

\- Może sobie ssać dużego - odgryzł się radośnie Tony.

I to było takie normalne. Nie różniło się to niczym od setek innych bitew, w których walczyli razem jako drużyna. Steve wyłączył wszelkie myślenie, wszystko, co brzęczało w jego głowie, i rzucił się w wir walki raz jeszcze.

Maszyny padały jedna za drugą, niektóre obrywały bardziej niż pozostałe, ale w jednym momencie blondyn musiał na pół podciąć, na pół zakryć tarczą jednego z kosmitów, rzucając się do przodu i ukrywając ich obu pod jego tarczą, gdy ogromny insekt uderzył prosto w nich. Mężczyzna otoczył sobą chudą, łamliwą istotę, a ciężar napierał na niego z góry tak bardzo, że był pewien, że kości w jego nogach po prostu się złamią.

Lecz wtedy, niespodziewanie, byli wolni i powoli podnosili się na równe nogi. Patrzył na kosmitę, nie mogąc przestać mrugać, gdy ten kiwnął głową i uniósł dłonie przed siebie, rozkładając palce, a potem znów znikając.

Natasha biegła przez ulice z grupą kosmitów podążającą za nią jak radosne szczeniaki, wypełniając jej rozkazy. Ponad nimi Hawkeye wysyłał strzałę za strzałą, ale musieli być też inni łucznicy, ponieważ w słuchawce było słuchać jak Barton rechocze i rzuca słowa zachęty oraz przekleństwa w równych ilościach. Thor przeleciał gdzieś obok, a jeden z kosmitów siedział na jego ramieniu, jednocześnie oddającego strzały z niespotykaną celnością.

A w tym wszystkim Coulson informował ich o przebiegu prac Richardsa, mówiąc im, że właśnie portale zostały zapieczętowane i że jedyne, co musieli zrobić, to dopaść pozostałe roboty, lecz wtedy jakaś maszyna uderzyła mocno w Tony'ego, tuż poniżej tego dziwnego ramienia, i mężczyzna zaczął spadać.

Gdy zderzył się z ziemią ulica dosłownie się pod nim zatrzęsła.

Rogers już biegł, dopadając po drodze wszystkie szkodniki, które leciały na tyle nisko, by mogła do nich dotrzeć jego tarcza, ale Tony już zaczął wstawać.

\- Status - warknął Phil.

\- Tylko na chwilę straciłem oddech - odpowiedział brunet, potykając się, gdy szedł w stronę resztek ściany. - Jestem cały, już wracam.

\- Oczyściliśmy już teren - odparła rudowłosa chłodnym głosem.

\- Wdowa ma rację. Ulica jest już prawie pusta. Twoi mali niebiescy kumple są genialni w zajmowaniu się naszymi nieproszonymi gośćmi - potwierdził Clint. - Kapitanie, masz go?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Rogers, wciąż biegnąc tak szybko jak zdołał.

\- Dam wam znać, jeśli sytuacja się zmieni.

Tony pochylał się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach i podpierając się biodrem o ścianę. Jego głowa poderwała się, gdy usłyszał odgłos stóp blondyna, a następnie uniósł wizjer.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział od razu, unosząc dłoń. - Jestem cały. Po prostu potrzebuję chwili na złapanie oddechu. - Wyprostował się, ramieniem obejmując tors i krzywiąc się, gdy podnosił się do góry. Kapitan złapał jego ramię, pomagając mu. - Teren oczyszczony?

\- Na to wygląda. - Steve powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem się do przodu i przytuleniem Tony'ego z całej siły. - Reed zamknął w końcu portale.

\- Jebany Richards - mruknął Stark, a blondyn zaczął się śmiać. - Nie no, serio. To jego cholerna wina, już mam tego dosyć, to zaczyna męczyć...

Steve oparł czoło o mur.

\- Jesteś po prostu... Jesteś... - Zakrztusił się śmiechem, ściskając palcami gładką powierzchnię zbroi, ale zaraz ją puścił. - Nigdy nie robisz niczego w taki sposób, w jaki powinieneś, Tony.

\- A kto niby decyduje jak mam coś robić? - zapytał inżynier z lekkim śmiechem.

Uśmiech blondyna nagle zniknął.

\- Myślałem, że chociaż raz, to ja uratuję ciebie - opowiedział i oparł się o budynek obok Tony'ego, pozwalając, by chłód z kamieni przesiąkł przez jego ubrania. Wszystko go bolało, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Tony tu był i patrzył na niego tymi ciepłymi brązowymi oczami. - Ten jeden raz mogłem cię uratować. Ale zamiast tego, tak jak zwykle, wróciłeś wtedy, gdy tego chciałeś, na własną rękę i w porę, by uratować _mnie_. - Odchylił głowę w tył i oparł tarczę o ścianę obok swoich nóg. - Zawsze tak z nami jest. Ty nigdy... - Przełknął ciężko.

Głowa Tony'ego była zwrócona w jego stronę. Brunet sięgnął do góry i zdjął hełm.

\- Robert Burns - powiedział to tak, jakby to miało jakikolwiek sens.

Steve spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

\- Dostałeś w głowę, Tony? - Naprawdę się martwił. Widział, jak mocno mężczyzna uderzył w ziemię i jak przy tym aż pękła ulica.

\- Nie, nie, widzisz... - Brunet szybko wciągnął powietrze. Jego twarz była blada i zmęczona, ale to był Tony, to zawsze był Tony. Dłonie Steve'a zwinęły się w pięści. Jego mięśnie napięły się pod wpływem potrzeby, by podnieść Starka i wtulić się w niego, jak małe, przerażone i zagubione dziecko, które potrzebowało swojej ulubionej zabawki, by się uspokoić. Ale miliarder kontynuował, ślepy na fakt, że Steve tracił zmysły. - To tak, jak gdy gramy w Trivial Pursuit. Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że zawsze, ale to ZAWSZE Thor jest tym, który nalega, by grać w Trivial Pursuit, mimo iż nie ma jakichkolwiek szans na wygraną? Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Na świecie są tysiące gier, ale on akurat chce grać w tą, w której na pewno...

\- Tony - Przerwał mu Rogers, uśmiechając się do niego, ponieważ, Jezus, tęsknił za tą paplaniną. Przyjazny, prawdziwy i szczery Tony po prostu mówił to, co przeszło mu przez myśl, zanim jeszcze miał czas uświadomić sobie co mówił. - O czym ty gadasz?

\- Nic, nie ważne - Brunet też się uśmiechał. Jego oczy miały tą specyficzną barwę whisky, która była widoczna tylko wtedy, gdy nosił zbroję na zewnątrz. Złoto odbijało się w słońcu, sprawiając, że jego oczy promieniowały życiem, rozbawieniem i po prostu TONYM. - Ale pamiętasz, co powiedział Hawkeye? Jeśli jakaś karta pyta cię o szkockiego poetę, to co?

\- Odpowiedzią jest zawsze Robbie Burns?

\- Tak. - I miliarder kiwał głową, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Jakby Steve nie traci właśnie głowy na środku ulicy, bo Coulson próbował przekonać Biały Dom, że kosmici nie byli zagrożeniem, Natasha pozwalała wspomnianym obcym dotykać swoich włosów, a Tony był tutaj, cały i bezpieczny i tak idealny, że Steve chciał zacząć płakać.

Część tego całego zamieszania panującego w jego umyśle musiała ukazać się na jego twarzy, bo uśmiech drugiego mężczyzny złagodniał i stał się cieplejszy.

\- To zawsze ty. To ty jesteś odpowiedzią - wyjaśnił, rozkładając ręce na boki i krzywiąc się przy tym odrobinę. - Odpowiedzią zawsze, i _na zawsze_ , jesteś ty. Ten, który mnie uratował, który na mnie czekał, do którego wywalczyłem swoją drogę do domu, dla którego wróciłem do domu... - Wyciągnął dłoń i postukał palcem w środek piersi blondyna, w samym centrum białej gwiazdy, dokładnie tam, gdzie wieki temu poklepał go doktor Erskine. - To zawsze ty.

Pierwszy wybuch śmiechu zaskoczył Kapitana.

Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy bruneta, jego zaskoczył również. Mrugnął, zbity z tropu. Ale wtedy on też zaczął się śmiać, nie wiedząc czemu, ale się śmiał, szczerząc zęby. Steve śmiał się tak mocno, że aż płakał, a może po prostu płakał. Dłoń Tony'ego była na jego plecach, głaskając je i próbując pomóc mu się uspokoić, ale Steve tylko potrząsnął głową, w końcu zduszając śmiech.

\- Zaczynam wariować - stwierdził i poderwał się do góry. Jego policzki były mokre i gorące, ale on znów się śmiał, nie mógł za nic powstrzymać na wpół histerycznych dźwięków, które wydawał.

\- To nic, spokojnie - odpowiedział Iron Man, dalej się uśmiechając. - Po jakimś czasie przyzwyczaisz się do tego uczucia. Możesz się przyzwyczaić w zasadzie do wszystkiego. To niezwykłe, jak...

Rogers nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że się w ogóle ruszył, ale nagle pochylał się nad Tonym, który opierał się placami o ścianę. Jego oczy były wielkie i zaskoczone, a dłonie znajdowały się na piersi Steve'a. Ten przypatrywał się mu, biorąc powietrze haustami.

\- Po prostu wariuję.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak - zgodził się inżynier, przechylając głowę do boku i ściągając brwi, a jego oczy skakały po całej twarzy Kapitana. - Co ro...

Steve go całował.

Miał sekundę, by uświadomić sobie, że to nie był dobry pomysł, że w rzeczywistości był to fatalny pomysł, który wszystko zniszczy. Jednak naprawdę o to teraz nie dbał. Do diabła z tym. Będzie mógł udać wstrząs mózgu. Histerię. Szok. Przytłaczającą ulgę. Cokolwiek. Naprawdę o to teraz nie dbał.

Miał to wszystko gdzieś, ponieważ całował Tony'ego Starka.

Było niezręcznie, szorstko i nie było w tym żadnego wdzięku - nie żeby zresztą Steve miał w tym dużo doświadczenia - ale chciał tego. Chciał tego z desperacją, która graniczyła z koniecznością. Usta bruneta rozchyliły się pod wpływem pocałunku i wyszedł z nich okrzyk zaskoczenia, ale Rogers wykorzystał to, przyciskając go do ściany i zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej.

Przez moment nagle było to okropne, po prostu okropne, gdy dłonie miliardera próbowały go odepchnąć, a z jego gardła wydobywały się dziwne, zniekształcone słowa, które jednak blondyn połykał bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, przeciągając wszystko tak długo jak mógł i znacznie dłużej, niż powinien. Jednak gdy poczuł pięść Tony'ego uderzającą go w ramię, Steve szarpnął się do tyłu, zduszając w sobie okrzyk rozpaczy i puszczając zbroję. Zrobił krok do tyłu, a potem kolejny. Jego nogi trzęsły się, a on mamrotał nieartykułowane słowa przeprosin przez cały czas.

Cofnął się już niemal o pół metra, teraz już cały drżąc, gdy niższy mężczyzna nagle rzucił się do przodu.

Steve nie miał pojęcia, co się działo, ale Tony był w jego ramionach, a jego dłonie otoczyły jego kark. Steve był pewien, że wydawał pełno żenujących, skomlących dźwięków prosto w usta mężczyzny, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, szczególnie że jego ręce ślizgały się po gładkiej powierzchni zbroi, desperacko próbując znaleźć punkt zaczepienia, co w ogóle mu nie wychodziło. Chciał Tony'ego tu i teraz, ludzkiego, ciepłego i najlepiej nagiego w swoich ramionach, przyciśniętego do swojego ciała, pod nim, nad nim, Boże, nie dbał już o to.

Miał to wszystko gdzieś, ponieważ całował go Tony Stark.

Język bruneta był w jego ustach i wow, było to niespodziewanie miłe, tak samo zresztą jak drapiący zarost po policzku czy buzi. Gdy Tony oderwał swoje usta, Kapitan jęknął, protestując, lecz wtedy poczuł pocałunki na szczęce i szyi, a dotyk języka na gołej skórze sprawił, że Steve aż drgnął i gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. W końcu znalazł miejsce, w którym mógł rzeczywiście chwycić zbroję. Jego palce od razu się zacisnęły i było czuć, jak metal się zgina i zmienia kształt w jego rękach.

Mógł to zrobić. Mógł zdjąć tę zbroję z Tony'ego. Mógł ją zerwać gołymi rękoma. Mógł i była cholernie duża szansa, że to właśnie zrobi. Jęknął coś we włosy Starka, prawdopodobnie było to imię bruneta, ale jego głos był tak słaby, że ledwo docierał do jego własnych uszu. Miliarder lekko ugryzł go w kark i dźwięk potrzeby oraz przyjemności, który otrzymał w odpowiedzi, był po prostu poniżający.

Ale wciąż nic go nie obchodziło, bo to był Tony.

\- Tarczowy Bracie!

Okrzyk Thora rozgrzmiał na ulicy. Tony i Steve odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni, a pocałunek zakończył się z takim pośpiechem i godnością z jaką się zaczął. Kapitan zaczął się cofać, jednocześnie się potykając o własne nogi i uderzając o ścianę, gdy chwycił szybko tarczę. Za to twarz Tony'ego była cała zarumieniona, a źrenice rozszerzone, gdy łapał się wystającego metalowego pręta, by utrzymać równowagę.

Blondyn był całkiem pewnie, że w słuchawce Clint właśnie mówił: "Thor, ty jebany IDIOTO", ale nie miał czasu o tym w ogóle myśleć. Nie miał czasu myśleć o niczym, ponieważ półbóg właśnie podszedł do nich z otwartymi ramionami i podniósł inżyniera z ziemi, ściskając go w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Tony, spanikowany, dosłownie pisnął, ale zaraz się uciszył, gdy ramiona Thora zacisnęły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Hej, stary - zdołał wydusić, zanim Thor go pocałował.

Nie trwało to długo, bo zanim Steve'owi przeszło przez myśl, że uderzanie Gromowładnego prosto w twarz byłoby bardzo złym pomysłem, Tony już się wyrywał.

\- Co, kuźwa, jest z tobą nie tak?! - wyrzucił, gdy z powrotem znalazł się na ziemi, odchodząc szybko do tyłu z wyrazem czystego przerażania na twarzy. - Co DO DIABŁA? Ty... Jane... Nie rób tego więcej, po prostu nie!

Thor mrugnął głupio, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Byłem przekonany, że tak właśnie witamy cię z powrotem - wyjaśnił i spojrzał na Rogersa, który otworzył usta, zamknął je i znów je otworzył, ale nie powiedział nic. Po prostu tam stał, trzymając przed sobą tarczę, bo podniecenie i jego kostium nie do końca szły ze sobą w parze. W tamtej chwili chciał umrzeć ze wstydu.

\- Chryste, Thor. Po prostu nie wierzę - powiedział Clint, lądując na ulicy po skoku ze zniszczonego wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. - Lepiej się już zamknij, potem ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

\- Lepiej żebyś ty to zrobił niż ja. - Natasha wślizgnęła się pomiędzy przyjaciół, kołysząc biodrami, gdy szła w kierunku Tony'ego. W zamachu tak szybkim, że oczy niemal nie mogły go zarejestrować, kobieta uniosła ramię i uderzyła miliardera mocno w policzek. Był to dźwięk naprawdę nieprzyjemny dla ucha, a głowa mężczyzny aż się przekręciła. Jednak zanim mógł on dojść do siebie, rudowłosa już trzymała jego twarz pomiędzy dłońmi i składała całusy na jego policzkach, a na nawet na ustach. - Nigdy więcej tego nie rób - syknęła do niego.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem - odparł Stark, uśmiechając się. - Jezus, czemu jesteście tacy wredni?

Bruce kuśtykał do nich cicho, z dużymi oczami oraz napiętą szczęką. Tony był pierwszym, który go zauważył.

\- Trzymasz się? - zapytał brunet, mrużąc brwi, nawet gdy naukowiec objął Rosjankę jednym ramieniem. Banner przytaknął.

\- A ty? - zapytał nerwowym głosem, a wtedy pojawił się za nim Coulson, okrywając koszulą jego nagie ramiona. Doktor zerknął w jego kierunku, a jego usta przybrały coś na kształt uśmiechu. Potem jego wzrok znów spoczął na Tonym, a jego oczy wciąż były szeroko otwarte, ciemne i przestraszone.

Inżynier również kiwnął głową.

\- Jestem cały. Przepraszam. Ja...

Do ich uszu dobiegł odgłos lekko stawianych kroków. Wszyscy na raz się odwrócili i jednocześnie przyjęli obronną pozycję wokół Tony'ego, gdy stanął koło nich kosmita. Rozłożył szeroko ręce, pokazując że nie ma ze sobą broni. Steve jednak miał to głęboko gdzieś. Stanął przed brunetem, unosząc tarczę i zmuszając go do cofnięcia się, przyszpilając go pomiędzy swoimi plecami a ścianą.

Obcy przypatrywał im się, a potem posłał im delikatny uśmiech. Zrobił krok do tyłu, wciąż trzymając szeroko uniesione w powietrzu ręce. Tony ścisnął ramię Steve'a.

\- On mnie nie skrzywdzi - próbował uspokoić go mężczyzna.

\- Ale też cię nie zabierze - odparł stanowczo Kapitan. Nigdy nie był niczego tak pewien jak był pewien tego.

\- Thor, przydałaby nam się teraz twoja wszechmowa - powiedział Stark. - Ruchy, mam około ośmiu minut zanim zemdleję przez ogromną utratę krwi, możemy się pośpieszyć?

Blondyn zerknął na niego.

\- To nie jest zabawne - szepnął, czując się niekomfortowo w obecności obcych. Miliarder wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

\- Oczywiście. - Thor zrobił krok do przodu i przyczepił Mjolnira do pasa. - Pozdrowienia, szlachetni wojownicy. Jestem Thor, syn Odyna, członek rodziny królewskiej Asgardu oraz drużyny Avengers tutaj, w Midgardzie. Przemówcie, a jeśli tak uczynicie, przetłumaczę wasze słowa.

Oczy kosmity niemal wyskoczyły z orbit, a uśmiech się jeszcze bardziej pogłębił. Z jego ust wydobył się ciąg melodyjnych dźwięków, a półbóg przytaknął.

\- Mówi - zwrócił się Gromowładny do przyjaciół. - Że jest przedstawicielem rasy Easah i jest... - Thor zamyślił się na chwilę. - Kapitanem. Tak, kapitan to najlepszy słowo w tym wypadku. Przewódcą wojowników? Tym, który dowodzi z dala od domu? - zapytał kosmity, który kiwnął głową.

\- Przynosi pozdrowienia ze swojego domu. On... - Jego usta się ścisnęły, twarz napięła, a brwi ściągnęły nad bystrymi oczami. - Przeprasza za niezwrócenie Tony'ego. Było to nieodpowiednie posunięcie z waszej strony, bardzo wszyscy się martwiliśmy o niego. - Zwrócił się mężczyzna do obcego, który znów kiwnął głową. Kolejna porcja nieznanego języka. Thor westchnął. - Mówi, że cieszyli się z towarzystwa Starka tak bardzo, że nie byli chętni do zrezygnowania z niego. Ale nie rozumieli, że on... - Półbóg spochmurniał. - Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem tego pojęcia. Czy możesz to wyjaśnić w inny sposób?

Kosmita machnął ręką w kierunku Steve'a, który mu się przypatrywał. Niebieska istota przechyliła głowę, studiując blondyna swoimi wielkimi, rozumiejącymi oczami. Rogers odwzajemnił spojrzenie, nie dając się zawstydzić. Obcy znów zaczął mówić, a Thor się zaśmiał.

\- Mówi - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - Że uratowałeś jego życie i w zamiar jest winny ci jakiś dar.

\- Dar? - powiedział Kapitan przez zagryzione zęby. - W porządku. Chcę go - oznajmił, obracając się na tyle, by wskazać palcem Tony'ego. - To będzie mój dar. To są moje żądania. Chcę go.

Stark wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, a cichy okrzyk wydobył się z jego gardła.

\- Piąty powód! - krzyknął i każdy obecny odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. - O mój JEBANY Boże, piąty... - Urwał, gdy zauważał, że każdy przypatrywał się mu zdezorientowanymi oczami. - Nie ważne - stwierdził, poprzestając teraz już tylko na uśmiechu. - Wiecie co? Nigdy...

Znów położył dłoń na ramieniu blondyna.

\- Jest okej. Naprawdę wszystko jest okej. - Zrobił krok zza pleców Steve’a i mężczyzna poczuł, jak jego serce się ściska. Nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł nic zrobić, ale Tony pozostał blisko, tuż w zasięgu dotyku i blondyn robił wszystko, by utrzymać w ryzach swoją samokontrolę.

Inżynier spojrzał na kosmitę.

\- Chief.

\- Ony - odpowiedziała istota, wyciągając rękę i Steve stał pomiędzy nimi zanim w ogóle miał szansę zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że chce się ruszyć.

\- Nawet nie próbuj - warknął. - Po prostu... Nie.

Kosmita posłał mu spojrzenie, którego nie mógł rozgryźć, ale po chwili smutno pokiwał głową i zrobił krok do tyłu.

\- Ony - powtórzył.

\- Chief. - Stark oparł się o plecy Steve'a, dotykając lekko ręką jego karku. - Zostaję tutaj. Lubię cię. Lubię twoich ludzi. Będę szczęśliwy, jeśli będę mógł was odwiedzić, ale chcę wrócić do domu. Tutaj właśnie jest moje miejsce. - Thor tłumaczył jego słowa na bieżąco, powtarzając je ze śmiertelną powagą.

Chief, a potem i reszta obcych po raz kolejny przytaknęła.

\- Rozumiem - Teraz półbóg tłumaczył słowa dowódcy. - Ale ty jesteś pierwszym. Jesteś jedynym. Jedynym, który zdał test i nie wziął nic. Jesteś enigmą. Zagadką. Nie rozumiemy czemu, ale...

Tony zachwiał się. Steve, na wszelki wypadek, chwycił go wolną ręką. Twarz inżyniera była trupioblado biała.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że jestem pierwszy? Że jestem jedyny? - Jego oczy były rozszerzone, a usta lekko otwarte. - Było więcej tych rzeczy. Było ich więcej, prawda? - Jego głos wzrósł, przybierając na sile i było słychać w nim gniew. Thor, z zagubieniem widocznym na twarzy, powtórzył słowa.

Kosmita mrugnął i po dłużej chwili w końcu odpowiedział.

\- Tysiące - przetłumaczył syn Odyna.

Stark oparł się wtedy całym ciężarem o Kapitana, który otoczył go ramieniem w talii, podtrzymując go i przyciągając bliżej siebie. Nie wiedział, co się działo, ani o czym rozmawiali, ale Tony wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować.

\- Wyjaśnijcie mi to - powiedział cicho brunet. - Pomóżcie mi zrozumieć. Jak...

\- Stało się to wieki temu. - Głosy kosmity oraz Thora zlewały się teraz w jedną całość. - Próba pomocy uzdolnionym. By zapewnić im wiedzę. By zabrać ich do nas. By pokazać im odpowiednią ścieżkę. - Twarz Chiefa była pozbawiona emocji, lecz stojący za nim jego ludzie poruszyli się niespokojnie, wykręcając dłonie i palce, robiąc cichy dźwięk, który przypominał lament pełen żałoby oraz agonii. - Nasi przodkowie zrozumieli swój błąd niemal natychmiastowo i zabrali wszystkie obiekty, które byli w stanie znaleźć. Tylko kilka z nich zniknęło i już nigdy więcej ich nie widziano. Ten, który ty znalazłeś, był pierwszym od setek lat.

Stark oddychał z trudnością.

\- Wręczyliście jebany granat dzieciakowi i wyciągnęliście z niego zawleczkę - powiedział, a w cieniu jego słów pobrzmiewał okropny odgłos śmiechu. - Wy... - Spojrzał w górę, wbijając palce w ramię Steve'a, który nie rozumiał nic z tej rozmowy, ale o to nie dbał. Po prostu dalej go trzymał. - Ile było śmiertelnych ofiar? Tysiące? Miliony? Czy w ogóle są liczy na tyle duże, by to wszystko zliczyć?

Thor stał cicho, tylko patrząc i Tony warknął do niego.

\- No powiedz im to! Zapytaj ich! - Odwrócił się do kosmity. - Byłem pierwszy, który tego nie użył? Byłem... Jedynym? - Teraz już krzyczał. - A chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego? Ponieważ, wierzcie mi, mam niekończące się pokłady samodestrukcji i wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem, że mogłem to coś kontrolować, że mogłem tego użyć. Jestem futurystą, a wy mi daliście... - Na chwilę umilkł, biorąc szybki oddech. - Jestem samolubny, jestem chciwy i podejmuję okropne decyzje w moim życiu. Widziałem, widziałem wszystko. Zobaczyłem, czym to było. Zobaczyłem, co mogłem z tym zrobić. I chciałem tego. Ale wiecie czemu nie skorzystałem z tego? - Machnął ramieniem, pokazując palcem na Clinta, który aż podskoczył. - Ponieważ on był dwa metry ode mnie! Ponieważ, gdybym to zrobił, gdybym tego użył, gdybym skorzystał z tego, co mi oferowano, on by... Mogę ryzykować swoim własnym życiem bez chwili zastanowienia, ale nie będę zabijał moich przyjaciół.

Jego twarz się skrzywiła, a on musiał wziąć kolejny głęboki oddech.

\- Gratulacje, Barton. Być może samą swoją obecnością uratowałeś cały cholerny świat.

\- Świetnie - stwierdził łucznik, zbity z tropu. - Stark, co ty pleciesz?

\- Bartonia miała swój mały, bardzo ciemny sekrecik - zaczął wyjaśniać mężczyzna. - To właśnie tak mnie znaleźli. To właśnie dlatego mnie wzięli. Obserwowali mnie od tamtego czasu. Próbowali... - Spojrzał na obcych.

\- Zrozumieć, co sprawiało, że byłeś inny - dokończył za niego Chief. - Tak. - Rozłożył ręce, a gest został ten powtórzony przez resztę armii. - Dlaczego tworzysz rzeczy, które tworzysz. Zabawki. Głupstwa. Zaoferowano ci więcej i to odrzuciłeś...

\- Odebrałem już wystarczająco żyć. Na moich rękach jest za dużo krwi. Mam dosyć niszczenia. - Kolejny wdech, ale ten już był znacznie płytszy. - Chciałem i wciąż chcę tworzyć. Budować. Robić coś z sercem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Co tu jest do zrozumienia?

\- Jesteś niepowtarzalny. - Obcy mrugnął. - Czego chcesz? Co powinniśmy z tym zrobić?

\- Pozbądźcie się tego. Zanieście to chujostwo do Góry Przeznaczenia.

Thor urwał.

\- Nie jestem w stanie przetłumaczyć tej metafory - oznajmił z niezadowoleniem widocznym na twarzy, przez co brunet się krótko zaśmiał.

\- Zniszczcie to - podsumował.

\- Nikt już więcej tego nie ujrzy - zgodził się dowódca. Gdy zamilkł, zrobił krok do przodu. Steve stanął mu na drodze, a kosmita spojrzał na niego. Jego głos przybrał inny ton, a półbóg mrugnął, zaniepokojony.

\- Ile... Ile on może stracić krwi? - przetłumaczył, teraz już przestraszony.

\- O czym ty... - Rogers odwrócił się, skupiając wzrok na miliarderze, który też na niego patrzył. Potem jego głowa opadła, a Steve podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Dziwnie ukształtowane ramię, te, które Steve widział dzisiaj po raz pierwszy, zwisało luźno przy jego lewym boku. Po chwili czerwień metalu nabrała ciemniejszego odcienia. Tak, jakby rękawica się topiła, czubki palców zaczęły się wydłużać, aż w końcu jedna kropla krwi, a potem druga spadła na ulicę.

\- Walnąłem się w obliczeniach - oznajmił słabym głosem Tony. - Siedem minut i trzydzieści sekund. - I to były ostatnie słowa, zanim poleciał do przodu, a Steve złapał go dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, ratując przed upadkiem na ziemię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Od Autorki**  
>  Tony jest okej. Steve też jest okej. Avengersi będą rozliczać się z zakładów. Tony adoptował rasę kosmitów. Przyjdźcie potem na ostatni rozdział, by zobaczyć co, do kurzej stopy, się w końcu tu dzieje.  
> No i to chyba wszystko.
> 
>  **Od Tłumaczki**  
>  Ostatni rozdział będzie (i to tak z ręką na sercu) w ciągu kolejnego miesiąca, na pewno niepóźniej.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od tłumaczki**  
>  I w końcu ostatni rozdział!  
> Psyche.Viola, Slimarwen i Susette - dzięki za komentarze oraz rady! Uściski też dla osób, które dotrwały do końca tego tłumaczenia i zostawiły kudosy <3  
> Miłego czytania!

* * *

*

Nie ma to jak pobudka w skrzydle szpitalnym TARCZY. Dla Tony'ego miało to zawsze zarówno swoje plusy jak i minusy. Plusy: hej, w końcu się obudził! Minusy: musiał naprawdę spieprzyć sprawę po całej linii, jeśli obudził się właśnie w tym szczególnym miejscu.

Jednak obudzenie się było już samo w sobie bardzo dobrą rzeczą.

\- Ty dupku.

Miliarder się wyszczerzył.

\- Nie możesz dać mi chociaż chwili spokoju, Barton? - zapytał chropowatym, słabym głosem. Otworzył oczy, mrugając ciężko, by przyzwyczaić się do światła. Clint był ciemnym kształtem siedzącym w krześle dla odwiedzających, a pomiędzy rękoma trzymał łuk. Rząd strzał był wbity w ramię krzesła, podzielony na grupki dla łatwiejszego użycia. Tony otworzył usta, ale łucznik od razu sięgnął, by nalać mu wody do szklanki, bo mężczyzna zaczął kaszleć.

\- Nie zasługujesz na spokój. - Pomimo słów, uśmiech Clinta był wciąż szczery, gdy pochylał się nad brunetem, oferując mu słomkę. - Pij. - Przyglądał się uważnie rannemu, upewniając się, czy rzeczywiście połykał wodę.

Stark przełykał, aż w końcu agent zabrał słomkę, udając, że nie usłyszał protestującego mruknięcia dochodzącego od drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Czuwasz NADE MNĄ czy CZUWASZ nade mną? - odezwał się znów inżynier, marszcząc się, gdy jego gardło ponownie zabolało.

\- Siedzę tu, by się upewnić, że nikt cię znowu nam nie zwędzi spod nosa. Albo żebyś to ty nagle nie postanowił nam zwiać. Zgaduję, że po trochu każdego. Co jakiś czas zmieniamy się na straży „Pilnuj Tony'ego”. - Clint na powrót oparł plecy o tył krzesła, zniżając głos. - Co pamiętasz?

Stark potrzebował chwili na zastanowienie.

\- Wenecja, konferencja naukowa, porwanie, Hydra, Hammer, kosmici, atak robotów... - Nagle całkowicie zamarł, gdy jeszcze coś innego wpadło prosto do jego umysłu z akompaniamentem anielskiego chóru.

Miał pewne, wręcz krystalicznie jasne wspomnienie, w którym Steve Rogers ściana go z cholernych nóg i wsadza mu język do ust. Cóż. To było... To mogło być dobre. A może i nie.

\- O Boże - powiedział na głos.

\- Tia. - Barton podparł podbródek na ręku. - Był z tobą od kiedy cię tu przynieśliśmy.

Tony obrócił się w drugą stronę i mrugnął, zdziwiony. Steve leżał z głową ułożoną na złożonych ramionach na brzegu łóżka. Oddychał powoli, równo i głęboko, a jego jasne włosy jakby rzucały lekką poświatę na tle białych prześcieradeł. Znajoma kartka była ściśnięta w jednej z dłoni, ledwo widoczna spod jego policzka.

\- Czyli jednak dostarczali moje listy - odezwał się z ulgą brunet. Przynajmniej spróbowali. Na stoliku obok Rogersa leżał z tuzin innych listów ułożonych w mały stos.

\- Tak, twoi mali dziwni przyjaciele podrzucali je do warsztatu. Ale wiesz jaki był jedyny z tym problem? Nikt nie był tam ani razu. A my wszyscy wciąż chodziliśmy w kółko w Tajlandii. - Clint przewrócił oczami. - Wciąż próbujemy domyśleć się jak przynosili i zabierali rzeczy bez bycia zauważonym, ale tak, dostarczyli listy. Najwidoczniej ruch nie był na tyle duży, by uruchomić czujniki Jarvisa, a Dummy, będąc posłusznym małym asystentem, którym stara się być tak bardzo, sprzątał warsztat każdego dnia i dodawał listy do góry papierów, które zostawiła ci Pepper. - Agent na chwilę zamilkł. - Czy już wspomniałem, że cię nienawidzę za przespanie tego całego bałaganu, w czasie którego my próbowaliśmy zrozumieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

\- Co się stało, do diabła? - zapytał inżynier, próbując się wyprostować, ale jego klatka piersiowa niespodziewanie mocno zakuła. - Bandaże nie mogą oznaczać niczego dobrego - stwierdził, gdy odsunął kołdrę.

\- Nie, zazwyczaj nie. Jedno ze spoiw w twojej improwizowanej zbroi puściło i metal wbił się w twój bok, przy okazji robiąc wielkie cięcie na żebrach i dolnej części ramienia, gdy zmieniał położenie. Straciłeś bardzo dużo krwi. - Kolejna chwila ciszy. - Również twoi koledzy z drużyny potraktowali cię dosyć szorstko, co nie pomogło całej sytuacji. Proszę, czy mógłbyś się nauczyć mówić: "Hej, potrzebuję opieki medycznej"?

\- To bardzo miłe słowa, tym bardziej, że pochodzą od kogoś takiego jak ty. - Tony spróbował wziąć głęboki oddech, ale znów się skrzywił. - Niech to szlag jasny trafi, znowu złamałem sobie żebra?

\- A jakżeby inaczej. Cóż, albo ty, albo Thor. Również popchnięcie na budynek przez super żołnierza mogło zrobić swoje...

\- Tak, dzięki. My nie... - Miliarder zagryzł zęby, próbując wmówić sobie, że NA PEWNO właśnie się nie czerwienił. Byłoby to po prostu nie do zaakceptowania. Jezus Chryste, to po prostu nie było akceptowalne... - Spoko, po prostu... - Otumanienie spowodowane lekami powoli go opuszczało, a on podskoczył, gdy sobie o czymś przypomniał. - Naukowcy w Tajlandii. Czy...

\- Byliśmy tuż za tobą. Uratowaliśmy ich wszystkich, włącznie z twoim małym sługą Harrisem. Dzieciak zleciał kilka razy ze schodów, ale wciąż był w stanie objechać Natashę, gdy znalazła go na dole.

Ciemnowłosy nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, a uczucie ulgi zalało go od stóp do głów.

\- Nie jestem jakoś zbytnio zaskoczony, że to zrobił. - Wziął jeszcze jeden łyk wody. - A Easahi?

\- Wciąż czekają, by cię zobaczyć. - Łucznik oparł stopę na brzegu łóżka, a jego palce bawiły się strzałami. - Fury oraz reszta polityków odrzucają wszelkie próby kontaktu z nimi dopóki najpierw nie przedyskutują tego wszystkiego z tobą. Więc teraz rząd udaje, że nic się nie dzieje i nic ich nie interesuje.

\- Zajekurwabiście. - Przesunął się, chcąc znaleźć bardziej komfortową pozycję, ale z każdą chwilą było mu coraz bardziej nie wygodniej. - Czy ja też mogę udać, że nic nadzwyczajnego się nie wydarzyło?

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. - Agent powoli wciągnął powietrze, jakby się na coś przygotowywał. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje?

\- Nie, niezbyt. Sam jeszcze nie zrozumiałem wszystkiego do końca. - A potem, uparcie unikając wzroku Bartona, Tony wychylił się i dotknął palcami włosów Steve’a, a ten obudził się, podskakując. Sekundę później siedział już wyprostowany, chociaż jego wzrok wciąż był lekko nieprzytomny. - Hej, Kapitanie - powiedział Stark z uśmiechem.

Blondyn westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Jego palce się trzęsły, ale nawet jeśli ktoś to zauważył, to nikt o tym nie wspomniał.

\- Tony.

\- Tak. - Inżynier znów spróbował podnieść się do siedzącej pozycji, ale było to zbyt bolesne. W ciągu jednego uderzenia serca Steve już był na nogach, kładąc rękę na plecach mężczyzny i pomagając mu oprzeć się o poduszki. Tony powinien był raczej się temu sprzeciwić, ale na moment, dosłownie na moment, pozwolił sobie na cieszenie się z uścisku. Ukrył twarz w ramieniu mężczyzny, zastanawiając się, czy zawsze wszystko było takie trudne, czy dopiero takie się stanie.

Kapitan delikatnie popchnął go z powrotem na poduszki i brunet poczuł ciepło promieniujące ze swojej twarzy.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział blondyn, ale unikał jego wzroku. Jego policzki oraz uszy były czerwone. Tony czuł, jak jego żołądek powoli opada, zmieniając się w zimną i twardą bryłę lodu. - Więc, ech... Jak się czujesz...

Stark rozpoznał to spojrzenie. To wyjątkowe spojrzenie pod tytułem: "Wow, dokonałem złego wyboru. Co ja sobie myślałem, gdy ze wszystkich ludzi wybrałem akurat Tony'ego Starka?". Zazwyczaj musiał czekać do niezręcznej pobudki z rana, gdy jedno - lub nawet oboje - zaczynali trzeźwieć, ale co miał się dziwić? Steve był zawsze wyjątkowy. Kapitan był lepszy od jakiejkolwiek innej osoby, którą brunet spotkał w swoim życiu, więc miało to sens, że mężczyzna uświadomił sobie jakim złym pomysłem było zbytnie zbliżenie się do Tony'ego szybciej, niż ktokolwiek inny potrafił.

Kaleczący wstyd powinien iść chociaż w parze z dobrymi wspomnieniami. Jednak ten pocałunek był zdecydowanie zbyt krótki jak na porcję bólu, który powodował.

Tony odetchnął i postanowił zebrać potrzaskane i poszarpane resztki swojej dumy, chcąc otoczyć się nimi jak kocem.

\- Nic się nie stało, Steve. Wszystko jest w porządku, takie rzeczy czasami się dzieją.

Głowa blondyna poderwała się do góry, a jego oczy były rozszerzone i jasne. Przez ułamek sekundy wyglądały na wilgotne, ale mężczyzna mrugnął i oczy na powrót były normalne.

\- Tony? Dobrze się czujesz? Może potrzebujesz...

Inżynier jeszcze bardziej zanurzył się w poduszki, wlepiając wzrok w sufit. Był biały i nudny. Patrząc na niego mógł udawać, że była to tylko zwykła rozmowa.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Wszystko jest w porządku, serio, nie martw się tym. W końcu to nie tak, że miało to jakieś znaczenie dla któregoś z nas.

Steve zamarzł. Wyglądał uroczo. Duże oczy, smutna mina, ślad na policzku po tym, jak jego twarz spoczywała na ramieniu, gdy spał. Wyglądał tak ludzko i tak idealnie, że Tony chciał płakać. Jednak zamiast tego po prostu przybrał kolejny sztuczny uśmiech.

\- Adrenalina zawsze miesza w głowie. Nie zdążysz się obejrzeć, a już leżysz na najbliższej osobie. Cholera, zdziwiony jestem, że Thor zrobił to dopiero teraz.

Zmusił się, by dotknąć ramienia blondyna, ale to bolało tak bardzo, jakby to był prawdziwy, fizyczny ból. Zabrał palce niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym dotknął Kapitana. Chciał krzyczeć. Chciał łkać. Lecz znów tylko się uśmiechnął i odezwał spokojnym głosem.

\- Wiem, że to nie miało dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia.

\- Tony, ja... - Steve przełknął, a jego ramiona opadły. - Tony, słuchaj, ja... - Wpatrywał się w niego przez sekundę. - Przepraszam.

Oczy miliardera zamknęły się na dłuższy moment.

\- Spoko. Po prostu się tym nie przejmuj. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś popełnia ten błąd i mnie całuje wtedy, gdy nie powinien. Zdarza się to od czasu do czasu.

Ale nie w taki sposób. Nigdy w taki sposób, ale Steve się rozluźniał i jego oddech powoli się wyrównywał, wracając do normy, tracąc na nierówności oraz gwałtowności. Kiedy znów spojrzał na Tony'ego, w jego oczach czaił się ciepły uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzył, a jego głos załamał się przy ostatniej sylabie. - Nie powinienem był...

Stark zdusił chęć przewrócenia się na bok, naciągnięcia koców na głowę i zaczęcia krzyczenia wniebogłosy.

\- Wszystko jest dobrze. Przyjaciele?

\- Przyjaciele - zgodził się Kapitan i to już było coś. To wciąż było coś.

Tony mógł z tym żyć. Jakoś.

*

Clint gapił się na nich. Oni właśnie nie... Nie mogli. Nie było takiej możliwości, że...

Oboje patrzyli na siebie z identycznymi wyrazami zabijającej adoracji oraz rozpaczy na twarzach.

Oni właśnie to robili. Próbowali wcisnąć ten wielki czerwony przycisk, który wszystko zresetuje i wymaże. Będą udawać, że nic z tego nigdy się nie stało. Obściskiwali się na środku cholernego Manhattanu - Clint był dwadzieścia pięter wyżej i widział, jak uchodziło wtedy z nich ciśnienie. Mieli języki w ustach, a teraz próbowali zaprzeczyć całej sytuacji.

Byli jebanymi idiotami i łucznik nie miał zamiaru więcej tego tolerować. Jasne, to wykluczy go z puli zakładów, a Natasha skopie mu dupę za zabranie jej ulubionej pary złamanych istot ludzkich, ale Clint za cholerę nie będzie dłużej na to patrzył.

\- Wiecie co? - zapytał, a dwójka mężczyzn aż podskoczyła. Było jasne, że ze sposobu w jaki na niego patrzyli, oboje zapomnieli, że był z nimi w pomieszczeniu. - Powinniśmy to uczcić. Kuchnia włoska. Co o niej myślicie? Nie ważne, każdy kocha włoskie jedzenie. - Pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach, jednocześnie próbując nie używać zabandażowanego nadgarstka. - Jesteś wolny w tę środę? Jakoś około siódmej wieczorem? - zapytał miliardera.

\- Tak? - odpowiedział Tony, zbity z tropu.

\- Steve?

\- Jasne.

\- Świetnie! Bo ja nie jestem. Idźcie we dwoje beze mnie. - Clint dźgnął palcem Starka. - Ty nałóż ładny garnitur i nie pij przed wyjściem. To chamskie, kiedy przychodzisz pijany.

\- Hej...

\- A ty. - Teraz agent zwrócił się do Steve'a, a ten znowu podskoczył. - Na miłość boską, tylko nie pokazuj się w swoim wojskowym mundurze, bo inaczej on dostanie ataku paniki i schowa się pod stołem w swoim warsztacie, a wtedy my będziemy musieli odegrać tę scenę z "Piratów z Karaibów", gdzie pies siedzi z kluczami w więzieniu, tyle że w naszym przypadku to będzie banda Avengersów próbująca udobruchać Dummy'ego na tyle, by otworzył jebane drzwi.

\- HEJ! - warknął Tony, ale Rogers tylko pokiwał głową z poważną miną.

\- Słuszna uwaga. A niebieski garnitur?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Zapytaj Pepper. Albo Coulsona. Nie, Coulson nie może cię zobaczyć nagiego, jestem zazdrosnym dupkiem. Idź do Natashy. Pepper zajmie się Starkiem. Ty pogadaj z Nat. - Podniósł się z krzesła. - Panowie. Pozwólcie, że powiem wam to w łatwy do zrozumienia sposób. To jasne jak słońce, że oboje jesteście w sobie zabujani. I te uczucia są _odwzajemnione_. Steve, Stark gapi się na twój tyłek podczas każdej misji od kiedy drużyna została stworzona. Wskakujesz w swój kostium, a on od razu przestaje widzieć ściany. Tony, Steve ma szkicownik pełen twoich rysunków oraz domysłów, jak możesz wyglądać nago.

\- Idziecie na randkę. I będzie to zajebiście magiczna randka. Kupcie sobie po bukieciku czy coś, nie wiem. Możemy nawet urządzić bal dla superbohaterów, mam to gdzieś. Ale idziecie. I jeśli którykolwiek z was spróbuje się z tego wymigać, to przyrzekam Bogu, że znajdę sobie strzały w kształcie serc i odprowadzę was do restauracji z taką strzałą wymierzoną w wasze karki.

\- Czy ty nas... zastraszasz, byśmy się spotykali? - zapytał inżynier. - Jest to raczej wysoce niestosowne.

\- Mogę was zaszantażować, jeśli taka jest wasza wola. Słyszałem, że Nat ma genialną fotkę, na której przerażony Kapitan Ameryka niesie krwawiącego oraz nieprzytomnego Iron Mana przez ulice Nowego Jorku i to w iście księżniczkowym stylu. - Łucznik wyszczerzył się. - To chyba jedna z tych rzeczy, którą internet przyjmie z szeroko otwartymi ramionami, jak myślicie?

\- Clint! - krzyknął Steve, czerwieniąc się jak burak.

Tony uniósł zdrową ręką do góry, a jego oczy były duże jak spodki.

\- Ja bym to chętnie przyjął - powiedział, również się czerwieniąc.

\- Upewnię się, że Nat wyśle ci kopię. - Barton rzucił spojrzenie obojgu mężczyznom. - Randka.

Rogers spojrzał na bruneta z rozpuszczającą serce nadzieją.

\- Randka? - zapytał, a jego głos był odrobinę zbyt wysoki i zdyszany.

Stark odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

\- Um, nie musisz nic robić, wiesz o tym. Po prostu go zignoruj, nie musisz robić niczego, czego nie chcesz... - Przetarł ręką twarz i momentalnie zdusił krzyk bólu. - Ał, ał, ał...

\- Mam swój łuk. Stoi tuż obok mnie. Czy mam naprawdę użyć tego jebanego łuku? - zapytał retorycznie agent. - Serio. Czy my jesteśmy w liceum?

Steve wychylił się i złapał nadgarstek Tony'ego, odciągając jego rękę od twarzy, nie pozwalając mu się ukryć.

\- Ale chcę - oznajmił teraz już mocniejszym głosem. Pewniejszym siebie. I wciąż napakowanym nadzieją. - A ty?

Stark wpatrywał się w niego. Jezus, jego oczy były ogromne - Clint nie miał pojęcia jak to robił, ale cholera, miało to naprawdę niezły efekt.

\- Chcę - stwierdził i uśmiech, który wypłynął na twarz Steve’a można niemal było uznać za pornografię.

\- Okej, wciąż potrzebujecie kilku randek albo wycieczki do Vegas, by mówić te jakże magiczne słowa "chcę" - wtrącił się łucznik. - Ale całe szczęście na tym moja rola tutaj się kończy. - Przystanął na chwilę w połowie drogi do drzwi. - Kapitanie? Taki jeden mały szczególik. Uch, po pierwsze, to tutaj są kamery. Nie wiem, czy o tym wiedziałeś, bo ja nie, i wierz mi, że nie chcesz przeprowadzać akurat tej rozmowy z Furym. Phil był... - Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. - Nie do końca szczęśliwy. Po drugie, Tony nie jest teraz w stanie wykonywać jakichś cięższych prac, a ty jesteś dużym gościem, więc może powinieneś...

\- Zabiję cię - wydusił inżynier przez zagryzione zęby, podczas gdy Kapitan rozpuszczał się w kałużę największego i najboleśniejszego zażenowania. - Wcale nie żartuję w tej chwili, Barton. Wykończę cię.

\- Niezbyt się ciebie boję, Stark. Ledwo co możesz się ruszyć. - Clint zasalutował mu i wymaszerował z sali. Zatrzymał się w progu, sięgając do tyłu, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi, mimowolnie zauważając, że Steve ostrożnie i powoli splata swoje palce z palcami Tony'ego. Potem nakrywa drugą dłonią ich ręce, by następnie pochylić się do przodu.

Tony spotykał go w połowie drogi, podrywając swoje ciało z łóżka, co prawdopodobnie zabrało mu więcej energii, niż w tamtej chwili miał, ale Clint przypomniał sobie jak sam się czuł w takiej sytuacji, gdy potrzebował tego pocałunku tak bardzo, że był gotów wykrwawić się, dosłownie i w przenośni. Pamiętał, jak silna była potrzeba dotyku tych ust, rąk i skóry.

Zamknął drzwi, gdy ich usta się dotknęły i oparł się ramieniem o metal. Gwiżdżąc pod nosem, skrzyżował ramiona, jasno pokazując swoją postawą, że nie miał zamiaru się stamtąd ruszyć.

\- Co robisz?

Odwrócił głowę w stronę Phila, który wyglądał na lekko zestresowanego oraz rozproszonego. I wbrew pozorom nie wyglądał przez to gorzej niż zazwyczaj, wręcz odwrotnie.

\- Przepraszam, sir, ale ten obszar jest pod kwarantanną.

\- Niezła próba, Barton. - Coulson zatrzymał się przed nim. - Przesuń się albo ja to zrobię za ciebie.

Clint wyprostował się, pełen nadziei. I trochę podniecony. Okej, odrobinę bardziej niż trochę.

\- Jesteś uzbrojony?

\- Zawsze. Przesuń się.

\- Przepraszam, sir, naprawdę, ale oni są... - Odchrząknął znacząco. - Zajęci inaczej.

\- Och, na miłość boską - westchnął Coulson, przecierając ręką twarz. - Powiedziałeś im o kamerach?

\- Jak i również przypomniałem Steve'owi, że Stark w tej chwili bardziej przypomina papierową maczetę niż kogoś do przelecenia - dodał Barton, szczerząc się. - Na pewno nie posunie się dalej niż całowanie, a Stark nie jest na tyle silny, by przekonać go do czegoś więcej, więc nie ma co się martwić.

\- Ty i ja mamy bardzo różne opinie na temat tego czym "nie należy się martwić", Barton.

\- Przesadzasz. - Łucznik rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu. - No daj spokój. Niech ma pan serce. Sam pamiętam jak z raz lub dwa poniosły cię emocje i musiałeś się upewnić, że jestem cały po niebezpiecznej misji.

\- Byłoby miło, gdyby takie akcje zdarzały się rzadziej. - Phil oparł się o ścianę obok niego tak, że ich ramiona się stykały. Przez jakiś czas po prostu tak tam stali. Ta mała porcja dotyku, gdzie wciąż dzieliły ich liczne warstwy ubrań, z pewnością nie była szczytem ich marzeń, ale wystarczyła, by ich oboje uspokoić.

\- Jak ci idzie? - zapytał Clint, opierając dłonie na łuku.

Phil prychnął i wywrócił oczami.

\- W lobby oraz pokojach konferencyjnych zalega nam ponad dwieście przedstawicieli obcej rasy, którzy odmawiają wyjścia dopóki nie zobaczą swojego Ony'ego. Dyrektor Fury użera się z Radą Bezpieczeństwa, która ma problem z tym, że mamy inwazję kosmitów w naszej bazie, a na ulicach wciąż są pozostałości po poprzedniej. Mam do wypełnienia papiery o kilku porwaniach i atakach z kosmosu i żaden członek mojej drużyny nie jest w tej chwili w stanie złożyć mi raportu. Myślisz, że jak mi idzie?

Barton podrapał się po policzku, zakrywając palcami uśmieszek.

\- Brzmi jak frajda. Jak nam się udaje utrzymać kosmitów w lobby, z dala od miasta?

\- Thor i Bruce uczą ich szycia na drutach - oznajmił agent oschłym tonem i łucznik musiał przegryźć wargę, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Czy widziałeś kiedykolwiek dwie setki kosmitów w beznadziejnie wykonanych czapkach oraz rękawiczkach?

\- Niestety, ale nie miałem takiej przyjemności, sir. I skąd oni w ogóle biorą włóczkę?

\- Fury wysłał Hill do najbliższego sklepu rzemieślniczego. Sklep był w Queens. Sądząc po rozmowach, które usłyszałem w biurach kierowniczych, w sklepie były zadawane problematyczne pytania o wagę, długość, rozmiar drutów, materiał i kolory. Jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że Hill straciła cierpliwość, wyjęła broń i oznajmiła, że zajęcie ich całego magazynu z włóczką jest konieczne dla utrzymania bezpieczeństwa narodowego.

Clint poddał się. Całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie przegrał. Nie mogąc zapanować nad śmiechem, krztusząc się i próbując złapać oddech, poczuł jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy. Stojący obok Coulson też cicho się zaśmiał, co znów uruchomiło głupawkę łucznika.

\- To jest jakiś powalony żart - wykrztusił w końcu.

\- Nie byłbym w stanie tego zmyślić - odpowiedział starszy agent, unosząc brew.

\- Niech ci będzie. - Barton oparł się o ścianę. - A co z robotą papierkową?

\- Coraz trudniej jest oddzielić sekrety od kłamstw - odparł krótko mężczyzna z zamkniętymi oczami. - Jakieś szczęście w wyciągnięciu od Starka o czym on i dowódca obcych rozmawiali? Ponieważ, jeśli chodzi o mnie, to nie jestem zadowolony z przebiegu tamtej rozmowy ani trochę.

\- Nic a nic. - Clint odetchnął głęboko. - Nie wyglądał na skorego do pogawędki ze mną na ten temat, co zdecydowanie mi się również nie podoba. Jeśli w wieży jest broń...

\- Co w ogóle pamiętasz?

Barton wzruszył ramionami, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

\- Myślałem o tym dużo od chwili ich rozmowy. Pamiętam, że czymś się bawił. Pamiętam, że mówił mi, żebym tego nie dotykał. Miał wtedy bardzo dziwną minę, ale nie zwróciłem na to zbytniej uwagi. W zasadzie, to wiesz: o ile nie są w to zaangażowane ataki paniki lub krzyki, to wszystko wydaje się być normalne. - Zerknął na swojego nadzorcę. - Myślisz, że się nie pozbędą tego, czymkolwiek to było?

\- Myślę, że już się tym zajęli. Pojawili się na chwilę w warsztacie i zaraz zniknęli, co lekko poddenerwowało Jarvisa. Ale zabrali coś ze sobą.

\- Więc czemu...

Phil w mgnieniu oka zmienił pozycję - teraz jego dłonie znajdywały się po obu stronach ciała łucznika, a on pochylił się, opierając czoło na ramieniu Clinta. Hawkeye przesunął ręką w górę jego pleców, również zniżając głowę.

\- Stark nie będzie o tym tutaj rozmawiał - wyjaśnił Coulson, trzymając usta blisko jego szyi. Pomimo iż była to tylko wymiana informacji pod przykrywką publicznego pokazu uczuć, młodszy agent i tak nie mógł powstrzymać przechodzącego go dreszczu. - Musimy go przyszpilić, gdy już zostanie wypuszczony.

\- Zrobimy to - wyszeptał Barton przy skroni drugiego mężczyzny. - Dowiemy się, co ukrywa. Czy jest jednak jakiś szczególny powód dla którego tak bardzo się tym martwisz?

\- Myślę, że Fury wie więcej, niż twierdzi. Mam na myśli ten tajemniczy przedmiot oraz całą sytuację.

\- Kurwa, to nie do końca dobrze wróży. - To było jedyne, co przyszło mu teraz do głowy.

\- Można to tak z grubsza podsumować. - Phil położył głowę na jego ramieniu. - Masz dla mnie jakiekolwiek dobre wieści?

Clint zastanawiał się chwilę nad pytaniem.

\- Nasi drodzy chłopcy być może w końcu się ogarnęli. Idą na randkę. Zresztą i tak nie dałem im innego wyjścia. Zastraszyłem ich.

\- I myślisz, że to się zalicza jako dobra wiadomość, rozważając wszystko?

\- Tylko tyle mam jeśli chodzi o dobre newsy. - Barton pogładził plecy agenta. - Przepraszam, sir. Ale tak. Myślę, że można to uznać za dobrą wiadomość. Nie uważasz tak?

Coulson cicho się zaśmiał.

\- Zgaduję, że muszę wziąć, co mi dają.

\- Barton!

\- Jestem trochę zajęty, Nat - odparł Barton, nie mogąc do końca powstrzymać nieszczęśliwego jęknięcia, gdy Phil się od niego odsunął. Natasha kiwnęła mu głową, zbliżając się do nich.

\- Potrzebuję Starka.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. - Hawkeye przycisnął dłoń do drzwi, gdy kobieta chciała chwycić klamkę, z premedytacją ignorując jej lodowate śmiercionośne spojrzenie, którym go zmierzyła. - Obudził się, ale jest zajęty w inny sposób.

Jej twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej oziębła.

\- Nie śpi i myśli przytomnie?

\- O ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek myśli przytomnie.

\- I uznałeś, że nie poinformujesz o tym reszty drużyny, ponieważ...?

\- Ponieważ on i Rogers aktualnie próbują poznać siebie na nowo za pomocą osmozy i wydaje mi się, że zasługują na to po ostatnich trzech tygodniach.

Rudowłosa uniosła brew.

\- To się działo znacznie dłużej niż przez tylko trzy ostatnie tygodnie - zauważyła, ale jej głos miał już lekko weselszy ton.

\- To się działo od chwili, gdy się poznali, ale ostatnie trzy tygodnie były super zabawne dla całej grupy - odciął się agent. - Ja, przykładowo, nie chcę znowu przez to przechodzić, więc daj im chociaż dziesięć minut samotności, proszę cię bardzo.

\- Musi zostać przesłuchany - oznajmił Phil.

\- Czy to kiedykolwiek podziałało? Bądźmy szczerzy. Czy KTÓRYKOLWIEK z tych idiotów pokazał się na przesłuchaniu? - zapytał Barton, patrząc na niego wilkiem. – Chociaż raz?

\- Stark utknął teraz w łóżku szpitalnym. To idealny czas, by spróbować go przepytać. - Coulson na chwilę zamilkł. - Kto wygrał zakład, tak poza tym?

\- Banner - odpowiedziała chórem dwójka agentów.

\- No jasne.

\- Mamy większe problemy niż to - oznajmiła Romanoff, znów sięgając po klamkę, a łucznikowi przeszła przez głowę myśl, że gdyby Rosjanka chciała go wykastrować, to Phil przynajmniej spróbowałby ją powstrzymać. Wiadomo, miał przywiązanie do niektórych rzeczy. - Muszę tam wejść.

\- Rogers jest emocjonalnym wrakiem, a Stark ma zwinne ręce. Nie możesz tam po prostu od tak sobie wparować. Steve jest prawdopodobnie już przynajmniej w połowie rozebrany i nie chcemy, by umarł ze wstydu.

\- I ryzyko, że mogę zobaczyć półnagiego Steve'a Rogersa ma mnie niby powstrzymać? - Przewróciła oczami. - Wciąż jeszcze musisz się nauczyć czego pragną kobiety, Clint.

\- To nie może być...

\- Nasza droga przyjaciółka Darcy pokazywała kosmitom swojego iPada i gdy puściła "Single Ladies" Beyonce, obcy zaczęli tańczyć. Darcy uznała to za przekomiczne i teraz "Single Ladies" leci w kółko na głośnikach w lobby, a zgraja niebieskich istot w niedokończonych czapkach zrobionych na drutach pokazuje agentom, którzy nie znają piosenki jak, cóż, trzęść tym, co masz. Fury zje swoją broń za mniej więcej dziesięć minut i nawet jeśli cieszę się z epickiego romansu dziejącego się za tymi drzwiami, to naprawdę potrzebujemy Tony'ego w tej chwili.

Coulson przycisnął dłoń do oczu. Clint wpatrywał się w sufit, zaciskając usta. Natasha uderzyła czubkiem buta w płytkę podłogową, zawierając w tym jednym dźwięku wyjątkowo dużo zajadliwości oraz złości.

\- Dobra, już, spoko. - Barton sięgnął ręką ponad ramię i zastukał w drzwi. - Hej! - krzyknął. - Przykro mi, ale nadszedł koniec miesiąca miodowego. Musimy się zająć na wpół przyjazną inwazją obcych!

Przez długi moment odpowiadała im tylko cisza, ale w końcu usłyszeli siarczyste przekleństwo. Kiedy drzwi się w końcu otworzyły, agenci ujrzeli Tony'ego opierającego się ciężko o futrynę. Miał na sobie jeansy, które jednak nie były zapięte, a bandaże wydawały się aż za bardzo białe na tle jego skóry. Jedna ręka trzymała koszulkę, a druga obejmowała żebra, ale stał na nogach i był zdecydowanie z tego niezadowolony.

\- Co, do diabła? - warknął. - Co jest z tobą nie tak?

\- Lubię cię dręczyć - wyjaśnił Clint. - Ale w tym wypadku to wina Natashy.

\- Ja też lubię cię dręczyć - dodała bez ogródek kobieta, a jej oczy obejrzały miliardera od góry do dołu, lustrując go. Po chwili napięcie w jej ramionach, które Hawkeye znał tak dobrze, nagle wyparowało.

Krok za Tonym stał Steve, który desperacko próbował doprowadzić swoje ubrania do ładu. Była to jednak przegrana bitwa - mężczyzna wyglądał jak chodząca definicja nieładu.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał, próbując wepchnąć koszulę do spodni, jednocześnie udając, że nic takiego nie robił. Romanoff stanęła na palcach i przygarnęła jego włosy szybkim ruchem ręki. Blondyn posłał jej wdzięczne spojrzenie.

\- Potrzebujemy pomocy z kosmitami w lobby - odezwał się Coulson do Tony'ego, który sam próbował ogarnąć swoje nieokrzesane loki. - Odbywa się tam właśnie improwizowana dyskoteka.

\- Beyonce? - zgadł Tony.

\- Tak - odparła ruda.

\- Kurwa. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był ich tego uczyć.

\- Chwila, co? - zapytał Barton, śmiejąc się. - Ty... Ty ich nauczyłeś...

\- Milcz. - Inżynier naciągnął koszulkę na głowę. - Albo sprawię, że pożałujesz.

\- Nie, poważnie mówię. Naprawdę. Czy... - Clint wyszczerzył się do niego. - Czy to ma coś wspólnego z parą czerwonych majtek kąpielowych, które miałeś na sobie, gdy cię tu przynieśliśmy?

\- Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać.

\- Twój rozporek jest rozpięty - szepnął Coulson do Steve'a, który był teraz tak czerwony, że wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz stanąć w płomieniach.

\- To jest koszmar. To jest prawdziwy, wycięty prosto z horroru koszmar. Jedyna rzecz, która mogłaby go jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć, to węszący gdzieś blisko Fury, dający pełny komentarz audio na temat moich umiejętności i zdolności w pewnych dziedzinach. Nie ma nic...

\- PRZYJACIELE!

Wszyscy zamarli. Tony westchnął.

\- Cóż, przyjście Thora oraz kosmity noszącego ogrzewacz do herbaty, to... To coś, czego bym się w tej chwili nie spodziewał. To... To coś nowego. To nowy rodzaj piekła.

\- Nie martw się! Zrobiliśmy jeden też specjalnie dla ciebie! - Thor upuścił czerwono-żółtą wełnianą czapeczkę na głowę Starka, który zrobił taką minę, jakby modlił się, że nic z tego w rzeczywistości się nie działo. Steve miał zakrytą buzię dłonią, jednak podejrzany dźwięk był wciąż słyszalny. Tony, bardzo powoli, odwrócił się w jego kierunku, a jego spojrzenie było zimne i ostre.

Steve jednak wciąż nad sobą panował. Clint nie był pewien jak mu się to udawało - on sam nawet nie próbował ukryć rozbawienia. Śmiejąc się, uchylił się przed udawanym ciosem bruneta i stanął, na wszelki wypadek, po drugiej stronie Coulsona. Phil tylko skrzyżował ramiona i posłał miliarderowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Thor zaśmiał się, no bo czemu nie? Półbóg zawsze taki był. Śmiał się, gdy tylko miał na to ochotę.

Czasami naprawdę ciężko było go nie lubić.

\- W porządku. Pójdźmy... - Tony wziął głęboki oddech. - Pójdźmy i po prostu się z tym uporajmy.

\- Lepiej żebyś ty to zrobił niż ja - oznajmił Clint.

\- Och, to słodkie, że myślisz, że nie idziesz ze mną.

Łucznik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli tam pójdę, to nie przegapię okazji, by nauczyć ich kilku nowych ruchów. W końcu każdy wie, że nie umiesz tańczyć, Stark.

\- Tęskniłem za wami wszystkimi. Nie wiem dlaczego, jednak serio brakowało mi was, kretyni.

*

\- Więc jak długo będę musiał jeszcze to znosić? Tak tylko z ciekawości pytam. - Marudził Tony ze swojego środkowego miejsca na tyle limuzyny. Zjechał w dół siedzenia, wciąż czując pulsujący ból w skroniach i marząc, by mieć dostęp do jakiejś medycyny naturalnej. Tabletki czy bimber – obie opcje byłyby dobre.

Jednak zamiast ich dostał delikatny uścisk dłoni Steve'a na karku. Wtulił się w jego rękę, specjalnie ignorując fakt, że było to bardzo upokarzające.

\- Już niedługo. Jesteśmy prawie w domu – powiedział blondyn, uśmiechając się współczująco.

\- Nie to... - Stark wskazał dłonią przytłaczającą obecność reszty drużyny. - Będziecie tak za mną chodzić jak kaczki przez cały czas? Poważnie? W końcu komuś przywalę.

Siedzący obok Bruce cicho zachichotał. Jego ramię dotykało ramienia bruneta, ale mężczyzna wyglądał przez okno. Natasha oraz Clint nawet nie próbowali udawać, że wcale nie wypatrują czyhających w ukryciu ninja, porywaczy czy innego gówna. Ruda siedziała z naładowanymi pistoletami, a Barton z łukiem przygotowanym do strzału. Coulson siedział z przodu z Happym, który ukazywał swoje zdenerwowanie w ostrożnym sposobie jazdy.

Zdecydowanie zbyt bardzo ostrożnym.

\- Jeśli znowu niepotrzebnie skręcisz w jakąś ulicę, to czymś w ciebie rzucę - krzyknął Tony. - Nikt nas nie śledzi. Thora nie liczę! Jest tuż za nami i wie, gdzie mieszkamy, więc życzę powodzenia w próbie zgubienia go. Już tego próbowaliśmy, ale jest niemożliwe uparty! - Półbóg sam zdecydował się na powietrzną podróż do domu, ale i tak przez cały czas smutno patrzył na limuzynę, gdy oznajmiał im swoją decyzję. Facet uwielbiał limuzyny.

\- Tak, sir. Przepraszam, sir - odparł Happy, jednak było to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż jakiejkolwiek chęci, by słuchać, a już tym bardziej wypełniać chociaż najmniejsze polecenia, które wyszły z ust Tony'ego.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie - mruknął inżynier sam do siebie. - Jedno małe porwanie i wszyscy już skaczą nad tobą. "Nie możesz sam o siebie zadbać. Będzie lepiej, jeśli będziemy chodzić wszędzie za tobą i bronić cię przed wszystkim, ponieważ to jasne, że jesteś... - Potok słów został przerwany stłumionym jęknięciem, gdy Rogers zaczął masować jego kark.

\- Sprytne - skomentowała Natasha, a w jej głosie była odrobina rozbawienia, mimo iż nawet nie rzuciła na nich okiem. - Rób to częściej, proszę.

\- Nie ma problemu. - Blondyn uśmiechał się do miliardera, który bezwstydnie się w niego wtulał. Wstydzić powinni się frajerzy oraz osoby, które nie dostawały masażu od Kapitana Ameryki. Tony zamknął oczy, próbując nie jęczeć.

To byłoby bardzo nieprofesjonalne.

Jednak na swoją obronę mógł powiedzieć, że był to długi dzień. Bycie rannym. Kosmici. Molestowanie Steve'a w skrzydle szpitalnym TARCZY. Zapewnianie Pepper, że był żywy i cały oraz ignorowanie tego, że na zmianę płakała i krzyczała na niego. Dzwonienie do Rhodeya i wysłuchiwanie najdłuższego wywodu w całym swoim życiu, ponieważ Rhodey był jeszcze większą matką niż Pepper. Użeranie się z Furym. Zajrzenie do Harrisa, który jako jedyny z zakładników Hydry nie czytał entuzjastycznie ulotek wprowadzających oraz książeczek z prawami pracownika. Użeranie się z Hill. Użeranie się z kosmitami.

Tak, lepiej dla niego, jeśli przestanie o tym myśleć i wróci do tego fragmentu z molestowaniem Steve'a. Ten akurat bardzo mu się podobał.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - oznajmił Steve i Stark zmusił się do uniesienia głowy. Tak jak było wcześniej ustalone, wjechali do podziemnego parkingu pod Avengers Tower, a Thor wleciał przez zamykające się drzwi tuż za nimi. Wylądował na dachu samochodu, pokonując w ten sposób resztę drogi, a jego śmiech był słyszalny przez metal.

\- Dobrze - odezwał się Stark. - Świetnie. Nieważne. Mogę iść teraz do łóżka?

\- Jeszcze nie w tej chwili - odpowiedział Coulson. - Nie chcę używać twojego najmniej ulubionego słowa, ale...

\- Ale to zrobisz. I to z wielką chęcią. Nie chcę być przesłuchiwanym, ale zgaduję, że nikt o to nie dba. - Inżynier ziewnął. - Zróbmy to i miejmy to w końcu za sobą. Happy, dzięki, jak zawsze świetna robota.

Mężczyzna obejrzał się w tył, uśmiechając się do swojego szefa.

\- Panna Potts będzie tutaj jutro z rana. Miała jeszcze jakieś spotkania w Kalifornii, ale weźmie nocny lot.

\- A pułkownik Rhodes przyjedzie tutaj przed jutrzejszym południem. Dyrektor Fury pociągnął za kilka sznurków w Siłach Powietrznych, załatwiając mu krótki urlop. - Steve znów się do niego uśmiechnął. - Rodzinne grono.

\- Super. Jeszcze więcej ludzi wiszących nade mną. - Westchnął brunet, podczas gdy limuzyna zaczęła się opróżniać. Kiedy Natasha przyjęła dłoń Thora podczas wychodzenia z pojazdu, Tony miał już na końcu języka kąśliwą uwagę na temat tego, że zachowuje się jak dama, ale ręka Steve'a na jego szyi była przeokropnie przyjemna, więc wyszedł z garażu bez słowa. Bogu dzięki wszyscy byli na tyle mili (albo mieli na tyle rozwiniętą umiejętność samoprzetrwania), że nikt nie wytknął mu jego małego masażu.

W ramach podzięki Tony uznał, że nie wyśmieje ich za to, że otoczyli go z każdej strony podczas krótkiej wędrówki do windy.

\- Jarvis - powiedział, gdy weszli do środka. - Czy mógłbyś mi zrobić przysługę i zamówić, pomyślmy, z pięćdziesiąt sztuk pizzy?

\- To dosyć duża ilość, sir, chyba że spodziewa się pan dodatkowych gości - zauważył Jarvis. - I chciałbym powitać pana w domu, sir.

\- Dziękuję! Też za tobą tęskniłem, ty bezcielesny zarozumialcu - odpowiedział miliarder, uśmiechając się do kamery. - W porządku. Dwadzieścia pięć pizz.

\- Może jednak dziesięć, Jarvis? - wtrącił się Rogers, wciąż trzymając pewnie dłoń na plecach niższego mężczyzny. - Typowe zamówienie?

\- Dwie z dodatkowym serem, jedna warzywna lekka, trzy z mieszanką mięs, jedna hawajska, dwie pepperoni oraz jedna biała - wyrecytował AI. - Jedna duża sałatka cezar, dodatkowe grzanki, dodatkowy ser, dwie antipasti oraz mieszanka sałat bez cebuli.

\- Dorzuć jeszcze trzy porcje pieczywa czosnkowego - dodał Stark, który z pewnością nie opierał się właśnie plecami o Steve’a. To byłoby po prostu niedopuszczalne. Ale za to jakie wygodne. - I pośpiesz się. Dzięki, stary. - Brunet głośno westchnął. - Idziemy do warsztatu.

Zobaczył, jak ich głowy się odwracają, jak wymieniają spojrzenia, ale żadne z nich nie zaprotestowało czy powiedziało chociaż jednego słowa. Tony wziął głęboki oddech i poprowadził ich na dół.

Światła zapaliły się w chwili, gdy przekroczył próg i boty jak na zawołanie spojrzały w górę znad swoich stacji ładujących.

\- Tatuś wrócił do domu! - zawołał. W końcu chodzenie było trochę łatwiejsze. Leki zaczynały robić swoje, a adrenalina krążyła w jego żyłach. Zatrzymał się na moment, by przywitać się ze swoimi idiotycznymi asystentami, po czym pokuśtykał do obszernej kanapy na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

Kiedy dotarł do sofy, bez zastanowienia padł na nią z ulgą.

\- Kanapo. Kocham cię. Kocham cię tak bardzo. Jesteś moim ulubionym meblem i po prostu cię kocham.

\- Chcecie, byśmy zostawili ciebie oraz twoją wybrankę samych? - zapytał Bruce i ponieważ był to Bruce, Tony powstrzymał chęć, by go zignorować.

\- Byłoby miło - odpowiedział, przekręcając się na bok i jakoś podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Ale podejrzewam, że tego nie zrobicie. Więc no. Usiądźcie. Zacznijmy to kurewskie przesłuchanie czy cokolwiek to ma być. Ale będzie przerwa na pizzę w którymś momencie.

\- Nie byłoby wygodniej w salonie na górze? - zapytał Coulson, ale usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy. Natasha usiadła na podłokietniku obok agenta, a Clint oplótł się wokół niego. Bruce zajął miejsce w stojącym obok fotelu, siadając po turecku. Thor najzwyczajniej usiadł na ławie, stawiając Mjolnira obok.

Na koniec Steve zajął wolne miejsce obok Tony'ego, co było miłe. Nawet bardzo miłe.

Miliarder odetchnął ciężko.

\- Więc tak. Przyniosłem coś bardzo... - Skrzywił się. - Coś bardzo nieciekawego z Bartonii. Przepraszam za to.

\- Czy była to broń? - odezwała się Romanoff.

Stark oparł się o ramię blondyna.

\- Nie w takim znaczeniu, jak masz na myśli. Miało to raczej być czymś, przez co można byłoby nawiązać kontakt.

Zamknął oczy.

\- To była zagadka. Już teraz musicie zrozumieć, że to była zagadka. Nie mogę wam zbytnio powiedzieć o całym przebiegu. Nawet o tym nie myślałem. Ale otworzenie tego było właśnie tą dziwną zagadką. Nie myślałem o tym, bo nawet nie powinien był. To był test.

\- Test czego? - zapytał Coulson.

\- Mnie. Moich zdolności intelektualnych. To nie był test mojej wiedzy czy posiadanych informacji. To coś miało za zadanie przetestować moją umiejętność logicznego myślenia, adaptacji, zmiany oraz rozwiązywania problemów. Ponieważ otworzenie tego zmieniło coś. Zmieniło mnie. Tamci mieli coś do zaoferowania i szukali kogoś, komu można byłoby to zaoferować. Nie wiem, jak to działa - czy jest to coś biologicznego, mechanicznego, a może, i kurwa, magicznego. - Zamilknął na chwilę. - Nie wiem, ponieważ zamknąłem to, zanim zdążyło we mnie wsiąknąć. Przerwałem proces. Zamknąłem zło świata z powrotem w puszcze Pandory.

Steve przesunął dłonią po jego plecach.

\- Tony, co to było? Czy to coś zrobiło?

Stark wpatrywał się w sufit.

\- Okej. To... To chyba jedyny sposób, by to wyjaśnić. - Usiadł prosto, po czym oparł łokcie na kolanach. - Wyobraźcie sobie, że zostaje wam pokazany zegar. Jarvis, możesz dać mi typowo szkolny zegar? Duży, okrągły, biały, czarne cyferki... - Poczekał, aż w powietrzu pojawił się odpowiedni hologram. - Dzięki. Wyobraźcie sobie, że zostaliście wrzuceni do nieznanego wam środowiska. Nigdy nie widzieliście niczego jak to białe okrągłe coś.

\- Poprzez prostą obserwację oraz dedukcję możecie zauważyć, że gdy ten mały gruby patyczek zrobi dwa pełne okrążenia, mija jeden dzień. Możecie się nauczyć przewidywania działań innych ludzi poprzez obserwowanie tego, co robią o danych porach. Możecie dojść do wniosku, że ten przedmiot służy do odmierzania czasu. Możecie nawet uzmysłowić sobie, że oznaczenia na tarczy odpowiadają liczbom.

Brunet ułożył podbródek na splecionych dłoniach.

\- Bylibyście w stanie używać tego przedmiotu, moglibyście zrozumieć jego cel. - Inżynier wpatrywał się w zegar. - Kiedy otworzyłem tamto pudełko, coś się stało ze mną, z moim mózgiem. Nie zrozumiałem, o co chodziło, ale jednocześnie pojmowałem jego działanie. Widziałem jego wnętrze. Widziałem matematykę zawartą w kołach zębatych, metalu, plastiku oraz szkle. Mogłem rozebrać to na części, mogłem to ulepszyć. Widziałem zasilanie, kable oraz obwody. Mogłem zobaczyć HISTORIĘ tego przedmiotu. Mogłem prawie zobaczyć przyszłość, mogłem prawie poruszyć rękoma samą myślą. Mogłem zrozumieć.

Przetarł dłonią buzię.

\- Otworzyłem to i przez chwilę mogło mi trochę odbić. Przez sekundę, przez bardzo krótką sekundę, rzeczywiście oszalałem. Przez moment nie tylko mogłem użyć wszystkiego, co znajdowało się wtedy z nami w tamtym pomieszczeniu, ale również wiedziałem jak mogłem usprawnić te rzeczy. Mogłem sprawić, że byłyby lepsze. Mogłem zmienić kurs jakim podąża ludzka wiedza i było to takie prawdzie, takie łatwe, że mogłem już poczuć smak zwycięstwa.

Jego powieki opadły.

\- Oczywiście można to porównać do dania wyrzutni rakietowej dla jaskiniowca. Nawet jeśli mógł w pełni zrozumieć mechanizm, nie miał żadnego odniesienia co do potencjalnej zagłady. Możecie pomyśleć, że dajecie mu prezent, ale było znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne, że wysadzi siebie samego oraz całą swoją wioskę w powietrze niż to, że pozbędzie się nękających ich mamutów.

\- Więc mogłem sobie powiedzieć, że jestem w stanie to kontrolować i używać, a myśl o zmienieniu całego świata w kupkę gruzu nie wystarczała, bym uzmysłowił sobie jak bardzo głupi był to pomysł. - Wtedy jego głowa zwróciła się w stronę Clinta. - Jednak idiota z Roombasem na głowie był inną historią.

\- Uwielbiam to, że w tej opowieści jestem delikatną księżniczką, którą trzeba ocalić za wszelką cenę - oznajmił Barton, którego głowa leżała na kolanach Coulsona. Phil przewrócił oczami, ale jego palce nie przestały bawić się włosami snajpera. Tony zignorował go, ponieważ ignorowanie Clinta było jak najbardziej w porządku. - Nie, poważnie mówię. Kocham to. - Skrzyżował dłonie na brzuchu i posłał mu zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. - Proszę, kontynuuj wyjaśnianie dlaczegoż to odrzuciłeś starożytną wiedzę oraz mądrość, największy dar, który mogła ci dać rasa obcych, wszystko ze względu na swoją miłość do mnie.

\- To właśnie dlatego nikt cię nie lubi - odgryzł się Stark, ignorując unoszące się kąciki ust.

\- To raczej dlatego, że strzelam do ludzi, gdy mi się nudzi.

\- Musisz z tym skończyć - wtrącił się Coulson.

\- Za nic w życiu, sir. - Uśmiech Clinta był jednocześnie okropny oraz iście anielski.

\- To przynajmniej chociaż bardziej się z tym kryj.

\- Za dużo zachodu z ukrywaniem się. - Hawkeye zamknął oczy, a jego ciało się napięło. - Tessaract. Selvig powiedział, że to czego się dowiedział z niego było więcej niż tylko wiedzą. Dowiedział się prawdy.

Tony zamarł. Clint na pewno, ale to na pewno nie opowiadał właśnie o czasie, podczas którego w jego mózgu były zatopione palce Lokiego.

\- To dobry sposób na wyjaśnienie tego jak każdy inny. - Westchnął ciężko. - Upuściłem kostkę i wszystko znów stało się szare oraz płaskie. Wszystko, co zdobyłem, od razu utraciłem. Podejrzewam, że to coś nie miało wystarczająco dużo czasu, by się ze mną zintegrować. A może działa to tylko wtedy, gdy to trzymasz. Czymkolwiek to jest, czymkolwiek to było, tego już nie ma. Pamiętam teraz tylko uczucie posiadania wiedzy.

Mężczyzna patrzył przed siebie pustym wzrokiem.

\- Nie mogłem tam tego zostawić. Wiedziałem, że TARCZA wyczyści tamto miejsce, że wszystko skończy z nimi. Byłem pewien, całkowicie pewien, że nie mogłem pozwolić temu czemuś wpaść w łapska Fury'ego. - Prychnął cicho. - Wszyscy pamiętamy, co się stało, kiedy miał w swoim posiadaniu Tessaract, prawda?

\- Więc ta rzecz - odezwał się cicho Thor. - Oferowała wiedzę, oferowała potęgę...

\- Bez żadnego testu moralności, tak. Pobudki kierujące tym, który podniósł pudełko były... nieistotne. Liczył się tylko nagły przypływ wiedzy, który był jak zastrzyk heroiny prosto w część mózgu, która odpowiada za szczęście. A co bym miał zrobić z tą wiedzą oraz prawdą... O to kostka już nie dbała. Istniała po to, by mnie uczyć, by dać mi wszystko, czego sobie życzyłem.

\- I odłożyłeś ją - powiedział Steve szeptem.

\- Odłożyłem, a potem zabrałem do domu - zauważył miliarder, masując nos. - Nie udawajmy, że jestem bohaterem, bo nie jestem. Wmówiłem sobie kompletną głupotę. Przekonałem siebie samego, że będzie lepiej, jeśli kostka będzie u mnie niż u Fury'ego.

\- Więc trzymałeś ją tu przez miesiące? - zapytał Bruce. - I nigdy jej ponownie nie użyłeś?

Tony wskazał podbródkiem na półkę nad swoim głównym stołem roboczym.

\- Nie. Siedziała tam przez cały czas. Nie otworzyłem jej. Nie zrobiłem nic poza ponownym dotknięciem jej. - Wziął głęboki oddech, a jego żebra od razu zaprotestowały, ale on o to nie dbał. – Jednak nie miałem pojęcia, że mnie obserwowali. W chwili, gdy to coś aktywowałem, oni mogli połączyć się z puszką. Bez dźwięku, co wyjaśnia czemu w ogóle mnie nie rozumieli. Nie mieli żadnych wcześniejszych danych.

\- Obserwowali - powtórzył Coulson głosem bez emocji.

\- Widzieli wszystko, co się tutaj działo od kiedy to tu przyniosłem. - Brunet rozejrzał się dookoła. - Kto chodził w czerwonych majtkach od bikini po moim warsztacie? - Wskazał palcem na Clinta. - Podejrzewam, że to byłeś ty.

\- Okej, po pierwsze? Nie. Nawet nie lubię przychodzić tutaj bez pełnego uzbrojenia oraz ochraniaczy na każdej możliwej części ciała. To miejsce jest powalone. Jest tak jak pokój tortur w AIM, ale z lepszym oświetleniem, mniejszą ilością żółtych strojów pszczelarzy i kupą pokręconych robotów. Oj tak. Masz więcej zbzikowanych robotów niż AIM. Nawet w snach za cholerę bym tu spodni nie zdjął.

Tony wpatrywał się w niego.

\- Hmm. No tak, to musiał być... Huh. - Zaśmiał się. - To miałoby sens. - Oparł się o blondyna. - Koniec opowieści. Skończyłem. Teraz czas na pizzę.

\- Tony? - odezwał się Banner. - Czy coś z tobą zostało?

Miliarder wstał.

\- Zgaduję, że prędzej czy później się tego dowiemy, co nie? Póki co wszystko się skończyło. Zniknęło. Prawda? Zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. - Posłał im słaby uśmiech. - Pizza. Nie żartuję.

Spojrzenia zostały wymienione. Miny zrobione. Ale każdy wstał. Skierował się w stronę windy. Rozmawiając. Żartując. Będąc normalnymi. Dokładnie takimi, jakimi ich pamiętał brunet. On jednak jeszcze podszedł do swojego biurka, by spojrzeć na szafkę ponad nim, gdy drzwi się zamykały za resztą.

\- Tony?

Odwrócił się, gdy Steve podszedł do niego. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy Rogers objął go ramieniem w pasie.

– Wszystko jest dobrze. Powiedz, że jest dobrze. Powiedz, że tego już nie ma.

\- Wszystko jest okej - odpowiedział Kapitan, a po sekundzie zawahania złożył lekki pocałunek na jego włosach. - Zniknęło. Jest w porządku. Przyszli i to zabrali. Jarvis nam o tym powiedział. Nie ma tu już tego.

Inżynier spojrzał na półkę. Pudełko wciąż tam było. Dokładnie tam, gdzie je wcześniej zostawił. Zamknął powieki.

\- Tak. Chodźmy. Pizza czeka. Będzie twoja ulubiona.

\- Może urządzimy sobie dzisiaj wieczór filmowy? - zapytał Steve. - Nie chcę... - Urwał. - Czasami zasypiamy na kanapie. Kiedy jest późno i jesteśmy zmęczeni.

\- Dobra. Brzmi fajnie, więc czemu nie? - Oparł się o jego pierś, relaksując się. - Chodź spróbujmy tego teraz. Jestem... zmęczony. - A spanie obok Steve brzmiało teraz jak zajebiście dobry pomysł.

\- Tony?

\- Hmm?

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś do domu.

Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego, a coś bolesnego i okropnego, co od dawna kuło go od środka, w końcu zniknęło.

\- Ja też. Tęskniłem za tobą.

Jasnowłosy odwzajemnił uśmiech. Jego dłoń znalazła rękę Tony'ego i splotła ich palce razem. Było to po prostu żałosne, typowa bzdura prosto ze szkoły średniej, a Tony był lata do przodu, jeśli chodzi o doświadczenie, potrzeby oraz seks. To było po prostu głupie. Trzymanie się za ręce jak to robili ukochani w czasie wojny. To już nie były dłużej lata czterdzieste. To takie ckliwe.

A jednak Tony ścisnął dłoń Steve'a. Ponieważ to było lepsze. To było jak najbardziej okej. To był Steve. Istniało ryzyko, że chodził ze staromodnym facetem.

\- Wątpię, bym kiedykolwiek w pełni ciebie zrozumiał - odezwał się Stark.

\- To samo tyczy się ciebie - odpowiedział blondyn, śmiejąc się. - Jesteś dla mnie ciągłym źródłem chaotyczności oraz konsternacji. A że jesteś mądrzejszy ode mnie, to masz i tak przewagę.

\- Czasami się zastanawiam, czy rzeczywiście tak jest.

\- Tony?

\- Tak?

\- O co chodziło z tym "piątym powodem"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Od Autorki**  
>  Skończone, skończone, skończone, skończone!  
> FABUŁO, JESTEŚ MOIM NAJWIĘKSZYM WROGIEM. BARDZO CIĘ NIE LUBIĘ. NIE ZOSTANIESZ ZAPROSZONA NA MOJĄ IMPREZĘ URODZINOWĄ. Niektóre z wątków poruszonych w tej części, jak i w poprzednich, pojawią się ponownie w moim kolejnym długim fiku. Ale to dopiero potem, za jakiś dłuższy czas. Teraz chcę po prostu zapomnieć, że coś takiego jak fabuła w ogóle ISTNIEJE.  
> Seria jeszcze nie jest skończona. Będzie kontynuacja, bo ci ludzie wciąż mnie bawią oraz cieszą. Kolejna część nie będzie wątkowym koszmarem - Steve i Tony w końcu pójdą na swoją pierwszą randkę. Avengersi oczywiście się wtrącą, bo to wścibskie dupki. WSZYSTKO PÓJDZIE TAK BARDZO DOBRZE.  
> Dziękuję za waszą uprzejmość oraz komentarze. Jestem zaszczycona, że tyle ludzi poświęciło swój czas, by przeczytać tę głupotę. Jestem bezgranicznie wdzięczna osobom, które poświęciły chwilę, by powiedzieć chociaż krótkie "hej". Pisanie opowiadań oraz ich wstawianie bywa czasami dla mnie wykończające psychicznie, bo wciąż nie czuję się z tym komfortowo.  
> Dziękuję. Bardzo wam dziękuję 8)
> 
>  **Od tłumaczki**  
>  Podpisuję się pod słowami autorki. Wiem, że przetłumaczenie tej części zajęło mi WIEKI i dlatego dziękuję osobom, które wytrwały aż tak długo.  
> Jednak mam (raczej złą) wiadomość - nie mam pojęcia czy przetłumaczę kolejną część, a już na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie. Kolejne opowiadanie jest krótsze niż to, jednak to nie oznacza, że nie jest długie, a ja teraz będę mieć znacznie mniej czasu na tłumaczenie. Jednak to nie oznacza, że w ogóle przestanę tłumaczyć - teraz może raczej się skupię na krótszych opowiadaniach, których przetłumaczenie zajmie kilka tygodni, nie miesięcy. Jeśli ktoś z was czyta fiki również po angielsku i akurat znajdziecie coś w miarę krótkiego oraz fajnego do przetłumaczenia (niekoniecznie Stony czy nawet Marvel), to jak najbardziej możecie podesłać mi link na mojego maila (tori.huff25@gmail.com) ;)  
> DZIĘKUJĘ WAM WSZYSTKIM!
> 
> P.S. Psyche.Viola - Niestety, ale nie znalazłaś tutaj odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione dopiero w następnej części, ale jeśli chcesz, to i tak mogę ci powiedzieć komu Tony zawdzięcza swoją wyjątkową bieliznę :D

**Author's Note:**

> Następny rozdział (prawdopodobnie) za dwa tygodnie ;)


End file.
